


Beyond The Flame

by TheLostFoodie



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 117,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostFoodie/pseuds/TheLostFoodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Lauren Lewis battles the demons of a past love lost when she meets the beautiful Fire Chief, Bo Dennis. A Lauren-centric tale of her personal commitment to a mysterious hospital patient, her longstanding friendship with Tamsin-a detective working a huge robbery investigation, and the challenges of healing from the past to live in the present. All human AU. Rated M for later chapters. Doccubus endgame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Beyond the Flame

 

Lauren closed the door gently and took two steps to the bed where she sat down on the edge of the mattress. Her knees crackled as she shifted the weight from her legs to her rear. She couldn't remember how long it had been since she had taken a break. Lauren rarely used the sleeping rooms made available to the doctors, but considering she was now on the twenty-seventh hour of her emergency room shift, time away to clear her mind was certainly warranted. She had mastered the sixteen hour work day, but anything longer than that pushed her body and mind a bit more than she found comfortable. Being short staffed a few doctors due to a big medical conference gave Lauren the unfortunate opportunity to work a few extra long shifts. She was wrapping up the last of those shifts, but her body screamed for rest and her eyes felt drier than the hot desert heat. Beyond the point where caffeine would even help, Lauren relished the calm afforded her from a few moments of focused breathing. The simple silence was her only option to help clear her mind and keep her sharp for a few more hours until her replacement would arrive.

The silence of the room was broken only by her deep breaths. She leaned forward so her elbows rested on her knees, stretching her back as much as possible. She felt her back and neck crack with the movement. The entire shift had been difficult. She tried not to think about the Jane Doe she treated several hours prior who was beaten so severely that both eyes were swollen shut. She tried to forget about the bruises lining that woman's arms, and not just fresh bruises but ones that told her history of abuse. Lauren didn't want to dwell on the fact that this woman was in a coma due to a head injury most likely received from an abusive boyfriend or husband. Instead, she focused on her own lungs and the air filling them with oxygen. More air, more focus: that was her mantra. It was her only escape right now. She visualized the air filtering into her lungs and the oxygen being distributed into her blood stream and pumped to every aching, exhausted muscle in her body. Not two minutes in to her meditation break, the silence was broken when Lauren's phone beeped. She pulled the device from her pocket, flicked off the lock screen and read the message. An ambulance was en route with a fire victim and she would be the first doctor to assess the patient. With one last deep breath, Lauren pushed away all exhaustion and stood up. She brushed her hands down the front of her white coat as an attempt to smooth out the wrinkles and proceeded down the hall to the front of the emergency room.

The scene was chaotic. As with many nights at the downtown city hospital, the hustle and bustle of patients and medical staff gave the hospital a rush-hour feel to it. The waiting room held at least a dozen people milling about, and that didn't include patients hidden behind ER curtains already being treated. The annoying intercom paged various hospital staff for various reasons, and Lauren immediately heard "Doctor Lewis to the ER" as she coincidentally arrived at the nurse's station.

"What do you have for me, Tara?" Lauren asked.

The nurse shuffling paperwork behind the desk, Tara, responded without even looking up. She knew all the doctor's voices, seeing as she worked this same position for the past twelve years. Lauren knew very little about the woman other than she was always at her post. Even though Tara maintained a focus on her task at hand, she always carried a pleasant tone in her voice.

"Detective Tamsin wanted you paged. She's in her usual spot."

Lauren glanced at the clock. It was five in the morning and Tamsin rarely worked night shift since she made the switch to the robbery division. She considered Tamsin was going to work early, but that certainly did not sound like anything the detective would voluntarily do. Concerned for her friend's presence at this hour, Lauren thanked Tara for the message and walked down the short hall to the main ER doors. Stepping outside, the cool air that greeted her felt refreshing. The lighting outside the doors was just as bright as inside the ER but the surrounding space was still enveloped in the darkness of night. Lauren glanced to her right and as expected, Tamsin stood twenty feet away from her, taking a drag from a cigarette next to a "No Smoking" sign. Lauren took the twenty paces in Tamsin's direction.

"Tamsin," Lauren called out as she approached.

Startled, Tamsin jumped before quickly dropping her cigarette and extinguishing it with her boot.

"Hey Doc," Tamsin said on the exhale.

Lauren folded her arms across her chest and shook her head at her old friend. "You know, just because you're a cop doesn't mean you can break the law. Plus it's bad for your health, Tam." Lauren nodded at the "No Smoking" sign.

"Good to see you too, doc," Tamsin replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"God, it's late Tamsin. Well, I suppose it's really early, technically. Are you okay? What brings you here at this awful hour?" Lauren asked with concern.

Tamsin shuffled her feet and kicked at some small rocks resting on the sidewalk. She shoved her hands in her pockets to keep warm from the chilly, early morning air. "Eh, you know, working a robbery case that has no solid leads and I needed a break. I thought I'd stop by and see how you're doing."

Lauren felt sympathetic. Tamsin would occasionally vent to her about a case, just as Lauren would vent to her about a patient's disease or untreatable illness. Their friendship had years of deep rooted shared experiences and moments, and they relied on each other like family. She noticed Tamsin was wearing the same suit she had on when they met for lunch the day prior.

"So I guess I'm not the only one working past the twenty four hour mark?" Lauren quipped.

"Nope. I'm in that club too, doc."

Lauren put her hand on Tamsin's shoulder, using her for balance to stretch her ever aching muscles.

"Well, if you want a break from robbery, I have an unconscious Jane Doe who was beaten to within an inch of her life. Wanna go find the guy that did it and give him a swift kick in the ass for me?"

Lauren tried desperately to separate her emotions from each patient but sometimes her human nature got the best of her. She already knew what would happen: she would check in on the unconscious woman more than necessary, she would enlist Tamsin's help to find the jerk who hurt the woman, and she would go above and beyond her standard care to help her once she regained consciousness and had to face the realization that the man in her life was simply a monster. Survivors of abuse tugged at her heartstrings, and she had helped so many of them in the past that she was on a first name basis with contacts at several agencies that helped women in harmful situations. It didn't hurt that Lauren put her money where her mouth was as well and made large donations to help fund their work.

"You know I'm always happy to help you Lauren. Your Jane Doe, you know who brought her in?"

Lauren shifted to the other side of Tamsin and repeated the same stretch for the other side of her body.

"I think the guys from the one-nine. I'll check the paperwork and let you know, ok?"

The loud sirens echoing down the street went silent, pulling Lauren's attention away from their conversation. She knew that meant the ambulance had turned into the hospital driveway and would arrive in a moment.

"Sorry Tam, that's my cue."

"No worries doc, I'll wait with you."

Lauren nodded. The two walked the twenty steps back to the emergency room entrance as the ambulance stopped and the doors swung open.

Fire victims were never easy. While Lauren hated the pain that all patients had to endure, she especially hated what burns could do to a human body. Even minor burns could leave permanent damage. Extreme burns carried excruciating amounts of pain and the heightened possibility of infection. The healing process could feel like death itself. The disfiguring results could actually make some victims wish they had not survived. It was truly an evil that she wished upon no one.

Much to Lauren's surprise, the first to emerge from the ambulance was a female firefighter. She jumped from inside the back of the vehicle and scanned the few faces at the doorway. She wore all her gear except for her hat, which was currently gripped tightly in her hands. Her face was covered in dirt and sweat, but Lauren noticed the streaked lines down her face from the tears that had fallen. Her dark hair that was once surely pulled back neatly was now quite disheveled. Behind that worn appearance, dark brown eyes were full of sadness and fear. Unsure of this intriguing woman's presence, Lauren quickly slipped into doctor mode.

"Are you hurt, uh, Chief Dennis?" Lauren asked the firefighter point blank as she read the name from her firefighter jacket.

The brunette shook her head sideways. "No, but a member of my squad is. He fell through a floor while we were battling a fire over on Clark Street. Please help him."

The desperation in her voice echoed the look in her eyes. At that moment, the medics pulled the gurney from the ambulance. At first glance, the burns on his face appeared intense. The medics shouted vitals and fed Lauren loads of information about the patient. As Lauren raced inside the ER alongside the patient, Tamsin disappeared from sight but the brunette ran along with them, clomping in her firefighter boots with each step. Lauren yelled orders at her staff, knowing every second would count. Down the hall and around one corner, the medics steered the gurney through a set of double doors for hospital staff only. Lauren quickly glanced at Chief Dennis, who had stopped at the "staff only" sign. Those brown eyes, still filled with sadness and fear, begged Lauren to save this man's life.

"I'll do everything I can, Chief." Her words were soft but sincere.

The chief placed her firefighter hat over her heart and nodded as Lauren disappeared behind the closing double doors.


	2. Chapter 2

About an hour later, Lauren pushed open those same double doors she had entered earlier with the injured fireman. She had shed her white coat once it was covered in dirt and blood and now wore a simple set of wrinkled green scrubs. She walked slowly and took a few deep breaths as she mentally reviewed the medical procedures just used on the firefighter and the words she would use to explain it to his squad. Her hands unconsciously reached for the back of her neck and rubbed the tightened muscles with each step she took.

Lauren proceeded back towards the nurse's station near the front of the emergency room. Her mind felt sharp again, and she rationalized that the adrenaline of the work she just performed was still fueling her brain function. She briefly caught a glimpse of the sun trying to come up through a few windows as she passed through the hallway. The hectic night of patients had morphed into a hectic morning, but her only purpose at this moment was to locate Chief Dennis with a status update on the fireman.

The ER waiting room was full of uniforms, both police officers and firefighters. Based on their appearances, some had come here directly from whatever crime or fire they had been battling. There were some firefighter hats scattered about the end tables along with a pile of gear stacked in a corner where some of them had removed extra layers. Lauren scanned faces one by one until she saw the familiar one she sought. The chief saw her as well, for she immediately jumped out of her seat, drawing the attention of the others. The room fell silent as Lauren took a mere five steps into the room and the chief took the rest to meet her in the middle. Lauren could tell she was holding her breath. Having such an audience was nerve wracking, and even though Lauren spoke with families of the injured every day for years, she felt a bit jittery with this instance. Lauren swallowed audibly before she spoke.

"Chief Dennis." Lauren greeted her, making sure she held her voice firm yet with care. Lauren noticed that the woman was still wearing her same boots and pants, but she had shed the large jacket and was standing before her in a firefighter t-shirt, the suspenders to her pants hanging loosely at her sides. The bulky protective gear hid the curves this woman had, and Lauren was not surprised at how fit the woman's arms appeared. The smudged dirt had been wiped away from her face, but the look of uncertainty remained. Lauren kept her tone even as she addressed Chief Dennis.

"Your fireman had an internal bleed on the peroneal artery that I was able to get under control. He was stabilized, but there was extensive damage to his left leg from the fall. We sent him into surgery with hopes that we can reset the bones and correct the break with minimal long term damage. He's in the operating room right now under the care of a very good surgeon. The burns on his face weren't as bad as I initially thought, thankfully. The dirt he was covered in masked the damage but once we got that cleaned off, I was able to determine that the burns were partial thickness second degree. They will heal within two to three weeks and he's going to have some pain to endure, but hopefully with the right treatments, we can minimize that. For now, we have to wait on the surgeon regarding the full extent of damage to the leg."

A collective exhale was heard through the room. Some of the guys made signs of the cross and others took a moment to themselves. Lauren never removed her eyes from the woman standing in front of her, whose own eyes threatened to spill tears. When her jaw visibly tightened, Lauren knew this woman would not allow her resolve to crumble. Lauren respected the woman's efforts to mask her emotions as Lauren had also done the very same thing on many past occasions. Always the professional, Lauren waited quietly for any questions tossed in her direction. The chief blinked back the tears successfully and unexpectedly, stepped into Lauren's space and wrapped her arms around the doctor. The embrace was full of physical strength as the woman's arms tightened around the exhausted blonde. Lauren rarely had physical contact with the family or friends of a patient as it felt very awkward and extremely inappropriate, but strangely, this embrace felt very different to Lauren. She returned the surprise hug gently and didn't fight the upturn of her lips as she smiled at the gesture.

"Thank you doctor." It was a whispered statement but heard clearly by Lauren, still wrapped in the Fire Chief's embrace.

"Don't thank me. Just doing my job," Lauren replied. The hug lingered and Lauren felt her heart start to race, so she stepped back to separate from the brunette. Clearing her throat, she continued. "If you don't mind me asking, what's his name? Your firefighter? His jacket was so damaged I couldn't read the name on it."

The brunette tilted her head slightly with a gentle smile before answering. "Santiago. His name is Hale Santiago."

Lauren returned the chief's smile. It was the first smile she had seen in that hospital all night, and she found the woman's small dimple to be quite adorable. Lauren noticed a sparkle in her eyes that made it difficult to look away. Catching herself before anyone else did, Lauren shifted her gaze to the others around the room.

"Well the surgeon will be out to speak with you once he's finished to issue an update on Mr. Santiago's leg. It shouldn't be too long."

She allowed her eyes to float back to Chief Dennis once more. Lauren had a burning curiosity about this woman but knew this was certainly not the time to explore it. She broke eye contact and turned towards the door. Her weary muscles felt strained with every step. Some of the uniforms in the room were nodding their thanks in Lauren's direction. She returned their nods and took leave of the waiting area, exhaling a large breath once she cleared the doorway.

Each step she took told Lauren it was time to go home. Her body and mind were worked beyond the breaking point. She had to question if the exhaustion now controlled her actions for she never hugged a patient's family member. Ever. And even on the very few occasions where someone would overstep their bounds and reach for her, she never returned the embrace let alone enjoyed it.

Ten steps down the hall, she stopped when a voice yell out to her.

"Hey wait!"

The voice was commanding and gained Lauren's attention immediately. Lauren turned to see Chief Dennis hanging out the waiting room door. She leaned through the doorframe, her left arm grasping the edge to hold her upright. Lauren gazed over the tone muscle definition in her arm as it flexed under her grip. Lauren gulped at the sight, but her throat was dry and she struggled to swallow.

"What's your name, doctor?" Chief Dennis asked confidently.

Lauren smiled. "Lewis. Dr. Lauren Lewis."

Lauren arrived home two hours later. Medically she knew she was conscious but her movements felt dreamlike. It was already late morning, and her only priorities were a shower, food, and sleep. The steps to her front door felt epic as the weight of her exhaustion slowed her down. Finally closing the door behind her, she dropped her work bag to the floor, not caring that it would sit there for an entire day. She turned the two deadbolt locks and stripped from her clothes as she walked through the living room and into her bedroom where she tossed the clothes into a basket. She flipped on the master bathroom lights and adjusted the water temperature to a steamy hot spray. The first steps into the shower felt glorious as she let the water float over her. The water could never wash away the memories of her patients' injuries, but it did help her muscles relax. The more the water cascaded over her, the more she allowed her body to release the tension from the past thirty hours. Her shoulders slumped and she even had to brace herself against the wall as she finished rinsing for fear of losing her balance. She shut off the water and wrapped in a towel before strolling into the bedroom to retrieve a fresh tank top and panties. She glanced at the bed and smiled. Lauren was off work for three whole days and if she wanted to enjoy any of them, the first one would be spent in bed recovering from her grueling work shift.

Before sleep could take hold, the doctor part of Lauren's mind scolded her to eat something of substance. She had snacked as much as possible during the day and night, but the busy shift left her little time to eat anything of quality. She fought through her wishes to fall into the fluffy blankets waiting for her on the bed and found her way to the kitchen. Unfortunately there were no leftovers that could be ready in thirty seconds with a quick heat up in the microwave. The refrigerator contained very few options as she needed to shop, but thankfully the eggs weren't expired and the bread wasn't moldy.

"Nothing like having breakfast and then going to sleep for the day."

After placing the ingredients on the counter, Lauren walked over to the far corner of the kitchen and pressed the power button on the small flat screen television. She had it mounted on that wall so she could watch it on the rare occasions she had time to cook or bake something. Lauren flipped on the local news and began to prepare her scrambled eggs. She hoped a reporter would cover the fire that sent Mr. Hale Santiago to the hospital. Even seeing a video or picture of the building would allow Lauren to gain a clearer picture of what type of fall he took. While Lauren had examined and had expectations of how the burns would heal, she knew the fall and impact to his leg were far worse. Those brief thoughts of the firefighter led her to lingering thoughts of Chief Dennis. Lauren admitted to herself that the woman was attractive and she would welcome another opportunity to see her but definitely in a different capacity other than the emergency room.

When no such news story was reported, Lauren shut off the television. Once Hale was taken into surgery, Lauren's role as his doctor ended, leaving her with no further connection to the firefighter or the intriguing Chief Dennis. She considered a courtesy follow up would be the only option if she wanted to make another connection with the brunette. She knew Hale's ER record would provide her with information about the man and his job, so Lauren made a mental note to read over it when she returned to the hospital. Even though Lauren wasn't actually working the next few days, her plans for her first day off did include a return visit to the hospital to check on the other patient plaguing her mind: the unconscious and badly beaten Jane Doe.

While standing in the kitchen, Lauren gobbled up her scrambled eggs and toast. Even though it wasn't gourmet dining, the food was exactly what she needed. She tossed the dirty dishes in to the sink, letting go her usual routine of washing the dishes as soon as she was done eating. Lauren dragged her feet one after the other as she crossed through the living room and returned to the bedroom. Sleep began to take hold of her mind as she pulled the bedroom door shut, blocking out the light from the living room. The bedroom windows had room-darkening shades already drawn and then covered with a set of thick curtains. Having both on each window ensured no light would seep into the room, even if the sun showed up right outside her building.

In the dark bedroom, Lauren pulled out her sleeping mask from the night stand, even though she certainly didn't need to wear it. The room honestly couldn't get any darker. Out of habit, she pulled it over her head and shifted her pillows just right. She threw back the covers and sunk into her incredibly soft bed. Within moments, her body remembered the familiar feelings of rest and she slipped into her first deep sleep in months.


	3. Chapter 3

When Lauren woke, the always darkened room gave no indication of the time. She gently tugged off her sleep mask and reached for her cell phone. It was 2:00am. She had slept for almost fifteen hours; unheard of since her teenage years. Lauren purposely stared at the digits on her phone, making sure she read them correctly. It took a few moments to regain her senses as she was still quite groggy, but her sense of vision did not fail her as the clock truly read two in the morning. Through the darkness of her room and with phone still in hand, Lauren maneuvered to the bathroom with ease, having walked the same path blindly hundreds of times in the past. She allowed her brain a slow waking process, thinking of very little except the cool tile under her bare feet and that the toilet paper roll was getting low and would need switched by daybreak. She still felt exhausted, but the predominant feeling at the moment was hunger.

She left the bathroom and found her way into the kitchen and flipped on a soft light over the stove to illuminate the dark space. Still having very little food to choose from, Lauren popped a slice of bread into the toaster for a late night snack. While the toaster worked its magic, Lauren scrolled through her phone messages, pausing occasionally to read more than just the subject line of an email. She laughed out loud when she read a text message Tamsin had sent hours ago.

**Tamsin: _That ER nurse Tara – she single?_**

Tamsin seemed to date the entire city, not that Lauren could really keep track. She wasn't judgmental of Tamsin's actions as she had some questionable ones of her own. Lauren had taken the approach that sometimes a simple night of physical pleasure was much easier to handle that any long-term dating that carried emotions. While Lauren didn't do it often, the occasional one night stand dominated the past few years. She had walked that line with a handful of women and she was certain she would do it again because she didn't have the desires to welcome any emotional connections. She just wasn't ready for that. Always a good wingman, Lauren shot off a quick reply so Tamsin would have it when she woke in the morning.

**Lauren:**   ** _No clue. I'll find out. But since when do you care if she's single?_**

The toaster popped and Lauren spread some peanut butter on her toast, devouring it along with a glass of water before crawling on to the sofa. Her tablet was on the coffee table, so she set down her phone and grabbed the iPad, enjoying the bigger screen to read through some of those other emails. She spent a good hour sifting through some of the more important messages before the constant yawning forced her eyes to water incessantly. Rather than fight the sleep calling her, Lauren closed up the tablet, pulled a blanket over her body and dozed off on the oversized sofa.

Unfortunately the living room did not have room darkening shades or curtains for that matter. With morning, the sunshine arrived and poured streams of bright light through the large picture windows. The rays of sun bathed Lauren and the entire living room in sunlight and forced her to cover her face with the blanket. With a conscious deep breath, Lauren realized just how long she had slept but the extra hours allowed her to finally feel rested. It was a pleasant feeling to have as she woke but that was the extent of the pleasantries.

Lauren usually despised waking from a deep slumber. Those initial moments when her senses were heightened and her brain worked through the fog were mostly a disappointment anymore. Gone were the pleasurable mornings of the past when she was snuggled up against someone with no where to be other than in the moment. Those intimate times seemed so long ago that Lauren mentally scrolled through the years in her head. Three. It had been three long years since she woke comfortably snuggled next to a beautiful woman. The thought of three years passing conjured up a few unwelcome feelings. She had to purposely suppress the emotions rising in her throat, threatening to echo through the room with a sob or a scream. Yes, she had those one night stands in between but there was never any cuddling involved afterwards. There was no drifting to sleep with someone or waking next to a sleeping lover. After a carefree night of  _no strings attached,_ either Lauren left or her guest left, depending on the circumstances of their location. It was the only way she had been able to move on, if you could call it that. While Lauren truly would have preferred to have a long, romantic morning, complete with an incredible orgasm and a side of pancakes, her heart remained closed off during each physical encounter from the past three years. And afterwards, when she would drink or cry herself to sleep alone, the heartbreaking memories of loss would flood her mind and wreck havoc on her emotions. Time had certainly made the pain less, but the women she bedded merely filled a physical void that her heart had no part in.

Ready to start her day, Lauren purposely changed the direction of her thoughts. She folded the blanket and stretched her arms high over her head. Her body was starting to feel alive again, and her mind was already plotting her schedule for the day. She took a moment to enjoy the sun's warmth on her skin. Even though it filtered through the window, she knew that the summer day would be a hot one. She hoped to enjoy part of the day outdoors, but her first priority was returning to the hospital to check on her mysterious patient, Jane Doe.

With an iced black coffee in hand, Lauren strolled into the emergency room, but this time she wore white linen pants, a tight black t-shirt and flip flops. She pulled her sunglasses off her face as she passed the nurse's station.

"Good morning Tara," Lauren tossed towards the nurse.

"Morning Dr. Lewis," she replied. As usual, Tara recognized Lauren's voice without looking up from her paperwork.

Lauren recalled Tamsin's late night text message requesting Tara's relationship status. She wanted to ask Tara directly and in a comfortable, casual manner, but before she could broach the subject with the woman, a few other nurses from the ER approached Lauren. They were all smiling, not a typical happy, 'simple hello' smile, but more of a 'we know something you don't know' smile.

"Dr. Lewis!" The older red headed woman spoke in a very loud voice, making Lauren jump.

There were four of them in total, and they faced Lauren as if they were her firing squad, except they wore huge smiles on their faces. Thankfully none donned any weapons, but as Lauren sipped her coffee, a sudden uneasiness washed over her. She wondered if she had spilled something on her shirt or if she had something on her face, or if worse yet, they had some rumor to gossip about of which Lauren would want no part.

"Good morning everyone. Why are you all staring at me like that?" She asked cautiously, even utilizing the serious tone she perfected as a doctor.

The group giggled. One of the nurses handed her an envelope, not a business envelope, but a light green greeting card envelope. With her free hand, Lauren accepted the card and stared at it with curiosity.

The only male nurse in the group stepped forward to speak.

"There were two dozen doughnuts delivered here last night, and the card attached was addressed to you. Since it was your day off, we took the liberty of eating the doughnuts, thank you very much, but none of us dared open this. So, now you're here, the doughnuts are long gone, and here's your card!"

Lauren flipped the envelope over and read the name inscribed on it, instantly laughing at the wording choice that appeared in a lovely, script handwriting.

_Lewis. Dr. Lauren Lewis._

She only stated her name like that once, so to Lauren, it was evident who authored the card. Her smile widened uncontrollably, but she kept the remainder of her reaction very professional. Wanting a little privacy to open the card, she tucked it into the purse hanging off her shoulder before returning her attention to the nurses.

"Well thank you for the card delivery, and I'm glad you enjoyed the doughnuts. I will be sure to pass along your thanks. You all enjoy the rest of your day."

Lauren set off walking down the hall towards her office. She heard the group of nurses sigh at her nondisclosure of who sent the tasty treats and the greeting card, which made her laugh quietly. She was certain this would be a gossip topic to start circulating immediately, if it hadn't already.

Secretly, Lauren couldn't wait to open the envelope. The penmanship on the envelope was definitely feminine. Thoughts of that intriguing brunette firefighter flooded her memory. The first thought to cross her mind was of those beautiful brown eyes visible when she first stepped off that ambulance. The second was of the hug in the waiting room and how she felt the woman's muscles ripple when she squeezed her in the embrace. And yet even with these thoughts, Lauren was quick to deny that Chief Dennis was having such a strong pull on her. Yes, she was intrigued and yes, she found her attractive, but Lauren wasn't quite ready to admit that something more was brewing under the surface. It was unnerving for the usual stoic doctor. She suppressed her ever-growing smile as she weaved her way through a few hallways and with a badge swipe popped into her office. She tossed her now empty coffee cup in the trash and closed the door behind her. Instantly she threw open her purse and retrieved the envelope from within. For as fast as she pulled the greeting card from her purse she was just as gentle with peeling open the envelope.

The card was a simple store bought greeting card graced with the image of a cartoon doctor wearing an oversized stethoscope. The words  _Thank You_  appeared below the image in big bubble script. She flipped open the card to read a handwritten note.

_Dr. Lauren Lewis,_

_Thank you for saving one of our own. You are considered a hero at Fire Station 55 and will always be our welcome guest. Please stop by the station when your schedule permits. We owe you beyond a debt of gratitude._

_Sincerely,_

_Chief Bo Dennis_

_& the Firefighters of Station 55_

Lauren ran her index finger over the handwriting. A simple thank you did not usually make her heart race or her stomach flutter. She felt awe struck and that concerned her. Lauren did not want to admit that she could have a crush on this woman. Hell, she didn't even know the woman's first name until she just read it signed inside the card. Knowing few details about someone, however, usually made for a fun night and the thought of taking Bo Dennis to bed for one night was a rather enjoyable thought. It was a huge perk that she found Bo Dennis so attractive.

Not wanting to give in to feelings, Lauren did consider that the odd sensation she felt when thinking of the fire chief could be more of a professional interest. After all it wasn't every day that Lauren met someone that mirrored some of her own behaviors: mentally strong, a leader, a passion for saving lives. The science portion of her brain wanted to analyze and over think the entire scenario, so Lauren considered a second interaction with the chief could clarify the root of this interest. Another part of her brain said it was just a big excuse to get near the beautiful woman one more time. Regardless, the card was an invitation to stop by the fire station, and now that Lauren knew which station number, a visit could easily be planned.

After tucking the card back into her purse, she tucked away the conflicting thoughts of the gorgeous brunette. Lauren had come to the hospital for a particular reason and as a doctor that was her current priority. She locked up her office and walked down another hallway to a set of elevators where she stepped into an empty elevator car and pushed the button numbered four. As the elevator ascended, the previous happy thoughts of Chief Bo Dennis were replaced with more serious thoughts of her Jane Doe: comatose patient and survivor of abuse, physical altercation or God knows what other horrible acts. Lauren watched each floor light illuminate until it rested on the number four and a  _ding_  sounded around her.

The hospital's fourth floor contained the critical care unit. Most every patient with serious injuries came to this level initially. Once Jane Doe had any improvement in her condition, the hospital would move her to another unit. It was protocol for the hospital to alert Lauren to any change with patients, but since no such message had come to her, the patient should still be housed on this floor. The elevator doors opened to a very quiet area of the hospital. It was quite a change from Lauren's regular habitat in the emergency room on the first floor. While she reveled in fast paced work, time spent on days off in the very slow moving critical care unit was a welcome change.

A few doors down the hall, Lauren located her patient's room and pushed open the partially closed door. A few steps into the room and she saw her patient for the first time in over twenty four hours. With most visits to patient's rooms, Lauren's typical protocol had her proceed directly to the digital medical charts and access data about the patient on the wall mounted computer screen. Lauren only took three steps in that direction but a nagging feeling stopped her in her tracks. Something felt different, and while Lauren believed in science and medicine and proven facts, the strength of the pull was noteworthy. Considering the feeling was very out of the ordinary, Lauren didn't follow her typical protocol but instead, walked directly to the patient's bedside.

Lauren's breath caught as she stepped closer to survey the damage. Contusions covered her face around both eye sockets and the bruising had shifted into a deep purple and green color. The cuts down her neck were recently re-bandaged, and Lauren was interested to see how those were healing but did not want to disturb the fresh bandages. The stitches along her left temple appeared clean and in the initial stages of healing. The woman's arms had some gauze patches covering some rather nasty wounds but bruising was visible around the edges of those bandages as well. It horrified Lauren to think about what this poor girl must have endured. The remainder of her body was cloaked in a hospital gown and Lauren refrained from assessing those injuries hidden underneath until she was back on shift.

Outside of the bruising, cuts, and the other visible reminders of this woman's abuse, Lauren took in her features: long black hair, high cheek bones, a beautiful jaw line and a very skinny body. Her waist was so tiny that Lauren thought she must not eat more than once every other day. Her muscles were average size so the doctor knew she wasn't malnourished. She thought there was a slight possibility of a pill addiction issue but the toxicology reports weren't back yet. Jane Doe was initially brought to her unconscious, so Lauren had no idea what her eyes looked like except when she had checked for pupil dilation. She remembered they were a beautiful blue but void of life in her unconscious state.

Lauren placed her hands on the bed rail while staring quietly at her patient.

"You are one strong woman, whoever you are.  _Keep fighting_." They were just whispered words but carried so much meaning behind them.

Lauren felt such a mix of emotions for this stranger that she placed her purse on the floor and took up residence in the recliner by the patient's bed. She remained in that space for over an hour. Lauren didn't talk out loud to her patient anymore but instead kept a quiet presence. She would occasionally read a machine spitting out data, and Lauren did finally break down and review the digital medical chart. No major changes in her health had occurred in either direction, so for now, the stranger was stable and allowing her body to heal. Her patient had yet to wake from this coma and Lauren knew her body's rate of healing would most likely control that tempo.

An hour of silence can feel like eternity, and Lauren found her mind wondering about this woman's background, of which she had no information. It was disheartening really. There had been no recent inquiries made about a Jane Doe matching her description. The police did take finger prints, but they were so backlogged at the precinct that she would be lucky to hear back from them in a month. Lauren hoped the survivor would wake before then, but for now, she just had to wait. Hopefully Tamsin would be able to uncover more information to help solve this one.

The door creaked open when a nurse pulling a small cart entered the room. Lauren smiled at her. The woman smiled in return.

"Well, hello Dr. Lewis. What brings you here today? I thought Dr. Stephens was on duty this shift?"

Lauren stood from the chair she had occupied while at the stranger's side.

"She is, but uh, well I wanted to check on this one in person. I was the attending the night she was brought in to the ER and it was pretty brutal. I'm going to keep up with her progress as much as possible, and I thought I'd keep her company for a little while since I have some extra time today."

The nurse glanced over Lauren, taking in her casual dress and realizing it was her day off. She sent another warm smile to the doctor.

"You know, they just don't make 'em like you anymore, Dr. Lewis."

Lauren blushed at the compliment. "Thanks Darci, but I'm just doing my job."

Darci fired up her mobile computer and began punching in codes.

"Well, in my experience, you go above and beyond."

Lauren nodded, accepting the compliment. She squeezed her Jane Doe's hand once as she looked over the unconscious woman.

"You keep fighting," she whispered but it was loud enough that the nurse heard her words clearly.

"I'll take good care of today Dr. Lewis."

"Thanks Darci."

With a deep breath, Lauren picked up her purse and exited the room. She considered Darci's compliment unnecessary but it was certainly nice to hear. She knew that most doctors kept extremely busy schedules and visiting a patient on a day off was not really typical, but then again, Lauren Lewis was anything but.

Glad she accomplished her main task of the day, Lauren had one more stop to make while at the hospital. Since her earlier encounter with Tara did not afford her the time to find out her relationship status for Tamsin's inquiry, she needed to revisit the nurse's station. While Lauren could spend the next three weeks cautiously probing for details about Tara's dating choices, Lauren would never invest that kind of time into gossip or snooping around. Lauren much preferred the direct approach. She rode the elevator back to the main level and strolled back over to Tara who still kept her nose buried in paperwork.

"Tara," Lauren said to get her attention.

"Yes Doctor Lewis," Tara replied, again not lifting her head in the slightest. She kept her eyes down and focused on the charts in front of her.

Lauren took a deep breath, grateful no one else was within earshot of the conversation that was about to happen. Lauren leaned on the counter with both elbows and lowered her voice just slightly.

"Tara, a friend of mine wants to know if you're single and do you date women?"

Tara slowly lifted her head and looked directly at Lauren. Lauren never recognized that Tara wore glasses until now. She thought they were either a new addition or Tara really never lifted her head up when Lauren walked by. Tara's initial look of surprise was quickly replaced by a wide grin.

"It wouldn't be your friend, Detective Tamsin, would it?"

Lauren raised her brow at the question. She pushed herself from the counter and folded her arms across her chest. "That depends on your answer, Tara."

Tara grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled a note before handing it to Lauren.

"Give that to her and tell her to call me."

Lauren looked at the paper that listed Tara's name and cell phone number on it. She looked back to Tara who winked at her before burying her nose back into the paperwork on the desk.

"Thanks. Have a great afternoon Tara," Lauren called out as she walked towards the exit.

"You too Doctor Lewis."


	4. Chapter 4

Outside the hospital, the sun continued to shine upon the city. While the heat felt incredibly relaxing, the bright light was downright blinding. Lauren slid on her aviators and climbed into her car. She immediately turned on the air conditioning to temper the heat and within a few moments, shot off a text message to Tamsin.

**Lauren** **_: She's interested. Have time for lunch? I'll cook!_ **

Lauren slid her seatbelt on and flipped through a few radio stations before she received a reply message.

**Tamsin** **_: Yes! And Yes! 1pm ok?_ **

**Lauren** **_: Perfect! See you then._ **

Lauren tossed the cell phone into her purse and threw the car in drive. Traffic was light and allowed her to arrive at a small local grocery store in record time. She grabbed a small cart and weaved aisle by aisle as she picked up basic staples and a few other necessities for lunch. Lauren usually prepared a list before visiting any store but today's stop was unplanned, causing her to double back on more than one occasion as she remembered yet another item she needed to purchase. Her repeated trips down multiple aisles actually led her through the baking aisle, and while she generally had no need for any baking supplies, she decided spontaneously to purchase the ingredients to bake a cake. Baking was a rather enjoyable past time for the doctor but she rarely had a free day that afforded her the time to do it. The geek inside her loved to use her knowledge of science and chemical reactions to increase the light and airy texture of the cake, and it always made the final product tastier than all the rest. After gathering all the necessities and then some, Lauren took a moment to browse over the contents in the cart. Satisfied that she wasn't missing anything, Lauren proceeded to the register to pay for her purchases.

With about forty-five minutes until Tamsin's arrival, Lauren had just enough time to whip up a pan of cheese enchiladas. Even though Tamsin was on the job and couldn't enjoy a margarita to go with her lunch, Lauren knew Tamsin loved Mexican food. They had been friends for a decade and during that time, learned all the little details that friends learn about one another, including what the other likes to eat. Their friendship shared many happy times together and some very devastating ones, both of which contributed to the closeness they had now. Years prior in a past moment of grief, their strained emotions led them to attempt a night of shared passion, but their hearts and their minds fought them every step of the way. They stopped before any regretful actions occurred and since then, Lauren considered her friendship with Tamsin the closest thing to family she had in her life.

While the enchiladas were baking, Lauren put away the remaining groceries she had bought. The baking supplies were neatly stacked on the kitchen counter, as Lauren planned on using those soon. She thought the best time to make a cake or a bunch of cupcakes is when the tasty treat can be shared. Her employees had doughnuts earlier so they certainly did not need Lauren baking them a cake. However, there was another group of people on her mind that may enjoy a tasty treat, so she quickly grabbed her tablet and looked up the location of Fire Station 55. The map indicated it was only twelve miles from her place. She still wanted to enjoy the sunshine that afternoon but simply could not rid her mind of Bo Dennis. Lauren didn't have a good read on the fire chief yet as their interactions had been brief and focused on the firefighter who was injured. Lauren had no doubt she'd be interested in taking Bo home for a night, but part of her wondered if Bo would be receptive to that. She felt silly for over-thinking again. After all, this woman surely sent the 'thank you' card and doughnuts just as that: a sincere thank you. She even figured the surgeon probably received the same card and treat delivery. Lauren attempted to convince herself that the gesture wasn't anything special for her and that stirred even more over-thinking. An abrupt knock at the door pulled Lauren out of her internal conflict and away from the map on the tablet. She tossed the device to the table and headed to the front door. As precaution, she looked through the peep hole first before opening the door to welcome a smiling detective.

"Hey doc. Wow, this place smells ah-mazing!"

Tamsin hugged Lauren before closing the door behind her.

"Well I figured a detective needs a good lunch once in awhile, so it's enchilada time."

Tamsin put her hand over her heart and dropped her jaw wide open. "Ah, I'm in heaven. Enchiladas. Awesome."

Tamsin tossed her suit jacket onto a chair and rolled up the sleeves to her light pink button down shirt. Her gun rested carefully in its holster, and Lauren knew that even in the safety of Lauren's place, Tamsin would still wear her service revolver. While Lauren hated guns, seeing it on Tamsin's person was familiar. She had grown used to it over the years and hardly remembered she wore it except in moments like these when her jacket was shed.

Lauren pulled the bubbling, cheesy meal from the oven and began to serve up two steaming hot plates of food. She noticed that Tamsin seemed a bit happier than their previous meeting at the hospital emergency room and made a mental note to probe into the cause of such happiness. Tamsin grabbed two glasses of ice water and carried them to the table, where chips, salsa and guacamole awaited them. Tamsin slid into her seat and stared at the food spread before them.

"Doc seriously, I'm about to have an orgasm just looking at this."

Lauren laughed as she placed a full plate in front of Tamsin.

"Well, just not too loudly Tam, the neighbors will gossip."

Tamsin swatted Lauren's arm with her napkin. Lauren reached for her purse and dug through it until she located the small piece of paper from earlier. She tossed it at Tamsin and then joined Tamsin at the table.

"Here. That's Tara's number. She said to tell you to call her."

Tamsin's face lit up. "Sweet!"

"I'm curious Tamsin. Why did you ask if she was single? I know that has never stopped you before."

Tamsin shrugged her shoulder. "Yeah, I know, but I'm thinking of turning over a new leaf. Guess I feel like I should be looking for something more, you know? I don't need to pursue other people's girlfriends in hopes of finding  _the one_ , right?"

Lauren thought about the very few occasions she initiated a one night stand over the past few years, but it was always with single women. Considering anyone already involved was drama Lauren always wanted to avoid.

"I think that's a great idea for you, although I did always like your saying:  _I don't discriminate based on marital status_."

Tamsin snorted at the reminder of her horrible pick up line, but then blushed when recalling the one time it actually worked.

"Well thanks so much for getting this number. I think I'll actually call her tonight."

Lauren cut open her enchilada and watched the steam pour out from inside.

"So soon?" Lauren asked curiously.

Tamsin nodded. "No time like the present, right?"

Lauren shook her head. It was true. There was no time like the present. Not that Lauren could fully admit it yet but the past was just that: the past. And no one knew what the future held, so maybe Tamsin had the right idea. Maybe Lauren would need to take another page out of Tamsin' book and pay closer attention to the present.

"So you seem fairly chipper today. What's the scoop on that?" Lauren asked curiously.

Tamsin smiled. "Oh, nothing really new. Cute new girl working in homicide. Great eye candy every morning."

"Just eye candy?" Lauren asked curiously as she devoured another bite of her enchilada.

"Just eye candy. New leaf, remember doc?"

Lauren smiled and appreciated Tamsin's serious consideration of such a big change. Lauren struggled to even consider that kind of change for herself. It made her feel things that she wasn't quite ready to feel.

"You seem pretty happy too doc. Finally get some sleep?" Tamsin asked.

Lauren spread additional sour cream on her plate as she spoke.

"Yes thankfully. I slept all yesterday and most of the night too. Oh and before I forget, I was at the hospital today and checked the records of my Jane Doe. It was the one – nine that brought her in. Anything you can do to help would be much appreciated. Whoever did it, well, she's in a really bad way, Tam."

Lauren didn't enlist Tamsin's help but on a rare occasion when an abuse survivor came under Lauren's care. After Tamsin transferred out of special victims, the detective really had no place working these types of cases as her focus now was on major crimes, mostly large theft rings or high profile robberies. But Tamsin knew all the processes with special victims, having worked it for several years in the past. Under the radar she helped with some of the leg work, making some cases move a little quicker under the usual slow-moving feet of a few other detectives.

Lauren valued Tamsin's time when she helped beyond her own required duties as a police detective. She has made it a regular occurrence to ask Tamsin if the requests were too much, or if she wanted to avoid special victims' crimes all together. After all, Tamsin wouldn't have any involvement with solving these crimes if Lauren didn't ask her to get involved. Tamsin always had the same answer: she was happy to help.

"No problem doc. I'll give them a call later to see what they have."

"Thanks Tamsin. So how's the other case going?" Lauren asked.

"Uh, it's ok. I got a lead finally so that's a start."

"What is this one about again?" Lauren asked, trying to remember if Tamsin even told her.

"String of bizarre robberies over near Fifteenth and Main. Perps hitting all kinds of random buildings. Not just high end either. One of the more recent attacks was on library. I mean really? Who the fuck robs a library? Fucking morons."

"Wow, I have to agree with you there. What the hell did they steal, books? "

Tamsin loaded her plate up with chips and salsa as she continued to devour her lunch.

"It's a random list. Some books, a few outdated computers, some old city records. Really random stuff. I hope to figure it out before they hit any new places. Anyway, what about you doc? How was that fireman from the other night? Did he make it?"

Lauren swallowed her bite and shook her head.

"Yes he did. He's not under my direct care due to the nature of his injuries, but my assessment is that his burn scarring will be minimal. I'm not sure about long term with his leg though. I need to check with his surgeon on that one."

"Well, good to hear then, mostly. Hopefully his leg will be okay too."

Lauren's mind drifted to Hale, and then to Bo, and then back to that night. She remembered the fear in Bo's eyes: those beautiful brown eyes full of sadness. Lauren knew their beauty could only increase once the sadness was gone and that sparkle could possibly shine even brighter. She remembered that tight firefighter t-shirt Bo wore in the waiting room and how her muscular arms felt in that embrace. All these thoughts sent Lauren's mind on vacation from her lunch with Tamsin.

"Um, hello, Earth to Lauren…hello?!"

Tamsin waved her hand in front of Lauren's face. Lauren blinked quickly and refocused on Tamsin.

"Huh? What? Wait, did you just call me Lauren? You  _never_ call me Lauren. Remember our rule!?" Lauren smacked Tamsin on the arm as Tamsin recoiled slightly.

"Well I'm sorry, but you weren't responding to doc! Where the hell did you just go?" Tamsin asked with sarcasm.

Lauren smiled in embarrassment and shook her head. She put her fork down on her plate and sat back in her chair.

"Ugh, sorry. I just, well, in full disclosure: do you remember that female firefighter that jumped out of the ambulance when the fireman was brought in?"

Tamsin gasped with a mouth full of food. She almost choked but recovered quickly. After swallowing she answered Lauren.

"Remember her? Shit yeah, she was hot, in a bad-ass kind of way."

Lauren smiled at the statement. She was hot in a bad-ass kind of way. Tamsin immediately caught Lauren's glowing smile.

"Oh hell no, doc. What did you do?! You didn't, did you? Already?!"

Lauren put her hands up in the air.

"Nothing. I did absolutely nothing.  _Yet_. I just, well, there's just something about her…"

Tamsin tilted her head while giving a stern look in Lauren's direction.

"I know that look you're making doc, which means I'm pretty sure I know what you're thinking, so I'm only gonna say this once. She's a firefighter, so she risks her life everyday to save people. You sure you're ready to go there again?"

Lauren sipped her water to cool the spicy taste of the salsa. Thoughts of the past surfaced in her mind. The tug on her heart felt almost non existent but it was still there. She liked to avoid this type of discussion, especially with Tamsin. The history of emotions was still difficult to face. Wanting to play it cool, Lauren disregarded the emotional side of this conversation and just looked at one plain fact: the chief was downright sexy.

"Relax Tamsin. I'm not asking for her hand in marriage or for her to bear my children. I'm just saying that I may find an excuse to visit her late one night and well, see what happens from there."

Tamsin kept her stern look directed at Lauren, but decided best not to push the conversation in an uncomfortable direction.

"Well, sounds like you have a fun night planned then. So what excuse are you gonna drop to see her? Gonna ask her to play doctor with you? Or better yet, tell her you have a fire that needs extinguished!"

Tamsin busted out laughing at her own creativity as she slapped her leg in the fit of giggles. Lauren chewed her mouthful of chips and shot Tamsin an evil look.

"Ha ha. I'm not that crude Tamsin. I actually think I'm going to bake a double batch of cupcakes for her and her squad."

She said it so matter of fact that Tamsin had to replay the sentence over in her head to make sure she heard her correctly. Lauren's mind was floating off again, filtering through various scenarios to see Bo Dennis. She felt compelled to interact with her outside of the hospital, hoping another conversation would clarify the confusing sensations that fluttered through her at the mere thought of the brunette. Just one more brief interaction would allow Lauren to determine if the fire chief had any interest in her. Ignoring the possibility all together felt like something Lauren was sure to regret, and the doctor didn't like to have regrets.

Tamsin stared blankly at Lauren's response.

"Cupcakes? You're shitting me right? Christ. You're not shitting me. Okay listen, we're going to continue this conversation later because I'm fully unprepared at this moment, and you know exactly what conversation I'm talking about, but in the meanwhile, you need to think. You need to really ask yourself some serious questions. Okay? Can you do that? Please?"

Lauren smiled, knowing exactly what Tamsin meant. She knew that Tamsin worried about her emotional disconnect. Lauren knew it wasn't the healthiest option in the long run, but she had yet to find a way to move past anything other than a night of just the physical. She had the full-blown emotionally invested relationship once, and it crushed her when she lost it. Instances where Lauren could avoid all emotion were ideal, and they were the only options Lauren had entertained in the past few years. Knowing that Tamsin would hound her to talk about it eventually, Lauren simply replied with an "okay detective" and delayed the talk until a later time.

Tamsin finished the last bite on her plate and put her fork down. She leaned back and put her hands on her stomach.

"Well, regardless of who you date or who you fuck, please keep cooking for me like this. Damn doc! That was the perfect lunch!"

Lauren's laughter echoed through the room. She promised to always cook for Tamsin, and she promised to continue the other conversation with Tamsin at a later date. What she couldn't promise was what would happen with Fire Chief Bo Dennis, but there was only one way to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

Lauren pulled her car to a stop in the dark parking lot. The sun had set hours ago and the clock on her dashboard read 11:57pm. She felt a wave of nervousness wash over her and she was certain it made her cheeks blush. Taking a few deep breaths, she shut off the car and removed her seat belt. She exited the vehicle and walked around to the passenger side where she pulled two large boxes from the back seat. With careful balance, she closed the door behind her. The street was extra quiet at this hour. She glanced down the sidewalk and gathered her surroundings, a habit she picked up from the law enforcement people in her life. She walked towards the building, her flip flops echoing in the quiet of the night. She had never visited a fire station before, so she wasn't even sure what the protocol was to enter. Should she knock or just walk in? Thankfully, the summer heat kept the night air rather warm so the large bay doors were fully open, exposing two large fire trucks parked side by side. The bright overhead lights made the red trucks shine brilliantly from inside the station. Lauren noticed rows of thick boots, pants and firefighter hats all lining the concrete floor next to each truck.

She decided to just walk in one of the open bay doors, and she was grateful when she saw a gentleman sitting at a small card table situated along the far wall. He was an older man with gray hair and a bit of a receding hairline. His hands flipped a deck of cards one by one in a pattern unfamiliar to Lauren. He noticed her immediately, for he placed the stack of cards on the table and stood up as she approached.

"Hello ma'am. Can I help you?"

Lauren balanced the boxes on the table next to the man, giving her arms a break from carrying them.

"I hope so. My name is Doctor Lauren Lewis. I treated your colleague Hale Santiago at the hospital the other night. I made some cupcakes that I wanted to drop off for you guys. I thought you all may enjoy a late night snack."

The man's face softened. He looked to the boxes and back to Lauren.

"Dr. Lewis, of course I thought you looked familiar. I was in the waiting room that night. I didn't recognize you here out of your doctor scrubs. Thank you so much for, well, for everything. Come on, the guys are in the main room. I'm sure they'd love to see you. And damn, you brought food too? They are gonna love you even more."

The man motioned for Lauren to follow him, so she picked up the boxes again and walked behind him as he led her through the fire station. Through one set of doors and she was now standing in a much larger room with tables, chairs, a television, and some random pieces of furniture. The walls held various framed certificates, pictures and flags. The room was exceptionally clean and the décor seemed neatly placed. Lauren wondered how a building that houses so many rough and rugged individuals looked this spotless.

"Hey guys! Look who's here. It's Doctor Lewis who saved Santiago!"

There was no hiding Lauren's blush now, for she could feel the excitement instantly in the room. The third shift squad who was scattered about the room all turned their attention towards the doctor. Some clapping and a few cheers echoed off the walls. She felt mildly embarrassed, not one for the fanfare of simply doing her job. She once again placed the boxes onto a table, knowing she wouldn't need to move them again once this rowdy crowd realized the contents. The squad surrounded her and greeted her warmly. She shook several hands and exchanged smiles with the ever polite firemen. Their personal thanks for treating their brother fireman was heartfelt, and she marveled at the intensity of the men's emotions as it was truly unexpected. One of the guys lifted a corner of the box to see the contents. Lauren saw him looking and smiled.

"Those are for you guys. Please, dig in!"

The fireman who introduced himself as Ryan rolled his eyes as his jaw fell open in appreciation for the cupcakes.

"Oh sweet Jesus, she brought us sweets! Doctor, this is dangerous. You'll probably have three marriage proposals before you leave here tonight!"

His joking elicited a round of laughter from the guys. Lauren joined in with her own laugh at how a little food had such a profound effect on them. Both boxes were opened in full and everyone reached for a cupcake. The ruckus must have been louder than their usual midnight hour, for a familiar voice echoed through the room.

"What the hell has everyone so worked up?"

The booming voice pulled the group's attention to the back corner of the room, where their chief had just entered from a side door. Lauren drank in the image of this woman, and seeing her a second time allowed Lauren to realize that initial attraction wasn't just a fluke. She wore a pressed, short sleeve white button down shirt neatly tucked into her pressed black pants with shiny black boots rounding out the fire chief uniform. The shirt was decorated with an embroidered firefighter emblem over the pocket and two others on the sleeve. Lauren thought the shirt accentuated all her assets perfectly. Her hair was pulled back, neatly this time, and Lauren could tell, even from across the room, that she wore a light coating of makeup highlighting her already gorgeous eyes. Lauren couldn't help but smile in her direction, and it was in that moment that Bo's eyes found Lauren standing in the sea of her firemen.

"Hey chief, we have a visitor," one guy stated.

"Not just any visitor!" another man yelled out.

Bo's eyes sparkled as they drifted over Lauren dressed in casual clothes, and Lauren felt more confident about her visit now more than ever. The guys were still chatting and loading up on chocolate and vanilla cupcakes as Bo slowly walked towards the group. She carried herself with confidence and each step was with purpose. Lauren thought she witnessed a slight blush creep into the brunette's cheeks but it faded quickly. While the chief had a physical stature of strength, that incredible smile softened her overall appearance. The background chatter was loud enough to keep Lauren's nerves from increasing, knowing that a silent room would have made her heart beat louder than it already was.

"And she brought cupcakes!" Ryan exclaimed with a mouthful of the sugary treat.

Lauren laughed at the repeated appreciation. She found it difficult to deny her own smile as she watched Bo cross the room. Lauren recognized she was standing a bit stiff, so she exhaled a breath to relax her stance before speaking.

"Chief Dennis, I'm sorry for disrupting your team at this hour."

Bo smiled and laughed as she caught sight of the squad with hands and mouths full of cupcakes.

"Doctor Lewis, you brought them food. They are not sorry, so you should definitely NOT be sorry. You just followed cardinal rule #1 at Station 55: the fastest way in to their hearts is through their stomachs."

One of the guys passed Bo a cupcake. "Chief you gotta try this. It's a little piece of heaven with icing on top!"

Bo accepted the treat but refrained from eating it. She carefully eyed the decadent dessert in her hand.

"Wow this looks amazing. What a really nice surprise."

She shifted her gaze from the cupcake to Lauren. Lauren drank in those deep brown eyes and steadied her breath as she felt the room grow exponentially warmer.

"Well I thought I would drop in to thank you and your team for all for the work you do every day fighting fires and saving lives."

Bo nodded her head and looked towards her team. "Just doing our jobs, right guys?"

A round of yeses and affirmative statements were mixed in with the chatter.

Bo returned her attention to Lauren and kept her eyes locked on her. Her confidence rivaled Lauren's. It increased the tension between them and Lauren wondered if Bo felt it too. She had followed through on her initial plan of a casual approach by baking cupcakes for the squad. It was an easy way in to see the chief, but standing here with a room full of firemen made Lauren wish for some privacy. In that moment, Lauren pushed past her own boundaries.

"Funny, I usually say something very similar to that in my line of work. Well, I don't want to keep your men from their other duties here but before I go, would you have a few spare minutes to chat?"

Lauren's voice intentionally took on a hint of professionalism as she was hoping the gentleman in the room did not pick up on any ulterior motives.

"Absolutely. My office is this way. We can talk there."

Lauren followed Bo towards the side door and down a wide hallway. She admired how perfect those pants fit the chief and Lauren purposely kept two steps back to appreciate the entire view. They slowed their pace as they arrived at Bo's office. The door was decorated with a simple name plate:  _Chief Dennis_. Bo opened the door and waited for Lauren to walk in first. The office air felt cooler, and Lauren noticed a small window unit air conditioner pumping cool air into the room. Lauren was surprised by the room's sparse decor. While the desk was one of the standard brown wooden-variety, the only items lining the wall were four framed photos. Each in a different vibrant color, the images reflected beautiful shots of immaculate looking, classic muscle cars. Lauren stepped inside the room further and moved towards those photos while Bo closed the door behind them. Lauren turned around to ask Bo about the cars. Before she spoke, Lauren witnessed Bo place the uneaten cupcake carefully on her desk. She licked her thumb where a little icing had smeared and Lauren was instantly drawn to the alluring act. Lauren gawked at the sight of it but she righted her focus quickly before Bo noticed. The effects lingered as she cleared her throat.

"These are incredible photos." Her voice came out a little raspy as her throat felt dry.

Bo leaned against the desk and stared at the photos hung centered on the wall.

"The photos don't do the cars justice. They look much better in person. If it was light outside, I'd show you the Camaro. Since there is no threat of rain tonight, I decided to drive it in today."

Lauren looked back at the pictures, not really sure which one was the Camaro but she had a good guess. Her surprise was written on her facial expression. "These are your cars?"

Bo's smile radiated. "Yes they are. They are my pride and joy."

Even though Lauren didn't know much about classic cars, the pictures indicated they were cared for incredibly well. She recognized Bo's delight in talking about the cars. It reminded Lauren of how she reacted when she geeked out over science.

"Wow. Well you have excellent taste."

Bo smiled even wider at the compliment. "Thank you. So Doctor Lewis…"

Lauren interrupted Bo with a gently raised hand.

"Please. You bought me doughnuts and I baked you cupcakes. I'd say we are on a first name basis now. Please, call me Lauren."

Lauren spoke each word clearly. She intentionally kept her tone flirtatious and playful. Bo's brilliant smile gave Lauren an incredible view of her adorable dimple. She looked down as her face flushed red visibly before returning her eyes to Lauren's, who had yet to look away.

"Lauren. I can't thank you enough for the level of care you provided for Santiago."

Lauren shook her head, again not wanting the praise. "Just doing my job, chief."

Bo tilted her head at the use of her title. "Lauren…call me Bo."

"Bo," Lauren repeated softly. "You're welcome, but really, I'm a doctor and that's what I'm supposed to do. I actually want to thank you for the doughnuts and the card. In all honesty the staff ate them all, but they were courteous enough to save the card for me to open. While the gesture was unnecessary, it was very much appreciated and it made my day."

"You saved one of my men Lauren. Beyond the doughnuts, I owe you dinner, a movie, a trip to Paris, a kidney even…" Bo's face was still flushed and she fidgeted with an ink pen resting on the edge of the desk. She twirled it in her fingertips and tapped it on the desk. Her tone changed dramatically since they were previously in the presence of the other firefighters. Her words in here, in private, they were slower, more deliberate. It was incredibly sexy. They shared a laugh at the kidney comment, and both women's posture relaxed as they became more comfortable in each other's presence. Lauren leaned back against the wall and crossed her ankles as she spoke.

"So how long have you been a fire chief?" Lauren asked curiously.

"Oh, a little over a year. I was promoted and transferred to 55 last spring and have been making it my home ever since. My squad has the best guys ever so that makes the job even better."

"Is it tough working around all that testosterone all the time?"

Bo nodded. "I guess I'm used to it, but I can certainly say being a female fire chief is very different from the other positions I held as I moved up the ranks. I didn't want it to be an issue, but there aren't many female chiefs, so I wanted to address it right away when I started. On my first day in this position, I met with the guys and told them to think of their crudest female boss jokes and whoever had the best one would win an extra day off shift. By morning, they handed me the list and wow, there were some really bad ones! Only after I had the list in hand did I inform the guys that the people who would be voting on the winner would be their wives, their mothers and their daughters."

"Ah! You didn't!"

Bo beamed with pride as she continued. "Well just hearing that made their faces turn to stone and every one of them immediately backed out of the contest. Needless to say, I proved my point, and none have ever dared crack a sexist joke or comment in my presence."

Lauren shook her head in amazement. She became lost in each word as Bo spoke. What Bo said and how she said it captured Lauren's attention fully. The photos on the wall and the story she told were just small glimpses into this woman's life, and Lauren felt compelled to learn more. Like why did she become a firefighter? Have her eyes always sparkled when she was excited? What did her lips feel like when locked in a heated kiss?

"Wow. I have to give it to you, that was a very creative approach to prove a point."

"Yeah I think so too. It was certainly effective."

Lauren listened to the hum of the air conditioner and the continued tapping of the pen on the desk. The pleasing conversation was not something Lauren had expected. It threw her off her game a bit so she tossed out a random question to keep the brunette talking.

"So do you always work night shift?"

Bo tilted her head to the left. Lauren noticed the same mannerism when she asked of the firefighter's name at the hospital. In both instances, Lauren was probing for details and Bo was the one answering questions.

"So many questions, Lauren." Bo's voice dripped with intrigue. Lauren knew she had only asked a few questions, but Bo's reply edged her on. Her tone wasn't upset or frustrated but playful and inquisitive. Bo bit her lower lip while staring at the doctor, that beautiful smile still present.

Lauren pushed off from the wall and straightened her posture. With her own inviting tone she replied, "Call me curious, Bo."

"About?"

The office was small and it only took one big step to move from the wall into Bo's personal space. Lauren willed her left foot and then the right. She slowly reached for Bo's hand that was tapping the pen on the desk and stilled it. Lauren's body was definitely reacting to being so close to the gorgeous brunette as she felt a flutter ripple to her core.

Bo sucked in a quick breath when Lauren's hand touched hers. Bo still gripped the pen but ceased the tapping. Lauren felt an intense connection between their hands and knew that Bo had felt it too. She slowly leaned forward, feeling the arousal rise within. Bo leaned in ever so slightly towards Lauren, and that reciprocity allowed Lauren to release the last of her inhibition. Within inches of Bo, Lauren spoke with whispered words.

"For starters, I'm curious about what it's like to kiss you."

Her heart was racing. The attraction was undeniable. She scanned over the beautiful fire chief's face, getting lost in the depths of her eyes and the dimple by her smile.

Bo's lips parted slightly. Lauren sensed the change in her breathing. "Wow, Lauren…"

Her words were whispered and breathy, and Lauren could feel that breath on her own skin. Lauren saw Bo gulp as she moistened her lips in preparation for what was undeniably about to happen. Without hesitation, Lauren smoothly closed the gap between them and pressed her lips softly to Bo's. Lauren felt Bo's hand drop the pen and heard the clink of the plastic as it bounced off the desk and rolled to the floor. Bo's lips were more than everything Lauren imagined them to be: soft as down, smooth as silk, gentle and receptive. Lauren slid her free hand softly onto Bo's hip, gently taking possession of the brunette before her. Their lips danced gingerly and slowly at first. The continued hum of the air conditioner did little to hide the sound of pounding hearts. What started sweet and gentle escalated quickly as Lauren's tongue brushed over Bo's lower lip and entered her mouth. There wasn't just a mere spark between them but instead a brilliant flame burning radically hot. This felt unlike any chemistry Lauren could remember. Taking the lead, Lauren moved her hand from Bo's hip to the back of her neck, eliciting a quiet moan from the chief. Lauren felt Bo squeeze her hand before feeling Bo's other hand travel to her shoulder, grasping tightly and holding Lauren in place. Lauren slowly eased out of the kiss and rested her forehead to Bo's.

"Come home with me," Lauren whispered.

Bo's eyes remained closed while she regained her breath. She breathed in Lauren's scent deeply. She slid her hand from Lauren's shoulder to her bicep, massaging the bare skin lightly. The sensation trickled throughout Lauren's body and she tried desperately to reign in her own breaths. Moments of silence passed before Bo reopened her eyes and admired the beautiful blonde doctor. She let out a deep disappointing breath.

"I'm sorry Lauren, I can't."

Lauren swallowed the words as she heard them.  _I can't._  She remained still for but a moment before she lowered her hand still wrapped behind Bo's neck, strands of the soft brunette hair tickling her skin. She released Bo's hand from her grip as she absorbed that response.  _I can't_. What does that even mean? Lauren couldn't remember the last time she had been rejected, but this was certainly starting to feel like it.

"Oh, okay then." Lauren wanted to save face. She took a small step backwards to create space between them and Bo's hand fell from her arm. Did she read the signs wrong? Was she the only one who felt that connection? Was she losing her game? The few seconds her brain overloaded were stopped when Bo reached out and grabbed both of Lauren's hands into her own. It forced Lauren to look at Bo again. She wasn't prepared for the excuses or the reasons Bo would toss at her for the rejection. Hoping for a quick and somewhat dignified exit, she decided to just let Bo say her peace and then she could leave quietly.

"I can't because I have to work, Lauren."

Her fingers felt soft but strong. Bo's gaze began melting through the initial thoughts of rejection as Lauren realized the full extend of what Bo was saying. The timing was bad, not the offer. Bo flashed a smile that brought her dimple out once again. Lauren remained speechless while she tried to process the moment.

"Go on a date with me, Lauren."

The chemistry built between the two and it felt electric. Bo's eyes continued to sparkle and Lauren could feel her throat growing drier by the second. They were locked in the moment, their eyes not leaving the other.

"A date?" Lauren replied hoarsely.

Still hand in hand, Bo stepped closer to Lauren, reducing their distance from each other.

"Yes, a date. My earlier offer still stands: dinner, a movie, a trip to Paris..."

Overloaded with thoughts, Lauren did not deny the smile or the laugh at Bo's humorous side. The word  _date_  certainly put the fear of the universe into Lauren. She felt so drawn to Bo, and the energy flowing through their touch electrified every nerve fiber in her body. Perhaps it was the wash of feelings invading Lauren's space, perhaps it was her recent conversation with Tamsin making her think twice about her next move, or perhaps it was years of suppressed thoughts and feelings telling her to just say yes. Whatever the reason, something about Bo Dennis made Lauren's knees weak and her confidence waiver. That was the only thought that made sense at the moment.

"Well if you are offering, then yes, I will have dinner with you." She couldn't believe those words came out of her mouth.

"Yes, I am offering and I would love to take you to dinner. I'm only sorry you didn't choose the Paris option," Bo retorted.

Lauren opened her mouth to reply but now her mind chose to be absent of all words. She stared at Bo, surprised by this comfortable, open exchange. This entire scenario was playing out completely different than the doctor ever imagined and something stirring inside her felt extremely unfamiliar but very exciting.

"But since Paris will have to wait, I…"

A loud buzzer sounded throughout the building, stopping Bo mid-sentence and pulling Lauren and Bo from their private moment. It rang out two short bursts followed by a woman's voice reciting an incident and address. They stared into each other's eyes for but a second.

On the exhale, Bo spoke. "Ah, I'm sorry Lauren. That's for us."

Realizing they were being summoned to an incident, Lauren's eyes widened.

"Oh right. Well then, be safe."

Bo bolted out of the office. Lauren exhaled a deep breath and shook her head, trying to sort out the events that just occurred. She closed the office door behind her and kept a steady pace down the hallway as she returned to garage area of the station. She arrived just in time to see Bo pull on her firefighter jacket and climb into the passenger door of her idling battalion command vehicle. The driver sped off as Bo shut the door. The fire trucks were right behind with sirens blazing, and within moments, Lauren found herself standing alone in the middle of Fire Station 55.


	6. Chapter 6

Dazed, Lauren walked out to her car and locked the doors as she sat in the driver's seat. The air was still oppressively warm even at this late hour. She glanced out the window towards the fire station, reviewing the events that just played out over and over in her mind. She couldn't slow any part of her brain as it attempted to process a thousand thoughts at once. Her pulse was racing and she felt a trickle of sweat forming on the back of her neck. Holding her hands in front of her, she could see them shake even in the darkness. She hated when her hands reacted this way. As a doctor, she held pride in a having a steady hand in the most stressful of situations. And yet here she sat, alone in the dark, with nerves failing her miserably as one major emotion trumped all the rest and raged through her.  _Fear._

Lauren wondered about the call Bo went on. Lauren knew there were small fires and big fires. She knew that firefighters would be sent to car accidents or even called to get kittens out of trees. Just like her field of work, some events were minor and some were catastrophic. She was curious if Bo, as a Fire Chief, actually went inside burning buildings or if that was reserved just for the firefighters. Not knowing anything about the incident Bo was now attending, Lauren's mind certainly wandered into dangerous territory.

Sweaty palms, shaking hands, racing pulse, shortness of breath: all physiological reactions Lauren experienced in the solitude of her BMW from a spiked adrenaline rush fueled by fear. Yes, that intense chemistry she felt near Bo still had her body firing on all cylinders. But as Lauren thought of the dangers a firefighter faced, the fears ran so parallel to a past memory that it scared her. Lauren had come to the station with the sole intention of getting Bo Dennis in her bed. And now, Lauren found herself thinking about how the beautiful woman looked at her, how she spoke to her, how she made her laugh, how she held her hand and how she kissed her. The intriguing Bo Dennis, who somehow easily persuaded Lauren to accept a date, was now running to fight a fire.

Maybe Tamsin was right. Lauren had to ask herself some serious questions. Her plans for a simple night of fun in the sack were already thrown out the window. She may still be suppressing it, but deep down inside, Lauren could admit that Bo Dennis was making her feel things that she wasn't quite ready to feel. Could she even consider going on a date with her knowing where it could lead? Could Lauren handle the emotions sure to follow when she fell for her and worry became a daily routine because of Bo's career? She did it once before and had to endure the devastation that shattered her heart when she lost the only woman she ever loved. Was she willing or even able to take that risk again?

Lauren drove to a small, local pub that she visited on the rare occasion she needed a drink and didn't want to be alone. In this late hour, she found herself staring into her second glass of bourbon with only a few other patrons at the bar. Random tunes played through the speakers and distracted her thoughts here and there when a decent song came on. She pinched the glass in hand and brought it to eye level. The shaking was completely gone now that the alcohol settled in and relaxed her. The bourbon let her mind process the past internally without outwardly exhibiting the emotions connected to those events.

Three years. It had been three years since that dreadful night, and why her heart couldn't let it go baffled the woman who was always based in logic and science. She knew time would heal those wounds, and while the pain had transitioned from unbearable every day to a periodic memory here and there, the flood of emotions she experienced as Bo raced to fight a fire was more than enough to know she still had demons to face.

The intoxicating feeling of the whiskey taking over her senses allowed her to relax a bit into her bar stool. She leaned back and crossed her legs, letting her muscles lose some of the tension she held during the drive over here. She periodically made some small talk with the bartender that she recognized from her previous visits to the same bar.

Now three glasses in, she passed the pinnacle of the alcohol making her feel good. Three glasses in and she was now moving towards the moment when the alcohol made her feel sad. Her heart was slowly starting to invade her brain, and like most intoxicated people when they feel sad, Lauren picked up her phone and sent a text message to her best friend.

**Lauren:** **_my heart hurts. how do you make it stop?_ **

It didn't take long for her phone to vibrate on the bar. She picked it up and swiped the screen to connect the call.

"Hi Tam." Lauren kept her voice low and attempted to keep it steady but the bourbon had already taken quite a hold on the doctor.

_"Doc, where are you?"_  Tamsin's voice was groggy.

"Oh, I'm at Charlie's drowning my sorrows. Why are you calling me? It's like 1:30am." Lauren lifted her glass to her lips and finished the fine liquid. She signaled the bartender for another.

_"Really? I'm calling because my best friend just sent me a text message that concerned me. You okay?"_

Lauren kept the phone pressed her ear but didn't answer Tamsin. She became lost in watching the bartender pour her another generous glass.

_"Look, I'm on my way there. Just stay put, ok?"_

"Oh no, Tamsin you don't have to…"

_"Doc, just stay put."_

The call ended as the bartender placed the glass in front of Lauren. Lauren dropped the phone back onto the bar. She was too drunk already to think about Tamsin coming to get her. Lauren accepted the refill and swirled it in her hand.

"Thanks doll."

With another sip, the alcohol opened a portal in her mind, and she thought back to the woman who haunted her heart.

**_Flashback 7 years prior_ **

Lauren walked out of the hospital emergency room towards the "No Smoking" sign. She saw Tamsin immediately but didn't recognize the beautiful blonde standing next to her. She strolled up behind them and tapped Tamsin on the shoulder. Tamsin jumped and turned quickly.

"Shit doc, don't scare a woman carrying a gun, ok?"

"Sorry Tamsin." Lauren glanced immediately to the unknown woman.

"I'm glad you could sneak away from your patients for a minute. I really want you to meet my new partner, Stephanie. She came to us from narcotics last month and we were just paired up last week. I guess I talk about you enough that she just had to meet you."

Lauren listened to Tamsin's words but zoned out as she absorbed Stephanie's features. Standing tall, with long blonde hair, brilliant blue eyes, dark rimmed glasses, and a warm inviting smile, Lauren instantly felt an intense attraction to this new detective.

"Stephanie, lovely to make your acquaintance. I'm Lauren Lewis."

Lauren reached out her hand and took notice of Stephanie's firm grip and perfectly manicured nails. Lauren felt a spark the moment their hands touched.

"Likewise, Lauren. Wow, Tamsin, you didn't tell me your best friend was beautiful."

Lauren's blush rose up from her chest, and she felt the heat spreading across her face like a wildfire. Their handshake lingered a bit longer than necessary but Tamsin was quick to interject. She playfully stepped between the two women, disrupting their lengthy handshake.

"Hey now, don't be putting the moves on doc. Yes she's gorgeous, but she's off limits."

Lauren smacked Tamsin on the shoulder, pushing her to the side. She made sure Tamsin saw her glare.

"Hey! Since when did you become my keeper?"

Tamsin's hands were in the air as she spoke.

"Really? You too? Aw, come on guys! It would be too weird for me. You're my best friend, and you're my new partner. You guys can't find each other attractive, because  _if_ you do then you're gonna go on a date, and you can't date because then I'll have to hear about it, and I DON'T want to hear about it! So don't even think about it. It would be too weird for me. I just can't handle it."

Lauren and Stephanie erupted in laughter at Tamsin's vocalized monologue. Stephanie put her hand on Tamsin's shoulder to calm her tirade.

"Relax Tamsin.  _When_  I ask her out, I promise I just won't tell you."

Stephanie stared at Lauren the entire time, and Lauren liked the confidence radiating off the detective. Tamsin rolled her eyes and shook her head. Lauren already liked this woman, whoever she was.

**_Present day_ **

Lauren felt her presence before she saw the detective enter the bar. Lauren stared into her empty glass, wishing there was at least one more mouthful left to consume.

"Doc," Tamsin whispered gently. Lauren noticed the mix of emotions in her tone: exhaustion primarily but an undertone of pity and sadness.

The bartender approached and Lauren slid her glass forward to signal another refill, but Tamsin's hand capped that glass quickly. The bartender looked at Lauren and then to Tamsin, who lifted the corner of her t-shirt to flash her shield clipped to her jeans.

"Just the tab, please." Tamsin shed the groggy quality to her voice and replaced it with one of authority. Lauren didn't protest. She knew the fourth glass was one too many. Her heart felt empty as her head churned from memories of Stephanie to the present moment. She had yet to look at the detective or speak to her for fear of exposing even more of her internal turmoil. The bartender returned and slid Lauren's credit card and bill onto the bar. Tamsin signed Lauren's name and took the card. Lauren felt a gentle hand on her arm, and she knew it was time to go.

"Come on doc. I'll drive you home."

Without words, Lauren gathered up her belongings and followed Tamsin quietly out of the bar. She focused on walking an even line but felt the rush of alcohol in her head once she sat down in the car. Tamsin closed the door and Lauren allowed the silence inside the car to envelope her. She closed her eyes and sunk into the seat. Fighting through the intoxication and her mind filtering through past memories, she vaguely felt Tamsin reaching across her to buckle her seatbelt.

"How did you do it Tamsin?"

Tamsin started the car and flipped on the headlights. "Do what doc?"

The car began to move slowly out of the parking space. Lauren hoped it wouldn't be a bumpy ride but the gentle sway of the car morphed into a whirl of twists and turns as her drunken mind raged against the sudden movements. Fighting through the nausea, Lauren looked toward Tamsin through rapid blinking eyes. Her words were slurred but still understandable.

"How did you let go? How did you make it stop hurting?"

The street lights illuminated the inside of the car as they whizzed by. Lauren saw Tamsin's hands gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"It never stopped hurting doc! But I faced it, I thought about it, I talked about it, I allowed myself to feel all the emotions it caused. If you want to move on, you need to do those things doc. You can't hide from it forever. You can't pretend like it never happened!"

Tamsin's sharp tongue wasn't enough to sober the doctor but it did make her wince as the detective's raised voice echoed inside the car. Lauren's head lulled back against the seat. She closed her eyes and swallowed the burning sensation overtaking her throat. She heard what Tamsin said but the alcohol had taken control and within a moment, Lauren passed out from her drunken stupor.

The awful taste in her mouth was the first conscious thought she had as she stirred. Her mind worked quickly to assemble the puzzle pieces of memories from the night before: cupcakes, the fire station, Bo Dennis, that kiss, the bar, bourbon, more bourbon, and, thoughts of Stephanie as she drunk-texted Tamsin. Everything after that was hazy, and Lauren's foggy memories of how she arrived home were quickly answered as she felt a presence in the bed next to her. She blinked in the semi-darkness, but the bedroom door was open, allowing a hint of the morning light to permeate the room. Next to her, a fully clothed Tamsin lie buried in the blankets, her blonde hair splayed across the pillow as she slept quietly.

Lauren glanced down at her own form and recognized she was also still fully clothed. Grateful for not finding herself naked, Lauren took a deep breath as she rolled over. The throbbing in her head elevated quickly. She saw a glass of water and a bottle of ibuprofen on the night stand, which was certainly Tamsin's doing at some point. She downed two pills quickly. Wanting to avoid more memories of events from the night prior, she buried her head back into the pillow and allowed sleep to overtake her once more.

An echo of beeping awoke her several hours later. With uncoordinated limbs, Lauren reached for her cell phone and yanked it from the charger. She didn't remember plugging it in, so that also must have been Tamsin's doing. She rolled back into the now empty bed and allowed her eyes to open fully before attempting to take in the message on her phone screen.

**Tamsin:** **_Just want to make sure you are ok. Text me when you wake._ **

Lauren fired off a quick reply.

**Lauren:** **_Where are you?_ **

**Tamsin:** **_At work. Can I come by afterwards? We need to talk._ **

Lauren looked at the time on her phone. It was already early afternoon. Of course Tamsin would be a work. She worked normal day hours like most normal people. A pang of guilt shot through Lauren's gut. Not only did Tamsin pull her out of the bar at some ungodly hour, but she did so even though she had to work at dawn.

**Lauren:** **_Yes. I'll be here._ **

**Tamsin:** **_Of course you will be. You don't have a car, remember?_ **

Sadly, Lauren didn't remember. She could barely remember Tamsin driving her home. She tried to remember the details but her memories were fuzzy. She figured her car was still parked at the bar, and frankly, at this moment she really didn't care.

**Lauren:** **_Right. See you later._ **

Lauren tossed the phone on to the pillow beside her. Her head felt marginally better, and her body felt fine which meant she probably did not fall down during her drunken night. Beyond the guilt of over indulging, she felt thoroughly ashamed. How could something as simple as an attraction to a beautiful firefighter trigger such a horrible display of irresponsibility? She knew the answer, and in her state of weakness, she allowed her mind to think of Stephanie again and how their perfect romance once blossomed.

**_Flashback 6 yrs prior_ **

Lauren heard the key rattling in the door knob. She heard the jiggle of the handle and a thump on the door. Realizing the deadbolt was in place, Lauren shuffled across the room and unbolted the lock. She yanked opened the door to find a stunning, sharp dressed Stephanie standing in front of her with her key in hand. A perfectly tailored sleeveless blue dress allowed her legs to look even longer than they were. Her long blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders, and those dark rimmed glasses perched on the brim of her nose gave Stephanie the brilliant yet naughty librarian appearance. Her facial expression was draped in a mixture of love and lust as she looked Lauren over from head to toe. Her smile warmed Lauren's heart the moment she saw it, pulling a matching smile from the smitten doctor.

"Sorry I forgot the deadbolt was in place. Wow Steph, you look beautiful."

Without removing her eyes from the doctor, Stephanie placed her key to Lauren's place inside her purse and shifted the small bag to the crook of her elbow. She took one step inside and the tap of her heels bounced off the vinyl flooring.

"Wow. Lauren, you look…wow."

Lauren accepted that as the compliment it was meant to be. She bent her knees slightly and curtsied, showing off her own form fitting white dress with killer red heels.

"Wow yourself, detective. Even after dating me for a year, I can still make you speechless?" Lauren raised her brow as she pushed the door closed. Stephanie pulled her girlfriend into a possessive embrace and brought their lips but inches apart.

"Your beauty stuns me to silence." Stephanie pulled Lauren into an equally possessive kiss. Their lips melded perfectly as they had on so many prior occasions. Stephanie purposely dropped her small purse to the floor before she tightened her embrace. The air around them grew thick as their kissing deepened and their breathing hastened. Hands roamed across each other's bodies, and Lauren knew they weren't going anywhere that night. All the dinner reservations in the world would be cancelled as their attraction to one another could not be contained. Their relationship had taken off quickly but the passion between them remained escalated. Plans to go out were suddenly replaced with plans to stay in.

_**Present day** _

The memory brought a smile to Lauren's face. It was the first memory she allowed herself to simply enjoy without the pain of loss overshadowing it. The passion she shared with Stephanie unrivaled anything she had felt prior. The initial feelings she had when she first met Stephanie seemed to mirror the wave of emotions rolling through her when she thought of Bo. The chemistry she had with Bo was evident with just thoughts of the beautiful woman, and when she was in her presence, it flared to a roaring fire.

Lauren felt angry at herself for not knowing how to separate the past pain with the possibility of future happiness. It was something she desperately needed to figure out. To make matters worse, she dragged Tamsin into her own self despair the night prior. Tamsin had already dealt with the pain of losing her partner in the line of duty. She made it clear to Lauren that she had processed the past and made peace with it, and Lauren had spent all these years avoiding that discussion at all costs. Lauren felt another pang of guilt. Yes, Bo was a firefighter, and yes, part of her job was dangerous, but was that a big enough reason to walk away without trying? Lauren tossed these questions around in her head but had no answers. Clearly her choice to drink excessively was an epic failure, and Lauren quietly swore to refrain from such actions in the future.

The pillow muffled a familiar ring tone emanating from her phone. Fumbling with the blankets, Lauren located her phone once more and saw the hospital's main number on the caller ID. Being the ever attentive doctor, she answered the call.

"This is Doctor Lewis."

_"Dr. Lewis, it's Darci, RN in Critical Care. Your Jane Doe began to show signs of waking."_

Lauren bolted upright with an immediate rush of clarity.

"How long?" Lauren asked

_"About fifteen minutes ago."_

"I'm on my way."

Lauren's cab ride to the bar parking lot really made her regret drinking excessively. The swerving motion of the vehicle tied her stomach in knots. Unfortunately the cab was the quickest way to reach her abandoned car. She had left her place so quickly that she only threw on some casual clothes and brushed her teeth before hailing a cab. The vehicle pulled to a stop not a minute too soon as she hopped out of the car and stood on steady ground. She passed a stack of dollar bills to the driver and allowed herself a moment to breath in the fresh air. It not only helped her stomach settle but it also cleared her head. She felt foolish being a grown woman picking up her car in a bar parking lot mid afternoon. It was a mistake she promised not to make ever again, but she knew driving home last night was never an option. Before climbing into her BMW, she heard a whirl of sirens whiz by on a nearby street.  _Fire trucks._  She looked between the buildings but could not see them. She simply listened to the sirens as they faded into the distance, thoughts of that kiss with Bo Dennis surfacing in her mind.

"Fuck. Me." she mumbled under her breath.

Thankfully the hospital was nearby so her drive was short lived. She parked the car as she routinely did in a  _Doctors Only_ parking spot before crossing the street to the main hospital entrance. Lauren rode up the elevators and experienced that queezy feeling from the motion once again. She stepped out of the elevator and pushed her shoulders back as she walked down the fourth floor hallway. Outside Jane Doe's room, Darci and a doctor on shift awaited her arrival. She retrieved her ID badge from her bag and clipped it to her shirt tail. The doctor smiled as he handed her a tablet with Jane Doe's medical file currently accessed.

"Here you go Dr. Lewis. She's conscious but not quite aware of her surroundings. All vitals are strong and Darci has a direct monitor set up for any blip of abnormality as her body goes through this process."

"Thanks Dr. Matthews."

Darci put her hand on Lauren's arm. "I'll be right out here if you need anything Dr. Lewis."

"Thanks Darci."

Darci walked away, leaving Lauren to scan the tablet and review the medical data feeding into it by the second. She gathered as much information as she could retain before swinging open the door. Lauren took a few steps towards her patient and was happy to see the bed elevated enough so the woman was sitting up more than she was lying down. The young woman's eyes were still swollen. The left eye opened partially as Lauren approached the bed.

"Hello," Lauren spoke softly.

The patient rolled her head a bit and blinked rapidly. Not wanting to startle the woman, Lauren simply observed her movements. She noticed her visible pupil was moderately dilated but nothing to indicate severe head trauma. The mystery woman focused on Lauren and then scanned down her attire. Lauren was dressed in a polo shirt and khaki's. It was not her typical choice of clothing but considering how quickly she left her home, it would suffice.

The young girl scrunched her nose. "Is that whiskey I smell?"

Lauren's face flushed red. She raced out of her place so quickly that she didn't even shower before coming to the hospital. The alcohol must be seeping through her pores.

Lauren tapped the tablet and made a few notes as the now conscious woman studied her.

"Well your sense of smell is still very accurate, so that means minimal or no damage to the olfactory regions of your brain."

"Who are you?" the black haired girl asked.

Lauren stopped typing and looked at her patient.

"I'm Dr. Lauren Lewis."

The woman looked her up and down, attempting to shake her head on the pillow.

"Are you my doctor?"

Lauren nodded. "Yes I am."

The girl unleashed a hysterical laugh through a hoarse voice. "Ugh, great, that's just great. I have a doctor who is dressed like she's headed to a shopping mall in suburbia and smells like whiskey. What the hell alternate universe did I wake up in?"

Lauren suppressed her own laughter as she tapped on the tablet once again to make a note about her patient's wit and sarcasm.

"I also see that your vision is fine, considering you are fully aware of my, um, attire."

The young woman had lifted her arms slightly and was looking them over, almost studying them. Lauren observed her mannerisms as she studied her own injuries and bandages. She didn't express any surprise or shock at the bandages on her arms, but she didn't make any verbal comments about them either. In fact, her stare was quite expressionless. Nothing but silence followed.

"Can you tell me your name?" Lauren asked calmly.

The woman put her arms back down to her sides and returned her focus to Lauren.

"Hmmm, my name….huh, that's funny. I can't really think of it."

The woman pushed out a forced laugh. "Maybe I'm someone famous, you know? I could be a famous actress or a rock star!"

Lauren chuckled. The humor was a welcome relief. For the patient to find humor in the moment would be beneficial to her mental state. For Lauren, the upshot was that her patient's humor allowed her a shift in emotions. It eased her personal frustration of her own reckless behavior and removed the traces of gloom lingering from recalling memories of the past.

"That's okay if you don't remember. Sometimes injuries can block certain memories. Is it okay if I ask you a few more questions?"

The patient scooted up a little on the bed and adjusted her own pillow. "Sure."

"Do you know what year it is?"

"Do you know why you're in the hospital?"

"Do you know your home address?"

Lauren paused after each question to await an answer but was only met with silence. She remained bed side and asked a few more general questions including the name of any relatives, but unfortunately, the woman didn't answer any of them. In an effort to help the younger woman, Lauren changed her approach.

"Can you tell me something about yourself?"

The woman's face lit up. "Yes! I'm starving, and I would really like a large pepperoni pizza."

Lauren let out a laugh. A mild case of amnesia was not uncommon with head trauma, and the silver lining at this point was that her survivor did not indicate any memories of the cause for her injuries. Wanting to give her patient a little more time for healing, Lauren decided to indulge the woman.

"I'll tell you what. I'll order us a pepperoni pizza, and if it's okay with you, I'd like to invite a friend of mine to join us so the three of us can talk and get to know each other. Would that be okay?"

The dark haired woman smiled. "Deal. But doctor, if there are three of us, you may want to order two pizzas. You two can share one as I know I can eat an entire pizza all by myself."


	7. Chapter 7

Lauren returned to her private office space on the hospital's first floor. She closed the door and shut out the hectic sounds from the hallway, but the silence of the room did little to shut off the hectic thoughts in her mind. Lauren pulled her office chair away from the desk and slouched into it with ease. She stared carefully at her cell phone knowing this call wasn't one she preferred to make. It bothered her to call Tamsin and ask a favor after her horrible behavior last night. Yet in her ever present quest to be an excellent doctor, Lauren took a deep breath and hit the speed dial.

_"Doc."_

Tamsin answered with a tone void of all emotion. It was just one word, but her tone drove right through Lauren's center. It contrasted the detective's fierce tone used in the car the night prior but oddly, Lauren preferred a tone with any emotion over this one. It was upsetting, but it was just the tip of what Lauren knew she deserved.

"Tamsin, I don't even know how to start this conversation with you."

Tamsin didn't respond, and Lauren knew the detective had zero responsibility to make the conversation easy. Lauren dug the soles of her shoes into the floor as she looked towards the ceiling and ran a hand through her messy hair.

"So, there's been a change in plans. I'm at the hospital, again. My Jane Doe is awake. Would it be possible for you to come here instead of going to my place after your shift?"

_"Yes."_

"In addition to my groveling and the copious amount of apologizing I plan on doing when you arrive, I need a favor."

_"Doc…"_

Before she could actually speak the word  _no_ , Lauren interrupted.

"Please Tamsin. This is a separate request and has nothing to do with my fuck up last night. It's for my patient, not me. I need you to do that thing you do so well when talking with victims. I don't want anyone else to do it. Not this one.  _Please._  I'm not beneath begging if that's what it takes."

She absorbed every second of Tamsin's silence.

_"I'll be there in an hour."_

The line disconnected while Lauren still had the phone pressed to her ear. She tossed the device on the desk and leaned back into her oversized chair. She rubbed her eyes, hoping to rid herself of the slight hangover still lingering. With a little luck, the greasy pizza she was about to order would cure her of the remaining haze from last night's bourbon indulgence. Lauren looked over her own attire as she soaked in the silence. She let out a quiet laugh and considered her situation: she was hung over, apparently smelled like whiskey, dressed in clothes she didn't realize she owned, and needed to prepare an epic offer of indentured servitude to gain her best friend's forgiveness.  _What else could happen?_

A knock could happen. A knock on her office door could happen. A knock on her office door  _did_ happen. Lauren stared at the closed door and waited until she heard the second knock before saying " _Come in."_  It was like a scene in a movie, when a breath is held as the door swings open to reveal the mysterious visitor on the other side. And in that instance, Lauren Lewis knew better than to tempt fate with an internal question like w _hat else could happen?_  As a smiling Bo Dennis peeked her head around the door, Lauren silently questioned what shameless beings manipulated the universe at her expense.

When their eyes met, Bo's smile widened and the glow around her gorgeous face brightened. She opened the door further to allow herself to step inside fully before closing it again. Instinctively, Lauren's hands gripped the arm rests of her chair. Lauren admired the woman that stood before her. Dressed in a simple pair of short black gym shorts and a revealing low cut yellow tank top, Bo's curves were much more visible in this attire than her work uniform. Lauren found herself staring at Bo's muscular thighs, trailing her eyes over her taut abdomen to her busty chest. Quickly shifting her eyes to Bo's face and hoping she hadn't been caught staring, Lauren's insides fluttered wildly when she saw that gorgeous smile on the brunette's face. Her hair was down and amplified her sex appeal ten fold. Lauren wore her surprise clearly on her face.

"Hi Lauren!"

Lauren felt a wave of adrenaline press through her body. A mix of excitement and fear swirled inside her, enough to bring small beads of sweat forming on the back of her neck. She considered the alcohol leaving her system may be a factor, but deep down, Lauren knew it was the fire chief pulling such a reaction from her.

"Bo, hi, hello!" Lauren replied, her own smile stretching across her face.

Bo stepped closer to the doctor's desk, fidgeting with her hands and glancing around the room.

"I realize I'm showing up unannounced, and I actually didn't even think you'd be here this early because I recall you work nights like me. Anyway, I didn't know how to get a hold of you so I thought to come here and leave my number. The nurse out front said you were here unexpectedly so I thought I'd just deliver it in person."

Knowing Bo made a trip to the hospital just to leave her number added another layer to this beautiful woman. Lauren had been so caught up in her own wallowing that she didn't even consider how to get Bo's number after their conversation was interrupted from the fire alarm. Lauren accepted this entire scenario as a sign that she needed to stop the self pity and be more aware of present day life literally knocking at her door.

"Yes, well I have a patient that warranted my earlier arrival today." She paused before continuing. "It's good to see you again, Bo."

If it were possible, Bo's glow grew even brighter.

"It's good to see you too."

Her words were laced with curiosity and desire. Lauren heard it clearly. They enjoyed each other's smiles for another moment in silence before Lauren broke the building tension.

"So how was the rest of your night?"

Bo nodded as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "Fine, thanks. I'm sorry about that call, um, interrupting us. There was a car accident we responded to. Thankfully everyone is okay. After that, it was a fairly quiet night."

Lauren let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"That's good, I mean, that everyone was okay, not that we were, um, interrupted."

Lauren felt flustered with her own lack of words. She frequently exposed her nervousness with rattled sentences or a random string of geek-speak. Lauren questioned what to say next. She had an extreme case of butterflies, and her body, mind and heart were all playing tug of war with what her next move should be. Thankfully, Bo took control of the conversation with that same playful tone they held the night prior. Bo dragged her fingertips across the edge of the desk, unmasking her own nervousness.

"So…last night, you accepted my dinner invitation. Can I take you out on your next available evening? I'm sure your schedule is crazier than mine, but I will gladly make any adjustments necessary with my schedule to make that happen sooner rather than later."

Even though Bo was fidgeting, her voice conveyed nothing but confidence. Lauren looked upon Bo with lust filled eyes and found the offer to rearrange her schedule quite endearing. She valued the effort Bo put forth to solidify their previously discussed dinner date. The word  _date_  still scared the living daylights out of Lauren, and whether her heart was ready or not, Lauren was about to take a very bold step forward.

"That's really kind of you Bo but you don't have to rearrange your schedule. Obviously we both work nights, so maybe we could get together before one of our shifts some night? Say around 9pm so we have a few hours before we both have to go to work?"

Bo's eyes were sparkling again, and the sight had Lauren's pulse racing. Her palms were sweaty and she was certain her cheeks were flush. Lauren had no way to hide it.

"Sounds perfect. How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" Lauren repeated.

"Yes. I know the  _perfect_ place."

Lauren nodded and thought back to Tamsin's recent motto:  _No time like the present._

"Tomorrow is great."

Without warning, Bo reached out to Lauren's desk and swiped her cell phone from the surface. Lauren didn't react to the motion but was curious to Bo's actions. Bo stared at the screen before extending her hand gripping the phone towards Lauren.

"Password, please?"

Curious at the request, Lauren accepted the phone, typed in her password and reluctantly handed the device back to Bo.

"Thank you."

Bo punched a few quick keystrokes into Lauren's phone and held it to her ear. A moment later, Bo's gym shorts were ringing. After three rings, she ended the call and tossed it back to Lauren's desk.

"There. Now you have my number, and I have yours. I'll text you the restaurant address and we can meet there?"

Lauren picked up the phone and leaned back in her chair. She brought the device to eye level and scanned the call log to see the recently dialed number.

"That sounds great Bo." Lauren replied, ready to save the new number into her contact list.

"Excellent."

Bo lost her fidgety movements and pressed her shoulders back. With a renewed sense of confidence, she sauntered around Lauren's workstation as she invaded the personal space behind her desk. Bo reached for the armrests of Lauren's chair and slowly spun her ninety degrees so they were facing each other. Bo pressed her hands tightly to each arm rest and leaned forward into Lauren. The slow movements and Bo's motion of bending forward allowed Lauren a very alluring view of the chief's ample cleavage. Her hair smelled like vanilla and draped around her face provocatively. Lauren's hands were still gripping her cell phone tightly by her chest as she resisted the urge to seize the woman responsible for this sudden spike in arousal.

Lauren forced her gaze from Bo's chest to her eyes. They appeared predatory, almost primal. The look stirred Lauren's most basic needs and had her questioning her own boundaries. Bo further closed the space between them but Lauren's waiting lips were bypassed causing her to hold the breath she had inhaled. Bo paused next to Lauren's ear, and the breath that tickled Lauren's earlobe sent waves of desire to her very core. If her patient smelled the whiskey from a few feet away, Lauren was certain Bo smelled it at this closeness.

"I'm already looking forward to tomorrow, doctor."

Bo placed a gentle kiss to Lauren's cheek that caused a flood of wetness between her legs. Lauren exhaled the breath she held as Bo stepped back and winked at her. She silently thanked the universe that she was sitting down for fear of her knees buckling. Those whispered words, the breathy sensation on her ear, the teasing kiss and then that wink created a smile on Lauren's face that even the doctor couldn't fight.

"Me too Bo. Me too."

Beaming, Bo turned and walked out of Lauren's office. Lauren stared at the fire chief's backside with admiration before she disappeared through the closing door. Alone, Lauren put the cell phone back on her desk, closed her eyes and took one last deep breath in search of Bo's vanilla scent before it dissipated completely. She flung her head down onto the desk and spoke muffled words into the desk surface pressed now against her face.

"Wow. Fuck. Me."


	8. Chapter 8

Lauren regained some semblance of composure before dialing the local pizza shop and ordering delivery for two pepperoni pizzas. She paid with her personal credit card and gave explicit instructions for the driver on which elevators to use, which floor and which room to locate for delivery. The pizza guy repeated the instructions, giving Lauren hope that there would be no issue in navigating through the hospital when he arrived.

She locked up her office and used the restroom before returning to Jane Doe's room. Thoughts of her newly scheduled date overwhelmed the doctor's mind. She had a date with Bo Dennis, and she felt every bit of nervousness as a girl going to senior prom. Memories of that kiss at the fire station reminded Lauren of the incredible mix of Bo's tenderness and confidence. She couldn't deny the cravings to experience it again. And when Bo whispered in Lauren's ear calling her  _doctor_ , the seduction and want dripping from Bo's voice escalated Lauren's prom-like jitters to full blown honeymoon desires.

With a forced determination, Lauren compartmentalized her personal feelings occupying her mind and pushed them aside to focus on her patient's care. She returned to the critical care unit and proceeded down the rather long hallway to her Jane Doe's room. Upon entering the room, Lauren stepped quietly around her patient's bed and looked over the young woman. She was barely awake.

"Pizza on its way?"

Her words were quiet and spoken with a groggy undertone. Lauren knew her patient was fighting off the need for sleep. The woman had curled up in the still sloped bed and had wrapped around a pillow. It was adorable, like a child cuddled with a teddy bear. Lauren reached for the bed remote and lowered the bed a little flatter to give the patient a more comfortable surface for sleep.

"Yes, pizza is on its way."

"Excellent. Wake me when it gets here. I don't want to miss out."

Lauren nodded in agreement to wake the young woman once the pizza arrived. For someone so physically injured, she maintained an incredible sense of humor. Jane Doe sunk deep into her pillows as her breathing fell into an even pattern. Lauren took the opportunity of this quiet time to refresh the digital medical charts in the computer and read over some results of earlier tests. The initial toxicology report came back clean except for a little alcohol but that was not a big concern for the doctor. The radiologist's report on the newest cat scan showed the swelling by the girl's temple had decreased from the original scan taken when she was first admitted. Lauren rechecked the woman's vitals and recorded a strong heartbeat and clear lungs. Overall, the doctor was quite pleased with results reflecting progress.

Her patient's eyes were still so swollen that even when awake, only one fully opened. Visually skimming over her patient's beaten body, Lauren's attention was caught at the deep purple, almost black, bruise on the woman's neck. The colors were very unpleasant, and she recalled seeing similar shades of contusions many years ago. She rubbed her eyes vigorously before removing her stethoscope from her ears and draping it around her neck. Lauren walked to the other side of the patient's bed and plopped down in the recliner as her legs felt unsteady. She leaned forward in the chair and rubbed her eyes again, trying desperately to fight off the invading memory. The thought was too strong however, and Lauren's mind flashed back to a memory deeply rooted in her relationship with Stephanie: a memory that began her quest to help survivors of abuse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Flashback – 5 years prior**

Lauren strolled through the police station, issuing a polite smile or voicing a simple  _hello_  to the many familiar faces she had come to recognize on each visit to Stephanie's desk. She had come to her girlfriend's workplace at various times for two years now and her presence became a familiar sight to many officers and detectives. One gentleman even assumed she was an undercover officer, and Tamsin fed the uni fake stories about Lauren seducing drug lords to bag her criminals until Steph found out and put a stop to it.

Lauren crossed the threshold into the special victim's division, which was unusually quiet for mid-day. Stephanie's long blonde hair cascaded against her face as her head was down, mentally focused on the case file laid out before her. Lauren noticed Tamsin's empty desk and assumed she was probably taking a cat nap in the bunk room. Lauren grabbed an empty chair and wheeled it ten feet to Stephanie's desk, where she sat down and waited patiently for Steph to look up. Her girlfriend had been so focused on the case that she didn't recognize Lauren's arrival until she cleared her throat. Stephanie's gaze shifted from a rather grotesque looking photo on her desk to the beautiful brown swirls in Lauren's eyes.

Surprised at the visit, Stephanie smiled at the doctor before her.

"Lauren! God, you're a sight for sore eyes. What a nice surprise."

Lauren smiled at seeing her girlfriend for the first time in a week. Stephanie had bags under her eyes and her shirt was overly wrinkled. They both were experiencing a rather hectic schedule in their respective jobs and hadn't spent time together outside of phone calls. The sight of her girlfriend confirmed she definitely had been overworked again. Lauren placed the bag containing dinner on the desk.

"Hi beautiful. Brought you some dinner, as I figure you are probably living on coffee right now."

Stephanie rubbed her forehead.

"Yeah, and the coffee isn't even that good. Thank you for this," she replied, nodding at the bag as she opened it to peer inside.

"You're welcome. I miss you, and I remember how you get when you have a heavy case. I'm assuming this one is pretty intense?" Lauren asked.

While she didn't like to pry into the world of crime, some cases wore on Stephanie emotionally and Lauren always offered support. Lauren witnessed the tireless efforts of her girlfriend with a few such cases over the past two years. She learned the best ways to help her girlfriend: with food deliveries and an ear to bend. Stephanie rarely used Lauren as a sounding board but accepted the offer when the cases pushed her dangerously close to a breaking point. Steph pushed her bag of food aside and scratched her head. She dropped her shoulders a bit before speaking.

"Honestly Lauren, it's brutal. This poor woman never had a chance. There's a sick bastard out there, and it's my intention to find him and put him away for good."

Lauren formed a painful smile, knowing that the details would be gruesome but her detective girlfriend would not rest until justice was served.

"That's my girl, always fighting for justice."

Stephanie smiled and removed her glasses before rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, that's me. And to compound things, the vic that was killed had a teenager living with her – who is alive but not in the best of conditions, considering she was also used as a punching bag on more than one occasion. Thankfully she should make a full physical recovery, but I'm having a hell of a time getting help for her once she's released from the hospital. I know she's going to be messed up, and she'll need some around the clock attention for a little while. She can get her life turned around though, you know? She can get out of that cycle of abuse with just a little help. I need a facility that will take her. I just wish I could get through all this bureaucratic red tape."

Lauren listened to Stephanie's words carefully.

"So this teenager was abused too?"

"Yeah, unfortunately."

"What kind of help are you trying to get her?" Lauren asked, curious as to Stephanie's plan.

Stephanie dug through the stack of photos and papers on her desk, pulling a single sheet from the bottom. Lauren caught glimpses of several photos as papers were shuffled around. Being a doctor, she knew those photos were of injuries that were deadly, and she was certain the picture her eyes locked on was not of any living person. The horrible images burned into Lauren's memory and never left. It was one thing for Stephanie to discuss cases, but Lauren never looked at photos of crimes before, especially ones as gruesome as what she just witnessed. Lauren gulped at the thought. Lauren reached for the photo and picked it up carefully, studying the image.

"Uh, hon, you probably don't really want to look at that…"

Stephanie's words were spoken too late. Lauren absorbed every inch of that photo. She knew this picture must be of the deceased woman to which Stephanie had referred. Lauren didn't comment verbally but just stared at it, feeling an anger swell inside that someone could physically hurt someone to the point of death. Stephanie pinched the corner of the photo with her fingers and slowly pulled it from Lauren's hand. She returned it, face down, on the desk. She then handed the single piece of paper to Lauren. The page listed several agencies names and phone numbers, along with Steph and Tamsin's handwritten notes next to each one.

"I basically need to get one of these places to help me out. The problem is not many of them will deal with minors, but the girl is seventeen so I'm trying to persuade a few of them to just help me out when she gets released from the hospital. She can technically be considered an adult, you know? But so far, they're all 'overcrowded' or 'underfunded' or push me off to foster care."

Lauren read over the list. As horrible as it sounded, Lauren's eyes kept shifting back to the desk. While that one photo was flipped upside down, several others were poking out from under other papers.  _Glimpses of horror_. Her stomach turned, not a typical occurrence for a doctor who has seen many gruesome images in person in the ER. To Lauren, these injuries seemed to impact her emotions more than injuries sustained from a car accident or robbery. Seeing those injuries and hearing Stephanie's passion in her efforts to help this woman made Lauren want to help too.

"Mind if I give it a try?" Lauren asked.

Stephanie perked up at the offer.

"Mind? Hell no, I wouldn't mind at all. I'll be forever indebted to you if you can get one of them to budge on this."

Stephanie threw Lauren a flirtatious gaze. Lauren smiled in return, feasting on the connection she felt with the detective. The extra hours Steph worked left Lauren feeling a void when she was home alone, but just this short visit reminded Lauren how her girlfriend truly filled her heart.

"I'll let you know what I can do. Let me go make some calls."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Present day_ **

Tamsin's arrival to Jane Doe's hospital room pulled Lauren's mind out of the past. The patient was still asleep in her hospital bed when Tamsin quietly pulled a chair next to the doctor. Lauren noticed the bags under Tamsin's eyes and how her entire appearance looked like Stephanie's used to when overworked and exhausted. Lauren swallowed her guilt one more time knowing she was partially to blame.

"Hey doc. You looked really deep in thought there."

Lauren smiled. She leaned forward again, her back slightly arched as her elbows rested on her thighs. She kept her voice low as to avoid waking her patient.

"I was, actually. Do you remember that awful case you and Steph worked that involved that sadistic pig over in the River District?"

Tamsin cringed. "Oh yeah, that sick fuck, wish I could forget it."

Lauren continued. "Do you remember when I got that private facility to take in the young woman found living with victim?"

Tamsin nodded as she pulled one leg across the other and leaned back in her chair. She scrunched her brow as she dug for the memory.

"The teenager, right?"

"Yes, she was seventeen."

"Yeah I remember. That place hooked her up. If I remember correctly, she even had a private room. Stephanie and I never could figure out why your powers of persuasion worked better than ours. I told Steph you probably gave them great phone sex to which she instantly shoved me into a wall."

Lauren smirked as she turned her head to look at Tamsin. "Well, neither you nor Stephanie could ever figure it out because I never told either of you that I cut them a fat check on behalf of the Lewis family estate."

Tamsin's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"For real? Shit doc, that was generous. No wonder they always answered your calls and ignored ours. You gave them money. We gave them headaches."

A hushed laughter floated between the two. The truth was Lauren had cut loads of checks over the years. That initial check was served with the purpose to buy a way in for this young girl, but Lauren much preferred to be owed favors rather than to owe favors. Immediately thereafter, she set to work on getting the family estate to provide funding for several local agencies before she even needed their assistance. Even when she didn't need to enlist their services, Lauren was grateful to be able to donate, knowing that a woman somewhere would benefit.

Lauren felt a tear well up, but she forced her smile bigger to fight it off. Tamsin put her hand on Lauren's arm for comfort.

"I know it's hard, doc. I think about her a lot too."

Lauren nodded and took a deep breath. She looked back to her patient's bandages and those deep bruises cast over her body.

"I guess I still have my triggers."

Tamsin took a deep breath and tapped her thumb on her knee repetitively. She breathed deep several times over as if to fight off her own emotions and found her stronger voice from within.

"I do too, doc. But you know my strategy: you gotta go through the processes to deal with it. And you always gotta remember the good. She was one hell of a woman and she definitely made me a better cop. I haven't told anyone this, but after every big bust I have now, I always take a moment to silently tell her that I got 'em because of something she taught me. Makes me feel like I honor her that way, you know? She had a great impact on me. And I know she changed you too. I mean, look at this, if it weren't for the two of you getting involved with each other against my strictest orders, you would have never become the survivor advocate that you are. Your work with these patients…it's admirable, doc. You should be proud. I know she would be."

Lauren squeezed her eyes closed tightly and smiled.

"Well, I have Stephanie to thank for it."

"Yes. Yes you do."

Lauren shifted sideways in the recliner to face Tamsin in the chair next to her.

"Tamsin, I don't want to act like I forgot about her. We were together for four years and I thought we'd be together for sixty. And while four years sounds like such a short amount of time in life, they were four perfect, amazing and wonderful years. You know, I don't remember everything from last night after we left Charlie's, but I do remember you saying I can't pretend like it never happened. I know it sounds completely selfish but remembering, well, remembering all of it hurts. A lot."

Tamsin looked to the ceiling before returned her attention to Lauren.

"It's not selfish, doc. It's just easier in that moment for you, and I know it hurts like hell. But you know, in the long run, it just makes it worse. I mean, here we are, three years later and, well, no offense doc, but I'm not the one falling down drunk at the bar sending drunk texts to my best friend because I haven't faced my demons. I know everyone heals in their own way but you haven't even tried to heal. Not until now, anyway…"

Lauren looked at Tamsin again and grasped the depth of her words. She felt extremely vulnerable. This was the most conversation she shared about Steph in three years. It felt honest for a change; painful, but honest. While Tamsin's words pushed Lauren out of her comfort zone, she knew she needed to hear it. It was time to face her demons, and this was, by far, the first and very monumental step forward she had attempted. She smiled weakly at Tamsin, afraid the tears may spill over at any moment. Seeing the exhaustion in Tamsin's face reminded Lauren of her inappropriate behavior from the night before.

"Tamsin, about last night, I'm so sorry about…"

Tamsin raised her hand in protest.

"We're good doc. You opening up to me just now…that's more apology than I could have ever asked for."

Lauren pierced her lips together and nodded. The emotions were difficult for Lauren to admit in the company of others, even to Tamsin who had been in her life for a good decade. Strangely, telling that story wasn't as bitter as she anticipated. Feeling the raw emotions of the moment caused a lot of pain inside, but her best friend's support provided her the strength to face it. Maybe this was a positive step in the healing process.

"Thank you Tamsin, for everything," Lauren whispered.

A perfectly timed interruption stopped Lauren from any additional apology. She had kept her tears inside and while her hangover may be showing slightly in her appearance, the sadness of the moment did not. The door swung open when Darci shuffled in carrying two large pizzas and a stack of napkins.

"Found your pizza guy wandering down the hallway. I believe these are for you."

"Yes, thanks Darci," Lauren replied as she stood to accept the pizzas.

Darci closed the door as she left the room. Tamsin shuffled a few items around to clear a small space on a table to place the pizza boxes. The smell of spicy pepperoni and cheesy baked goodness permeated the airspace, quickly stirring the sleeping patient.

"Mmmmm, my pizza is here." The waking patient stretched her legs out as she inhaled deeply.

Lauren handed one pizza box to Tamsin and kept the other one firmly in her possession.

"Yes, your pizza is here. Now, as your doctor, I must advise you against eating such things on a regular basis."

Lauren placed the whole pie on the patient's lap and flipped open the lid. She also handed her a stack of napkins. "Chow down."

The young woman's bruised swollen eyes widened as she reached for her first of many slices.

"Come to mama!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A comfortable hour of conversation accompanied the consumption of greasy pizza. Lauren introduced Tamsin as a friend but casually omitted the fact that she was also law enforcement. Initially the young woman kept fairly quiet but Tamsin carried the gift of gab. Lauren didn't know if it was years of police work or years of picking up women that gave Tamsin all her angles of approach during conversation, but Lauren was definitely impressed. Tamin gathered information without every really making her patient answer hard questions. She simply talked like they were old friends, and it allowed her patient to make comments comfortably that afforded them key details about the woman's life. A conversation about movies led the young woman to recall a time when she had visited a movie theater and all the snacks were only one dollar. A change in topics to discuss the cheese quality on the pizza spurred the woman to mention a pizza she once ate that had french fries on it. The stories went on an on. Lauren paid close attention to every word of the discussion and she was hopeful some detail would move them one step closer to finding her identity.

Tamsin kept the conversation topics light, but as the hour passed and the pizza was all consumed, Lauren noticed a change in her patient's comfort level. She was restless and shifted in the hospital bed more so than usual. Her participation in the conversation lessened until the general chit chat being held consisted of Tamsin's and Lauren's voices only. The young woman began fidgeting with her hands, much like Bo did earlier in Lauren's office when she was nervous.

Lauren wiped her hands on a napkin as she felt the consumed pizza working magic on her hangover. She stood up and moved closer to the patient, pulled her stethoscope on and listened to her heart and lungs once more. All sounded normal.

"Are you feeling okay?" Lauren asked her patient.

The young woman looked to Tamsin and then back to Lauren. The life had returned to the blue iris surrounding her pupil but she still exhibited confusion in just her glance. The doctor in Lauren took mental notes with the observation. The young woman shoved the almost empty pizza box from her lap to the foot of the bed.

"Honestly doc, no I'm not. I feel like I got hit by a truck. What the hell happened to me? Does anyone know? I mean, really, have you seen this?" She shifted her hospital gown and rolled slightly to expose the back of her thigh. There was a large faded bruise that spanned at least seven inches across. The color indicated it had been healing well but the size of it was massive.

Lauren noticed the young woman picked up on Tamsin's nickname of her.  _Doc_. She spoke it as casually as if she had said it a thousand times prior. Lauren carefully considered how to respond to her patient's questions. She had no viable proof of what exactly happened to the young woman or any information about her identity whatsoever, but she had seen enough of these injuries to know someone beat her to inches within death. Conjuring up the speech she had used so many times in past, she adjusted it mildly as this was her first patient who was both a survivor of an attack and suffering from amnesia.

"Well, to be honest we know very little. Obviously there was an incident of some kind to cause these injuries. While I can speculate on the nature of the cause, we simply don't have any details to confirm it. Someone found you unconscious along the riverbanks. The ambulance brought you here so we could treat you. Thankfully your healing progress is encouraging, but you are obviously aware that you have a slight lapse in some memories. We don't exactly know your name or who you are, but the police are going to do everything they can to find out. The most important thing for you to do is get stronger and that includes eating well and getting sleep, okay?"

Her patient smiled wearily. "Okay. Sleep and pizza: that I can live with."

Tamsin and Lauren laughed. The young girl pulled her gown back down to cover her skin. She grabbed Lauren's hand and leaned forward on the bed.

"Do you think…do you think someone tried to kill me?"

Lauren gulped. The woman's voice reflected sheer terror. Lauren's heart broke as she witnessed the start of the traumatic experience this young woman was about to journey through. And eventually, when the memories did return, Lauren feared for her patient's mental and emotional well being. It took strength for this girl to survive the abuse, but it would take the greatest of strengths to survive the aftermath.

"You're safe here. I promise."

The girl nodded slowly and laid back into her pillows. Breaking the tension, Tamsin stood up quickly and tossed her napkins in the trash. She walked to the patient's bed side and stood opposite of Lauren.

"Well thanks for sharing your pizza with me, little one."

The patient raised one eyebrow. "Little one? Haha nice nickname for me."

Tamsin laughed. "Well, you are little. And I don't have a name for you, so what do you want me to call you?"

The young woman perked up and carefully considered the question.

"Hmmm, I'll think about it and let you know."

"Okay, well until then, I'm calling you  _little one_."

The young woman's fear had faded as the smile returned to her face. "Okay. You call me little one then. I'm going to give you a nickname too. I'm going to call you Robocop."

Both Lauren and Tamsin looked surprised.

"Robocop?" Tamsin asked.

The patient yawned and her one open eye began to water. She dabbed the tears with the corner of her hospital gown.

"Yeah, Robocop. You dress like a cop."

Tamsin looked to Lauren who wore a dumbfounded expression on her face.

"I'm in a suit." Tamsin stated.

The patient rolled slightly in her bed as she searched for a comfortable position.

"Exactly. A suit with a bulge under your jacket – I'm assuming from your side arm. And your necklace is as shield, captain obvious. So yeah, you scream cop, unlike doc here, who looks like she's on vacation and reeks like she raided the hotel mini bar. So yeah…Robocop."

Impressed with the woman's observation skills, Tamsin just shook her head and smiled. Lauren shrugged her shoulders, uncertain how to even respond.

"Get some sleep," Tamsin directed.

"Yes now that I have filled my belly, I think it's time for my beauty rest."

The young woman adjusted her position one more time and cuddled against her pillow again. Lauren gathered up the pizza boxes and tossed them in the trash on the way out of her patient's room. Tamsin followed Lauren downstairs to the first floor where they proceeded to Lauren's office. The dedicated doctor felt the need for sleep but rallied against it as she swiped her badge to grant them entrance. Tamsin closed the door behind her and sunk into a visitor's chair. Lauren returned to her oversized desk chair and had a pleasant flash of Bo's visit earlier that day. She suppressed her smile before comparing notes with Tamsin.

"I can't believe she made me for a cop. Makes me think she's had other run-ins with cops before, so I'll put in another rush request on those prints. I'll bet ya fifty bucks she has a record. I like her though, she's got spunk. Who the hell would hurt her like that?"

Lauren shook her head. "I don't know Tamsin. I'm hoping you can find out but my money is on an asshole boyfriend or maybe a pimp? I guess it could be anyone though. Those injuries are so brutal. Her injuries reflect all out rage. Maybe someone did try to kill her. It's just horrible. Did you gather anything useful out of our conversation up there?"

Tamsin stretched, revealing her exhaustion.

"Actually yeah I did. So there are a few cheap theaters around town that have dollar snack bars, so I'll have the guys in special victims run a list. And the comment about the french fries on the pizza…I actually know that place."

"You do?" Lauren asked.

"Yep. They serve it at a dive pizza shop on the north end. They call it  _french fry pie._  I dated this chick who liked it."

"Why am I not surprised? Well I'm glad your broad spectrum of dating habits taught you something that would be useful in a case."

"Hey now!"

"Sorry Tam. So do you think she could be from the north end area then?"

Tamsin nodded. "It's possible. I read the report from the officers who found her. The riverbank where she was found is near that area. Unfortunately it's not a really great neighborhood. A lot of criminals, a lot of unknowns. Once her bruising heals a little more on her face, you think I can take a new photo to use for canvassing the area and show it around? See if anyone recognizes her?"

Lauren agreed. "Yeah just set up a time to send the station's photographer over and I'll clear it with her once she's feeling up to it."

Lauren looked at her phone to check the time. It was already going on seven. Her actual shift didn't start for another four hours but she still needed to rest. The pizza moved her past the hangover and into a food coma. She was feeling the effects. Tamsin's yawn mirrored Lauren's thoughts exactly.

"Time to sleep?" Lauren asked Tamsin.

Tamsin stood from her chair with a smirk on her face. She stretched her arms to the ceiling to release some tension in her back.

"Yep. You see, a friend of mine got me out of bed pretty late last night, so I only slept a handful of hours before I went to work today."

She ended her statement with a wink that brought an apologetic smile to Lauren's face.

"I told you I would grovel," Lauren replied.

Tamsin shook her head. "No groveling. I know you, and I'm sure you feel guilty as hell."

"You would be correct," Lauren replied.

"Well, when you don't feel as guilty, I'll fill you in on all the details…from the time I dragged your ass in the house until the time you fell asleep in the bed."

Lauren's eyes widened in fear of what she did or didn't do. She covered her face with her hands.

"Oh God. Am I going to be extremely embarrassed?"

"Doc. You. Have. No. Idea."

Tamsin's wicked laugh made Lauren swear she would never drink that much bourbon ever again. And if she did, she would certainly not call Tamsin.

"Well I woke up clothed, so that's a bonus, but why do I feel like I am never going to live this down?"

"And on that note, I'm going home to sleep. You have a great shift tonight. Let's connect for breakfast some morning after you finish work some time next week."

"Sounds good Tam."

Tamsin left Lauren's office, allowing the doctor a few moments of quiet time. She decided that four hours was plenty of time for a nap before she began her shift. With that, she made her way to a small private sleeping room on the other side of the main level and swiped her badge to gain access. As she laid down to rest, Lauren laughed quietly at her choice of a polo shirt and khaki pants.  _I really am dressed for a day at the mall._ One of the many perks of being a doctor was she would always have the option to shower and get clean scrubs at the hospital: both of which were on the docket after her nap. She set the alarm on her phone and within minutes, slipped into sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

That night, the emergency room delivered very few surprises to Doctor Lewis as the foot traffic was light and the few patients that did seek medical care had very minor injuries. The slow pace allowed Lauren to treat her patients with ease and to complete a backlog of medical report updates in between patients. Not many nights granted Lauren such flexibility with time, but she favorably filled the abundant silence with lingering thoughts of the ever gorgeous Bo Dennis. She considered sending Bo a text message during several of those moments but refrained from appearing over eager. After all, she did just see Bo earlier that day, and she had an official date with the woman in less than twenty-four hours.

Beyond patients and paperwork, Lauren utilized some of that extra time to pay a special visit to Hale Santiago. The medical records in the computer database indicated he was still admitted and located on the fourth floor.

_"Another one on the fourth floor. Critical care is my home away from home I guess."_

She waited until the end of her shift before returning to the fourth floor to locate Hale's room number. His room was immediately outside the elevator and upon arrival, Lauren walked right in through the open door. She found the firefighter propped up against some pillows attempting to eat whatever food the hospital had delivered for breakfast. The television was tuned in to a morning sports show but the sound remained muted. The sun had started to appear over the horizon, and Lauren realized that rooms on this side of the hallway afforded a beautiful view of a sunrise. Hale looked at her with curiosity, and Lauren quickly remembered that he probably didn't recognize her since he was unconscious the duration of time he was under her care.

"Mr. Santiago?"

"Yes?" he replied.

"Good morning. My name is Dr. Lauren Lewis. I am one of the emergency room doctors here. I was on call the night you were brought into my ER."

She stepped close to him and offered her hand which he shook with vigor. A smile crossed his face.

"Ah, so you're Dr. Lewis. Hi! Great to meet you! Thanks for coming to visit."

The way he said  _you're Dr. Lewis_  made her curious as to the reference. Perhaps the surgeon or one of the nurses had mentioned her role that night. His smile was genuine as was his tone, keeping Lauren completely at ease. She immediately returned his smile with one of her own.

"You're welcome. How are you feeling?"

"Good as new, well almost." He tapped his leg. "This one may take a while to heal, but I should hopefully get out of here in another week. There's a lot of swelling so my doctor wants to see more improvement before they let me loose."

"Another week isn't too bad then. I'm glad to see you alert and keeping a positive attitude."

She looked closely at the burns on his face and neck. The skin was covered in burn ointment, keeping the surface moist. The process for treating burns varied depending on the degree, and as Lauren glanced over the visible facial and neck marks, she felt confident that her initial diagnosis would stand. They should heal just as she expected.

"The burns look like they are improving already, Mr. Santiago."

He tilted his head a little so she could have a better look.

"Just call me Hale. And yeah well these burns hurt like hell, and lately they are itchy as hell too. How bad do you think the scars will be? And be honest, I can take it."

She considered the possibilities but it was just too soon to make a blanket judgment. The burn wasn't completely even either. Superficial burns were located on his cheek while deeper wounds appeared lower on his neck. Those neck burns were the ones could potentially scar.

"It's hard to say at this point, Hale. Sticking with the regimen we set up will help minimize it as much as possible. Thankfully they aren't too deep, so it's quite possible you come out of this with very little scarring. I also like to keep a positive outlook, but time will give us a clearer answer."

"Okay, well I guess a scar or two isn't the end of the world. And some ladies dig scars, right? The nurses have been wheeling me all over the place to get treatment so hopefully all the stuff they keeping putting on face and neck is helping."

"Have they taken you to the burn treatment center in the adjacent building?"

Hale nodded. "Yes I've been over there a few times, and I have to count my blessings. Some of the others I've run into over there, ugh, make my burns look tame."

"Yes I have definitely seen worse. The burn center is an excellent treatment facility we are fortunate enough to have housed right here so I'm glad you're already getting set up in a treatment routine. Plus, it will give you some time to escape this room and the never ending boring television shows too."

Hale laughed as he glanced at the television. "Very true. Plus I get to meet people, and as a single guy, well, let's just say I'm always looking."

Lauren's mirrored Hale's smile.

"Well I'm glad to see you doing well. If I can be of any further assistance, I work nights so just have a nurse reach out to me, okay?"

"Thanks doctor. Thanks again for stopping by."

Lauren offered one additional warm smile before leaving Hale's hospital room. She returned to her office and packed up a few items before closing up for the day. She felt as though the past twenty four hours had been monumentally productive, personally and professionally. She strolled outside in the warm morning air and immediately began her typical morning routine: a drive home where she would shower, eat a quick breakfast and go to sleep. The biggest variance from that routine however, was that afterwards, she had a dinner date with the one and only Fire Chief Bo Dennis.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The alarm buzzing woke Lauren at six pm sharp. The softness of her pillow had her hesitate momentarily before reaching for her cell phone to silence the alarm. Without looking at the phone, she tapped the upper right corner, knowing from memory it disabled the alarm. Out of habit, she pulled the device from the charger and rolled back into the comfort of her bed. After removing her eye mask and adjusting her vision to the bright screen, Lauren's breath caught when she saw a handful of text messages from Bo.

**Bo: _Can you do 8:30pm instead of 9pm?_**

**Bo: _I'll take that as you're sleeping as I should be. 8:30pm at Jack's Saloon on 14th._**

**Bo: _Hope you had a good night at work._**

**Bo: _BTW, I'm really looking forward to seeing you : )_**

Lauren buried her head into the pillow but could not suppress the smile crossing her face. She never fathomed feeling excited for a date like this. Bo's entire approach was adorable, and Lauren briefly wondered how her bold attempt to seduce the woman had turned into Bo's attempt to court her. Wanting to show her appreciation of Bo's excitement and express a bit of her own, she erased her reply three times before committing to one and hitting send.

**Lauren: _Hi! 8:30pm is fine. Can't wait : )_**

The butterflies in her stomach swirled with the uncontrollable flutter in her heart. She was definitely smitten with the fire chief. While Lauren knew her mind would still challenge her with thoughts surrounding Stephanie, she fought against self-sabotage with Bo. She found this beautiful woman to be simply adorable in her mannerisms and had enjoyed their playful banter during their previous short encounters, so why couldn't she just enjoy the moment and see where it led her? Content with that realization, Lauren threw off the covers and climbed out of bed to get ready for her date.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lauren parked her BMW before checking her makeup in the rear view mirror. The clock read 8:15pm. She was a tad bit early but she wasn't the only one. As she exited her car door, Bo was stepping out of hers two rows over. Even in the fading daylight, Bo's smile carried across the parking lot, melting away Lauren's nervousness. With a flick of her thumb, she locked her car and the beep sound echoed around her. She returned the smile to Bo as she walked between the parked cars in Bo's direction.

"Hi," Lauren announced eagerly. She studied Bo in her pressed fire chief shirt and pants. Ever the professional, her attire was crisp and remarkably well fitted. Her hair was pulled back to perfection, allowing Lauren a beautiful sight of her broad shoulders. Remembering the closeness of their few stolen moments in Bo's office, Lauren's temperature instantly spiked.

Lauren wore a basic button down shirt and dress pants; her standard attire when heading into the hospital. The only thing missing was her white lab coat, which she left at work to be cleaned daily. She kept her hands grasped together in front of her, not wanting to convey her excitement or nervousness with any sudden awkward movements. Bo leaned in comfortably and kissed her cheek before stepping back to admire the doctor.

"Hi Lauren," Bo replied with a huge smile.

"Hi,' Lauren repeated tongue-tied, grasping for anything clever to say. For another moment Lauren admired the woman in uniform and then turned her attention to the impressive car behind her.

"Wow." Lauren gazed down the side of the sleek dark blue car. She tried to peer in the window but the darkening sky made it hard to see clearly.

"You like? This is my 1970 Mustang Boss 429 Fastback. It still needs a little work but otherwise she's in great shape."

Lauren heard that adorable excited tone in Bo's voice again. The car was all muscle, just like the woman standing before her. Lauren tried to pull her mind from the gutter at thoughts of Bo pinning her down to the leather back seat. Unfortunately that image made Lauren struggle to form any cohesive thoughts.

"Yeah, wow, it's, um, it's awesome, Bo."

"Well if you're interested, I'd love to show you my collection in the actual light of day sometime. I promise I won't ramble on about engine sizes, original parts or anything boring."

Bo always had a way to pull a smile from the doctor, and this moment was certainly no different.

"That sounds great, but somehow I don't think you could bore me with anything you have to say."

Bo smirked at the comment. "Good to know. I'll remember that one, doctor."

She tossed a wink at Lauren and aired that dimple out for Lauren to drink in. Lauren absorbed every inch of her smile. Fighting her rising libido, Lauren closed down the parking lot flirtation and motioned to the restaurant entrance.

"Well, shall we?"

"After you," Bo replied with an outstretched hand.

Lauren walked ahead of Bo through another two rows of cars. She purposely added a bit of sway to her hips as they strolled the thirty feet to the main entrance. Lauren turned towards Bo as she reached the door and caught the chief quickly righting her eyes upward. Lauren knew that extra sway did her justice. Lauren simply smiled and refrained from commenting as she led Bo inside.

Lauren had never been to Jack's Saloon, but the scenery looked like that of an old western. The lighting was dim. There was a large centralized chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and the wall décor had replica photos of old western films. In appearance, it was a fairly casual restaurant but apparently had quite the menu and a cult following with the locals. Bo had made reservations just to ensure they wouldn't have to wait for a table that could rush either of them for work. Upon checking in, the hostess took them to a high top table situated against a wall where Lauren slid into a seat across from Bo. With just a little effort, Lauren fought through the first date jitters rather well.

"So tell me about your day, doctor." Bo stated as she passed one of the menus to Lauren.

Lauren accepted the menu and opened it, gazing over the selection as she recapped her day.

"Well, my shift last night was fairly uneventful, for a change. I slept most of the day of course. I did get a moment to visit your firefighter this morning before I went home though."

Bo looked up from her menu with genuine happiness.

"That's awesome Lauren. How is he doing, you know, from a doctor's perspective?"

"Well I can't give a clinical answer to that since I'm not his official doctor, but as a general observation, he's in great spirits and the burns look better than I anticipated."

"That's great news. I had a chance to see him too. Yesterday, after I stopped by your office, I went by his room to make sure he was doing okay. I wanted to let him know that we were all thinking about him and tell him to hurry up and get better so I can have him back to work.. He said he's flirting with girls in the hallways already, so I'm confident he's going to be just fine."

"I'm glad you were able to visit him. Studies show that patients who receive visitors more often have a more optimistic approach to their treatment which improves immune systems, and improved immune systems help bodies heal quicker. So, in other words, any visitation is good for his health."

Bo's gaze held Lauren's attention after her ramble. Lauren blushed.

"Sorry I can sometimes ramble a bit."

Bo reached across the table and took Lauren's hand. The physical connection flared the heat smoldering below the surface. Her hand was gentle yet strong and the mere act of Bo reaching out to make that connection appeared as natural as the sunrise. The intensity of that touch commissioned Lauren's heart to hammer powerfully inside her chest.

"Hey, I like hearing you ramble."

Lauren laughed at the kindness in Bo's words.

"Thanks but I'll try to keep it to a minimum. What about your night Bo? How was it?"

Bo withdrew her hand but not her focus on the blushing doctor. Having already decided on her dinner choice, Bo folded up her menu and set it aside. She placed her elbows on the table and leaned forward to direct all her attention at Lauren.

"Work for me is a gift, ever day. Not because of the destruction of course, but because I live my dream every time I put on my uniform. Last night was on the slow end. No major fires and that is always a good thing. And I did try to sleep today, but to be honest I was way too excited knowing we were having dinner tonight."

Lauren appreciated Bo's honesty, and the thought of Bo tossing and turning while thinking of her was heartwarming. The beginning to their evening gave Lauren that tingle deep inside. The server's arrival at the table pulled Lauren's attention away only briefly as she placed her order. Lauren paid close attention to each small detail she witnessed in the fire chief. She watched Bo talk with her hands as she explained how she wanted her steak prepared. She melted at the sight of Bo's smile when the server repeated the order correctly. She enjoyed the pride Bo held in her perfectly pressed uniform as she brushed the material to remove a small wrinkle visible on the sleeve.

"So you love being a firefighter Bo?"

Bo's posture softened with the question. She crossed her legs under the table and leaned against the chair back before speaking.

"I do. There is so much about the job that I love. I love the smell of a new fire truck and the stiffness of new gear the first time I put it on. I love the way kids look at me when I'm dressed in my uniform. I love my brother and sister firefighters, even when they all disappear when it's time to roll up the hose. I love helping people and being that person who can think rationally under pressure to save as many lives as I can. And I love that I grew up to become the role model I searched for when I was a kid."

The raw honesty was admirable. Lauren never expected such a personal answer. She felt mildly voyeuristic in hearing a list of such significant reasons, but she felt honored that Bo shared that piece of her.

"You say it so beautifully."

Bo laughed at the compliment. "Well, there is a lot not beautiful about the job too, but those reasons are not great for dinner conversation."

Bo shifted her serious tone into a more casual one as their conversation flowed. They found a shared love of Italian food and spoke of secret ingredients they learned from a recipe here and there. They swapped travel stories: Bo taking road trips to enter classic car competitions throughout North America and Lauren jetting off to the Caribbean for snorkeling and white sandy beaches. They also discovered a mutual appreciation for working night shifts.

Lauren finished a bite of her sun-dried ravioli as she explained how she came to work at night.

"I have been officially assigned to night shift since I completed residency. I could have switched many years ago but I opted to stay on nights. Honestly at this point, I have senior level status with the hospital and I have broad flexibility with my schedule, but I just prefer to be there at night. I have my days free, well mostly, except when I'm at the hospital for a patient. Lately, that seems to happen a little more than I'd like."

Bo nodded. "I understand that. I like to work at night too so I have the daytime open to do things as needed, but I do find myself volunteering to do work-related things even when I should be sleeping."

Always finding a reason to go to work, Lauren understood that statement perfectly. What she didn't understand was what Bo would do during her official "time off" that would warrant trips to work. While Lauren would see patients or review test results that couldn't wait until the night hours, what did a fire chief do?

"So what type of work are you getting roped into during your time off?"

Bo finished chewing the bite of her perfectly grilled ribeye before answering.

"Well, it does depend on the day, but lately I spend that time with elementary school kids."

In the five seconds it took Bo to answer that question, Lauren assumed Bo would say that she used the time to catch up on paperwork, or perhaps review policies and procedures that the firefighters had to follow. The last thing she expected Bo to say was she spent time with elementary school kids.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I actually meet with school groups and kids' summer clubs to give mini presentations to the kids about being a firefighter. Sometimes I go to the school and sometimes they come to the station. I show them the equipment and teach them fire safety. Mostly I like to emphasize that little girls can grow up to be firefighters just like little boys."

Lauren's heart swelled at the admission. Such a tough exterior with such a soft center. Bo's explanation was very modest and Lauren instantly wanted to offer her praise. She found the entire act to be remarkably generous and incredibly sexy. Yet another amazing side to this beautiful woman and it had Lauren's stomach doing flip flops.

"Bo, that is extremely admirable. I bet you have quite an impact on those kids."

Bo's blush increased ten fold as she rested her fork on the plate before her.

"Lauren, I wanted to be a firefighter since I was a kid but back then, who ever heard of a girl firefighter, right? Needless to say, I had very little support and the only encouragement I received was to marry a nice boy firefighter and have his children. I guess I like to think that if I can support just one kid's dream, then maybe I'll make a difference."

Against her own free will, Lauren's emotions overflowed inside. The more she learned about Bo Dennis, the more she realized the depth of her kindness and compassion. Her character was genuine and charitable. Her smile was warm and brilliant. Her eyes were sparkling and sensual. And her heart revealed its tenderness and grace. To Lauren, how anyone could resist this woman was as mysterious as the origins of life.

It was now Lauren's turn to reach across the table and capture the brunette's hand in hers. No words forming could convey how touched Lauren was to earn the knowledge of these intricate, private details. Another morsel of Bo Dennis that defined her very essence. Bo allowed the touch to linger. She gently traced Lauren's knuckles before threading her fingers fully. A slight squeeze brought a smile to Lauren's face. The shared moment washed a wave of intensity over them both. Knowing her stare exposed more about her feelings than she felt comfortable, Lauren blinked and shifted her eyes to the table to interrupt the moment.

"So, um, how's your steak Bo?"

Bo raised her eyebrows and smiled. She broke their touch and picked up her fork and knife once more to cut another piece on her plate.

"It is grilled to perfection. Bite?"

Bo lifted her fork towards Lauren who opened her mouth to accept the offering. The confident and flirtatious brunette fed her the savory bite and Lauren made sure to slip her tongue out slightly as she captured the fork into her mouth. Overall, the move certainly triggered a reaction from the fire chief, who exhaled a very audible breath at witnessing the act. Lauren admitted the steak was delicious, but even if it would have been downright awful, that bite would have been the best bite she had eaten all night.

Lauren found the food, the conversation and the company to be a wonderful trio. Lauren was pleasantly surprised at the quality of the food. Bo had picked a winner in this place and Lauren could instantly see why it was such a popular destination. What the food had in taste more than made up for some tacky wall décor. The night mixed innocence and flirtation in the air surrounding them. Conversation topics were pleasant and most every discussion included a relaxed laughter from both women. Lauren picked up on Bo's slightly escalated flirtation as the night wore on, and even absent of alcoholic beverages, Lauren matched it with her own playful banter. Her initial physical attraction to the chief continued to increase. She listened and learned much about the brunette, gaining insight into the depth of her caring and genuinely big heart. Lauren offered up information about herself as well, enjoying Bo's facial expressions as she told her random facts about her life. She loved how responsive Bo was to her stories. She certainly kept Bo's interest throughout the evening, which Lauren took as a great sign for things to come.

Their meals were extremely filling and while dessert would have prolonged the date further, Lauren was full from the ravioli dish she consumed. Bo declined as well and mentioned she kept fairly regimented eating habits to accompany her workouts so she could stay in peak physical condition and meet the demands of her job. Lauren let her eyes trail over Bo's upper body when she said  _peak physical condition_  and mentally agreed that she certainly was. With empty plates now resting before them, the close of their date approached far too quickly.

The server delivered the bill which Bo scooped up with chivalry. Using manners she recalled from dates long ago, Lauren smiled and simply offered a gracious thank you.

"Thank you so much for dinner Bo, and for such amazing conversation. I've had a wonderful time."

Bo was glowing and Lauren imagined she probably looked the same way. The entire evening felt right in many ways: comfortable, interesting, flirtatious, and way too short.

"You're welcome Lauren. I hope it was wonderful enough that I earned a second date? Because honestly, I'm having such an amazing time getting to know you that I don't want this to end."

Her words carried a heavy sincerity in them. It was comforting to hear Bo speak her feelings. Lauren swallowed, feeling overcome by a flood of new emotions. Lauren's defenses were raging inside. She felt that fear creeping into her mind again but did her best to suppress it. Lauren truly had a better night than she could have asked for and knew she couldn't possibly turn down another opportunity to spend time with Bo.

"Well, you did offer me dinner, a movie, and a trip to Paris. How about _I_  take you to a movie as a second date then?"

"Lauren, I would go anywhere on a second date as long as we can spend more time together."

"You are very sweet," Lauren replied.

Bo leaned in to the table and shifted her eyes left and then right before lowering her voice.

"Shhh…don't tell anyone. It will ruin my rep."

Lauren's smile curled upward once again. The server returned with the billfold and Bo quickly calculated the tip and signed her name to the receipt.

"So when is your next free day from work that you'd like to see that movie?"

Bo drained the remaining iced tea in her glass before answering. "I have some visits with summer camp kids this week so I'm busy during some of the afternoons. Currently I'm off work completely on Sundays and Mondays though."

Lauren mentally scrolled through her work schedule and considered what obligations were on her plate and what she could rearrange at the hospital so they could go to the movies on an actual day off. She decided that maybe it was time to utilize one of her senior level doctor advantages and change her own work schedule.

"Sunday then. Would you like to see a movie with me on Sunday?"

Bo's face lit up. The view was stunning, and Lauren just stared and absorbed every detail of the beautiful woman. Her smile stretched for miles under those beaming eyes.

"I'd love to."

The women began their slow dance of ending their first official date. Lauren stood from her chair as did Bo and slowly made their way through the restaurant towards the exit.

"So how does an early show sound? Say in the afternoon like a 3:30pm or 4 o'clock show time? Is that enough time to sleep after your Saturday night shift?" Lauren asked.

"Any time works. God knows I won't be able to sleep thinking about another date with you."

Lauren found her honesty refreshing. "You're full of flattery, Chief Dennis."

"Is it working?" Bo asked quickly.

Lauren locked eyes with Bo as they stepped outside the restaurant. "Absolutely."

The warm air greeted them upon exit. The sky was clear but the bright street lights surrounding them blocked out any chance of seeing stars above. The parking lot was still relatively full, lending credence to the popularity of Jack's Saloon. Bo appeared content with Lauren confirming her appreciation of the flattery as Bo now walked a little closer to the doctor through the rows of parked cars.

"So any particular genre you prefer?"

Bo shook her head. "Anything but slasher flicks. My sister made me watch one too many of those growing up so I don't really watch those anymore. Otherwise, surprise me."

Lauren imagined a tiny Bo Dennis hiding her facing behind a pillow as some horror film flickered across an old tube television screen.

"Let me guess? Nightmares?" Lauren asked.

Bo squeezed her eyes shut and smiled, full of embarrassment.

"Promise not to laugh, but to this day, when I see girls jumping rope, I think of Freddie Krueger and the creepy song that plays in those films."

Lauren suppressed her laugh. "I actually remember that scene quite well, not fondly, but quite well."

The women stopped their stroll by Bo's ever classic car. Even in the dark, Lauren could tell it was waxed to perfection from the streetlight reflections. The usual awkward moment at the end of a date felt nothing of the sort. Bo grabbed Lauren's waist as Lauren stepped into Bo's personal space. Lauren slid her hands against the chief's crisp uniform shirt and rested her palms flat against the brunette's shoulders.

"Let me reiterate that I had a really wonderful time tonight," Lauren whispered.

Their lips met comfortably and moved slowly against one another. Lauren memorized each second of the kiss, reveling in the softness of Bo's lips and the tenderness of her touch. It was everything a romantic kiss should be, full of attention and intention with each passing moment. Lauren's hands recognized the strength in this woman's well defined physique as fingers curled over Bo's shoulders and nails dug into the fire chief's muscles. Their kiss deepened but the pace remained slow and calculated. Their physical attraction was intense, and Lauren recognized her desires growing when she felt Bo's right hand shift from her waist to the small of her back and slide possessively lower. The kiss slowed until their lips separated and hovered but an inch from each other. Lauren opened her eyes and surveyed the beautiful brown ones staring back at her. She lingered in that moment and briefly considered her earlier thought of Bo taking her in the back seat of that gorgeous Mustang.

Lauren pressed one final, delicate kiss to Bo's smiling lips.

"I had a really great time tonight too," Bo replied. The lust that glazed over Bo's eyes reflected in the tone of her voice.

"Text me this week?" Lauren asked innocently.

"Absolutely," Bo replied.

Lauren stepped out of Bo's embrace and took one additional look at the woman standing before her before walking to her car.

"Be safe at work tonight, Bo."

"Always."


	10. Chapter 10

 

Lauren floated into work on cloud nine. In her mind, the date couldn't have been more perfect. Her thoughts were lost in visions of the stunning Bo Dennis and the incredible evening she just experienced. The only thing bad was that it had to end, and unfortunately, so did her happy thoughts. No sooner did she change into her scrubs at the hospital than her night became extremely busy with a very chaotic emergency room. Each injury required her complete attention as she worked diligently to help the wounded. A rather large accident on the freeway had brought in a handful of injured teenagers. Not more than twenty minutes afterwards, a gang related scuffle had her scrambling to save a man stabbed several times over. She felt the city was out to get her that night, but her only focus was saving as many lives as she could.

The first moment Lauren glanced at a clock was at seven am. Her shift was almost over and she felt a wave of relief wash over her. She said a silent thank you to the universe for keeping all her patients alive that night. A first shift doctor had already arrived, leaving Lauren off the rotation for any new incoming patients. Lauren pulled her cell phone from her pocket for the first time all night. She scrolled through a few emails and random messages but opted to ignore work related issues. There was only one message she hoped to see, and sure enough, it was there.

**Bo:** **_Thank you for an amazing date! Hope your night work is great!_ **

The timestamp indicated Bo sent it shortly after her work shift had started. The flutter returned, leaving Lauren to blush privately in her office. Lauren read over the message a dozen times before crafting her reply.

**Lauren:** **_Sorry for the delay in my reply. Hope your night was slower than mine. Thx again for a wonderful night out._ **

Lauren received an instant reply.

**Bo:** **_Hi! Was just thinking about you. Breakfast?_ **

Lauren was hungry. The rush of injuries allowed her no time to even sneak a quick snack. With back to back patients for the entire night, Lauren barely had time to stop at the water fountain for a drink. Breakfast sounded delightful.  _Was Bo asking her out to breakfast_?

**Lauren:** **_Starving._ **

**Bo:** **_Pancake House 2 blocks from your ER on Wilson. Join me?_ **

Lauren had no hesitation as her fingers tapped away at the screen.

**Lauren:** **_Be there in 10 min._ **

**Bo:** **_Great! See you soon._ **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lauren parked the BMW next to Bo's Mustang in the small corner parking lot. She had to admit: in the light of day, that car was beautiful. The blue looked even brighter under the morning sun and she forced her eyes from glancing at that leather back seat again. The sunshine felt toasty on her skin already at this early hour, signaling another hot summer day in the city. Lauren carefully maneuvered through the tight spaces in between vehicles toward the diner. She glanced to the front windows, catching a glimpse of Bo in a booth smiling back at her. The flutters returned in the pit of Lauren's stomach. She waved nervously before moving to the front door and entering the building.

Ignoring the hustle and bustle of the crowd around her, Lauren slid into the opposing side of the booth and tossed her work bag on the bench next to her. She immediately noticed that Bo had changed out of her uniform and now wore a black firefighter t-shirt with the slogan  _Silly Boys, Fire Trucks are for Girls_ gracing the front. The shirt had a snug fit and the sleeves were short, allowing a full upper body view of Bo's athletic build. The smile she wore pulled an even bigger smile from the doctor as Lauren found the entire view incredibly sexy.

"Good morning chief."

"Good morning doctor."

Their flirtatious tone from the night prior returned with those first few spoken words. Bo's eyes looked a little tired but they still sparkled. She looked up and down Lauren's figure and clearly noticed the change in attire as well.

"You look absolutely adorable in those scrubs, Lauren."

Lauren looked down at her clothing and back to Bo. She wore them so often that she didn't think twice about her appearance to others.

"You are always complimenting me, Bo. You better be careful chief, a girl could get used to that."

She raised her brow and curled her smile upward with her last statement. Bo folded her arms across her puffed out chest and flexed her biceps unconsciously as she reveled in hearing that admission.

"Well you  _should_  be complimented. Every. Single. Day."

It had been a long time since Lauren heard so many compliments directed at her in a short time span. The statements didn't come across as tawdry and Lauren couldn't picture Bo saying such things to just anyone. The admiration made her feel special, and hearing it come from this beautiful, intelligent woman made it that much more significant.

The server appeared and filled Lauren's coffee mug before topping off Bo's. Without looking at the menu, Lauren ordered her usual standard breakfast fare of scrambled eggs and toast, but since they were at a pancake house, she added a double stack on the side. Bo customized a plate of scrambled egg whites, spinach and avocado with a bowl of fresh berries, clearly defining her  _healthy eating habits_  she referenced at dinner the night prior.

The heat from the piping hot cup of coffee trickled down Lauren's throat as she took her first sip. She relaxed comfortably into the booth seat as this was the first relaxing moment she had since leaving Jack's Saloon and sharing in that incredible kiss.

"So how was your night at the station?" Lauren asked, gently setting her mug on the table.

Bo stirred a single packet of artificial sweetener into her coffee.

"Busy. We had a few traffic accidents and a minor electrical fire a few blocks over. Kept the guys hopping all night. How was yours?"

Lauren took another sip of her coffee, hoping the caffeine would kick in quickly.

"Busy as well. Major accident on the freeway sent half-dozen injuries to my ER. Then a gang stabbing. I didn't get a break until I texted you."

Bo finished stirring the sweetened coffee and placed the spoon on a napkin. She propped her elbow on the table and rested her chin on her knuckles, staring at Lauren and flashing an infatuated smile.

"Awww shucks doctor, it's nice to know you thought of me the first moment you could."

Lauren couldn't deny it. She gave her job one hundred percent focus all night, but the moment she could mentally leave the hospital, her mind went directly to thoughts of Bo.

"Well it's the truth. Busy nights do make the time pass quickly though, but last night was so busy that I didn't even get a chance to check on my Jane Doe as I planned."

Bo formed a curious look on her face. "Jane Doe?"

"Yes. I have a Jane Doe patient. Several nights ago, she was brought in unconscious, badly beaten. She finally regained consciousness but has some amnesia. I'm trying to be extra attentive to this patient with her injuries. I've enlisted some help from a detective friend of mine so hopefully we'll figure out who she is and what happened to her."

"Wow, she was beaten until she was unconscious? My God, that's horrible."

The server returned and slid their hot plates of food onto the table. Feeling the impact of their hunger, both ladies dug in.

"Yeah, it's heartbreaking really. I don't know if someone just beat her up or if they were actually trying to kill her."

Lauren slathered her pancakes with butter and doused them with syrup.

"So because you don't know who she is means you probably don't know who hurt her, right?"

Lauren nodded. "Correct. But once the police figure it out, I'll be rather firm in my request for them to give him a piece of his own medicine."

Bo's eyes widened and she laughed.

"Wow Lauren, I never knew you had that fierce side to you. It's actually kind of hot."

Lauren laughed and swallowed her mouthful of pancake. The sugary syrup quickly worked its way into her system and combined with the caffeine in her bloodstream to bring the tired doctor back to life.

"I mean it when I say I'm not a violent person, but I have no tolerance for those that beat women. I can't un-see some of the things I've seen, you know? Makes me sick."

Bo gulped her coffee and Lauren saw the sparkle in her eyes get a little brighter.  _Caffeine must be kicking in for her too_.

"I have to agree with you. I hope the police help you figure out who she is. Not that I can probably be any help, but if I can, please let me know. I'm happy to help you. Always."

Lauren heard the sincerity in her tone and it made her heart flutter.

"Thanks Bo."

Bo accepted a coffee refill from the server and devoured the remaining piece of fruit on her plate. She stared intently at Lauren before speaking.

"So Lauren, you're brilliant, you're beautiful, you're funny, and you obviously have a very warm and caring heart. I just have to ask: why hasn't someone scooped you up yet?"

The flattering statement was not lost on Lauren, but the root of it all flooded Lauren's memory with visions of Stephanie and of the love she lost. Lauren was caught off guard by the question but she kept the emotions from rising up in her chest. She was eternally grateful that the pain didn't feel as strong as it had in the past. Yes, past events had played their part in shaping who she had become, and until now, that meant no room to even consider dating anyone. She couldn't stop her tear ducts from producing just enough tears to fill the wells of her eyes, but a steady deep breath held them at bay and they never spilled over. Wanting to offer Bo an honest answer to her question, Lauren chose her words carefully.

"I lost someone I loved three years ago. It has taken me awhile to consider letting anyone else in."

Bo's eyes softened. The flirtatious nature left her voice and was replaced by one of pure compassion and understanding. She reached across the table and covered Lauren's hand with her own.

"Oh Lauren, I'm so sorry."

Lauren smiled, enjoying the warmth of Bo's gentle touch. "It's okay. I still have my moments, but I suppose I always will to some degree."

Trying to lighten the mood, Lauren continued, "So, I guess if women came with warning labels before you asked them out on a date, that would be mine: blonde doctor who may or may not have a memory that makes her cry on a totally, random occasion."

Bo smiled softly at Lauren's attempt to remove that heavy tint in the air. She tightened her hold on Lauren's hand and trailed her thumb back and forth over her soft skin. Lauren stared at their hands, in awe of the comfort from her touch.

"Hey." Just the single word was soft, caring and full of kindness.

Lauren shifted her eyes from their intertwined hands to Bo's eyes as she spoke.

"I would expect you to have those random occasions. Suppressing those memories wouldn't honor what you shared with that person, but remembering her does."

Lauren felt her heart float into her throat. That sentiment echoed what Tamsin said about remembering the good times and remembering that Steph more than existed in Lauren's life. She was her love and acknowledging that conveys the importance Stephanie held in Lauren's life. Previously, Lauren never really looked at it that way, but Bo's words sunk deeply into her mind. She returned the squeeze to Bo's hand, not really sure how to thank her for such understanding and compassion. Staring into Bo's eyes, Lauren felt a building desire for Bo. Beyond the physical attraction, beyond the amazing stories Bo shared at dinner, beyond the way her smile tore at walls Lauren had built for years, Lauren felt a desire long forgotten, and in that moment, that desire felt larger than any looming sadness. She formed a genuine smile and directed it at the beautiful brunette staring back at her.

"You know, you are  _really_  amazing, Chief Dennis."

Bo chuckled and shook her head. "Naaah, I'm just me, Lauren."

Bo's dimple beamed across the table.

"Can I get you ladies anything else today?"

Both women shook their heads no towards the server, but Lauren quickly removed her hand from Bo's, reached into her bag and pulled out her credit card, sliding it to the waitress.

"I'll be right back with this," she replied taking the card.

Bo tilted her head and placed her hands on her hips. "Lauren, I didn't invite you to breakfast so you would  _buy_  my breakfast."

Lauren gave her a silent look that made Bo accept the offer.

"Aaannndd this is where I should just say thank you. Well thank you."

"You are certainly welcome. Thank you for inviting me."

Lauren filled out the receipt and Bo escorted Lauren to her car outside the restaurant. As they walked, Lauren slipped her hand into Bo's who eagerly accepted the gesture. Lauren amazed at how natural it felt to hold Bo's hand and the electricity that flowed through just a simple touch. They slowed their pace purposely as they neared her car, neither wanting to let go of the moment. Lauren stopped next to her car door and turned to face Bo.

"This is me," Lauren whispered, gesturing to the BMW.

It was Bo who closed the gap between them this time. As Lauren felt Bo's lips grace her own, she felt her walls start crumbling faster and the overwhelming sensation of want overcome her every emotion. Bo teased Lauren's lower lip with her tongue and Lauren welcomed it with her own. Bo's hands gently slid around Lauren's lower back and Lauren lost her breath the moment she felt Bo's breasts pressing into hers. They stood there, saying a temporary goodbye for what felt like eternity. Lauren believed that kissing was an art. Too often, it was rushed or sloppy, but in this moment, she could say with complete certainty that Bo was the most talented artist she had ever kissed. Lauren's hands cradled Bo's face, holding her in the moment and basking in the influx of stimulation sweeping through her body. Bo pulled her lips away, taking slow, deliberate breaths. Lauren opened her eyes, staring deeply into dark brown pools of warm emotions.

"Wow," Lauren mumbled.

"Yeah, wow," Bo whispered. "I could kiss you like that every day."

"Every day," Lauren repeated.

Bo stepped back, trying to regain control of her physical response to Lauren.

"Get some rest doctor. I'm already looking forward to our movie date on Sunday."

"Me too, Bo."

Lauren slid her sunglasses onto her face. She climbed into the car, closed the door and started the engine. Bo stood still, watching her snap the seat belt into place and adjust the rear view mirror. Lauren rolled down the car window, and Bo leaned down to kiss her through the open window one last time before climbing into her own car. The minute Lauren drove out of sight, her heart ached. But for the first time in years, it didn't ache in pain and it didn't ache with sadness. Instead, it ached to see Bo once again, to kiss her, to hold her, to share more stories with her, to drink in the dimple that graced her smile, to breathe in the brunette until she all but seeped inside Lauren's veins and flowed right into her beating heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With the profound feelings coursing through her, Lauren steered the car down a side street and changed her route home. It was a decision made in the moment and soon she found herself sixteen blocks west. Even in her tired state, the adrenaline rush fueled Lauren to remain alert as she pulled into a vacant parking space at her impromptu destination. She pushed back her shoulders and took a deep breath as she exited the car.

_"You can do this."_

That internal confidence gave her the boost to take her first step, and from there, her feet carried her on the path that she knew by heart. She weaved her way through the front doors and removed her sunglasses from her face, hanging them in the v of her shirt. She walked with conviction so that no one questioned her presence. Although out of place, she was certain wearing her scrubs and having her hospital badge dangling from her waist didn't hurt either.

Lauren navigated her way through the police station, noticing all the desks still sat in the same places as three years prior. She proceeded past some unfamiliar, younger looking detectives as she sought out the major crimes/robbery division. As she bypassed the special victim's unit, Lauren slowed her walk as she neared that old familiar desk once occupied by her girlfriend. The desk had stacks of papers covering the surface and a framed photo of a young family at Christmas. The man who now occupied the space smiled at her as she walked by. She simply returned it with her own tender smile, gulped down any visible evidence of sadness, and continued on.

She spotted the one face she sought: Tamsin. Lauren hadn't visited the station since her best friend had transferred divisions so she was fortunate Tamsin wasn't hard to locate. As if Tamsin could sense Lauren's presence, she pulled her eyes from the paperwork on her desk and glanced across the room. Tamsin jumped up quickly, causing a few nearby detectives to look in her direction. Lauren recognized two of men from years ago, although the one seemed a bit heavier than the last time she saw him. With confidence, she continued walking across the room until she stood in front of Tamsin's desk.

Tamsin had lowered her voice but it was filled with panic.

"Doc? You ok? What's wrong?"

Lauren smiled at the nearby detectives who also recognized her. She nodded her head in their direction as a polite hello.

"Is there somewhere we can talk? In private?" Lauren asked Tamsin quietly.

Tamsin maneuvered around the desk and led Lauren to an empty interrogation room. She closed the door as Lauren walked across the small room. Lauren leaned against the far wall and felt the cold cinder blocks through her scrubs shirt. She rubbed her eyes and scratched her head before dropping her arms to her sides. Tamsin waited quietly next to the table in the room until Lauren unleashed her words. Her voice quivered with each syllable she spoke, holding in an eruption of emotions which were about to spew forth.

"She makes me feel things Tamsin. She makes me feel things I didn't want to feel, and it's terrifying. I just met this woman and already I'm falling for her. I'm falling for Bo Dennis and I need to know that it's okay. I know she's a firefighter, and I know I need to face that, but I need you to tell me that it's okay to fall in love again. I need you to tell me that you are okay with me loving someone other than Steph, and I need to know that she would be okay with it too."

Tamsin's shoulders dropped. She placed her hand over her heart as Lauren all but begged for approval. She couldn't stop the droplets from spilling down her cheeks. She contorted her face to fight against the tears but quickly surrendered to the moment. Tamsin lost the ability to reign in her emotions as she sobbed while walking to Lauren and pulled her into her arms. They hugged and they cried and they held each other with strong arms and scarred hearts. They cried for their Stephanie: a woman Lauren fell madly in love with and a woman Tamsin loved like a sister. They cried for the good memories and the bad. They cried for a life lost too soon and the devastation it wrecked on Lauren and Tamsin's hearts. They cried for the celebration of the time they spent with her and the incredible change she had created in both of their lives. The emotions flooded the room as the dam had finally broken. Three years of pent up feelings minimally expressed but in solitude, and now the two best friends finally accepted the support offered by the other. And as they slowed their tears and regained their breaths minute by minute, second by second, they shared this quiet connection as a monumental moment in their own healing process. They loved each other like family, and releasing years of built up emotions in the privacy of this small interrogation room felt like a rebirth.

"You will always have my blessing, doc and I  _know_  you have hers."

With those softly spoken words, the air filled Lauren's lungs with a freshness she hadn't felt in years.

"Thank you. Thank you Tamsin."

Their embrace both provided and accepted support. Lauren wiped at Tamsin's smudged eyeliner, only smearing it more. She laughed lightly before drying her own eyes with her scrub shirt. They teased each other lovingly about whose eyes were puffier and decided it was a tie. Tamsin paced the room to compose herself and Lauren actually sat down in one of the cold metal chairs to regain some strength. Their current disheveled appearances warranted attention before returning to the public eye. Once they regained full composure, Tamsin led Lauren to the ladies restroom to attempt a removal of all signs of their sentimental moment. Lauren splashed cold water on her face and regrouped, feeling more exhausted physically but stronger inside. Tamsin dabbed away the remnants of smeared makeup with a wet paper towel. Upon close inspection, both deemed the other's appearance acceptable and together, they exited the restroom to return to their respective days with a refreshed outlook on life.


	11. Chapter 11

The grueling heat continued to bake the city. News anchors and weather reporters could be seen on every channel discussing the record temperatures blanketing the region. It made for a swell in emergency room visits: everything from heat stroke to sun poisoning to a near accidental drowning in a swimming pool to some poor soul deciding to tinker with the electrical panel in his home when another power failure rolled through his neighborhood. The heat related injuries invaded Lauren's schedule for the next several days and brought a new slate of patients under her care, yet even with the additional cases, Jane Doe maintained a priority status with Lauren's attention. The doctor ensured a nightly visit to keep a watchful eye over the healing young woman.

Lauren visited Jane Doe before her shift began late Saturday night and promised the ever hungry woman a morning visit with whatever tasty snack she could locate in the hospital vending machines, not that Lauren would ever consider a vending machine snack  _tasty_. The selection gave Lauren a sour stomach just thinking of all the chemicals and additives contained inside those bags or wrappers. Thankfully, the cafeteria opened early and gave Lauren the opportunity to purchase actual food rather than a sugary snack for her patient. She chose a bacon, egg and cheese sandwich, not the healthiest option for a doctor to give her patient, but it beat the alternative of potato chips and candy bars. The cashier bagged up the to-go sandwich and Lauren set off to the fourth floor.

At this early hour, the nighttime silence still hovered in the critical care unit. Lauren's footsteps created the only sound that echoed in the hallway until she neared Jane Doe's room. She could see the door was slightly open from several meters away and upon reaching the threshold, Lauren heard the young woman's excited voice come through the cracked door.

_"No whammies, no whammies!"_

With a gentle hand, Lauren guided the door open and stuck her head in first as if expecting the unexpected to jump out at her. The room's only occupant was Jane Doe, sitting up comfortably in the hospital bed with the television remote firmly in her grip. Lauren glanced to the wall mounted screen to see a classic game show from decades ago playing reruns and entertaining her patient.

"Doc!"

"Good morning,  _little one_."

Lauren had taken up Tamsin's nickname for Jane Doe. At one point, her patient requested to be called Cleopatra the Egyptian Queen, to which Lauren refused without a proven birth certificate as she found the request absurd. Upon spotting the small paper bag in Lauren's hand, the young woman pressed the remote control button to mute the outdated game show.

"Oh doc, tell me that's a sugary, scrumptious, delicious donut covered in chocolate icing and sprinkles?!"

Lauren returned the door to its semi-closed state before placing the paper bag on Jane Doe's bedside table. She noticed the hospital's version of breakfast remained untouched on the same table, and by the looks of it, Lauren doubted she would have eaten it either.

"No, no sugar. It's a breakfast sandwich, so at least you'll get a little protein in your diet."

Jane Doe tilted her head and pursed her lips together. Her brow narrowed with a pout.

"But you said you would bring me a treat, like ice cream or chocolate!"

Lauren shook her head and pointed her finger at her patient.

"No I said I would bring you a tasty snack, and this is even better than that."

Her patient grabbed the bag and looked inside.

"Oh, fine. But I'm going to find sugar in this place if it kills me!"

Lauren indulged her patient's humor while reading the updated medical file on the computer screen. As expected, there were no changes noted other than the addition of extra scheduled therapy sessions to explore the depths of her forgotten memory. Satisfied with the file, Lauren closed up the computer and pulled on a pair of sterile gloves. Jane Doe lifted her arms up while Lauren unrolled a large sterile pad across her patient's lap.

"And I will just tell you this now, I will not deliver you any sugary foods. I'm already going against my better judgment as a doctor of providing you pizza and greasy breakfast sandwiches."

Jane Doe lowered her right arm to rest it on the pad. She kept the left one raised as Lauren slowly began to un-wrap the bandages covering her forearm before repeating the process with the right.

"Fine. I'll just need to find another snack dealer who is more flexible with my needs."

With a smile, Lauren replied, "In here? Go ahead, and good luck with that."

As her arms were fully undressed, the young woman hissed from the sensitivity as Lauren rotated them to view the undersides of her wrists.

"Sorry," Lauren whispered as she examined those injuries. The dark bruising had faded into a light yellow green color and the open wounds had begun to close as time allowed them to heal. Some darker marks were still present where Lauren assumed the brunt of strikes landed but the doctor was confident those would heal as well. She was surprised that neither arm had been broken, unlike the three ribs that her patient felt with agony every time a sneeze or a cough would sneak up on her.

Lauren took mental notes of the healing progress to document in the medical file at a later time. She completed a thorough examination on both arms before she applied fresh bandages to a few of the wounds. Jane Doe remained silent through the entire process, as she did every time Lauren treated her arms. They had walked through this process before, and the young woman knew the following step had Lauren examining her black and blue torso. Seeing her own body is such a state always made her patient highly uncomfortable.

Jane Doe lifted her arms once again so Lauren could remove the sterile pad and toss it in the trash. Her patient pressed the bed controls to lower the surface completely flat. She shifted on her right side and tugged at her hospital gown. With a gentle hand, Lauren moved the sheet aside and shifted the gown opening slightly to expose the left side of her patient's body. The bruises here were a deeper purple and clearly had a greater force behind them than the marks on her arms. In her professional experience, Lauren assumed these could have been caused by a heavy object or most likely a boot covered foot. There was still a great deal of tenderness by the broken ribs but her patient held back any audible sounds of discomfort. Being the ever-observant doctor, Lauren picked up on other cues signaling her patient's pain during an exam. The young woman squeezed her eyes shut tightly and bit her lower lip when something hurt a little too much. Lauren learned her most sensitive injuries this way and used that knowledge to be gentler with each additional exam.

Jane Doe shifted positions once more and Lauren repeated the examination of injuries on the other side of her body. She considered the healing injuries to signal another day of progress. Even though her patient still bore quite horrendous visible marks, none of them had grown worse or infected. Upon finishing the application of an ointment on a rather nasty abrasion, Lauren patched it with a bandage and stripped the gloves from her hands. Jane Doe pulled her gown back into place and pulled the sheet back over her body before raising the bed up once more.

Lauren never pretended to understand what her patient felt when she looked at her own body and saw such brutality, but the doctor always offered compassion, encouragement and a soft tone in her voice.

"Your wounds are healing well."

Jane Doe nodded but kept her eyes fixed on the muted game show. Lauren pulled on a fresh pair of gloves and like clockwork, her patient turned her head slightly. Lauren lifted her chin outward a little more to have a better view of the neck wound that dipped to her collarbone. The coloring looked a little worse for wear and the deeper end of the gash seeped a fluid that Lauren considered a potential point of infection if not treated carefully. She took several moments to clean the injury and disinfect the surrounding skin, personally grateful when her patient did not show any signs of discomfort.

"Little one, has this area of your neck felt any different? Any additional pain or itching?"

"Nope."

Lauren guided her patient's chin towards her this time to examine her eyes and the remainder of her face. Thankfully both eyes could open now, although the one eyelid had less range of motion than the other. Lauren flashed her pen light across each pupil and watched for normal dilation response.

"Any changes in your vision or issues with your eyes?"

"Nope."

The injury near her temple that caused the greatest concern when she arrived had kept its gruesome appearance but since the latest imaging showed no additional swelling, Lauren accepted that it was just going to be a slow healer. Lauren removed the gloves once more and tossed them in the trash. Jane Doe had held her position looking at the doctor, and Lauren stood fixed in place next to her patient's bed. She shoved her hands deep in her pockets, unsure of the best route to provide additional comfort.

"You know, if you ever want to talk, I'm here to listen. I know you have another doctor for that, but, well, the offer stands, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks doc."

Lauren stood silent for another moment, watching the wheels inside her patient's head churn as she shifted her gaze and looked around the room. Wanting to offer her some type of hope, Lauren decided to share some information with the young woman that could bring her a little happiness in this somber moment.

"So I have some good news for you."

Jane Doe perked up at the phrase  _good news_.

"Good news?! Thank the heavens because I could use some. Let me guess: you decided to cave and get me a dozen chocolate chip cookies?"

Lauren shook her head and smiled.

"No, but good try though. Actually, I am arranging a place for you to stay after you are discharged. It won't be for a while yet, but unless your memories return and we figure out where you live, releasing you from the hospital won't do you much good. And even if you do regain your memory, the place for you will still be available as an option if we discover that, um, that your prior living situation was dangerous. There will be a suite for you to use privately: similar to a small furnished apartment in a safe gated building. You'll even have cable TV. There will be people in place to help get you on your feet and assist you in re-acclimating to daily responsibilities, you know, helping you get a job, clothing, groceries, etc. And it will cost you nothing so don't worry about that part. Consider it something to look forward to, okay?"

Lauren ended her statement with a smile as Jane Doe's emotionless features shifted into a mix of surprise, happiness and curiosity.

"Wow doc, really? Geez, um, uh, wow! I don't even know what to say."

Lauren shook her head to dismiss the need for any words at all. She glanced at the clock on the wall and knew it was almost time to leave for the day. Before she could issue her goodbye and take leave of the room, Jane Doe scratched her head and threw Lauren a questionable look.

"Hey, can I ask you something doc?"

Lauren giggled. Anytime someone asked if they could ask a question always made her laugh.

"You just did. Sorry, bad joke. Yes, of course, go ahead."

Jane Doe allowed a small smile to form before settling on a more serious stare at the doctor.

"Doc, why are you helping me?"

Lauren found the answer to that question a bit obvious but decided to indulge her patient with an answer.

"Well I'm your doctor and I've taken an oath…"

"No doc. No, I mean why are you helping me? The pizza, the egg sandwich, the extra visits when you should be home sleeping and now, a free place to stay and people to help me get on my feet? Why?"

Lauren pulled her hands from her pockets and folded them across her chest. She looked down at her feet and back up as she considered how to answer and remain honest without allowing the emotion to take control. As she began to speak, the words flowed across her lips so naturally that one would think she had said them a thousand times prior.

"Several years ago, I fell in love with a detective who helped women out of bad situations."

"Tamsin?!"

Lauren laughed. "No, not Tamsin. Her name was Stephanie. She had a few cases involving women who were victims of violence, and together we helped get some of those girls into programs that got them back on their feet. Stephanie loved helping people, and when she let me help her, I got to experience the amazing feelings that she had when a woman broke away from the cycle and escaped the violence. That feeling was all the reward I ever needed to know that going the extra mile is always worth it."

Her patient smiled. "Wow. Sounds so romantic, doc. Does Stephanie still do that work, and why haven't I met her yet?"

Lauren breathed deep.

"She doesn't. She was killed in the line of duty, but in her honor, I will continue to do the work for as long as I can."

Lauren uncrossed her arms and shoved her hands back into her pockets, deciding she bared enough of her soul for the moment and needed fresh air. It was a brief recount of the history behind her passion but a monumental moment for Lauren. Her patient reached out to her and grabbed her arm. Lauren returned her view to the young woman.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that doc, but thank you for doing this work. Thank you for helping me get through this."

Lauren covered the girl's hand with her own and nodded.

"You're welcome. Now eat that sandwich."

Lauren opened the door to leave, squeezing her eyes closed and taking a deep breath as she stepped into the hallway. It's never a great idea to walk blindly into an open space, as the minute she stepped through the door, she ran smack into Hale Santiago and sent him bobbling on his crutches.

"Oh my goodness Mr. Santiago? Are you okay?!"

Lauren grabbed his elbow to help steady him. Thankfully his movements were slow enough that he maintained his footing.

"Whoa, Dr. Lewis. I'm fine. Sorry, I'm just getting the hang of these things."

He motioned to the crutches resting under each arm. She looked down at his injured leg to see it fully immobilized in a large protective device.

"My fault. Yes the crutches are a challenge at first but you will get the hang of it. I'm sorry for my clumsiness and running into you."

He shook his head and smiled. He gestured to a large plastic bag hanging from his arm.

"Not a problem Dr. Lewis. I'm just heading down to that waiting room to put these out for anyone that wants them. If you'd like one, please help yourself. Some of my brothers from the station delivered them this morning but let's face it, I may be an average size guy with a healthy appetite but I can't eat a dozen blueberry muffins on my own."

_"Muffins?! Did someone say muffins?!"_

Hale looked towards the open door with a raised brow as he heard the voice echo from inside the patient's room. Lauren glanced over her shoulder and laughed at the woman's quest for anything unhealthy to eat. Lauren smiled and returned her attention to Hale. She leaned closer to him and lowered her voice so Jane Doe would not hear her next statement.

"I think this young woman could really use a blueberry muffin."

Hale's curious expression morphed into a smile.

"Oh really? Well, all right then. If you'll excuse me, Dr. Lewis, I think someone requested a blueberry muffin."

Lauren returned his smile and stepped aside so he could carefully navigate into the room balanced on the crutches. She shook her head at the knowledge that Jane Doe would get her wish after all: junk food from a new  _snack dealer_.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Lauren strolled down the hallway towards the main elevators, that familiar voice echoed over the PA system.  _Doctor Lauren Lewis to the ER._  It was the end of her shift and hoped whatever awaited her downstairs wasn't going to keep her there any longer than necessary. She had a movie date with Bo later that day and wanted to ensure enough time to get ample sleep beforehand.

Lauren stood at the elevator doors while waiting for the next available one to arrive. She clicked the screen on her phone to check for any new messages. While Lauren hadn't seen Bo in person since their breakfast rendezvous, their communication increased ten fold. The two exchanged countless phone calls, text messages and even a few photo messages during their spare time. Lauren even felt daring enough to send a picture wearing her lab coat at the office, which Bo advised was now the wallpaper gracing her cell phone screen. Bo offered to send a picture decked out in fire fighting gear, but Lauren told her she'd much rather see that one in person and take the picture herself. For the past three consecutive mornings, Lauren fell asleep with her phone in hand as she corresponded with Bo, who was also fighting through exhaustion after long work nights just to send Lauren another text message or whisper one more  _pleasant dreams_. The nature of their messages carried an escalated flirtatious tone as the days passed. Lauren's head felt lighter and her heart felt fuller. Since Sunday morning had finally arrived, Lauren felt exited about their plans to attend the afternoon movie. Her phone indicated she had a new message waiting from Bo. Reading it made her stomach roll through the flutter it felt almost daily now.

**Bo:** **_Is it wrong that I miss you? And that kiss…I can't wait to kiss you like that again…_ **

With a smile, Lauren let her playful side appear and replied to Bo's message.

**Lauren:** **_Not wrong. I miss you too & yes, the kiss…you are quite the kisser…_ **

**Bo:** **_I'm quite a lot of things… : )_ **

**Lauren:** **_I bet you are…_ **

**Bo:** **_Wanna find out?!_ **

**Lauren:** **_You have no idea…_ **

**Bo:** **_Kissing isn't the only thing I'm good at…_ **

The elevator arrived and Lauren stepped inside. She shifted her position in the small space carrying two other people so her back was to a wall, shielding her phone screen from wandering eyes. It did not, however, shield the blush that covered her cheeks.

**Lauren:** **_Is that so? Maybe I can test that theory?_ **

**Bo:** **_I'll gladly take any test you want…_ **

**Lauren:** **_Good answer. Get some sleep today Bo. There may be a pop quiz later today ;)_ **

**Bo:** **_##%$%^%^ &$!_ **

Lauren returned the phone to her pocket and exited the elevator on the main level. The smile remain fixed on her face as she took the short walk to the nurse's station and found Tara in her usual space.

"You paged me Tara?"

"Yes, Doctor Lewis. Detective Tamsin is in her usual spot."

"Thanks Tara."

Lauren could feel the heat before she exited the hospital. The heat wave was unyielding even at this early hour, and Lauren figured the day shift would have an explosion of bad sun burn cases cross their paths by mid afternoon. Upon exiting the emergency room main doors, Lauren saw Tamsin sitting on a bench near her usual space. Her foot tapped rhythmically against the sidewalk and Lauren sensed waves of frustration rolling off her friend. Lauren slid onto the bench beside her.

"Hey Tamsin."

"Hey doc. Sorry to catch you so early this morning. I'm heading in to work and thought I'd stop by before you left for the day."

Tamsin pulled a pack of cigarettes from her suit jacket pocket and slid one out of the box. Lauren stared at it ready to reprimand the detective but bit her tongue when the woman just held it between her fingertips without actually lighting it.

"No need to be sorry. Are you okay? You seem...tense."

The detective exhaled a large breath and increased the speed of her tapping foot.

"Ugh, my robbery case just blew up on me."

"What? Did you catch a break?"

She rolled the cigarette back and forth between her fingers and Lauren could see it was taking a great bit of self control to not light it.

"Unfortunately, no. I've had two more hits in the same neighborhood."

"Two more? Damn. What did they rob this time?"

"You'll never believe it. A post office and a private airstrip."

"Huh? Wait, so you have a library, a post office and an airstrip? I'm so confused."

"Yeah join the club. The only pattern is they are all government affiliated, some local, some national, and then the FAA."

Lauren briefly thought about the connection and found it a bit far fetched, but then again, she wasn't a cop and she didn't solve crimes for a living. She had read enough news reports to know that almost anything was possible.

"Okay, well that's good right? You at least have the common thread, so now you just need to figure out why."

"Right. That's the million dollar question. And well, the workload is insane. I feel bad that I haven't given much time to  _little one_."

Lauren shook her head as she angled her posture towards Tamsin. She could hear the drain in the detective's voice.

"Hey, don't feel bad, okay? I really value the time you put into this already. I know that your actual job trumps my requests, okay?"

"Okay doc. Well I was able to do one thing for her: I got approval on a rush request regarding her prints."

Surprised and excited by Tamsin's statement, all Lauren could ask was, "How?"

Tamsin formed a disgusted look on her face.

"I flirted with this guy that works in that department. It was just, ugh, it was just disgusting. I made myself sick over it. I even had to brush my teeth afterwards just to rid my mind of those words that left my mouth."

Lauren's laughter erupted at the admission. She tried to hold back but the thought of Tamsin using her  _skills_  on a poor guy with a crush had her close to hysterical.

"Oh my, Tamsin that was quite dedicated, so thank you on Jane Doe's behalf."

She let out another round of laughter and Tamsin just shook her head.

"Yeah, well, if anything, he may be a pain in the ass once he figures out I'm not really interested. You know, he may delay something on a future case just to even the score, but at this point, I feel like I'll be stuck on this robbery case for the rest of my days anyway, so I'm not sweating it."

Tamsin remained silent, staring at that cigarette as if she willed it to light itself.

Lauren carefully considered the workload Tamsin shouldered. The woman never admitted it, but being a one-man show over the past few years increased the amount of work on her plate. After Stephanie, Tamsin never accepted a new partner. She worked alone and maintained a successful record in doing so. Her superiors respected her so much that they allowed her request, but only on the condition that she never played hero or went solo on a dangerous inquiry. Tamsin played by their rules and they never second guessed their decision. Lauren, on the other hand, always second guessed their decision. She knew Tamsin was more than capable of solo work, but she never felt comfortable that her best friend's only backup was the second gun she wore on her ankle. Plus, she had no one to share the workload with. It was evident that this robbery case was visibly wearing on her best friend.

"Tamsin, I think you should consider requesting a full time partner."

The words were blurted out quickly but Lauren's voice reflected only a firm and confident tone. She knew that Tamsin would react with surprise. It wasn't like Lauren gave her any warning that this would be a topic for discussion. Tamsin's eyes widened as she stared at Lauren like she just sprouted three heads. Familiar with that look, Lauren thought best to elaborate on her recommendation before Tamsin gave her a definitive  _no._  Lauren raised her hand to hold Tamsin off from speaking before continuing in a more soothing tone.

"What I mean is, you are very capable of working alone. You are a successful detective, but most have partners for a reason, and that includes sharing a workload. I think you owe that to yourself. Besides, you are a wealth of knowledge and could teach someone a thing or two. Just, do me a favor and think about it. That's all I ask."

Tamsin finally pulled the lighter from her pocket and flicked her thumb along the spark wheel to bring the flame alive. She lit the end of her smoke and inhaled a long, calming drag. Lauren just rolled her eyes. The doctor understood a new permanent partner was a sensitive topic, so she declined to protest the lit cigarette.  _This time._  The detective exhaled a thin line of smoke and the building tension released from her as well. While Lauren thought the silence was an omen of an unavoidable tirade, she found herself quite surprised by Tamsin's response.

"A new partner, huh? Hmmm. I haven't thought about that in a long time, doc. I guess I could teach someone a thing or two, maybe."

Lauren watched Tamsin's calm facial expression, wishing she could see the thoughts formulating in the detective's mind. Tamsin finally laughed quietly as she shook her head.

"I'll think about it, okay doc?"

"That's all I ask."

Lauren pulled her friend into a hug, catching the detective off guard. Tamsin held the lit cigarette away with an extended arm to avoid bringing it too close to Lauren. Comfortably, she wrapped her free arm around the doctor to return the embrace. They shared a smile and a silent recognition of their friendship. Tamsin never took another drag off the cigarette. She snubbed it out on the sidewalk and tossed the extinguished butt in a nearby trashcan. And while taking only one hit on that cigarette could be considered a minor accomplishment, the potential of requesting a full time partner was most certainly a major one.


	12. Chapter 12

Lauren heard the knock at her door and waited a moment before answering it. She had been hovering by the window for ten minutes before Bo arrived but didn't want the fire chief to recognize her eagerness for their date. She smoothed her hands over her sleeveless pink shirt and glanced over her attire quickly to make sure everything looked in place. Her casual black pants hung comfortably off her hips and were light weight enough that even on a warm summer day, she wouldn't be overheated while wearing them. She quickly admired the fresh coat of pink nail polish visible on her toenails through her sandals before opening the door to the smiling brunette holding a bouquet of flowers. Lauren instinctively smiled, soaking in Bo's casual attire of a revealing black v-neck shirt and fashionable gray shorts. While Lauren loved the way Bo looked in uniform, seeing her in casual clothing afforded a more revealing view of Bo's sculpted body. Well defined arms, incredibly muscular thighs, flat abs and an enticing view of her cleavage spiked Lauren's libido. The lust filled look in Bo's eyes told the doctor that she was experiencing a similar spike in arousal. Bo's gaze raked over Lauren absorbing every beautiful inch of the doctor before nervously extending an arm to hand her the mixed floral bouquet. The colors were simply brilliant.

"Lauren, wow, you look…incredible." Bo kept her eyes fixed on the beautiful blonde.

Still standing in the doorway, Lauren accepted the beautiful arrangement, and without hesitation, stepped into Bo's space for the kiss she anticipated for the past several days. She wrapped her free arm around the chief's waist and felt Bo's warm, moist lips against her own. The contact sent a jolt through her chest and directly to her needy center. The infatuated doctor never tired of those lips. They were every bit as delicious as the memories of each prior kiss. Lauren focused intently on each sensuous caress of lips upon lips, distracted only by Bo's touch as she felt strong hands slip slowly under the hem of her shirt to rest possessively on her waist. The feel of Bo's fingertips against her own bare skin sent another surge of arousal through the doctor. Lauren's lips opened to welcome Bo's tongue as the fire chief affectionately sought entrance. She squeezed the flower bouquet tightly in her fist, trying to control the energy built up from several days of flirtatious, tempting messages and phone calls. Lauren gently slowed the pace until she broke the kiss. The grins and lust filled gazes that followed displayed their shared exhilaration in the moment.

"Wow. Thank you for the compliment Bo, and you look amazing as well."

Lauren turned her head slightly, shifting her admiration from the brunette to the flowers clenched in hand.

"And these flowers are beautiful."

"But not as beautiful as you," Bo replied intensely.

Caught in the moment, Lauren silently accepted the comment with a smile bursting with gratitude and appreciation. Bo's heartfelt compliments always exposed her feelings, not just in  _what_ she said but  _how_  she said them. Lauren knew that starting their date with such flirtation would certainly make it challenging for the doctor to refrain from escalating the behavior during the day. She regained her breath and separated her body from Bo's to temper the heat growing between them.

"Come in, please. Welcome to my humble abode."

Lauren closed the front door as Bo stepped inside Lauren's home for the first time. She briefly turned away from Bo and entered the nearby kitchen with the flowers in hand. Bo followed behind her, more interested in studying the beautiful blonde rather than the surrounding space. The fire chief halted her steps in the kitchen entranceway while Lauren moved about the room. She leaned against the doorframe, folded her arms across her chest, and watched Lauren flip open cupboard after cupboard. Bo's eyes examined every bend and sway Lauren's body made.

"I know I have a vase in here. Give me just a minute to put these in some water and we can get going."

Finally locating a small glass vase behind door number four, Lauren laid the flowers on the counter while she filled the container with water. She glanced in Bo's direction to see the woman's gaze fixed solely on her. It sent another wash of desire through the blonde.

"Take your time. I'm rather enjoying the view."

Lauren's blush became permanent. Bo's continued flattery would easily break her, not that she would mind. Lauren never denied the physical attraction between them but as her interests in the fire chief developed at a deeper level, the initial thought of a one night stand had been completely removed off the table. Those simple goodnight kisses and arousing embraces made Lauren crave contact with Bo the minute they separated. If that was any indication, then she knew the moment they stepped beyond that, the moment Lauren gave in with heart, body, and soul, the moment  _they went there,_  would be a moment that was not the end of one simple night of passion but the start of something so much greater.

"You're going to make this very challenging aren't you?" Lauren asked as she turned off the faucet.

Bo smirked and cocked her head slightly to the left.

"Whatever do you mean, doctor?"

And there it was: the way she said  _doctor._  The tone saturated in arousal and drenched in a yearning that bluntly conveyed Bo's interests and desires. Lauren was already turned on from her anticipation of their date, and Bo's advances escalated her body's hunger faster than her mind could even process the moment. She gripped the edge of the sink for support as her strength began to crumble under the brunette's gaze.

"I'm, uh, I'm just going to put these…over…by a window. Um, I'll be right back."

Lauren slid the flowers into the vase and, after taking a deep breath, carried the lovely display to a small side table near the large picture window. The short walk into the living room proved somewhat difficult as Lauren recognized her level of excitement with each and every step she took. Smiling at Lauren's reaction to her advances, Bo had quietly followed to the adjoining room. When Lauren turned around, Bo greeted her with strong arms sliding around her waist. Startled, Lauren jumped slightly but quickly relaxed into Bo's arms.

"Hi," Bo whispered.

Her eyes connected with Lauren's and shifted their view to Lauren's lips and back again.

"Hi," Lauren replied.

Lauren slid her hands lower on Bo's back until she felt the waist of Bo's shorts. She allowed her hands to drift a bit lower and feel the muscular curve of Bo's ass. Bo instantly captured Lauren's lips once more, this time with a heightened aggression. It weakened Lauren's knees, and she tightened her grip around Bo to stabilize her wave of imbalance. Lauren accepted the fire chief's lead as their kissing progressed from lips to tongues with heated breaths and tightened grips. Questing tongues danced playfully together while their kisses deepened and their pulses raced ever higher. Bo's lips shifted to her cheek, her jaw line and assertively down her neck, playfully sucking inch upon inch of exposed skin. Lauren's eyes closed as Bo's teeth grazed the surface before being soothed by her delicate tongue. To be kissed so aggressively and wanted so passionately felt maddening as the escalating embrace diminished, and Bo slowed her movements and returned a much gentler kiss to the blonde's waiting lips. Ending the kiss, Bo shifted her footing slightly to further pull Lauren into the most comforting and romantic of hugs.

"Wow. I have been thinking about you  _all_  week, Lauren."

Lauren's face was tucked pleasantly against the fire chief's neck, the tickle of Bo's hair brushing across her face. During their past few romantic embraces, Lauren noticed a mild hint of vanilla when at this close proximity to Bo, and this time proved no different. Lauren never tired of feeling Bo's firm muscles gripped around her and holding her close.

"Mmmm, I can say the same about you."

While Bo's actions reflected a similar desire, the brunette moved her hands to Lauren's shoulders and stepped back slightly, creating air space between them. Lauren witnessed the struggle Bo had with taming the escalated moment. They smiled at each other, knowing fully the internal battle they both were waging. Bo closed her eyes briefly and inhaled a large breath.

"We, um, we better get to that movie," Bo whispered.

Lauren nodded and breathlessly replied, "Yes, right, the movie."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lauren twisted the key and the front door dead bolt locked firmly in to place. She turned to follow Bo who was one step ahead of her and walking toward the car, but Lauren stopped firmly in place when the sunshine reflecting brilliantly on the polished blue classic Mustang caught her eye. With sleek lines and shiny rims, the vehicle parked in her driveway oozed sex appeal. She thought it was the same one that Bo drove to their date at Jack's Saloon, but Lauren couldn't tell one car from the next. What she could tell, however, was that this car was incredibly sexy. Staring at that classic machine with a beautiful woman nearby was enough to make Lauren squeeze her thighs together to suppress a flood of arousal.

Bo took the final ten paces to the car before she realized Lauren still stood on the concrete landing by the front door. Bo leaned back onto the car door and crossed her arms while staring at the motionless blonde but fifteen feet away.

"Is it me or the car that has captured your attention, Doctor Lewis?"

Bo's playful voice broke Lauren's stare. She raised her brow at Bo before she restarted her steps once more and covered the distance to the car. When she arrived at Bo's side, Lauren trailed her eyes over the cars exterior. She fought against the urge to run her finger along the rooftop edge. Instead, she returned her eyes to Bo, bit her lower lip and inhaled an audible breath.

"I think you know the answer to that already Bo. You know, I've never had anyone pick me up in a car like this for a date."

Bo wore the pride on her face and in her posture.

"Well, there's a first time for everything."

She opened the passenger door for the stunned blonde. Without words, Lauren slid onto the black leather seat. The first thing Lauren noticed was that there was not one speck of dust on the dashboard or one piece of lint on the floor. The console was every bit original classic car. Stripped down from today's gadget-filled and computerized dashes, this design contained simple knobs and levers with the old fashioned gear shifter, am/fm tuner, and even the classic silver metal cigarette lighter mounted on the dash near the steering column. Each component was shining and spotless. The machine was simply immaculate.

Lauren slid on her seatbelt as Bo climbed into the driver's seat. She buckled her seatbelt as well before the engine roared to life. As the sound echoed around them, Bo's face lit up like a kid in a candy store as the roar evened out and the hum of the engine waited for her to shift it into gear. Lauren casually looked over her shoulder to the back seat, feeling the flush of arousal rise up from her chest as that naughty image flashed through her mind one more time. It wasn't the roomiest of spaces, but it would certainly serve its purpose.

On the drive to the theater, Lauren observed Bo loving every moment of driving that car. The way she adjusted the rearview mirror slightly and then eased it into gear. The way her hands gripped the steering wheel and she paid such careful attention to every driver around her. The way she smiled when the driver sitting in the next lane drooled at both the car  _and_  the woman driving it. Yes indeed, it was now abundantly clear why people found muscle cars sexy, and Lauren Lewis was definitely one of those people.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lauren picked a romantic comedy for their movie choice, the tone of such a flick only encouraging their already flirtatious nature. Bo kept her arm draped over Lauren's shoulders throughout most of the film, and Lauren couldn't help but comfortably slide her hand onto Bo's thigh midway through the show, needing a bit more contact with the woman sitting next to her. The smitten doctor gently rubbed her fingertips in slow small circles on Bo's bare skin, enjoying her closeness with the woman quickly capturing her heart. Lauren was certain Bo would feel the heat radiating from her hand but she couldn't resist the pull of keeping contact. Lauren had caught Bo staring at her a few times, which elicited an embarrassing smile of admission on Bo's behalf. Just a handful of dates with the chief reminded Lauren how much she enjoyed the modern day courtship rituals, and the constant chemistry between the two made it that much more exciting.

The movie was an average, enjoyable flick but not any blockbuster sensation. As quick as it had started, the show ended and the credits began to roll. Comfortable in their closeness, the ladies remained seated until the lights came up and the crowd had disbursed. Once the theater attendants arrived to clean up the aisles, Lauren led Bo down the steps and out of the building.

Outside, Lauren and Bo strolled hand in hand down the sunny neighborhood street. The heat of summer still lingered but a moderate breeze made it tolerable. Sunday afternoon started to turn into Sunday evening but the popular entertainment district was still filled with patrons extending their weekends as much as possible. Most restaurant patios were crowded, filled with laughter and happy faces. The local art galleries kept extended hours and the women enjoyed looking at the creative window displays as they passed by each one. The pair comfortably wandered throughout the neighborhood, laughing and flirting constantly. Without a specific plan in mind, they simply took in the sights and enjoyed the presence of the other.

Wonderful aromas drifted out of every restaurant kitchen, but the most dazzling to Lauren's senses was probably the most unexpected. A mix of spices floated out of a small food truck on a nearby street corner and Lauren inhaled the scent, recognizing the chili powder and paprika immediately. The truck's exterior wasn't in the best condition, but sometimes the tastiest food came from the strangest of places.

"Wow, are those tacos? They smell incredible."

They stopped their stroll next to the chalk-scribbled sandwich board listing the available options of the day. The taco truck offered the standard fare plus a few specialty items: tacos, burritos, quesadillas, a chef's choice selection, rice, beans and copious toppings and salsas one could possibly imagine.

"Yummy. Look at that menu! Let's try one. You hungry?"

Lauren held her breath momentarily when she heard the word  _yummy_  escape Bo's lips. Her mind was certainly not thinking about tacos but she maintained her composure well enough that Bo didn't notice, even when she stumbled over her reply.

"Um, a little bit, yes. I'd love to try whatever the chef's choice is."

Bo cocked her head as her mind formed more flirtatious thoughts.

"Feeling adventurous, doctor?"

Lauren couldn't hide her physical response this time and she unconsciously squeezed Bo's hand still held in her own. Bo raised her eye brows at the doctor who wore an embarrassed look on her face. Lauren had no verbal response, and she left it be since she was certain her caught breath and uncontrollable tight grip spoke volumes of how she felt.

Bo winked and added a simple "Me too" before turning her attention to the gentleman in the truck and ordering two chef's choice tacos. The preparation took very little time and within minutes, the women each had a carefully wrapped taco in hand. Bo grabbed a stack of napkins as well to keep the mess to a minimum as they continued their Sunday stroll. One bite into the taco and Lauren knew being  _adventurous_  was a fantastic decision. A soft flour shell contained a mix of shredded chicken, chorizo, corn, scallions, cilantro, hot salsa and a variety of cheeses. The spices were an incredible combination of flavors, and Lauren couldn't quite place all the components creating such a flavorful taste.

"This is the best street food ever and it's totally blowing my healthy eating habits," Bo quipped as she inhaled another large bite of her taco.

With her own mouth full, Lauren simply nodded in agreement as she carefully navigated around others on the sidewalk with the taco firmly gripped between both hands. Bo was at her side, mirroring the same behavior until they both completed their flavorful snack and tossed the wrappers in a garbage can on a nearby street corner.

"Whew, that last bite was spicy! Can I interest you in an after-movie drink?" Lauren asked.

Eager to accept the longest time with Lauren possible, Bo pointed to a bar across the street.

"Yeah that sounds great. How about over there? That's the first patio I've seen that actually has a few empty tables."

Standing at the street corner, the two women waited patiently for the street light to change so they could cross. Lauren wanted physical contact with Bo, but her hands felt a bit unclean from the taco so she reluctantly kept them to herself. She did, however, gaze at the beautiful woman walking next to her. The cravings she felt for this incredible brunette intensified every single day. Lauren's physical attraction to Bo was evident the moment she first laid eyes on her, and as they learned details of one another and shared stolen kisses in fire stations, hospitals or parking lots, feelings developed and brought emotions into the fold. Lauren had spent more time occupied with romantic thoughts and lusty dreams of Bo in the past few weeks than she had with any other potential interest in years.

Arriving at the patio, Lauren led them to a table bathed in sunshine. Bo slid into the seat with her back towards the building and Lauren sat opposite her. It allowed Bo a full street view but she really only had one thing in sight and that was the gorgeous blonde. A server appeared moments after they were seated and placed a few drink napkins on the table.

"Evening ladies. Would either of you like a drink menu or have you already picked your poison?"

"I'll have a Long Island, please." Lauren stated confidently.

Bo eyes widened at the doctor's cocktail choice. Lauren noticed the surprise cross Bo's face but refrained from asking any questions.

"Um, I'll have a Corona, please."

"Lime?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Glass?"

"No thanks, just the bottle is fine."

The server left their presence and returned inside the bar. Lauren wasted no time in questioning the brunette in private.

"So, what was that look for, Chief Dennis?"

Bo quickly looked away to hide her revealing smile but Lauren could not be fooled. The blonde was quickly learning that Bo had an uncontrollable facial expression on occasion that exposed her imagination hard at work.

"Um, well, I just thought it was an interesting choice in cocktails: strong drink that contains a lot of liquor. Does that mean I can take advantage of you afterwards?"

Lauren flashed a seductive grin at Bo. Her reasons were two fold for the request: one, she really did want a cold, tasty drink to temper the spice from the taco, and two, she was also seeking something strong and she really didn't think buying shots was appropriate on a Sunday afternoon date. Lauren found Bo's teasing to be quite arousing, and thought the best response to Bo's question would be a taste of her own medicine. She smirked at the brunette who seemed interested in whatever response Lauren decided to voice. Keeping her confidence, Lauren kept her voice low and even.

"You can't take advantage of the willing, Bo."

Bo's jaw dropped open and Lauren delivered a flirty wink to the speechless fire chief. Her desire to reach out and grab Bo's hand was still present, but the taco she consumed moments earlier still needed fully rinsed from her skin. With Bo still processing Lauren's response, the blonde excused herself to the restroom to wash her hands. Lauren crossed into the building and felt the blast of cool air from inside. She navigated through the bar and located a small ladies restroom in the back of the building. The water was freezing but felt great considering the heat outside. Lauren dried her hands and heard her phone beep from inside her pocket. She flicked off the screen lock and noticed a single message on the screen from her best friend.

**Tamsin:** **_I know ur on ur date; just venting. Another robbery govt warehouse on Main…see my govt theory is holding up!_ **

Lauren sent a quick reply to the detective.

**Lauren:** **_Wow! Leads?_ **

**Tamsin:** **_Hell no! Story of my life right now LOL Why r u texting? Ur on a date!_ **

**Lauren:** **_LOL In bathroom. Bye!_ **

With the phone in her hand, Lauren exited the bathroom and enjoyed the brief wave of cool air one more time as she crossed through the building before returning to the warmth of the sunshine and her date's smiling face. As she sat down, her phone beeped again. Out of habit, she quickly looked at it only to see a crude comment from Tamsin about getting it on with Bo in the bathroom. Not having any interest in any distractions other than the brunette across from her, Lauren did not reply. She muted then shoved the phone in her pocket while her face turned a deep shade of red at repeating Tamsin's lewd message silently in her head.

"Anything interesting?" Bo asked curiously.

Rather than repeat Tamsin's tasteless comment out loud, Lauren opted to discuss a more appropriate portion of their short text interaction.

"Guess it depends on how you define interesting. My friend, the detective I told you about, has been really swamped with a big burglary case. I guess there was another robbery over on Main that's keeping her occupied. Isn't Main Street near your station?"

Bo nodded. "Well Main is pretty big and is at least eight miles long, but it runs right behind the station. I know there have been some robberies near us that were reported on the news but I don't know much about them. Do you know what was robbed this time?"

"She just said some government warehouse but she didn't specify."

The server arrived with their drinks and placed them on the table before returning into the building again. Lauren finally washed the spicy flavor out of her mouth when the chilled beverage hit her taste buds. Bo was right about one thing: it was definitely a strong drink as Lauren felt the alcohol's initial burn hit the back of her throat. It tasted perfect though, and the flavor was delicious enough to have Lauren gulp a third of the drink before returning it to the napkin on the table. Bo wedged her lime into the beer bottled and watched it fizz on contact with the beer before talking a large gulp out of the frosty bottle.

"I know there's a warehouse that contains government vehicles and electrical components of some sort over on Main. If that was robbed, then it's definitely near the station. It's actually just a few blocks over. So, your friend, the detective, is…"

"Tamsin." Lauren filled in.

"Yes, thank you, Tamsin. She works robbery cases mostly?"

Lauren nodded as she sipped her drink again.

"Yep. She used to work special victims but has been with robbery division for a few years."

Bo snickered and the smile that formed on Bo's face puzzled Lauren.

"What's that smile for?" Lauren asked curiously.

Bo shook her head and smiled. It wasn't an overwhelming smile but a smile that mingled a bit of happiness with a hint of contemplation.

"I just had a random thought that she may know my sister."

Lauren perked up at the mention of her sister. Bo hadn't brought her up since they discussed scary movies, and Lauren forgot all about her until now.

"Oh really? Well I can ask Tamsin sometime. Is your sister a cop? Or a detective?"

Bo shook her head. "Ironically neither. She's a thief."

Bo gulped her ice cold beer and quietly stared at the beautiful doctor across the table. Her expression held firm and did not expose any feelings behind the statement. Before Lauren could process an appropriate reply, an escalated voice caught Lauren's attention off to her left. She turned towards the sound and saw a blur of movement from the sidewalk, where several men had engaged in a drunken scuffle. The fight escalated quickly and spilled over into the street and onto the patio where they sat. It happened so quickly that Lauren had zero time to react as one man was knocked in her direction and fell into her, sending her and her chair tumbling to the ground. She heard Bo yell out a panicked "Lauren!" as she hit the bricks below. Without realizing what just happened, Lauren attempted to gather her senses quickly. She felt the heat from the hot patio bricks below pressing against her arm and face. She shifted her upper body enough to know she was not severely injured, just an initial pain in her head and a little dusty from the ground. She was still in her chair, sort of, toppled on its side and attempted to move but struggled due to her sideways position and the angle of the table legs tangled with her own feet. The men who knocked Lauren to the ground moved so quickly they were already upright again and back in the scuffle.

Bo jumped out of her chair and protectively moved to Lauren's side. With strong arms, she scooped Lauren from the ground and guided her carefully to her feet. The fire chief's focus remained solidly on Lauren but she kept alert of the fighting group behind them. With steady feet, Lauren allowed Bo to guide her away from the ruckus. Several others attempted to control the fighting group of intoxicated men that had grown to consume a large portion of the bar patio.

Shocked at what just transpired, Lauren remained speechless while Bo asked her the same question twice.

"Lauren, are you okay? What hurts?"

She heard Bo's words but was in shock over the tumble. Bo looked carefully at Lauren's eyes and shifted her attention up to her forehead. Catching up to the moment, Lauren finally replied.

"Um, yeah. Yes, I think I'm okay."

Lauren touched her forehead where the pain came from and instantly felt a bump forming. She was certain she was cut, and when she pulled her hand away from her forehead, her fingertips were now tinted red from the trickle of blood seeping from the wound. Her side felt tender and her lovely pink shirt was now snagged beyond repair where it had caught on the arm of the chair as she fell.

Bo looked over every inch of Lauren. She brushed the dirt from her clothes carefully and then firmly placed her hands on Lauren's upper arms, holding her in place as she scanned for other injuries.

"Damn. What the hell was that?! Stupid drunks!"

Bo all but screamed in the direction of the fighting men. She momentarily considered laying into a few of them but her desires to protect Lauren kept her firmly in place. Turning her attention to the doctor, Bo looked over her one more time. Lauren saw a hint of fear and wealth of care in Bo's eyes, the sight brightening the moment. She witnessed the gentle flirtatious brunette change into the confident, protective leader that Lauren remembered seeing in the fire station that late night she first entered the room.

"Are you okay to walk? We can go inside so I can get that cut cleaned up. Maybe we should have it looked it? And how is your side? Does it hurt?"

Lauren pressed her hand to her right side. It was tender but she wasn't concerned about the minor pain. Cruisers with loud sirens quickly approached and covered the street in front of the bar patio. Police officers arrived to the scene, scattering most of the instigators in various directions. Being a doctor, Lauren knew her injuries weren't severe, but based on her slow response and cognitive function, she knew the possibility of a slight concussion existed. Yet even with cloudy judgment, she knew the last place she wanted to clean out an open cut was inside a bar.

Bo repeated her statements to Lauren again, trying to capture her still-dazed focus.

"Lauren, honey. I'm worried. I know you're the doctor but can I take you to get that checked? Please?"

An officer appeared at their side. "Ma'am? Are you okay?"

A few deep breaths and Lauren felt a little clearer. With regained focus, she finally replied.

"Yes, I think so officer. I'm just a little dazed from the fall."

With a directive tone, Bo spoke up.

"Officer, I'm Chief Bo Dennis with Fire Station 55. Can you call in a medic transport request please?"

Lauren put her hand on Bo's, still holding on to her firmly providing balance. With a gentle voice, Lauren interrupted Bo's request.

"Bo, it's ok. I don't need an ambulance. Can you just drive me over to the hospital? I can get it cleaned up by my team in no time."

"Your team, ma'am?"

"She's a doctor," Bo answered the officer before returning her attention to Lauren. She stared into Lauren's eyes, not really certain what to look for to indicate that Lauren was really okay. Lauren's appreciative smile calmed the worried fire chief.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Lauren's tone remained gentle and Bo relaxed significantly. The fire chief's protective nature was in full force, and even though Lauren focus was rattled from the fall, she never once missed any of Bo's caring mannerisms or authoritative approach to ensuring her safety.

"Doctor…ummm…."

"It's Doctor Lewis." Lauren replied calmly as the officer scribbled a few notes in his notepad.

"Doctor Lewis, if I send an officer to meet you there, would you be willing to complete a statement for the incident report?"

Lauren did not want to drag out the incident any further than necessary. She certainly did not want to make a big deal of a little cut on her forehead. And without a doubt, she wanted nothing further to interrupt her date with Bo Dennis. Denying his request, Lauren shook her head.

"I'm not pressing any charges officer so I won't be providing a statement. I'm fine, thank you for your concern though."

She turned her focus back to Bo, who was staring at her proudly.

"Come on Bo, let's get out of here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The walk back to Bo's car gave Lauren a little more time to clear her head. Bo kept her hand firmly attached to crook of Lauren's elbow to stabilize the doctor as they closed the distance to their parked vehicle. Lauren kept a small folded napkin in her other hand to dab at the open cut. In the car with its roots in racing, Bo drove the short distance to the emergency room in record time.

Once tested at the hospital, Lauren's initial assessments were completely accurate. The cut on her forehead would heal just fine but she did sustain a minor concussion. From Bo's recount of the incident, Lauren bumped her head on the ground as she tumbled sideways from the impact. Thankfully the bulky chair was between her and the bricks, so her body took more of the impact than her head. Her side still felt slightly tender and the small bruise covering that space grew darker as it surfaced.

Bo kept a close presence to Lauren through every step of the hospital. While Lauren chatted with the emergency room doctor on call, Bo stood protectively by her side. Lauren enjoyed the constant contact, whether it was Bo's hand resting on the small of her back or their laced fingers tangled together in a concrete grip. It caught the attention of some emergency room nurses, and Lauren was certain this behavior just took the water cooler gossip to another level. Not that she cared. Her wants from this woman had deepened, and Lauren's affectionate behavior was so evident that there was no possibility to hide it.

Two hours later, Lauren unlocked her front door. She shuffled in with Bo right behind her. She had a slight headache but knew that should subside from either the pain reliever she took at the hospital or after she rested, even though she didn't feel very tired. She was disappointed such an unnecessary incident had to end their perfect afternoon. Lauren plopped down on the sofa and Bo crawled next to her. The sun had set and night took hold; the large living room windows simply afforded a view of the nighttime darkness outside.

Lauren's body clock was messed up, usually preparing to wake at this hour for the night shift. Days off where she spent the daylight portion awake always made for tough adjustments for sleeping. After all these years working nights, she never could adapt adequately. Lost in thought for the moment, Lauren remained quiet at Bo's side in the silence of the room. Bo reached out and rested her hand on Lauren's shoulder.

"Lauren, you didn't say much on the way home. Are you sure you're okay? I'm sorry I keep asking but I just can't leave you here alone feeling uncertain about your health."

Lauren smiled at the consideration Bo held for her. She shifted closer to Bo and snuggled against her, enjoying the comfort of her shoulder and the scent of vanilla still lingering on the beautiful brunette. Lauren's emotions flooded an array of feelings through her chest. She enjoyed the feeling of safety with a protective woman by her side. She cherished the feeling of mutual attraction they both fought bitterly to control. Feelings so purposely forgotten that she cleared her mind for a moment to just enjoy the sensation of  _feeling_  again. Bo wrapped her arm carefully around the blonde cradling her gently and protectively. The moment felt so right to them both that neither spoiled the silence with any words until Lauren tilted her head upwards to stare into Bo's deep brown eyes.

"Stay with me. Tonight."

Her whispered words were not a question but a gentle statement. If Bo's loving smile didn't answer Lauren, her five word response certainly did. She pulled Lauren back into her arms and kissed her head gently.

"Of course I will stay."


	13. Chapter 13

Close to two in the morning, Lauren and Bo were cuddled up on the sofa, snuggled together as they watched a marathon of old sitcom reruns. Bo had helped herself to her third cold beer from the fridge but Lauren stuck to just seven up due to the pain reliever she took at the hospital earlier that night. The coffee table was covered in Lauren's version of healthy snacks that she assembled in the kitchen earlier. Pretzels, pineapple chunks, crackers and cheese were joined by empty beer bottles and pop cans gracing the marble table's surface. The single tacos each woman consumed early on in their date had Lauren and Bo hungry for an actual meal several hours later. They had shared an overstuffed crab and artichoke sandwich with a garden variety salad delivered from a local late night sandwich shop after Bo accepted Lauren's invite to stay. The snacks had accumulated throughout their hours of binge watching television while they settled comfortably into a relaxed night on the sofa.

Their interactions varied from flirtatious to adorable to charming to silly depending on the topic of conversation they discussed. They toggled between actually paying attention to an episode playing on the television or missing an entire half hour because of hysterical laughter that had tears streaming down their faces. Their internal clocks were definitely still on night shift but the start of their date had them up earlier than usual, so they both began to grow sleepy within the past hour. Bo sat upright with her back against the arm of the sofa, one leg outstretched and the other planted on the floor. She kept an arm wrapped around Lauren's torso as she sat between Bo's legs and snuggled up against her. Lauren's head lay resting on Bo's chest as her eyes began to droop. With the hand closest to the coffee table, Bo placed her now empty beer bottle on the surface.

The clink of the bottle stirred Lauren from her dozing state and she shifted ever so slightly as she regained her senses. The feeling of Bo's hand on her stomach was the first thing she noticed, and the comfort of the sensation brought forth a smile with an audible moan of happiness. After hearing that sound escape Lauren's lips, Bo tilted her head slightly to see if Lauren was awake. The blonde's eyes were opening with rapid blinks to regain her focus.

"Time for you go to bed honey," Bo whispered.

In an adorable sleepy voice, Lauren replied, "But I want to stay right here. So comfy."

Lauren trailed her hand on top of Bo's and pinned it firmly against her waist. Bo kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair gently.

"Yes, it is comfy, but you will be much comfier in your bed."

Knowing Bo was absolutely right, Lauren took a moment to adjust her senses before she sat up and removed her physical contact with the fire chief.

"You tired too?" Lauren asked quietly.

With sleepy eyes, Bo replied, "A little, yeah. My internal clock is just a mess."

"Mine too," Lauren replied.

She grabbed the remote buried between snack dishes and pressed the power button to shut down the television before tossing it back to the coffee table. The room fell completely dark as all the other lights had been shut off prior. Lauren reached for the table lamp next to the sofa and turned on the lowest setting to illuminate the space. Bo pulled her leg off the sofa and shifted into a sitting position before stretching her arms above her head and arching her back to remove the stiffness that had settled.

"Come on, let's go to bed. I have some comfy clothes you can wear."

Lauren stood from the sofa and felt a slight wobble but was steadied by the strong brunette at her side. With a warm smile, Lauren accepted her hand for balance as she led the fire chief into her bedroom. The act itself had Lauren feeling nervous. She hadn't led anyone into her bedroom in quite awhile, and the few times Lauren brought home a one night stand, she was so engrossed with wanting physical release that they never made it past the living room sofa. The bedroom was a private space, but the doctor had no doubt that she wanted to share it with Bo in any and every capacity.

Lauren turned on a bedside lamp to cast a soft glow throughout the room. She shuffled to the dresser and opened the bottom drawer to retrieve an old concert t-shirt and gym shorts for Bo to wear. Lauren handed the folded clothes to Bo and their hands brushed together. Lauren instantly felt that spark. While certain parts of her were begging for sleep, others were begging to awaken. Lauren's mouth opened slightly at the sensation and her breath caught momentarily. She looked from their hands to Bo's face, who wore a loving smile directed at Lauren.

"I'll just go change in the bathroom," Bo whispered.

Lauren nodded and pointed across the room. She watched Bo retreat into the master bathroom and gently close the door. Lauren finally exhaled and tried to wake her brain from this foggy state. She stripped bedside and pulled on a light blue tank top and shorts before closing the bedroom door. She knew that sunshine would flood the living room in the morning and the last thing she wanted was to wake early when the beautiful fire chief would be sleeping soundly next to her.

In Lauren's partial sleepy state, her mind worked slower than usual processing the mix of emotions she felt since crossing the bedroom threshold with Bo. Arousal, excitement, fear, nervousness, desire, and hesitation were predominantly battling over which would trump all the rest. She wanted Bo: there was no doubt about that. Was this the right moment? Was she over thinking it? Without having more time to process her feelings, the master bathroom door opened and pulled Lauren's attention to Bo donning borrowed clothing. Lauren tried to suppress her devious smile as she realized the shirt was a bit snug on the busty brunette. Much to Lauren's delight, Bo didn't try to hide any of her assets as she crossed the room in Lauren's direction.

"I hope you don't mind I used your mouthwash," Bo announced as she placed her now folded clothes on Lauren's dresser.

"That's fine Bo. Help yourself to anything you need."

Bo raised her eyebrows at Lauren's remark but refrained from voicing any suggestive comments that dangled on her tongue.

Lauren moved to the master bathroom. "I'll be right back in minute ok?"

Bo nodded and Lauren closed the bathroom door behind her. In the bright bathroom light, the doctor carefully examined the cut on her head, still cursing the drunken fools that caused it. She lifted her tank top to get a good view of the dark purple bruise shaped like a three inch long oval – an imprint from the arm of the chair where it impacted her side.

"Just lovely," she whispered aloud.

She quickly brushed her teeth before returning to the bedroom. Bo stood awkwardly by the dresser but radiated nothing but an adorable smile. Lauren walked directly to her, bringing them toe to toe, eye to eye. Her heart felt like singing out loud but her mind kept silencing it. Lauren threaded her fingers into Bo's hands, marveling at the incredible softness of a firefighter's skin.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi," Bo replied.

"Do you have a side of the bed you like to sleep on?" Lauren asked, her eyes roaming lovingly over Bo's face. That adorable dimple appeared quickly from the question.

"Whatever side you're on," Bo replied innocently.

Bo bit her bottom lip and Lauren's focus shifted to those gorgeous, sensuous lips. Lauren gulped as a battle waged silently inside her. Her own desires spiked and the higher they went, the harder her fear pushed back making her doubt everything. What if she fell for Bo? Hell, she already fell for Bo. What was she worried about? She looked back into Bo's eyes. Swirls of brown looked back at her, and as if sensing her internal struggle, Bo stepped to the side and with hands still joined, led Lauren to the bed.

Bo crawled into the middle and Lauren took her usual right side. The doctor shut off the only light in the room, casting them into total darkness. Bo pulled the sheet and a light blanket over them as the light disappeared. Lauren turned to face Bo and settled comfortably on her pillow while scooting closer to the brunette. The darkness forced Lauren's senses to adapt, heightening her awareness of sound and touch to compensate for the total loss of sight. She quickly felt two hands cup her face gently, guiding her lips to Bo's in the dark. The first connection pulled a quiet moan from under their breaths. Lauren's one arm remained pinned between her body and the mattress, but her free hand snaked over Bo's side. She felt skin under her hand as she realized Bo's shirt was pushed up slightly. Lauren gasped at the sensation, loving the softness gracing her fingertips.

Bo's kisses were the perfect mix of gentleness and passion. They were not rushed but they were heated. Lauren felt her head swimming through thoughts and feelings. The doctor inside her wondered if the concussion was worse than she originally diagnosed. And while the battle waged on internally, Lauren continued to revel in each and every way their bodies connected. Without even realizing it, she snaked her hand further under Bo's shirt and around her waist. With a flattened palm, she slid her hand up and down Bo's bare skin. The muscles in Bo's back flexed under Lauren's fingertips as she pulled Bo closer to her. The small space that existed between them all but disappeared. Bare legs intertwined on their own accord, skin against skin. Lauren could feel Bo's breasts pushing against her own, instantly hardening her nipples from the friction against her tank top. Lauren's chest rose and fell with deeper breaths in between kisses as her body began reacting faster to the moment. Bo shifted her position slightly, and Lauren felt the brunette rolling further into her. Lauren rolled with the motion, gasping into Bo's mouth as she felt the mattress against her back and the fire chief cover her from above.

Feeling the full length of Bo's body press into her removed all reminders of exhaustion or potential doubt. In this moment, all Lauren wanted was Bo. She wanted to touch her and she wanted to be touched. Each nerve in her body felt electrified from the contact. Their current position allowed Lauren to slide both arms around Bo as their kissing increased in intensity. Bo's elbows were planted on either side of Lauren as she continued to control the tempo of the moment. Lauren became so lost in those lips that she did not know how long they stayed in this position, in this moment. Lauren consciously kept her hips from bucking upward against Bo as the brunette shifted one leg and then the other to straddle the doctor below her. Lauren couldn't stop herself from bending her right knee slightly and sliding her leg upward between Bo's to press against her heated center.

"Ahhhh, Lauren…." Bo gasped as she broke the kiss and Lauren felt Bo push her center against the doctor's leg.

Bo's hands replaced her elbows in holding her weight, giving her a heightened angle to gain greater contact at the apex of her muscular legs. Lauren reached for Bo's shirt and grasped the edges of it.

"I think we have too many clothes on," Lauren whispered, breathless from their passionate kisses.

She was unable to see Bo's face in the darkness but noticed a slight pause in her movement.

"Are you sure?" Bo asked gently.

The words echoed in Lauren's ears.  _Are you sure?_  Are you sure that you want to make love to this beautiful, brilliant, strong and caring woman? Are you sure you are able to handle accepting her and giving to her in this moment? Are you sure you can enjoy this pleasure without having an emotional meltdown afterwards? Are you sure that will live in the present? Lauren knew the answer. She may not have known it before, but she knew it now. Now that Bo was asking it, the answer was obvious. Yes. Yes, she was as sure as the sky is blue and the grass is green. She was as sure as the desire pooling between her legs and the rapid beating of her heart. She wanted to connect physically and emotionally with this sexy, gorgeous, intelligent and tender woman, and she wanted that connection to happen now. Right. Now.

"Bo, touch me.  _Please._ "

A moan escaped Bo's lips as she heard those words spoken. Bo dug her knees into the mattress and squeezed her thighs against the blonde under her. With strong hands, she gripped Lauren's shoulders and pulled her upright, quickly tugging her thin tank top over her head. Lauren's nipples hardened when the cool air hit them but were quickly warmed when the fire chief's hands gently pressed her back to the bed. Bo's hands squeezed Lauren's breasts as the brunette's lips met with hers again. Lauren moaned into her mouth, savoring the feeling of Bo's fingers touching the undersides of her breasts and massaging them. Lauren's hands gripped the tops of Bo's thighs. She anchored her fingernails into the hardened quads as if the act would stop her head from floating away in the moment. Bo's mouth trailed off Lauren's lips and drifted down her neck, marking a path with kisses and swipes of her determined tongue. Open mouth kisses soon graced the doctor's collar bone and chest. Lauren grasped the edges of Bo's tight concert t-shirt and shimmied it upwards just enough to allow her hands contact with Bo's ample breasts. Lauren's thumbs and index fingers immediately went to both nipples, pinching them erect and forcing Bo to sit upright again and gasp from the pleasure. While Lauren instantly missed Bo's mouth on her skin, hearing a vocal plea from the fire chief elicited a response of her own.

"Jesus, Lauren…"

"God you are so incredibly sexy," Lauren replied.

Bo's hands covered Lauren's, pressing them fully on her own breasts. She squeezed harder at Bo's invitation and felt Bo arch her back as her center pressed down on to Lauren's.

"Shirt. Off. Now." Lauren demanded.

Bo chuckled lightly from the order and Lauren felt Bo whisk the shirt off and over her head. Free of the material, Bo's upper body was Lauren's to explore. Her hands roamed over Bo's skin: her soft sensual, glorious skin that caused Lauren to battle between gentle caresses and possessive grasps.

Bo leaned down onto the blonde again and Lauren felt Bo's lips wrap around her right nipple, her mouth sucking the already hardened peak and drawing uncontrollable vocal responses from Lauren.

"Mmmmm…God Bo, feels sooo good…"

Bo moaned audibly, the hum sending a vibration through Lauren's breast and straight to her wet center. Lauren's hands left the tenderness of Bo's skin to weave into Bo's hair as she absorbed every movement of the brunette's attention lathered on her breasts. Bo's fingers pinched and rolled her other nipple, and the simultaneously actions finally broke Lauren from withholding a jerk of the hips upward against Bo. While Lauren's body already trembled from the building need for release, her heart swelled at the feeling of Bo wanting her, touching her, and focusing solely on her. The fierce intensity of that recognition caused Lauren to hold a breath, afraid the moment would shatter with an exhale.

Bo heard the silence and without hesitation, moved her lips back to Lauren's with a few soft kisses and some reassurance for the doctor.

"You are so beautiful, Lauren. Even in the darkness of this room, I can still see your beauty, and it's glowing."

Those words pulled the breath from Lauren's lungs. She took that exhale with ease and in that moment, opened her heart fully to Bo. Lips crashed against lips with open mouth kisses. Lauren's hands slid down the sides of Bo's body, feeling the sides of her breasts pushing out from the confined space between them. Her hands stopped when they reached Bo's waist line. Lauren's thumbs pushed the edges of Bo's gym shorts downward but their position had the material pinned to her body. Bo slid off the doctor momentarily and scooted the remainder of her clothing off her body and tossed it aside. Bo turned her attention back to Lauren, her fingers dipping around the elastic of Lauren's shorts and tugging them along with her panties over her long legs and ankles.

Impatient, Lauren rolled off her back and met Bo in the middle of the bed. They were both upright, with knees pressing heavily into the mattress as they brought their bodies together. Face to face, kneeling on the soft blankets beneath, as if they were praying to the highest beings in the universe and preparing to offer their bodies willingly as sacrifice. Breasts pressed against breasts and arms wrapped possessively over bare skin to pull tighter against the other. Questing hands roamed freely as their tongues danced passionately together. With hastened breaths, constant audible moans and pleas, the arousal thickening the air around them had both women balancing on the delicate edge of sanity.

Lauren tilted her head slightly and her mouth found Bo's neck. Lips latched on with such force that Lauren was certain she marked Bo instantly. Lauren uncontrollably broke her mouth's connection with Bo's skin when she felt Bo's fingers slide down her abdomen and dip between her legs. Bo's moan matched Lauren's as the initial, most tender touch flared Lauren's stimulated state to an unbearable level. She needed release and lost her ability to do anything except hold on to Bo's strong upper body for support as Bo's fingers glided through her wet folds and slid over her hardened nub. Lauren bucked against Bo's fingers, her knees shifting on the bedding below and creating a heated friction that would most likely redden her knees for days. Bo's lips were on Lauren's neck, dousing her with kisses as her fingers stroked Lauren and built her arousal to its most heightened state. Lauren shifted one hand to Bo's breast and kept her body as close to Bo as possible. The pressure had become too great to withstand, the sensations overwhelmed her every thought and her vocal pleas grew into screams of passion against Bo's neck as her body convulsed from the orgasm that rocketed through her body. If not for the fire chief's strong grip, Lauren would have surely collapsed on the bed, but the brunette allowed no such motion to occur as she held her firmly in place, rubbing her with such intensity that Lauren's internal walls contracted repeatedly while she came from the external touch.

Bo stopped her fingers and pulled them away at Lauren's silent request when she grabbed Bo's hand. Bo wrapped both arms around Lauren and held her, placing gentler kisses along her neck as Lauren hung on to the brunette for dear life. Lauren's head rested against Bo's shoulder as she took a few moments to catch her breath from the incredible release.

"Wow, Bo…."

Lauren heard Bo's smile at her lack of words while she regained her strength. Wanting desperately to take Bo over the edge to the same place she just visited, Lauren pressed on the strong shoulders of the fire chief and nudged her backwards, down to the mattress below. It was Lauren's turn to finally top the brunette, and she wasted no time in doing so as Bo was easily already close to the edge. Her mouth dropped immediately to Bo's neck and chest. Lauren's hands trailed gently over sensitive flesh, pinching both nipples and gingerly tracing over her taut abdominal muscles. Lauren had never been with a woman so physically fit, and the muscular build of the brunette below her had Lauren's arousal building again already. Lauren's right hand dipped lower, below her navel, through short curls, and into wetness that allowed Lauren's fingers to glide with ease.

"Oh God Lauren, fuck…"

Bo's head pushed back into the pillow as her arms shot outward to grasp at sheets or blankets or whatever was within reach. Lauren's mouth continued to devour Bo's chest, breasts and nipples as her fingers stroked and teased Bo center further into arousal.

"Ahhh, pleeaassse Lauren!"

The request was desperate, heated and breathless. Knowing her lover was so close, Lauren slid two fingers inside the brunette, swimming in her wetness and feeling the spongy walls within. Bo's hips jerked uncontrollably as Lauren pumped her fingers in and out, in and out, over and over. Being inside Bo was glorious, and Lauren slid a third finger in to fill the fire chief even further. Lauren latched her lips around a nipple, sucking it and teasing it with her tongue before scraping her teeth along the sensitive point. Bo's hips rocked faster and Lauren kept the tempo matched, building Bo's arousal to intoxicating levels. Bo's hand was grasping Lauren's shoulder, the gasps and pleas were spewing from her mouth as she grew close, closer to plunging over the edge. Lauren's body was humming in tune to Bo's, and she delicately shifted her thumb to press on Bo's clit. The sensation conquered her last moment of need, for Lauren felt Bo's muscles squeezing her fingers tightly and capturing them inside as she cried out from the pleasure ripping through her body. Bo's screams echoed in Lauren's ears. The beautiful sounds were so stimulating that Lauren thought she would come again just from hearing them.

Bo rode the wave of pleasure until she crashed into shore. Lauren slowed her hand movements to a stop but continued lathering Bo's chest with her oral attention. Bo's body went limp below and her hand released its grip from Lauren's shoulder. After a moment of stillness, Lauren gently removed her fingers and pulled another moan from the fire chief. She shifted upward enough that Bo's strong arms found their strength and pulled Lauren against her, nuzzling against the blonde and holding her impossibly close. The comforting embrace included share silence except for their breathing and beating hearts. Lauren didn't think about the past, she didn't think about the future, she just thought about right now: this moment, and what a glorious moment it was.

Despite her still present arousal that could have her awake for several more hours, Lauren yawned, trying to fight off the exhaustion that started to reclaim her body after her release. Bo's body relaxed into the bed as Lauren remained curled up in the strong arms of the woman beside her. In a breathless tone, Bo whispered in the darkness.

"Good night doctor. Pleasant dreams."

"You too Bo. Good night," Lauren replied.

They laid in silence, neither willing to move from their embrace. Exhaustion took hold quickly and they drifted off to sleep while tangled in each other's grasp.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lauren awoke curled in Bo's arms. Motionless, she allowed her brain to regain functionality as she absorbed the intimate feelings enveloping her body and permeating her heart. The strong arms that held her in the night remained securely fixed in position, protecting her from everything and anything. For the first time in a long time, Lauren allowed herself the enjoyment of a waking moment. She knew her heart had fallen for this woman, and there was no fight left in her to deny it.

Lauren's phone vibrated on the night stand. She ignored it until a second set of vibrations echoed loud enough to stir Bo from sleep. Quickly, Lauren rolled over to silence the phone that was disturbing her perfect moment. She muted all sounds on the phone and paid no attention to whatever messages were arriving in her inbox.

She felt Bo's hand on her back, coaxing her to return to the closeness they shared throughout the night. The glorious feeling of Bo's fingertips on her back tore her focus away from the phone as she kept her eyes closed and lost all concentration from Bo's gentle touch. Tossing the phone to the floor, she rolled back into the fire chief's arms. Feeling the full length of her body pressed closely to Bo's, every nerve fiber in her body screamed with want as they began to reawaken with desire.

"Good morning," Bo whispered, trailing a few soft kisses along Lauren's jaw line.

"Mmmm, good morning," Lauren replied.

The room was cast in typical darkness considering the window coverings intentionally kept out all indication of the time. Bo spoke quietly in between kisses.

"Is it morning actually? So dark."

Lauren continued to enjoy the lips gracing her neck as she ran her hand over Bo's hip. Her fingertips gently teased the fire chief's skin. Bo's question prompted Lauren to blink her eyes a few times but the room just greeted her with darkness. Only then did she realize she slept without her eye mask in place.

"Honestly, I have no idea. This room is designed to stay dark twenty four hours a day. I just threw my phone on the floor without even looking at the time but I can get it though…"

As Lauren began to roll towards the edge of the bed to retrieve the phone, Bo snagged her hip and pulled her back to the middle of the bed. Their hold on one another returned with ease.

"Stay. The time is not important, but you being next to me is."

Lauren felt the smile fill her face and wished she could see into Bo's eyes as she heard those whispered words. Her heart swelled with emotion. Gently, she placed her head back on to Bo's shoulder as their breathing synced together again. Lauren still felt exhausted, and with the ultimate comfort of Bo's arms around her, she dozed off to sleep once more with the brunette not far behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was Bo who woke first the second time. Lauren heard Bo close the master bathroom door. Lauren rolled to stretch her limbs and looked at the light seeping out from under the door. She sat upright and shuffled her feet to the floor. Upon first standing, she made sure her balance was in tact. Feeling the bump on her head, she noticed it was significantly smaller than the night prior. Naked, Lauren walked just a few steps toward the wall and pushed the curtain aside to peek out through the edge of the shades. The sun was shining enough to force Lauren's eyes to blink wildly at the sudden change in brightness. Judging the intensity of the sunshine, Lauren knew it was easily past early morning. Bo exited the bathroom and pulled Lauren's attention back across the room. Their gazes met with adoring smiles. Lauren let the curtain fall back into place but not quite closed completely, allowing the light to illuminate the room just enough to see their surroundings. It was the first moment that either woman could appreciate the full view of the other's body. Lauren's mouth hung open and she felt the wetness flood her once again as Bo walked slowly to Lauren's side. Lauren watched Bo's nipples harden as she approached. Her walk felt predatory, and Lauren stood fixed in place ready to be devoured. Bo had but two more steps to take until she was in Lauren's arms but a loud pounding sound stopped her dead in her tracks. Lauren glanced towards the door as she heard the pounding again.

Frustrated at yet another interruption in her time with Bo, Lauren scrunched her face with curiosity.

"What the hell is that?"

She waited a minute, but the pounding continued and the rational part of Lauren's brain demanded she find the source of the noise to ensure they were not in any type of danger or to put it out of its misery. She looked around the room to locate her shed clothing, which was no where to be seen. Instead, she threw open a dresser drawer and grabbed a clean shirt and pair of shorts to slip on quickly.

Bo moved to the bed and untangled the sheets and blankets to locate the missing clothing she wore from the night prior. Lauren moved toward the bedroom door and opened it, allowing the flood of sunshine from the living room windows to wash over her. The open bedroom door only intensified the pounding noise. She looked in the direction of the front door to her home and realized that someone was knocking with intent to gain her attention.

Bo found her tight concert t-shirt and pulled it over her head. She continued to look for her missing shorts.

"Expecting someone?"

Lauren shook her head.

"No. Not at all."

Lauren tiptoed across the living room, hopeful not to alert the person on the other side that she was home. It wasn't until she stood next to the door that she heard the familiar voice of Tamsin on the other side.

"Doc? Open up! If you don't open the door, I'm going to break it down! Come on! If you're in there, you gotta let me know you're ok!"

Lauren reached for the lock and unbolted it before swinging open the door to a frantic Tamsin. Tamsin burst through the doorway, her suit jacket unbuttoned and floating open as she quickly walked past the partially awake doctor. Four steps inside the main entrance and Tamsin turned back to face Lauren, who stood fixed in place by the door.

"Jesus Christ doc! Are you okay? Did you get my messages? I was worried sick!"

Tamsin's hand was pushing Lauren's disheveled hair from her face while trying to get a closer look at the injury now starting to heal on her forehead. Lauren shut the door and swatted Tamsin's arm away.

"Tamsin, pardon my language but what the fuck?!"

Startled at the surprise outburst, Tamsin shoved her hands into her pockets and paced from the closed door to the kitchen.

"Sorry! Look, I got up super early to take breakfast to Tara at the hospital. She told me there's a rumor going around that you were in a bar fight and were in the ER last night for a concussion. I called the precinct and got the report of the fight so naturally, I was worried about you. When you didn't answer my bazillion texts and calls, I panicked. I panicked thinking you were unconscious or worse! And, well, here I am."

Lauren ran her hands through her messy hair, trying to make sense of the details Tamsin just rattled off.

"Fuck," Lauren whispered. Her meaning was twofold, although neither Bo nor Tamsin knew that. Yes, she was upset for being interrupted from time with Bo yet again. And of course, when her phone vibrated incessantly in the early morning hours, she never even looked at the messages. Had she, a quick reply would have avoided this situation.

"Lauren? Are you okay?"

Both Tamsin and Lauren turned to the woman standing by the bedroom, where a very alert Bo Dennis awaited. Wearing Lauren's clothes again, Bo stood with her arms folded across her chest. Lauren couldn't tell if her stance was an attempt to hide her assets or to give off a tough and intimidating vibe to their unexpected guest.

"Yes hon, I'm okay. Um, Bo, this is my friend, Tamsin. She's the detective I told you about, although I'm sorry I failed to mention that she is prepared to break down doors when you don't answer her calls. And Tamsin, this is Fire Chief Bo Dennis from Station 55." Lauren pierced her lips together as she finished that introduction, hoping Tamsin understood the unstated.

Tamsin's mouth hung open. Her silence lasted long enough that Bo felt secure in her position as Lauren's overnight guest. Tamsin looked at Bo, to Lauren, back to Bo and into the living room where the coffee table was still riddled with empty bottles, cans and snacks from their previous night. Bo walked towards the two and stopped next to Lauren, slipping an arm around Lauren's back. Lauren relaxed from Bo's touch instantly. Bo flashed her million dollar smile at Tamsin.

"Hello Detective. It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

"Ummm..., oh! Yeah, it's, um, nice to meet you too chief. Oh, shit guys, I'm sorry. Clearly this is a  _really_  bad time for my unannounced visit."

"No problem Tamsin. If your instincts are to check on a friend, then I say you're a really good friend for actually following through on those."

Tamsin's shocked appearance remained on her face. It wasn't a negative look; just a pure look of embarrassment for what she assumed she had interrupted. While Lauren was immediately standoffish, Bo's comfort level with Tamsin's purpose for showing up encouraged Lauren to soften her attitude as well.

"Tamsin, look, thank you for checking on me, but really I'm fine. I have an ugly cut and a nasty bruise so I'm one hundred percent certain I'll make a full recovery."

"And I see that now, so, I'm gonna head back to the precinct and decide on how best to make up for this unfortunate interruption I caused. It's now my turn to grovel, ok doc?!"

Lauren nodded with a smile. Wanting to fluster her best friend in an attempted payback for the morning interruption, she threw out a question from left field.

"So uh, breakfast with Tara, huh?"

Tamsin blushed. "Yep. I'll fill you in later when I'm not making an ass of myself."

Lauren smiled again and Bo giggled at the admission.

Lauren opened the front door. "Go to work Tamsin."

"Going. And again, I'm really sorry Bo." Tamsin moved towards the front door.

"It was nice meeting you," Bo called out.

"You too," Tamsin replied as Lauren pushed the door closed.

Lauren let out a breath and shook her head with surprise. The smile remained in place as she thought of Tamsin's expression when she saw Bo standing there. Lauren looked up at Bo, feasting at the sight of the fire chief with a  _just fucked_ glow surrounding her.

"Well that was not the way I envisioned our morning to begin," Lauren replied with a smirk.

Bo laughed as she stepped into Lauren's personal space.

"Yeah, me either. She seemed genuine in her care to check on you though. That's a good friend."

Lauren tugged at Bo's shirt hem, wishing that neither had any barriers on their bodies.

"Yes, she is a great friend."

Bo put her hands on Lauren's shoulders and slid them around the doctor's back. Lauren returned the embrace and rested her head on the fire chief's shoulder.

"Lauren, last night, wow. I just want you to know that I am simply, madly, one hundred percent crazy for you."

Lauren's eyes twinkled at Bo's heartfelt admission. She lifted her head from Bo's shoulder to look at Bo, admiring that familiar sparkle that appeared brighter this morning.

"I know that feeling too, Bo. I feel the same way."

Bo ran her hands over Lauren's back.

"And as much as I desperately want to do it all over again right now, I did just look at the time, and I should probably change and head home. I actually have to head into the station shortly."

Disappointed and surprised at the statement, Lauren crinkled her brow and stuck out her lower lip in a pout.

"You do? I thought today was a day off?"

Bo formed an apologetic look on her face as she tightened her arms around Lauren.

"Yes technically it is, but I received a late request for a kid's summer camp to stop by this afternoon, and I just couldn't turn it down. It only takes about an hour though. They're going to learn about fire safety, but really they just want to see me put on the firefighter gear and play on the fire trucks."

Lauren raised her brow and stood up a little taller. She cocked her head slightly and dropped her voice an octave.

"Mmmm, I want to see you put on firefighter gear and play on the fire trucks."

Bo slid her hands from Lauren's back lower to the curves of her ass. She brought her lips to Lauren's cheek, placing kisses down her jaw and over her sensitive neck as she spoke.

"Well, *kiss* why don't you *kiss* stop by around 3pm?"

Lauren glazed over with lust. The sensitivity of those lips trailing up and down her neck made her already heightened arousal escalate.

"Three?" Lauren repeated quietly, lost in the feeling of Bo's touch.

"Mmm-hmm. The group will be leaving by then, *kiss* and maybe I can give you a *kiss* private tour." *kiss*

Her whispered words dripped sex and Lauren's mind swam in a sea of endless visions of Bo dressed in firefighter gear. Just the thought elicited a heavier breathing to escape the blonde and a tighter grip around the fire chief's backside. The kisses along her neck sent tingles through her body and her core was begging for another release. Bo slowed her movements and carefully stepped back and allowed air to separate them. Lauren bit her bottom lip and observed the flirtatious side of Bo roaring to life inside her eyes. With her own whispered words, Lauren had only one reply.

"3pm? I'll be there by 2:30pm."


	14. Chapter 14

Lauren put the finishing touches on her makeup and checked her appearance in the full length mirror. The humidity in the air added an extra wave to her long blonde hair that she decided to wear down despite the temperature outside. The summer heat continued to bake the city, and thoughts of a certain brunette fire chief had Lauren near her boiling point. For the short time she spent alone since Bo left, Lauren floated about her home sporting the biggest smile her face would allow. She had cleared the living room coffee table of all evidence that they binged on snacks while cuddled on the sofa, and when Lauren got around to making the bed, she couldn't help but pause to snuggle Bo's pillow and inhale deeply.

Now wearing a simple red tank top and a pair of cut off shorts, Lauren looked every part the blonde bombshell. She took careful consideration to only apply a light coating of makeup so it didn't melt from the brutal sunshine outside. Sliding on her sunglasses, Lauren smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She felt rather confident that her appearance would have Bo reaching for a fire extinguisher.

She hopped into the BMW and cranked the air conditioning to the highest setting. The steering wheel had baked in the sun and was hot to the touch. While waiting for it to cool, Lauren activated her phone Bluetooth and dialed her best friend, wanting to make sure Tamsin wasn't fully traumatized from her morning introduction to Bo.

_"Hey doc."_

"Hi Tamsin. How's your day going?"

_"Well, I haven't made an ass out of myself since I showed up at your place this morning, so all in all, I'd say things are looking up."_

Lauren laughed knowing how embarrassed her best friend was at the incident. While Lauren exhibited a tad bit of frustration initially, she really couldn't fault Tamsin for her actions.

"Don't worry about it Tamsin. I actually really appreciate you checking on me. Bo was right, that does make you a really good friend, and I just want to say thank you for always looking out for me."

The air in the car had finally started to cool enough that Lauren could grip the steering wheel without burning her hands. She shifted the car into drive and started off toward the fire station.

_"No really. I'll be sure it doesn't happen again. Scouts honor. So, she spent the night, huh? Things must be going well?"_

Lauren's memory flashed to the moment Bo's fingers first touched her, prompting the infatuated doctor to squeeze her legs together from the arousal. Feeling the heat rising from within, she glanced at the console to make sure the air conditioning was still on the highest setting.

"Well, yes, things are, um, well she's, wow, she is just, ahhh, she's fucking incredible."

The sound on the other end of the line could only be construed as a mix of coughing and choking.

_"Jesus, warn a girl before you say shit like that! And I don't want to know those details anyway!"_

"Tamsin, I'm just, ahhhh, I'm just head over heels for her."

_"I can tell. But don't forget, you're just in the honeymoon phase. She'll have some flaws too, doc."_

Lauren gave Tamsin's statement some thought. She thought of all the delicious details she had learned about the exquisite Bo Dennis, and Lauren honestly didn't see any of them as flaws. Physically, she was chiseled to perfection. Mentally, she was brilliant, both in her field of work and in life itself. Sexually, she was incredibly attentive and her talent was more than evident. Emotionally, Lauren felt she connected with this woman's heart and found a way in. Perfect. She honestly thought Bo Dennis was perfect.

"Honeymoon phase or not, she is flawless, Tamsin. And I am just extremely lucky."

_"Ha! Flawless. Ok doc, I bet her last lover wouldn't say that, right?"_

Her last lover. Lauren much preferred to pretend that no one ever had the pleasure of Bo Dennis other than herself. Sure they had shared a few random funny stories about dates gone awry, but Bo didn't talk much about any serious past relationships. Lauren even thought that maybe she was just considerate enough to know that girls don't like hearing about other girls _._  Another reason why she found her so perfect.

"Well hopefully you take the time to get to know her, Tamsin, and then you can judge for yourself."

_"That's fair, doc. I'm just giving you shit anyway. I am happy for you, really."_

Lauren knew Tamsin meant no harm, but her line of questioning did make the doctor curious. However, rather than speculate, Lauren decided to forget the comment and dish some _shit_  back to the detective.

"So enough about me. Let's talk you, detective. Spill the beans on Tara. You took her breakfast at work?!"

_"Uh, yeah, guess I told you that this morning, huh? Yeah, I thought it would be a smooth move and great way to test the waters."_

"And how's the temperature?" Lauren asked.

_"Steamy. Breakfast was a hit, until I left panicked looking for you. But I promised to take her out tonight for dinner to make up for it."_

"Oh, very nice. Take care of her. I have to work with her and the last thing I want is awkward work space, you got it?!"

_"Got it. Speaking of your work space, any update on little one?"_

Lauren had not received any new messages on Jane Doe since she left the hospital the morning of her movie date. Physically her patient was healing, but her silence during the physical exams left Lauren concerned for her mental well being. Lauren had consulted with her patient's therapist in hopes their future sessions would successfully lessen her anxiety over the brutality of the injuries. This information was all too personal and confidential to share with Tamsin, so she opted to just give her a basic update.

"She is healing, slowly, but I will warn you, she will do whatever it takes to get junk food so do not go in there with a candy bar in your pocket. Just warning you."

_"Thanks for the warning doc. But you know me, I'll stop by with a bag full of junk food just to make her smile."_

"Tamsin!"

_"Yeah, yeah, I know."_

"Well how's your work space? Case going okay?"

_"Eh, the case is bigger than my wall mounted chalkboard, but I'm making progress. Oh, and before I forget, I did want to tell you something. This morning I submitted an official request for a full time partner. Please don't make a big deal of it, just say okay or something simple. I don't want a party or anything, okay?"_

In complete shock, Lauren's jaw hung wide open at hearing those words come from Tamsin's mouth. Unbelievable was the first word Lauren thought of, yet she briefly remained silent trying to keep the  _big deal_  from spewing in the form of praise to her best friend. Being a good friend, Lauren kept her response mild.

"That's great Tamsin. How long until you find out?"

_"Probably not too long. They said there are a few transfers coming in so I should get one of them relatively soon."_

"That's great, that's really, really great."

_"Thanks doc. So, you have plans on your day off?"_

"Actually yes. I'm going to meet Bo at the fire station for a, um, tour."

_"Is that what they're calling it nowadays, a tour? Hell, Gilligan started out on a three hour tour and look where he ended up!"_

"Really?! Goodbye Tamsin!"

_"Later doc!"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lauren guided the BMW into an open street parking space and threw the car into park. She left the engine running another minute while she shut down her Bluetooth and absorbed every last bit of cool air blowing on her skin before she stepped out into the heat. Lauren glanced out the window and saw a few dozen kids no older than nine or ten running around on the concrete slab in front of Station 55.

She stepped from the car and closed the door as a wash of hot air deluged her body. Every inhale felt suffocating as the hot humid air weighed heavy in the peak of this summer heat wave. Lauren kept her eyes on the group of happy children as she approached the station. They wore plastic fire fighter hats and several were playing with some buttons on the side of the fire truck parked inside the open bay doors. A handful of younger kids sat quietly coloring a large poster of a fire truck. A third group of youngsters sat attentively on the ground while staring up at a firefighter, and that's when Lauren's vision focused on a sight she had imagined so many times over.

Her feet were dressed in black, thick rubber boots capped with a yellow toe. She donned the slick yellow turnout trouser pants that had reflective stripes around the ankles. The heavy protective jacket hung open slightly in the front but unfortunately Lauren couldn't see what lie underneath. The front and back of the coat carried several reflective stripes and made the already muscular brunette look much bulkier. The firefighter helmet fit her perfectly though, and Lauren wondered if it was custom made. The shell was a dirty shade of white and the chin strap hung loosely along Bo's neck. Her hair was not pulled back as it usually was while at the fire station, and Lauren thought the draped brunette locks over Bo's shoulders added an extra layer of sex appeal to the tough exterior gear she now wore. The helmet was tipped backward slightly, allowing a perfect view of Bo's beautiful face. In hand, she held a respirator mask and looked at it repeatedly as she explained its function to the youngsters in front of her.

Lauren gasped quietly at the sight. If this heat wave didn't cause her to have a stroke, the fire chief most certainly would. Lauren kept her pace even and continued on to the concrete slab and towards the open bay doors. Bo had not yet seen her as she was intently focused on teaching the children now hero-worshipping her. A few chaperones were rounding up the rowdy kids in the group and lining them up near the school bus parked out front. Lauren found a small spot of shade where the bay doors open and leaned against the side of the building to hide from the sun's rays. Her throat went dry and she felt beads of sweat forming above her cleavage. This fire chief definitely had her temperature rising. Each movement Bo made in that bulky outerwear had Lauren madly envisioning the body underneath.

The children watching Bo's demonstration started clapping and stood up as they prepared to join their classmates for the bus ride home. One little girl ran up to Bo and tried to wrap her arms around Bo's waist but the bulky coat only allowed her little arms a partial hug. Bo knelt down to the ground and set the respirator on the concrete before she wrapped her arms around the little girl. Lauren didn't have to hear what Bo said to the little girl to know that her words would impress encouragement and confidence on the ten year old. The entire scene melted Lauren's heart further, and in that moment, she felt more aware of the present day than ever before.

The last of the children lined up by the bus and a chaperone diligently counted heads before all the kids waved towards the station and climbed on to the bus. This short time of standing outside bathed Lauren's skin in a thin layer of sweat. Her clothing felt restrictive and even the shady space she occupied did little to cool her. With this level of heat, Lauren thought Bo must have felt it ten fold inside that protective gear. Bo chatted passionately about something as she moved her hands in the air and wore a huge grin on her face. She wrapped up her brief conversation with a few other firefighters and another chaperone before turning her attention towards the fire station. Lauren slid her sunglasses off her face and tucked the arm into the v of her shirt, allowing them to dangle freely against her chest and granting her eyes an unobstructed view of the beautiful brunette.

Two steps forward and her feet stopped firmly in place as Bo's eyes located Lauren near the building. Bo's gaze triggered yet another surge in arousal for the doctor, and in such a public place, Lauren tried boldly to curb any outward reaction. Lauren mirrored her smile as Bo resumed her steps toward the waiting blonde. Lauren stood up straight and moved her feet one after the other as she walked in Bo's direction. She kept an even pace as to not trip and fall from the distracting sight before her. Their paths ceased as they met in the middle of the concrete slab. Sunshine blazing from above saturated the women and added fuel to the already heated connection between them. They stood a comfortable distance apart as they both fought internally to contain their desires flaring for the other. Lauren could see the sweat running down Bo's cheek and neck. She forced her hands to remain at her sides when her mind envisioned running her thumb over that sensitive cheek to catch the drip. From this close proximity, she could see that Bo wore a tight white t-shirt on underneath the jacket, of which Lauren was certain was soaked thoroughly by now.

"Hi." It came out as a whisper from the hoarseness in the throat.

"Hi," Bo replied with a confident tone. If a voice could have swagger, that one word had every bit of swagger in existence as it crossed Bo's lips.

Lauren couldn't help but visibly look over Bo's attire from head to toe. Bo watched Lauren's eyes take in the sight before her. The fire chief smirked at the blonde's reaction and purposely shifted her stance just enough that the jacket opened wider and the visibly wet t-shirt exposed the curve of Bo's breasts underneath. Lauren's smile faded, quickly replaced by a mouth hung open at the enticing view.

"See something you like?" Bo asked.

Lauren closed her mouth and pushed her shoulders back slightly to regroup. Her mannerisms had her behaving like a horny teenager, not the professional, confident doctor that she was. She curled her lips once more and flashed a smile that had Bo biting her own lower lip.

"I like your…hat," Lauren replied playfully.

Bo raised her brow and looked upwards towards the brim. She ran her fingertips along the edge as she tilted her head slightly.

"I always thought they were black though."

Bo smiled and added a little sass into her voice, excited to provide a bit of fire fighter education to the brilliant blonde.

"Well, as a matter of fact, it's a helmet not a hat, and yes, there are black ones. Colors are based on rank and position in most cities. Here, I get the white one because I'm the chief of this battalion."

Lauren smiled brilliantly while she listened to Bo describe the helmet color variations. She imagined this was how she sounded when she talked shop about medicine: Bo's version of geek-speak, and she found it rather sexy. The arousal and the heat were making for a volatile combination. In addition to the sweat bubbles she felt on her neck, additional ones formed down the center of her back between her shoulder blades. Lauren knew there was only one way out of this heat.

"Wow, I didn't know that. Thank you for teaching me something new."

Feeling bold, Lauren twirled her hair casually and tilted her head as she looked over Bo one more time.

"So…chief…what else can you teach me?"

There was something to be said about a tone radiating sexual vibes. And when a raised brow or an upturned lip accompanied it, the toughest of resistors would fall. Even though Bo stood melting in the sunshine wearing dozens of pounds of gear, Lauren was certain she saw her face grow impossibly redder. Bo looked over her left shoulder and then her right to survey her surroundings. A few firefighters had cleared most of the set up from the kids group, and one of the men in a firefighter t-shirt and shorts finished gathering some partially melted crayons from the ground.

Bo turned her attention to that man and yelled, "Hey Sanders!"

The man turned towards Bo with his full attention.

"Yes, chief?"

"I'm gonna go inside and shed this gear before I stroke out. You can just pile that up by bay door two and then you're relieved of duty for the remainder of the shift."

"Will do. Thanks chief!"

Bo looked back to Lauren and ran her eyes over Lauren from head to toe and back again.  _The red tank top was definitely the right color._ The heat between them approached a near boiling point. Lauren's palms were sweating, her heart was pounding and her hormones were raging. Bo's smile returned and with it, that predatory gleam in her eyes that told Lauren one thing.

"Come on doctor, let me show you where we store the gear."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bo led Lauren through the open bay door, along a shiny red fire truck and across the shaded garage. Through another set of doors and Lauren found them walking through the common area where she delivered the cup cakes on her previous visit. Very few men were lingering in the space, and the ones that were present watched the television intently and paid no attention to the women as they passed through. Through another set of doors and Lauren followed Bo down the wide hallway, passed her office space, the men's room, the women's room, and a room labeled storage. There were more doors, but these were the only ones Lauren noticed as she kept her eyes firmly on Bo strutting through the station in full gear.

The walk felt infinite until they arrived at the far end of the hallway. Bo pushed open the heavy steel door, the sound of the hinges echoing heavily off the cinder block walls. The airspace felt coolest here and Lauren breathed deep as if expanded lungs of cold air would chill the heat racing through her chest. The small room, if you could call it that, was long and rather narrow, with hooks full of fire fighter jackets adorning the walls and overfilled shelves crowded with partially opened boxes. There was little room to walk as gear was stacked practically everywhere, but with careful footing, Lauren entered the space.

She glanced over the ground careful of where to walk and felt Bo's presence behind her. The lighting was dim but provided more than enough visibility to watch where to step and where to avoid. The sound of the door slamming shut mirrored the moment Lauren's mind slammed shut all thoughts: all thoughts of the heat outside, of the cool air inside, of the small space in which they stood. In that thundering moment, Lauren only thought of one thing: the fierce grip on her shoulders as she was spun around and pressed against the wall with lips crashing into hers. Wet, fierce, glorious lips bruising her own with the force of the kiss. Against her back, the firefighter coats draped two deep on each hook cushioned her contact as she met the wall. Instinctively she grabbed the bulky jacket covering Bo's body and pulled with force to bring the brunette flush against her body: her sweaty, sticky, needy body that the sun and arousal had overwhelmed with heat. Lips and tongues launched simultaneous campaigns to drink in the taste of salty lips and hungry mouths. The moans and gasps of pleasure swirled brilliantly between them as their passion left them with short, quick breaths.

"I have never been so turned on by a uniform in my life."

Bo pressed impatient kisses on Lauren's mouth through her widening grin.

"Mmmm, Chief Dennis at your service. Did someone report a fire?"

Lauren tilted her head back slightly with a laugh.

"Oh yeah, I've got your fire.  _Right here."_

Bo's hands grasped for Lauren: ten magnificent fingers moving swiftly to be everywhere at once. Lauren released her grip on Bo's jacket and reached for her face, sliding her hands along her cheeks before aggressively reaching for the white helmet and tossing it aside. This moment was nothing like the prior night of shared intimacy and romance. No, this was a moment of need and pure sexual energy. The sensations coursed through her so quickly that Lauren couldn't move fast enough, kiss enough, touch enough to satiate her body's demand. Bo's hands slid from Lauren's hips upward to seize her breasts through the thin red tank top. Lauren moaned at the dazzling effect Bo's touch had on her nipples as they hardened and overloaded the circuits connected directly to Lauren's heated core. Bo's lips moved to Lauren's neck, sucking the sun kissed skin with a hunger that made Lauren's knees weak. The wetness that flooded her panties did nothing to extinguish the flames burning within but instead added fuel to the voracious blonde's blazing inferno. Lauren pushed the bulky jacket off Bo's shoulders, and Bo quickly released her hold on the doctor to shake free of the coat as if fell to the floor in a heap. The dimness of the light still afforded Lauren the view of Bo with her suspenders raised over her shoulders, pressing perfectly over her sweaty white shirt and her full breasts beneath.

"So fucking sexy…"

Lauren words pulled Bo's breath from her lungs. The sight was almost enough to make Lauren come right then but she held fast with determination to bring Bo to submission. With firm grips, she grabbed both suspenders and pulled Bo into another heated, forceful kiss. Bo's hands yanked at the hem of Lauren's tank top, sliding her hands against soft and sticky skin as they snaked around Lauren's back. Lauren pushed the suspenders off Bo's shoulders and pulled downward, partially pinning Bo's arms against her body. She bit at the tender skin on Bo's neck, with escalated pressure to match the intense throbbing between her legs.

"Ahhh fuck, Lauren…"

Bo's escalated breathing matched Lauren's as their desires erupted. Bo's hands pushed Lauren's bra upward without unsnapping it and grasped her breasts with strong hands. Lauren pushed her hips forward, desperate for contact to ease her own building needs. The audible sounds of pleasure escaped both their lips as they were unable to control the arousal coursing through every nerve as it flared to life. Lauren tugged Bo's sticky wet shirt from her pants and fumbled blindly in search of a button or zipper at the waist. She tore through the button and tugged at the waistband, enough of a gap existing to quickly slide her hand within. The uniform, the sweat, the heat, and the fire burning between them had Lauren set on extracting vocal pleas and prayers from Bo's lips as she came undone.

Lauren thanked the universe that Bo wore elastic gym shorts under those pants as she drove her hand deeper to touch the woman who made her burn with an unrivaled need. Lauren wanted to control this moment; she wanted to have this woman begging her for release. With her free hand, Lauren grabbed a handful of Bo's wet t-shirt and pushed back slightly before shifting her feet and slamming Bo against the opposing wall. With her foot, she kicked Bo's boot covered feet apart, spreading her legs further as Lauren's hand dove to its prized destination.

"Oh, fuck Lauren!"

Her fingers were swift as her mouth swallowed further moans of pleasure from Bo's lips. She rubbed Bo's hardened peak with mounting pressure, kissing her urgently as Bo grasped desperately to Lauren's waist while bucking her hips against Lauren's hand. It was raw, it was needy and when Lauren's fingers plunged inside Bo, it increased to downright euphoric and maddening.

"Oh, fuck me Lauren! Yessss!"

Bo repeated the phrase over and over, willing her incantation to be heard and answered. And Lauren did fuck her. Through layers of fire fighting gear, sweat, heat and arousal, Lauren brought Bo to the magical edge of ecstasy. The doctor put her lips to Bo's ear, swiped her tongue along the lobe and whispered.

"I want to feel you come."

Bo's breath held in stasis as her lungs refused to inhale or exhale. Bo's grip tightened on Lauren's body as her spongy walls tightened on Lauren's fingers. She buried her head in Lauren's shoulder and bit down on the red tank top strap and exposed skin to muffle the cries spewing from her mouth as she trembled from her climax. The glorious stream of wetness coated Lauren's hand as she pushed further, harder, bringing Bo to cling desperately to the blonde for strength.

"Yesssssss Laauurrrreeennnnn!"

Lauren's proud smile was partially hidden by the messy brunette's hair. The now weakened fire chief slumped on Lauren as she was deprived of energy and worked on catching her breath. Lauren peppered a few gentler kisses along Bo's neck before carefully extracting her hand and pulling Bo into a tight, supportive embrace. Lauren let her confidence and pride shine through in her words.

"Mmmm…chief, that was an incredible education on how to put out a fire, thank you."

Bo chuckled as she leaned back into the wall, still holding onto Lauren for support. Her breath steadied, and the intense pleasure flowing through her body revealed itself through the extra sparkle in her eyes as she gazed lovingly at the doctor.

"I think you're the one that just gave me the education, Lauren. Fuck. That was incredible."

Bo's softer side surfaced as she nuzzled close to Lauren, smothering the blonde's jaw and cheek with tender kisses. The delicate touches and gentle affection had Lauren's emotions purring as Bo floated in post-coital bliss. Lauren enjoyed each tender kiss and swipe of Bo's tongue across her skin. She felt drunk from the arousal still present within.

"Mmmm…how did I get so lucky, Bo? How did I find you single and available?"

Bo smiled into Lauren's neck. She brushed the blonde locks back over the doctor's shoulder exposing more skin to lather with attention.

In between kisses, Bo replied, "Honestly?"

So lost in Bo's attention, Lauren's eyes remained closed as she replied with a mumbled "Yes".

Bo removed her lips from Lauren's neck and looked directly into Lauren's eyes as her voice took on a quiet, sensitive tone.

"Lauren, I have had very few serious relationships, and they each ended because of my job. Either they didn't like that I worked night shift, or they couldn't accept me being in danger every night and it became an issue."

The answer was short but precise. Lauren actually liked that Bo worked nights since it fit her schedule perfectly. As for the dangerous part of Bo's job, Lauren purposely avoided thinking about that facet since she had yet to fully grasp the best way to move forward without that fear lingering from past experience. Bo shifted her lips to the other side of Lauren's neck, giving it equal attention as she continued speaking.

"But doctor….since you work nights, am I correct to assume that you're okay with my night shift schedule preference?"

Lauren smiled and allowed a small moan to escape her lips as Bo's teeth nipped at her neck. Her breathing deepened as she attempted to slow her need for release.

"Oh, yes, that is a correct assumption, Bo."

Bo moved her lips up Lauren's neck and tickled the sensitive flesh below her ear. Her words continued in a hushed tone with a hint of breathiness.

"So how do you feel about me fighting fires, Lauren? What do you think about me in this firefighter gear, Doctor Lewis?"

Lauren heard the double connotation in those questions. She knew Bo wanted to hear that she was comfortable with Bo being a fire chief and running into danger on a daily basis, but her aroused state had Lauren's hands running over Bo's sweaty body, searching out the waist of her firefighter pants again and wanting desperately for the fire chief to stop the teasing and ease her need.

"Mmmm, I find that I'm on fire right now Bo, and since you are a firefighter, I think you need to douse these flames."

Bo laughed at Lauren's word play. Lauren wasn't hiding her heightened state of arousal. Bo could have asked her to rob a bank and at that moment, Lauren would have simply asked which bank. Bo had stopped Lauren's hands before they attempted a repeat performance on the fire chief. She placed one gentle kiss on the doctor and offered one additional comment before preparing to ravage the blonde.

"Well then, before I show you my fire fighting abilities, let me just say one thing, Lauren. I'm crazy about you, and if you are comfortable with my career choice, then single and available I will be no more. Everyone other than you can officially consider me unavailable."

Lauren already felt possessive of the fire chief, and to have confirmation that she would be off the market to others definitely made the doctor smile. Their time spent getting to know each other and dating had Lauren wanting to keep Bo all to herself, and Lauren couldn't even look at another woman without thinking about the brunette. However, Lauren had no answer about the comfort level with Bo's career choice. She knew she valued her own chosen profession and would never leave that for anything or anyone. And while Lauren would never even think to ask Bo to do such a thing, the fact still remained that Lauren struggled with the looming fear of history repeating itself.

Three years had passed since Stephanie's death, and in those three long years, Lauren had never spoken of that fateful night. Only recently had she actually spoke of Stephanie at all, and even to Bo, Lauren minimized the details into just a simple acknowledgement that she lost someone she loved. She wanted Bo; she desperately wanted Bo, but she also wanted to be honest.

"Bo, I…I need…I don't…I'm afraid…."

Bo's movements ceased and her eyes remained fixed on Lauren's. Lauren saw an overwhelming disappointment flood through the fire chief as she could only assume Lauren's lack of words meant she wasn't comfortable with it at all. It was crushing to see those sparkling brown eyes shift to nothing but sadness as Lauren fumbled over an explanation of what swirled inside her heart and inside her head. Bo looked away from Lauren and tightened her jaw. The blonde watched Bo's shoulders push back as she removed her hands from Lauren's and pressed her hands onto her own hips.

"Wow, well I wasn't expecting to be shot down that quickly," Bo whispered.

"Bo, I…"

Lauren wanted to explain. She wanted Bo to understand her past and the fear lurking within. She wanted Bo to know that she had fallen in love with the fire chief and that she had only recently begun to heal from her loss, but Lauren found herself tongue tied and struggling to explain anything. The emotion displaying on Bo's face had Lauren panicking and frozen in place. The overwhelming shift in the moment left Lauren scrambling to provide an explanation. Bo shook her head as if fighting off her own emotions. Her entire demeanor changed with Lauren's silence.

"Are you so afraid that you would walk away from even the possibility of  _us_?! Because I will tell you right now, Lauren Lewis, that is the last thing I want."

The pain in her voice stung Lauren sharply, but there was no time afforded to respond as without warning, a loud voice from outside the thick steel door cut through the space around them.

_"I said move it! Where's the gear, man? I will fucking shoot you if you don't move it. Let's go!"_

Even through the thick steel door, the voices were loud and the words were clear.  _Shoot_. With widened eyes, Lauren tore away from Bo and stepped backwards against the other wall. Bo quickly adjusted her pants and Lauren tugged on her bra pulling it back into position.  _Shoot._ Did she hear that right? Did someone say  _shoot_? Lauren's mind funneled into an abyss and felt her knees give out. She slid down the wall but not far considering there were boxes of gear surrounding her feet. Her breathing escalated and bordered on hyperventilating. Her vision remained locked on the door knob. Bo moved cautiously to the door and Lauren felt her heart pounding harder inside her chest as the woman she loved moved closer to the only barrier between them and a voice that just yelled  _shoot_. If fear wasn't coursing through her mind a few moments earlier, it certainly was now. And in a flash, light flooded inside the small dim lit space as the heavy door slammed open and smashed into Bo, sending her tumbling to the floor.


	15. Chapter 15

 

The brunt of the impact hit Bo's shoulder, forcing her to stumble and smash into a shelving unit full of boxes. The metal frame jarred into the wall, the clinking sound echoing through the small room. Lauren watched in horror as the boxes and loose gear spilled off the shelves, clattering downward and striking the fire chief as she lost her footing and crashed to the floor below.

"Bo!"

In haste, Lauren's scrambled from her powerless position. She crawled the short distance to the brunette and wrestled with odd shaped boxes to push them aside. Bo stirred underneath, favoring her wounded shoulder as a string of mumbled obscenities gushed forth. Lauren managed to move the few remaining boxes covering Bo as the fire chief rolled onto her back. Lauren hunched over the brunette, the doctor in her surfacing and scanning over Bo for injuries.

_"You two just stay right there. No sudden movements and no one gets hurt."_

Lauren whipped her head in the direction of the deep, angry voice. The fireman, who Bo had dismissed for the day, crossed the threshold first with his arms raised high above his head. Lauren saw a black gloved hand gripping his shoulder from behind as another man came into view. His face was covered in a ski mask and he stood tall enough that Lauren could see him over the firefighter's shoulder even from her crouched position. As the men stepped forward, Lauren's eyes locked on the gun held firmly in the masked man's other hand.

During the most intense moments of a crisis, Lauren's mind activated a mechanism that functioned at the most rational, basic level. It gave her the ability to focus on an injury and the emergency techniques needed to save that life. Early on in her career, she had absorbed emotional aspects of the moment, like the horrible sounds of a patient's scream, the lifeless face of the unconscious, or the sickening sight of excessive amounts of blood coating a body. Those aspects were detrimental to her focus, and over time she learned to channel distraction techniques that desensitized the gruesome reality until she had a private, quiet moment to process the emotional impact. Compartmentalizing the emotions allowed her function in a crisis with a clear, focused mind. She could block out sound with ease or look upon lifeless eyes as if she were reading the morning newspaper. And yet here she knelt in a full-blown crisis, in a storage room of a fire station, with a gun but five feet from her and her love, and that mechanism only partially activated. Yes, it provided a wave of rationale, but the threat of that man pulling that trigger and harming the woman she loved drove a fear so deep in her chest that her stomach tightened in knots.

Instinct told Lauren to confirm the severity of Bo's injuries and ignore the gun. Lauren swallowed back her sickness and returned her attention to Bo, who was conscious and rubbing her shoulder as she lay amid the sea of cardboard and random fire fighter gear. She was alert, but the lighting and the space were not great enough for Lauren to conduct much of any other assessment. She tried to keep Bo still while she felt her shoulder, seeking out answers to the initial thought of a dislocation or just a strain. The masked man's booming voice rang out through the space once again, pulling Lauren's attention back to his presence.

_"WHERE ARE THEY?!"_

"It's okay man. They're right over there. I'll get them right now. Just please don't hurt anyone."

The fireman, who Lauren recalled was named Sanders, glanced at a wall shelf of boxes and then toward Lauren and Bo. He didn't address either woman as he began taking careful steps through the small space to retrieve the boxes he pointed out a moment earlier. Lauren's heart pounded rapidly but her breathing had calmed as she could do little but stare at the gun in the man's hand. It was black and matched his entire outfit, even the gloved hand wrapped around its grip. His hand was steady as if he had done this a thousand times prior and had no fear at aiming a deadly weapon at another human being.

Bo attempted to sit upright quickly but the man caught her sudden movement and pointed the gun at her. Lauren saw the gun swing in their direction and simultaneously swung herself over Bo's form, shielding her from the weapon and any danger it could inflict.

_"Don't move! Don't you fucking move or I'll shoot you!"_

Lauren felt Bo freeze in place under her. With her back to the masked man, Lauren only focused on the brunette under her. The hot, sweaty t-shirt Bo wore was now cold and damp against the blonde's skin. She noticed Bo's breathing was calm, much calmer than Lauren's which had changed into shallow, quick breaths after putting her body in the potential line of fire. She listened to the calm voice of the fire chief return conversation with the man currently controlling the situation.

"Okay, no problem. You call the shots. Take what you want. No one needs to get hurt, okay?"

Lauren felt Bo's uninjured arm wrap around her and with very slow movements and great strength, Bo shifted Lauren off her chest until she lay next to her on the floor. That arm remained fixed protectively on the blonde, although Lauren didn't feel it. The touch was a peripheral experience to the larger moment of a masked man with a gun that just yelled the phrase _I'll shoot you_. It wasn't like anyone could ever get used to the word  _shoot_  comfortably, unless of course you were a mass murderer or maybe a police officer, but the memories it conjured up sent Lauren's mind into a tailspin.

Sanders put one box on the floor in front of the gunman before returning to the shelf to get the second. The gunman kicked the box behind him while keeping his focus on the three of them in this tiny room. Lauren stared at the gun, amazed that it really did look like the ones she saw criminals carry on television shows. The chief gave her a protective squeeze while they hunkered side by side on the cluttered floor. Sanders placed the second box on the floor and the gunman repeated the process, kicking the box behind him outside the door.

"Don't come out of this room unless you want me to shoot you."

His spoken words were calm and full of hatred. The man was definitely a psychopath. Movement behind the man caught Lauren's attention as she saw a second, smaller masked figure picking up the boxes and moving them out of view. He slammed the door shut leaving the three of them in silence.

Sanders pulled a cell phone from his cargo shorts and dialed quickly. Bo scrambled to her feet. She crawled from the pile of boxes while holding her shoulder and stood by the door, listening intently for sound on the other side. Not wanting to test the gunman's threat, Bo did not exit the room. Instead, she turned to Lauren: Lauren who remained on the floor quietly wondering how she, only moments earlier, was unable to find the words to profess her deepest fears and deepest love for the fire chief, and yet in a moment's reaction, threw herself on Bo to shield her from a potential bullet. Bo returned quickly to Lauren's side, crouching to her knees and reaching for her hand. Lauren's gaze shifted to the door knob again and she found it difficult to look away, fearful of it turning from the outside once again.

_"Yes this is Ty Sanders at Fire Station 55. We're being robbed at gun point. Two men with weapons, I think there are more, maybe. I don't know if they are still on site."_

Lauren listened to Sanders as he spoke heatedly to the emergency operator but the rest of his words were drowned out as Bo spoke to her.

"Lauren, Lauren, look at me."

Bo's voice pulled Lauren's attention away from the door knob. Bo was gripping her arms again, but not in the passionate sexual way she had moments earlier. Now the grip was protective. Lauren's mouth opened but no words escaped, again. She looked into Bo's eyes: so full of strength, so full of care. Lauren closed her mouth, feeling her jaw tighten as she tried to swallow the sickness rising within. Muffled sounds of sirens could be heard through the thick steel door.

"It's okay hon. We're okay. Come on, I gotcha."

Lauren searched for her footing and stood carefully with Bo aiding her balance. Lauren grasped on to Bo's arms as she brought her to her feet. The doctor momentarily thought her firm grip on the fire chief would surely dislocate the injured shoulder now but she desperately did not want to let go. Sanders grabbed some random metal object and moved to the door but looked to his chief for instructions. Bo shifted slightly to address her firefighter.

"Wait," she commanded of him. "Not until it's cleared."

He obeyed her firmest orders as he stood alert to the side of the door, the makeshift weapon still in his hand. Bo held Lauren tightly while watching the door until Lauren relaxed slightly and released her grip. Bo stretched out her arm and rotated her shoulder carefully. The concerned doctor moved her hands to Bo's injured shoulder and extended her arm in a few directions, checking its range of motion and Bo's facial expressions for pain response. Throughout the entire moment, Lauren remained speechless. Even though it felt eternal, only another minute passed before they heard police overtake the building. And another minute after that passed before the door swung open with police and guns drawn as they searched for the perpetrators. The officer quickly scanned the room and holstered his weapon as his team continued sweeping the area.

"Anyone in here hurt?" He asked.

Bo addressed him. "No officer, not really."

_"All clear!"_  echoed from outside the door and inside Lauren's mind. The overwhelming chaos of that crisis was over, and Lauren desperately needed that private moment, that private space, to process the emotional part of the trauma. The tears fell slowly and uncontrollably, her emotions flooding through her body like a tidal wave. Her insides churned and she bolted out the door to the restroom she saw earlier on her way through the hall. She raced into a stall and dropped to her knees before heaving the contents of her stomach into a toilet. While her mind understood and processed the concept that they were all safe, her body seemed to be reacting on its own accord and Lauren could do nothing to stop it. The retching felt everlasting until her stomach was absent of all substances, only to be overtaken by the dry heaving that followed. Her mind spiraled into distant memories of the last time elevated emotions brought forth such a physical sickness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Flashback- 3 years prior_ **

Lauren gently opened her apartment door, where Tamsin stood sporting a bloody shirt, suit jacket and smeared makeup. Lauren's heart dropped, reaching for her friend to see where she was injured.

"Tamsin, oh my God! You're bleeding!"

Lauren pulled at Tamsin's jacket and shirt looking for the wound but Tamsin's hands found Lauren's and stopped them from searching out her disheveled clothing. The detective's hands shook as they gripped the concerned doctor. Lauren scanned over Tamsin's appearance. She noticed Tamsin wore her gun holster but was missing her service weapon. The bloodied clothes were actually covered in dried blood, and Tamsin's hands that gripped hers so firmly were tinted pink, an obvious attempt to scrub away blood stains that had covered her skin. Realizing that Tamsin was not physically injured, she shifted her gaze directly into Tamsin's eyes, desperate for an explanation.

"Tamsin, what the hell happened to you? Why are you covered in blood? Where's Steph?"

Lauren pulled Tamsin inside the front door before closing it behind them. Tamsin barely made it two steps inside the door when she stopped in her tracks. She grabbed Lauren's shoulder, stopping the concerned doctor from moving out of view.

"Lauren…"

Lauren's body tensed when she heard her name. She never called her Lauren. Tamsin never called her anything but doc so to hear Tamsin call her by her given name was distressing. The tone used sent a shiver through Lauren's heart. Once her brain began processing Tamsin's presence, covered in blood and Stephanie's absence, Lauren felt her breath catch. She studied Tamsin's face, silently, questioning if her mind was starting to play tricks on her or if she was reading all the signs correctly. She tilted her head slowly until she shook it back and forth, denying her own thoughts.

"Lauren…." Tamsin slid both hands on Lauren's shoulders and grasped firmly. She opened her mouth to speak but the determined doctor would not allow it.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Tamsin, don't even say it. I won't believe you."

Lauren pushed Tamsin's hands away, escaping her grasp before shuffling into the kitchen. She quickly grabbed a towel, ran it under warm water and doused it with soap before return to Tamsin's side. She grabbed Tamsin's hands and started wiping at the already washed skin. Tamsin's tears were quietly streaming down her face again, and the detective offered one additional quiet moment before she forced Lauren into the beginning of the most painful moment of her life.

"We didn't know he had a gun, doc."

Her eyes remained focused on Tamsin's hands. She scrubbed Tamsin's skin, the pink only getting redder as she irritated the surface with the wet cloth.

"He was waiting for us, doc."

"Shut up Tamsin!"

Lauren wiped Tamsin's hands harder, rotating the wet towel to another corner that had yet to be used.

"I tried to stop the bleeding…"

"No! Stop it! You're lying!"

Lauren's hands were shaking. She still gripped Tamsin's in her own but her scrubbing motion had ceased and her eyes filled with tears. She stared past Tamsin at the front door, waiting for Stephanie to walk in, but she knew what was happening, knew what Tamsin was here to tell her. She didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to feel it. She didn't want to live it.

"Doc, please look at me."

Tamsin grabbed Lauren's wrists and squeezed them for her attention. Lauren shifted her eyes to Tamsin's and saw the answers to all her questions. The pain in Tamsin's eyes forever burned into Lauren's memory. In that split second of calm before the storm, Lauren released her grip on the wet rag and in slow motion, the soapy towel floated lightly to the floor.

"Oh God doc, I'm so sorry. I tried…I tried to save her…."

Lauren remembered closing her eyes and slumping to the floor, her life swallowed up by agonizing screams and profound curses against the universe. She remembered Tamsin sitting and crying with her, holding her on the hardwood floors as she too faced the grim reality of Stephanie's death and her own battle with grief. She remembered her body's reaction when she threw up for what felt like hours. But her additional memories of the hours after that moment were lost or purposely buried deep inside her subconscious as the pain had become unbearable and Lauren shut down from the rest of the world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Present Day**

Lauren stayed on her knees for several minutes until her stomach was empty and her breathing had evened out. She heard the bathroom door creak open and even-paced footsteps on the tile floor from behind. She never closed the stall door as any lost second would have had her throwing up on the floor. When the gentle hand touched her shoulder, Lauren closed her eyes and allowed the warmth to seep in. She heard a lot of talking and commotion through the closed bathroom door but purposely blocked it out, concentrating to accept what just happened and fighting to regain control of her thoughts. The rational part of her brain knew that fear can trigger a variety of responses, and clearly this instance indicated that her strong stomach while saving lives in a hospital was very weak when the life of a loved one was threatened. She wiped her face with a piece of toilet paper and flushed one last time before finding her legs to stand.

There were no words spoken as Bo guided her to the sink. The doctor refused to look in the mirror and instead, she kept her head down and washed her mouth out with handfuls of water. Bo rubbed gentle, reassuring circles on her back. Lauren turned to her and fell into her embrace. Strong arms held her protectively, reminding her of a reason to have hope and a reason to let go of the fear. Lauren allowed her mind a moment to understand that they were safe, that no one was hurt, and that in this moment, in the  _present moment_ , she could not allow the fear to regain control of her life.  _Not now. Not ever again._

"I'm here baby, I'm right here."

Even with a strained shoulder, Bo's strength kept Lauren grounded to the moment and her whispered words blanketed the blonde with a sense of calm. Lauren wanted to explain her reaction to Bo, and express all the words in her head and the feelings in her heart. She wanted to scream her rage at the pain and fear of which she relinquished control for so long. She wanted to explain her past, in detail, so Bo could understand the complexity of her experience and hopefully accept it. She wanted to hold Bo in those arms and never let her go. She wanted to profess her love: that she loved Bo and was in love with her, and that she would fight her fears and support the woman: the fire chief, the avid car collector, the role model, and all the parts she had yet to learn. It was time. It was time to use those words the gifted doctor had catalogued in her mind and convey the thoughts and emotions that formed the very essence of Lauren Lewis. But not here. Not in this fire station with ears everywhere and interruptions galore. No, this was a conversation that Lauren needed to share privately, but due to the circumstances of the moment, this conversation would just have to wait.


	16. Chapter 16

 

Lauren stepped out of Bo's eternal embrace, backing slightly to view the fire chief eye to eye. Her hands rested comfortably on Bo's shoulders, not caring that the material between her palms and Bo's skin was still that cold, damp t-shirt. Lauren dropped her shoulders and stretched her neck slightly, allowing the closeness of her love to relax away some of the tension.

"You protected me."

Bo's words were calm and appreciative. Lauren knew what she meant. Covering her. Shielding her. Obstructing the path of which a bullet could have traveled. Yes, Lauren did all of those things with one swift movement of her body. She protected Bo without hesitation. The act felt as natural as the love emanating from her heart.

"My only thought was to keep you safe, Bo."

Lauren's answer was honest. She had no grand explanation of how or why. It happened so quickly that rationalizing the moment would have not been an option. Her instinct to protect the woman she loved simply took over. Bo processed Lauren's response silent of words but she could not contain her emotional response as she fought the first few tears trickling down her cheeks. Lauren held her breath as the tough exterior of the fire chief began cracking right before her. Bo closed her eyes, holding back the dam desperately wanting to burst. Lauren slid her hand to Bo's cheek, catching those tears with her thumb and wiping them away with care. The touch brought forth a few noticeable deep breaths from the brunette as she opened her eyes and stopped an absolute emotional collapse.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something would have happened to you, Lauren. I, I just…"

Wiping away the last of the visible tears on Bo's face, Lauren slid her thumb across Bo's cheek and rested it on her lips, stopping the next few words from being voiced. Whether the following sentence would have been a scolding for such a haste movement, or a profession of gratitude, or a lecture to never do such a thing again, Lauren wouldn't know. At least not now.

"Bo, I know we are both going to walk out of this bathroom and spend the next few hours answering questions for the police, not to mention that this is your station so I can't even imagine what additional work that means for you. But, when it's all over, tonight or even tomorrow morning if it takes that long, I don't care what time it is, I want privacy with you and without any possibility of interruption. I have some things I want to tell you, some answers and explanations, and, well, I want you to learn some things about me that I haven't shared with anyone before. I want to share all of it with you, if you'll hear me out."

Lauren surprised herself with the steady tone of her own voice. Gone was the shaking, quivering, fearful inflection, having been replaced with calm yet confident words. Lauren felt relieved when Bo's first response was a genuine smile. Bo's hands were still looped loosely around Lauren's lower back, and the fire chief tightened her grip just slightly.

"I will always hear you out, Lauren."

Bo pulled the doctor back into her arms. Lauren absorbed every ounce of love from that embrace, welcoming it as it renewed her strength and bravery. She knew the police inquiry would take much of both, and now, she felt more ready than ever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Upon leaving the solitude of the women's restroom, Bo and Lauren separated to different areas of the fire station to provide individual witness statements of the robbery. Lauren joined two police officers at the end of a long table near the station's kitchen. She took a seat in a hard, plastic chair that would become her home for the next few hours. Starting with the moment she heard the gunman's voice from outside the thick, steel door, she recited her recollection of the events all the way up until she heard the words  _all clear._  Wanting to maintain privacy about the passionate moment shared with Bo, Lauren casually omitted what she was doing inside the equipment room other than  _learning about fire fighter gear_  when the incident began. Thankfully it became a non-issue as the officers posed no additional questions regarding that half truth.

The uniformed officers sat close by in their own plastic chairs, scribbling notes as she recalled details with care. Lauren maintained a focus on their discussion, rarely looking around at any of the other numerous law enforcement officials present. In fact, she remained so focused that she did not see Tamsin in the room until two hours into her final recap of the incident.

The detective strutted through the station wearing black heels, dark jeans and a tight navy blue shirt. She had her hair pulled up and her make up appeared a little heavier than on any other day. Recognizing this appearance as contrary to her daily light makeup and typical uniform of a sharply tailored suit, Lauren came to the realization that Tamsin had been on her date with Tara, and clearly that date had been interrupted.

Lauren enjoyed a brief moment of pride in her best friend, watching Tamsin directing orders, controlling information flow between officers, processing the incident and overall commanding the scene. She dismissed several officers with instructions and directions for additional documentation before she strolled in Lauren's direction. Both hands grasped large iced coffees, and the ever-tiring doctor prayed one was for her.

"Evening, gentlemen." Tamsin greeted the officers next to Lauren.

"Good evening detective. We just finished up here." the one man replied.

"Give us a few?"

Her question was posed as such, but Lauren knew Tamsin wasn't asking permission. Without resistance, both officers excused themselves and left the two women in private. Tamsin slid one cup on the table in front of Lauren.

"Iced coffee, black. Just the way you like it."

Lauren wrapped both hands around the chilled plastic cup.

"You are a goddess, thank you."

She gulped her caffeinated beverage, savoring the intense dark roast flavor while the chill from the icy drink coursed down her throat.

"Yeah, I know I am." Tamsin threw Lauren a wink as she grabbed a plastic chair and slid it out from the table to take a seat. She leaned back and crossed her legs, taking a moment to catch her first breath from the hectic chaos of the night.

"Your date was interrupted again, wasn't it?" Lauren asked cautiously.

Tamsin shook her head side to side. She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead over her eyes.

"Yep. Story of my life. Tara wasn't too pleased, but she was kind enough to drop me off here. Although I left my smokes in her car, so I'm feeling slightly anxious at the moment." She gulped her coffee and returned the cup to the table surface before continuing. "You doing okay, doc?"

Remarkably, Lauren didn't overanalyze the question. Aside from feeling a little tired after repeating the evening's events multiple times to the uniformed officers, Lauren felt relatively at ease.

"I am okay actually, thanks."

"You wanna talk about any of it?"

Lauren smiled at Tamsin as she shifted from the role of lead detective to the role of best friend. She was appreciative but gently dismissed the offer.

"Not right now Tamsin. I do want to talk about some things, several things really, but that is for a different talk. That's a talk I'm ready to have with Bo, and I'm going to have that talk as soon as we leave here actually, which I hope is soon."

Tamsin returned the smile. She uncrossed her legs and leaned forward towards Lauren before patting her on the leg.

"I'm so glad to hear that doc."

"Thanks Tam. What about you? Where are you at with this robbery?"

Tamsin rested her elbows on her knees, attempting to find a comfortable position in the hard plastic chair. She discretely glanced around the room to ensure enough distance existed between their conversation and the closest set of ears. Comfortable with their privacy, Tamsin lowered her voice a bit before continuing.

"This and all the others, doc. I have a lead, but it's big. Like way bigger than me."

Lauren's eyes widened as Tamsin explained.

"Between you and me, my anti-government theory made its way through some internal channels. Some higher ups caught wind of it and a federal agent was called in to snoop around a little. I shared some information, he shared some information. Let's just say that I am now aware of a local man on their radar as a potential ring leader."

Lauren's quick thinking had her connecting new dots. The fire station was another government entity. It was yet another target in the same string of burglaries plaguing the neighborhood. Beyond the government tie though, the connection with the stolen items still remained a mystery.

"Tam, did the agent say if he had any idea how all the stolen items fit together?"

Tamsin nodded.

"We have a theory. The key items are the old city records and blueprints from the library, electronic components from the warehouse, jet fuel from the air strip, and mail from the post office. Plus, now we have the masks stolen from here."

"Masks?" Lauren asked.

"Yes, your girlfriend confirmed the boxes stolen tonight contained those respirator masks worn in fires."

_Girlfriend._  Such a simple yet complex word in Lauren's world. The mere thought of Bo filled her heart with joy and profound love. The intimacy shared with Bo on multiple levels fit the very definition of the word. Lauren wanted no other woman to fill her thoughts or her heart. The title more than fit, but that was a discussion to hold with Bo after a much more defining one occurred.

Thinking back to the stolen items, Lauren recalled the black mask Bo held as she taught the children all about fire safety. She had seen a few loose ones in the equipment room but had never looked at the contents of the stolen boxes as they were passed to the masked man.

"So how do those all random stolen items add up?"

"Unfortunately, the fuel and the electronics are going to make one hell of a bomb. The blue prints and the mail are somehow tied to whatever building or location they plan on blowing up; I'm still working on that part. The masks they'll need to wear in order to keep conscious around those fumes while they're building their bomb, at least that's my initial thought."

"Jesus, Tamsin. So theses thieves aren't really just burglars, they're terrorists."

Tamsin smirked. "The theft ring is the tip of a much larger iceberg, my friend. I'm getting a file tomorrow on this possible ringleader and his band of thieves, some fringe group with a leader who calls himself  _The Druid_ , so hopefully I can do a little more digging before the feds call jurisdiction on it and take the whole damn case. Good thing I get my new partner in a few days. I need the extra set of hands and eyes."

"Your new partner starts that soon?"

"Yeah transfers move quickly, so I'm in luck." Tamsin glanced around the near vacant room once more. "Okay, I have a few things left to do before I'm out of here. The first thing on my agenda is finding a cigarette. Go get your girl and go home."

"Thanks Tam."

Tamsin stood up and stretched before grabbing her coffee cup from the table. "Oh, hey doc, you said you're going home with Bo, right? To talk?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Can I borrow your car then?"

"My car?"

"Yes, your car. That thing you drive from place to place. Tara dropped me off from the date. I'm without wheels, and I don't want to hitch a ride with a uni. You know, I'm the lead detective on this case. I got a rep to protect."

Lauren rolled her eyes and fished the BMW keys from her pocket. She dangled them in the air, allowing Tamsin to swipe them from her possession.

"No smoking in it, and drop it off at my place anytime tomorrow."

Tamsin smiled and palmed the keys before thanking Lauren and disappearing back to business. Now alone with her now empty cup of coffee and a full bladder, Lauren stood from the horrible excuse for a chair and tossed the cup in the trash. She stretched her muscles during the short walk to the restroom and back. She hadn't seen Bo in hours, and desperate to see the brunette, Lauren detoured to Bo's office rather than return to that torturous seat near the kitchen. The office door was wide open, and the fire chief was hanging up the phone as Lauren stepped in the doorway. Lauren quickly noticed Bo's different appearance from their last shared moment in the women's restroom. Strands of damp brunette hair draped along Bo's face and over her shoulders. She wore fresh clothes, a black muscle shirt with a small  _Station 55_ logo on the front. Lauren figured the woman must keep a locker stocked full of shirts and gym shorts on site. She tapped on the open door with her knuckles, pulling Bo's attention to her presence.

"Hey," Lauren greeted Bo with a soft smile.

"Lauren, hi hon. Come in, please. I don't know about you, but I am so ready to leave this building." Bo stood from her chair and grabbed her duffle bag from the floor.

Lauren stepped just inside the doorway and rested her hands on the guest chair in front of her. "I was hoping you would say that because I am too. I see you showered, and I'm utterly jealous." Lauren replied with a smile.

Bo returned the smile as she walked around the small desk towards Lauren. She stopped in front of the blonde. "Well, you can shower at my place. How does that sound?"

"I will probably take you up on that offer." Lauren glanced at Bo's exposed arms. "How's your shoulder?"

Bo shifted the duffle to her other arm, extended the injured one and fully rotated it clockwise and counterclockwise to prove full range of motion, much to the doctor's delight.

"It's sore but I'm fine. Besides, if I have any trouble with it, I happen to know this amazing doctor who I can call on at any hour of the night to check me out."

Lauren couldn't help but smile at Bo's word choice. Her playful tone had returned, and Lauren desperately wanted to keep that present. She had a lot of heavy information to dump on Bo and felt better doing so with Bo in good spirits.

"I'm sure she's very dedicated to treating her, um, patients."

Bo raised her brow and closed her eyes briefly while having what Lauren could only assume was a very pleasant thought.

"What do you say we get out of here, doctor?" Bo asked.

"I think that sounds great."

On their way out of the almost vacant station, Lauren waited patiently while Bo spoke with Tamsin. Because the station was tied up with the ongoing investigation, all the calls this station usually responded to were redirected to other local fire stations. Due to its potential of being tied to an ever growing high profile case, Bo was advised that they would not be operational for at least 48 hours. The fire chief pulled the remaining firemen aside and issued them orders to activate the emergency messaging in place to alert the staff of two days off duty. Tamsin assigned around the clock patrol at the station while it would remain vacant of fire fighters but accessible to the police as they finalized the crime scene analysis.

Sunset had arrived, and the adrenaline that flooded Lauren's body earlier had leveled out but the coffee stepped in to keep her awake. With the initial investigation complete for the night, the remaining firemen and officers left the station. Bo locked up the building, provided a spare set of keys to Tamsin for use over the following days, and led Lauren to the awaiting Mustang.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sky cast swirls of brilliant pinks and blues as the sun set over the horizon. The short drive was quiet but Lauren found the silence comforting before the epic talk was about to occur. Bo kept her right hand securely on Lauren's thigh. Lauren rested her own hand on Bo's, gently stroking the skin and enjoying the physical connection with the fire chief. Lauren watched a few clouds in the distance, admiring their silhouettes standing out against such a colorful background. She occasionally glanced at the barely legible street signs as Bo navigated through turns and streets she had never been down before.

Soon, Bo steered the Mustang up a driveway that led through some large evergreen trees to a massive, oversized garage. At first glance, the garage appeared bigger than the adjoining house, and the trees lining the front yard kept the space shielded from street view. Bo pulled a garage door opener from under the seat as the car idled on the concrete. Moments later the door opened and Bo drove them into the open space.

Lauren looked on in amazement as she saw four additional classic cars parked evenly in the garage. The lighting wasn't the best but she could clearly tell they all appeared just as the photos showed in Bo's office. Lauren thought the contents of the garage would easily cost more than several houses. The roar of the engine echoed through the garage until Bo shut off the ignition. She pressed the garage door remote once more and the doors lowered as the two women exited the car. Lauren stood in place a moment, simply observing all the vehicles from afar until Bo flipped on some interior garage lights and the space lit up like a showroom. Bo rounded the car and stood next to Lauren.

"So I only keep these here a few months of the year. I store them in an underground facility that keeps perfect temperature and humidity to prevent rusting. I've had some minor modifications done in this garage but nothing that high tech."

Lauren walked the length of the garage admiring the exterior of each car.

"Wow, Bo these are incredible. I can't believe you have five of them."

Bo's smile had returned. "Well I promise to give you the full tour and the full history in the near future."

With her duffle bag pulled over a shoulder, Bo had looped her free hand into Lauren's. Lauren turned to face the fire chief, whose smile never failed to make the doctor's heart beat a little faster.

"Can I interest you in a glass of whiskey before that talk?"

"Sounds great, Bo."

The entered the house from a door inside the garage. Bo unlocked the deadbolt and stepped through the doorway. Inside Bo's modest home, the cool air conditioned space contrasted wonderfully from the outside heat. Lauren took in the initial views: sparsely decorated walls, just like the fire chief's office, comfortable looking furniture and a rather large television. Lauren slipped off her sandals on the vinyl square and followed Bo through the living room. Lauren toes curled into the incredibly soft brown carpet with each step. She paused by the sofa, glancing at her reflection in a mirror hanging above it. She quickly ran her fingers through her hair to try to calm the disheveled blonde locks. Her entire body felt sticky from the earlier heat, and the shared moments in the station equipment room left her looking less than perfect.

"God I look a mess." She whispered loud enough that Bo heard it. Bo dumped her duffle bag on the sofa and slipped her arms around Lauren from behind. Lauren's arms instinctively grasped on to Bo's, fond of the secure hold the fire chief held on her. Their eyes connected within the mirror's reflection.

"I think you look beautiful Lauren, but if you'd like to shower, you are certainly welcome to it. And I can give you some clothes to wear."

Bo ended that statement with a smile and pressed a gentle kiss to the doctor's cheek. Lauren smiled as she remembered the very snug t-shirt she gave Bo to wear at her place, so she could only imagine what clothes Bo would provide as payback. A shower, a glass of whiskey, and a heartfelt conversation sounded like the right path for the night.

"That would be great Bo, just promise me you aren't going to give me some insanely embarrassing outfit."

Bo smirked and nuzzled her face into Lauren's neck as if caught red handed before she enacted the plan formulating in her head.

"Never," Bo replied with a grin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With wet hair and a vibrant smile, Lauren exited the bathroom and strolled into the kitchen where she watched Bo pull two glasses from the cupboard. She poured a healthy dose of whiskey over a few ice cubes in each glass before recognizing Lauren's presence. Bo looked over Lauren's appearance, quite pleased with the clothes she provided the doctor to borrow for the night. She honored Lauren's request and did not give her anything  _insanely embarrassing_ , just a simple t-shirt and boxer shorts. The shirt however, made Bo smile with delight as she read the phrase plastered across the front of the white cotton in a fire red print:  _Property of Station 55_.

Lauren smiled, appreciative of Bo providing  _normal_  clothes. She fully understood the connotation behind the message displayed across her chest. Bo set the bottle down and tightened the cap. She took one last glance over Lauren from head to toe.

"Turn around for me?"

Her voice was gentle, and even though Lauren mentally questioned the request, she spun around slowly once before returning her gaze to Bo.

"What was that for?" Lauren asked curiously.

Bo slid one glass of whiskey to Lauren.

"I wanted to see the phrase gracing the back of your shirt too," Bo replied.

Lauren looked over her shoulder as if she'd be able to see the back of her shirt. She pulled the material over her head in the bathroom and didn't read the front until it was already covering her body. She had no idea there was also a message on the back.

Bo picked up the second glass and held it up. She tipped the glass slightly toward Lauren to toast.

"What does the back of my shirt say?" Lauren asked as she picked up her own glass.

Bo stepped closer to Lauren and slid her hand gently on the blonde's waist. Lauren's arm instinctively slid around Bo, anchoring the two women close enough to enjoy the other's touch but allowing enough space to hold their drinks at chest height.

"It says  _Beyond the Flame_ ," Bo replied.

Lauren had never heard that phrase before. She creased her forehead as she thought about the words, but could not determine the meaning behind them. Rather than speculate, she simply asked.

"What does it mean?"

Bo swirled her whiskey over the ice, clearly ready for that liquid to coat her tongue. Before drinking, she shifted her eyes from the glass to Lauren and brought forth that swagger in her tone as she replied with slow, deliberate words. "In fire fighting, we always look for the source of a fire. Whatever caused it to spark, to ignite, to burn out of control." Bo's eyes drifted down Lauren's neck to the perky breasts pressing against the white cotton shirt. "It's the factor that must be present to cause the fire and therefore, cause the heat. You usually can't see it right away, and it doesn't always reveal itself." Her grip tightened on Lauren's waist, pulling an audible gulp from the blonde. Bo shifted her eyes north again, gazing deeply into Lauren's own deep brown eyes. "But with the right amount of patience and with the right amount of attention, as you look beyond the flame, you'll see what caused the fire to spark, and what caused the fire to burn so bright."

Lauren followed Bo's meaning with each word. She was intelligent enough and in tune with Bo enough to know they weren't talking about fires. Not literal fires anyway, but that fire that lit inside Lauren and burned bright around the fire chief. Lauren felt that fire inside every day. She felt the initial spark the moment she met Bo Dennis and it hadn't subsided one bit. The heat had grown to intense levels, and clearly the past few days had proved just how hot they burned for each other. And the source of that spark, of that fire, of that flame, stood right there in Lauren's arms.

Bo lifted her drink and sipped it. Lauren followed suit, taking a somewhat larger gulp than intended. The first mouthful burned but in the way you want scalding hot water to burn away the horrible itch from a case of poison ivy. Lauren noticed Bo's kitchen was small but felt suddenly much smaller as their embrace lingered. Lauren's desire for the fire chief had not minimized at all since the moment Bo moaned her name in the equipment room earlier that day, but Lauren challenged herself to slow the moment as she still needed to have that talk. She stepped back, slowly extracting herself from the warmth of Bo's touch. Recognizing Lauren's personal battle, Bo grabbed the bottle of whiskey from the counter.

"Come on, let's sit and talk."

Bo led Lauren to the far kitchen wall. There were two barstools tucked under a ledge that afforded an open view into the living room. Bo placed the whiskey bottle on that ledge and climbed on an empty bar stool. Lauren followed with glass in hand and sat in the other one, propping her foot on the rung below. Lauren gulped another large drink of the whiskey, draining most of her glass already.

"Good whiskey, Bo."

Bo pulled a sip from her glass and swallowed. "Yes it is."

Bo unscrewed the bottle cap and added a little more to Lauren's glass before returning the bottle to the ledge and resting her hand on Lauren's knee. The touch was warm, comforting, and channeled an incredible amount of strength into Lauren's conscience. Her focus was completely devoted to the blonde. She waited patiently as Lauren searched her mind for a starting point.

"Time for pure honesty Bo," Lauren whispered on the exhale.

"That's all I ask for," Bo replied quietly.

"Seven years ago, I met an incredible woman named Stephanie. She was a detective, Tamsin's partner actually, when they worked in the special victims division. We fell in love and shared four wonderful years together. Three years ago, she was killed in the line of duty." Lauren paused, breathed deep, and continued. "She and Tam went to pick up a guy who had a bad history of abusing women. Unexpectedly, he had a gun. They didn't see it until it was too late. He shot Stephanie in the chest before Tamsin pulled her weapon and shot him five times, killing him instantly. Stephanie died before the medics even arrived. Tamsin tried to save her but, there was too much damage. She arrived at my place covered in blood, Stephanie's dried blood and broke the news."

"Oh Lauren…" Bo squeezed her leg and grasped for her hand, holding it tightly in her own.

"It took time but Tamsin made peace with the incident, thankfully. For the most part, I had simply resolved to a life without love, but it wasn't really living. I just went through the motions of work and time with friends and one night stands, keeping my heart locked in the past so I never had to fear losing someone ever again. And then one day, you jumped from the back of an ambulance at my ER and everything changed."

Bo didn't blink while Lauren spoke each word. Lauren could see Bo battling the anguish of the story. It was heartbreaking, yes, and most who knew the story would think about how sad it was for Lauren and what she had to go through losing someone she loved. Yes, it was a painful hell to endure for three long years, but since meeting Bo, Lauren's entire attitude about life had evolved. Instead of hiding in the past, she was trying to heal and look towards the opportunity of really having a future. Lauren had finally found the push she needed to step forward. As she continued to speak, the doctor's voice remained even and calm. It didn't quiver like it used to and she surprised herself with the absence of tears. Bo's kept her firm grip in place and waited patiently for Lauren to continue.

"Hearing that word  _shoot_  and seeing that gun today sent a fierce ache through my heart and well, you saw my body's reaction to it. Anyway, I'm telling you all of this because I loved Stephanie, and losing her was the hardest thing I have ever faced. And now I find myself falling in love again, with you Bo. Falling in love again is something I never thought possible. You're an entirely unexpected, wonderful gift that has come into my life, and my heart has wrapped itself around you."

She shared a slight smile with the brunette, and the smile on Bo's face fueled the remainder of her words to flow with ease.

"I was terrified when that man pointed that gun at you. It was so quick, but in that moment, your life was threatened. I thought about your question earlier: if I can handle your chosen profession and the danger you face every time you have to battle a fire. Honestly, thinking about things that put you in harm's way is uncomfortable. I kept asking myself if I'm strong enough to face that every time you go to work, but I answered that question today Bo. When I saw that gun point at you, I knew that anything in this crazy world can happen, and I can't spend the rest of my life fearful of all the bad things that could take you from me. I can't live in fear of the next crazy person who decides to rob a fire station or in fear of the next fire that you have to battle. And I know now, that yes, I am strong enough. My heart knows that every minute you are in my life, I have been given everything I could ever want, all bundled beautifully in the woman staring back at me. Beyond the flame Bo, is you. Since the minute I met you, the cause of this fire has always been you."

Bo remained silent, absorbing the information carefully. She sipped a mouthful of whiskey with appreciation for the taste and the release it was giving her. Her eyes remained fixed on the woman who just bared her soul in her dimly lit kitchen. Lauren allowed the silence, knowing that digesting that intense information would take anyone time to process. The brief quiet allowed Lauren a small, internal celebration. She did it. She told the story of the past and her feelings of the present. Amazingly, she said it all without crying. Lauren knew there would always be a reason to cry, but looking at the brunette before her, she only saw a million reasons to smile.

"Oh Lauren, wow. Thank you hon. Thank you for sharing that part of you. I know it was intensely personal and I can understand why you haven't spoken of it prior. I honestly had no idea. You've experienced a level of pain that would break the strongest of the strong. I'm so sorry you had to go through any of it."

Bo rubbed Lauren's hand, staying connected with the woman who just professed her deepest, most private feelings. "I hope someday, when you are ready, you share memories of Stephanie with me. I would never want you to forget someone who will forever remain a special part of you."

Lauren smiled, knowing that someday, with time, that could most certainly happen.

"I don't know what I did to deserve your love, Lauren, but I promise you I will do anything I can to protect that. You're brilliant, you're beautiful, your heart is really much larger than you even know, and the depth at which you care for people is simply astonishing. It's not a secret: I have already fallen in love with you, Lauren Lewis. Being with you makes me…breathless."

_Breathless._ Lauren's thoughts were clear and her heart was full. Here she sat with whiskey in hand and a woman so perfectly in tune with her emotions that her only want was to love this woman and be loved in return. Years of shutting out her own feelings and suppressing emotions had Lauren forget just how intense a shared moment like this could be. It was overwhelming and intoxicating all at once.

Bo finished the last of her whiskey and placed the glass on the counter. It was then that Lauren grabbed her hand, pinning it to the countertop underneath her own. Bo glanced from Lauren's hand to the doctor's eyes and the chemistry arc between them erupted. Two nights in a row of various traumatic experiences, closure from her past, a mutual profession of new love, and Lauren wanted nothing more than to connect again with Bo at a deeper, physical and emotional level.

They say there are moments in your life when the clarity of mind is brilliant. You have no doubts, no decisions; just a pure, clear vision. Lauren could pinpoint this exact moment as experiencing clarity of mind.  _Breathless_. The word literally took Lauren's breath away as she heard it cross Bo's lips. Bo left no word unsaid as she recited her heart's statement of understanding and love to the doctor. Lauren appreciated this moment as finding peace with the past, joy for the present and hope for the future. She had fallen in love with Bo Dennis, and hearing Bo say it in return allowed Lauren the clarity of mind she never experienced before. Lauren had done it. She had come here to talk and she talked. With words never previously spoken, she explained how a significant moment from her past helped shaped her behaviors today. Yet with all the words spoken, and all the words heard, that one word trumped all the rest.  _Breathless._

Lauren took a final deep pull from her whiskey and placed the empty glass on the counter with a thud. She swallowed the liquid and with it, the pain and fear from her past. With a racing heart and a burning need for the brunette before her, Lauren felt the weight of the world shift as she leaned into Bo and their lips collided. That initial kiss pulled breaths from them both as mouths drenched in alcohol melded fiercely together. The softness of Bo's lips in the sensuous kiss heightened Lauren's intoxication and diminished all resistance. There was no holding back any feelings, as they surfaced in each grasp at the woman before her. With quick moving hands, Bo slid her fingers under Lauren's t-shirt to feel the soft skin beneath. Lips sought out more contact with each passing breath. Bo dug her feet into the floor and stood upright, pulling Lauren to her feet. The fire chief kicked aside the barstools interfering with their embrace. With a tight grasp on the doctor's waist, she pressed Lauren into the counter trapping the blonde with hips pinned against pressing hips. Their mutual arousal skyrocketed. With more aggression, Lauren stepped into Bo and pushed her across the kitchen, pinning her shoulders against the cool kitchen wall. Bo shuffled her feet to keep balance as their bodies reacted to one another's touch. Lauren's t-shirt was stripped over her head and tossed aside as Bo took possession of the woman who had worn it. Lauren snaked her hands up Bo's neck and threaded her fingers through Bo's hair, giving it a slight tug as her mouth dominated Bo with a questing tongue. Bo's hands roamed freely over Lauren's naked torso, her touch across Lauren's skin on her back, her chest, her breasts, and her nipples repeatedly extracted Lauren's moans of pleasure. This was not going to be a short-lived night, no. This was going to be a night that Lauren expressed the depth of her wants and needs with Bo, accepting and giving, raw and uninhibited.

Bo steered them through the semi-darkness of her home, around the corner through the living room, down the hall and through the last doorway on the left. Lauren paid little attention to their path. Even when she bumped into a wall or when Bo knocked some random object off the corner table, Lauren kept her focus on the woman wrapped around her. By the time Lauren felt the soft mattress against the back of her thighs, she wore nothing but a look of desire.

Lauren gripped the black muscle shirt and ripped it over Bo's head. What little street light trickled into the bedroom allowed Lauren just enough visibility to catch sight of the muscular abdomen and upper body of the woman before her. Lauren trailed her hands over those muscles to feel the power held within and yet with all the physical strength housed in Bo, her gentleness always prevailed. That same trickle of light highlighted the ever growing sparkle in Bo's eyes, stirring emotions inside Lauren that once again swelled her heart. She sucked Bo's lip into her mouth as the brunette moaned loudly. Bo left hand cupped Lauren's bare ass as her right massaged her breast. She stood, fully naked in Bo's arms, wanting Bo to claim ever inch of her. Bo tugged away from the kiss and lowered her lips to Lauren's exposed chest, kissing her breasts until settling her lips around a hardened peak and drawing it into her mouth. Lauren dropped her head back slightly, enjoying the attention Bo draped over one nipple and then the next. Lauren's tugged at Bo's shorts, easily dropping them to the floor. She ran her hands down Bo's smooth back and over her hips before grasping Bo's firm ass, feeling the tight lacey material of her panties hugging her firm muscles. As Lauren pulled Bo closer to her, their balance shifted and they toppled backwards on to the bed.

They shared a smile and a laugh as Bo shimmied Lauren further on the bed. Straddling Lauren, Bo ran her hands over Lauren's chest and down her arms, admiring the beautiful woman beneath her. The sensations were building along with her impending need for release. Lauren's hand grasped at Bo's muscular thighs as she pressed her hips up into Bo, who smirked slightly before lowering her lips to Lauren's once more.

Bo pinned Lauren to the bed with her body hovering on top of the gorgeous doctor. Lauren grasped the edges of Bo's sports bra and yanked it over her head, releasing the busty brunette from all restraint. The garment was tossed aside before Bo's hands were in Lauren's hair, rubbing and touching her with unbridled need. Lips struggled against lips. Breasts pressed against breasts. Tongues danced together. Lauren pushed Bo upright and brought her lips to Bo's right nipple and then the left. Her hands were sliding downward until they hit the hem of Bo's panties. She tugged playfully indicated their need to be removed. Bo shuffled off the bed quickly, causing Lauren to hiss at the absence of contact. Playfully, Bo turned sideways to give Lauren a profile view as she hooked her thumbs inside the waistband. Leaning forward ever so slightly, Bo's back arched and her knees bent as the panties were slowly lowered down her legs. Lauren propped up on her elbows and watched the seductive act until the panties were situated completely on the floor.

The act had Lauren unconsciously spreading her legs begging to be touched. Lauren turned her one hand upward and with the curl of a finger, motioned for Bo to rejoin her on the bed. Bo crawled slowly on top of Lauren, remaining on all fours as she slowly worked her way back atop the blonde. Bo's tongue trailed over Lauren's navel and up the valley between her breasts. Lauren wrapped a leg around Bo, pulling her downward to feel the full length of their naked bodies pressed against one another. Instantly their wet centers met and mirrored moans of pleasure echoed off the walls. Lauren wrapped her other leg around Bo, pulling her impossibly closer as she pressed her hips upward to meet Bo's repeated thrusts.

Questing fingers sought out each other's most treasured houses. Their passion burned bigger and brighter as their hands masterfully orchestrated each other's release, simultaneously eliciting screams of pleasure.  _Breathless._  In that moment, both women were literally breathless as they pulled air into their lungs to quench their need for oxygen. The ebb and flow of their bodies dancing up to, through, over and beyond an explosive climax slowed gradually as they absorbed every ounce of pleasure swirling around them. Their vocalized moans and screams mixed in the space of Bo's bedroom, the sounds only intensifying their mutual pleasure. Lauren allowed every second to sink into her body, her mind and her heart. She kept her grip firmly around Bo's body wanting to hold the earth shattering moment at length. The orgasm rocked through her so fiercely that spots bounced about in her vision. Reveling in the satisfaction coursing through them, their bodies slowed and both women mentally worked to regain their senses.

Lying on top of the humming doctor, Bo nestled her head against Lauren's neck and savored a moment of quiet intimacy. The prior frantic movements of their bodies layered them both in sweat and the cool air conditioned home tried to temper the heat surrounding them. Lauren pushed several stray strands of hair out of her face before moving her arm around Bo's shoulder and tightening her grip around the brunette. Bo tilted her head slightly and trailed a few kisses along Lauren's neck and jaw before Lauren moved her lips to Bo's. They shared a slow intense kiss before Bo pulled away.

"I love you Lauren Lewis," Bo whispered.

Lauren smiled at the admiration. Recognizing her own feelings, she did not want to deny the joy of feeling love and being loved.

"I love you too Bo. I love you too. Wow, that was just, wow…"

Bo chuckled and lowered her head back to Lauren's shoulder.

"You can say that again, doctor."

Their initial coupling only touched the surface of their desires building within. Not but ten minutes passed before Bo's gentle kisses stirred the need deep within Lauren once more. With renewed strength, she nudged the muscular brunette on to her back. Lauren dipped her head to Bo's chest, trailing her tongue softly over flesh and flicking the tip against Bo's nipples one at a time. Her blonde hair tickled Bo's skin as she focused the hungry need of her mouth over Bo's chest. Bo's hips flexed from the sensation. Bo's usual vanilla scent now mixed with the heady aroma of their joint arousal, flooding Lauren's senses as she moved her mouth to the underside of Bo's breast and sucked the skin into her mouth. Bo's moans mixed with murmured words of encouragement,  _yes_ and  _baby_  and  _mmm's_  and  _ahhh's._ Each spoken word fueled Lauren's desires. Her fingers felt another flood of wetness soaking her lover's core, and Lauren deftly removed her hand as she extracted herself from the bed and tugged the fire chief to the edge so that Bo's feet dangled towards the floor. Lauren dropped to her knees bedside, spreading Bo's legs as Bo instinctively wrapped one leg around Lauren's back. There was no hesitation in Lauren's movements as she swiped her tongue fully over Bo's slit, this time eliciting a more vocal response from the brunette.

"Oh fuck, Lauren!"

Recalling a forgotten skill, Lauren wrapped her arms around Bo's thighs and anchored her to the edge of the bed while exhibiting her mastery of bringing Bo to the edge of climax. Bo's hand found its way on to Lauren's head, holding up her blonde hair as Lauren moved her tongue across Bo's most sensitive spot. Bo dug a heel into the side of the bed and the other squeezed Lauren's body with pulsing strength. She didn't stop her hips from rocking in rhythm with Lauren's mouth. Lauren's eyes remained open and drank in the physical beauty of the woman coming undone before her. Bo pushed herself up on an elbow, watching Lauren hungrily devouring her with such a need and burning desire that the moment their eyes met, waves crashed through Bo and pulled screams from her lips.

"Oh Lauren, Yesssssssss!"

Bo's muscles clamped and spasmed vigorously until Lauren relented her oral attack and transferred her mouth from Bo's hardened nub to the softness of her inner thigh. She caressed the skin with light kisses and loosened her grip around Bo's legs while the usually strong firefighter lay heaped in a puddle of fragility. Lauren took a few moments to catch her breath while the brunette did the same before Lauren pulled herself from the kneeling position and returned to the softness of the bed.

Bo's release only encouraged her hunger further. Lauren had no sooner straddled the fire chief than Bo quickly sat upright and slid her hands around Lauren's ass. She lifted Lauren with ease as she stood from the bed. The excessive strength in her legs was evident by the smoothness of the transition, and Lauren instinctively wrapped her legs around Bo's waist and grasped her hands on her strong shoulders. Bo bit playfully at Lauren's collarbone before sucking the flesh greedily. The bruise was certainly already forming from the passion Bo pulled through her lips. Lauren heard a slight  _thump_  as her back hit the wall. She grasped on to Bo tighter as her apex was met with contact from Bo's throbbing center.

"Fuck, Bo…need you…inside me….please…" escaped breathlessly from Lauren's lips.

She kissed Bo's forehead and threaded her hands through Bo's hair, reveling at the sensations still fueling her body. Bo removed her right hand from Lauren's back side, maintaining Lauren's position against the wall with just her left arm and her body pressed against her. Bo slid her free hand between their slick bodies and between Lauren's legs. Lauren felt those two fingers brush through her folds and quickly plunge inside her. The fullness of having Bo inside her made her gasp and start rocking against her hand. Bo moved her lips to Lauren's neck and continued her trail of kisses and playful bites as she began pumping her fingers in and out of Lauren's dripping wet center. Lauren controlled the tempo as she rocked harder into Bo, digging her shoulder blades into the wall for leverage. Her breaths shortened and her moans echoed through the room as they became increasingly louder. The pressure built from within, Lauren dug her nails into Bo's back, scraping as she gripped the muscles, and wrapped her legs tighter around the taut waist of the fire chief bringing her precariously close to toppling over the edge. Bo's escaped moans took the doctor even higher, the sound of Bo's voice sending her body into overdrive. And when Bo's own rocking hips drove her fingers further into Lauren, her palm pressed against the doctor's heated center and Lauren's body responded with splendid pleasure. Her muscles contracted around Bo's fingers as the floating sensation swirled over her body and her vocal response spewed from her lips.

"Yes! Yes! Boooooooo!"

Bo was relentless, pushing Lauren until she spent every last ounce of energy, the doctor's voice grew hoarse and her body went limp. Bo held her in that position, carefully draping caressing kisses to any exposed skin she could reach. Slowly, Bo extracted her hand and pulled a whimper from Lauren, whose own body felt so foreign to her at that moment as waves of pleasure settled deep within her entire being.

The intimacy shared between the two women radiated into the space surrounding their awakened appetites. Their connection on the physical level continued as they learned each curve and swell of the other. Lauren giggled hysterically when Bo accidentally discovered the ticklish spot behind her knees. Bo all but melted and begged for mercy when Lauren identified the sensitive zone on the back of her neck. Some touches and movements were hurried while others were slow and deliberate, but all of them reflected meaningful and intense levels of connectivity. They never did turn on any other lights in the house, and the only additional light that flooded the bedroom came in the wee hours of the morning when the sun rose and greeted the sleeping women wrapped in each other's arms.


	17. Chapter 17

 

The warmth of sunlight tickled Lauren's bare skin as her mind escaped the deepest of slumbers. Across her feet, up the back of her legs and over the curve of her ass, the heat soaked into her uncovered body. The sensation felt refreshing yet so foreign to the woman whose own bedroom remained cast in consistent darkness. She shifted her shoulders slightly, burying her face further into the pillow as she consumed several additional minutes to bring her mind forth from its sleepy state.

The press of Bo's body curled into Lauren's absorbed most of her attention in those minutes. Feeling the rise and fall of Bo's chest as her breathing remained even, the firmness of her muscular back and the satin skin resting under Lauren's right hand reminded the doctor of the freshly created memories made into the late hours of the night. Her eyes opened enough to see Bo's long brown hair on the pillow beside her, barely covering the small cuts on Bo's shoulders that Lauren's fingernails created during one of many intense moments of pleasure. Her lips curled upward knowing she put those marks there, and remembering the orgasm that rocked through her body while she pierced through Bo's skin caused Lauren to tighten her grasp around the brunette. The doctor's hold was a bit snug around Bo's torso, stirring the fire chief from her own deep sleep.

"Mmmmmmm…."

Bo's muffled moan quietly escaped her lips as she further shifted comfortably into Lauren's hold. A part of Lauren felt guilty for purposely rousing the sleeping fire chief, but the mere thought of their night together spawned a wave of energy through Lauren that would never allow her to return to sleep. She caressed Bo's naked form gently, bringing the brunette into a more conscious capacity. Lauren pushed the long hair away from Bo's face, allowing her to place lightly peppered kisses over the exposed skin.

"Good morning baby," the doctor whispered quietly into Bo's ear.

Bo tilted her head slightly in the pillow, offering more of her sensitive neck to Lauren's lips. Lauren caught the smile forming on her lover as she continued her trail of kisses to stir the woman wrapped in her arms.

"Mmmmm, good morning." Bo's reply was raspy and quiet. The sluggish voice sounded an entire octave deeper, and Lauren found the charming tone quite arousing. Bo inhaled deeply and blinked her eyes a few times as Lauren placed one last kiss her cheek.

"Wow, Lauren. I feel sore in the most wonderful of ways."

Lauren muffled her laugh into Bo's neck. She easily concluded that their extensive coupling induced that soreness, and Lauren felt rather smug being able to deliver such a workout for the physically fit chief. Lauren pulled her arm from under the pillow and slid her elbow into the mattress to raise her upper body slightly from the bed. The movement of her muscles from just that simple adjustment echoed Bo's sentiments exactly.

"Oh, wow, yeah, I see what you mean by that."

Bo stretched out as she joined Lauren in a second round of laughter. Shoved mercilessly towards the bottom of the bed, the blankets partially covered Bo's feet but otherwise left her body fully exposed. The stretch allowed Lauren a perfect view of Bo Dennis in the flesh, and she revealed zero embarrassment in visibly ogling every inch of the waking brunette. With barely opened eyes, Bo looked upon Lauren's face with nothing but pure joy in her smile.

"Spend the day with me? Just like this."

The immediate thought of spending the entire day with Bo Dennis curled up in the confines of her bed sounded like the most brilliant of all ideas. The  _woman in love_  part of Lauren's brain considered all the possibilities of what their day could bring, and every ounce of that idea sounded incredible. However, the  _doctor_  in Lauren rationalized that a marathon day of love-making would surely render her night shift work as an emergency room doctor a bit of an emergency in its own. Even with the extra energetic feeling that greeted her this morning, Lauren's endurance would eventually fade, never allowing her a safe night of saving lives after exhausting all her energy in Bo's bedroom. Lauren's smile morphed into a frown with her lower lip pouting outward. Bo saw the facial expression change that clearly signaled an answer neither of them would like.

"Oh Lauren, don't tell me you're about to say  _no_." Her voice almost had a whine to it, and Lauren found it utterly adorable and very hard to resist.

Lauren buried her face into her pillow and blew out a frustrated breath.

"I'm sorry hon, but I have to go to work tonight, which means I'll need to get some sleep at some point today."

Bo's pout now matched Lauren's. Even though the look was simultaneously sad and adorable, Lauren had no way to take an extra day off as she had been already rearranging her schedule to maximize her time with Bo. She had plenty of work to catch up on including a follow up exam on Jane Doe. When Bo realized the puppy dog look wasn't swaying Lauren's decision, Bo changed her approach to offer Lauren more of an incentive. The fire chief slid her hand possessively onto Lauren's ass, pulling the naked blonde into her.

"I don't suppose I can bribe you?"

Bo's voice dropped even deeper, but gone was the playful sleepy sound, now replaced with one full of promises. Lauren raised her brow as her body was pulled snug against Bo's, stirring her own wants. Bo's hand trailed up the small of Lauren's back, gently stroking her soft skin. Lauren's eyes fluttered closed at the touch.

"Well, ahhhh, maybe there's a compromise to be made."

Lauren didn't have to open her eyes to know Bo wore a cocky smirk on her face. The fire chief didn't relent in her attempt to sway Lauren as she now placed gentle kisses on Lauren's collarbone.

"Okay, what compromise do you propose, doctor?"

There it was again. Lauren regularly noticed Bo's use of that word,  _doctor_ , when she had certain intentions. The brunette had quite the seductive way to roll such a simple word off her tongue that Lauren praised her years endured at medical school that granted her such a title. Bo's kisses interchanged with nips at her skin, causing Lauren to lose focus as she shared her compromise.

"We can, ahhh, spend the morning together. I'll go home to sleep, ummm, this afternoon. That way I'll still have time to, uhhhh, rest before my shift. And we can spend, ohhhh, the entire morning just like this."

Bo slowed her kisses and leaned away from Lauren slightly, causing the blonde to open her eyes and cast a glance intoxicated with love.

"Mmmm, I was hoping you would say that, because I'm thinking we should only leave this bed if it's a  _dire_  emergency."

Lauren felt a blush across her face. "Oh, dire emergencies, huh? And what would constitute one of those?"

Bo smiled wider. "Oh you know, like food and beverages for energy of course."

"Oh I see. Well, I certainly can't argue with you on those points. I suppose using the restroom would fall into the  _dire emergency_  category, yes?"

With a sarcastic sigh, Bo rolled away from Lauren and in overdramatic fashion, threw her self into the pillows.

"Yes, that would count. Go. But hurry back."

Lauren playfully smacked Bo on the ass and with a giggle, Lauren climbed out of the bed completely nude. While Bo missed the physical contact immediately, she was not shy to voice her pleasure at the view.

"Mmmm, so fucking beautiful."

Over her shoulder, Lauren threw a flirtatious wink to Bo now comfortably stretched out and staring at her intently. Lauren only took a few minutes of time in the bathroom. After relieving the pressure on her bladder, Lauren washed her hands and dug through Bo's bathroom cabinet to locate her mouthwash. She took a quick rinse and spit out the mouthwash as she viewed several faint bruises across her neck, chest and breasts. A very dark mark on her collarbone stood out greater than the rest. Lauren touched it gently, remembering the moment Bo put it there with suction so intense that Lauren even knew in the heat of that moment it would be quite visible today. The darkest mark on her body was still that nasty bruise from the fall on the bar patio, but thankfully it was now merely a mark absent of all pain.

The though of Bo's lips creating the myriad of visible marks had Lauren clenching her legs together, reveling in the previous night's memories before leaving the bathroom to rejoin the sexy brunette waiting for her. Bo had shifted comfortably in the bed. She sat propped up against several pillows with her hands behind her head, the sheet pulled up to cover just her lower half. Her expression looked as if she was waiting for a show to begin, and Lauren was the headliner. She let out a sexy whistle as Lauren reentered the room. Lauren threw a seductive glance at Bo and was certainly ready to pounce on the woman laid out before her, but as she walked around the bed, an object resting atop a tall oak dresser caught her eye. She cast a double take in that direction and stopped mid step. Not close enough to see the detail of the photograph, Lauren walked the three steps to the dresser and examined the silver frame and very outdated photo held within. She picked up the heavy metal picture frame and brought it closer to her face, looking over the image with a scrutinizing eye.

The picture showed two little girls wearing retro t-shirts with beverage logos printed on the fronts. Their green shorts had two thick white stripes down either side, matching their white knee high tube socks. They were sitting on a giant rock with one arm draped around the other. Their smiles were brilliant and display a beautiful moment of pure innocence and happiness captured on their faces. The dimple on the one girl instantly told Lauren she was looking at a very young Bo Dennis, probably no more than eight or nine. The other girl was younger and could have been no older than five maybe, but her eyes seemed so familiar that Lauren wondered where she had seen them before.

"Is this you Bo? Is this a little Bo Dennis I'm looking at?" Lauren smiled at the sight and her voice exposed her excitement at seeing a glimpse in to Bo's youth.

Bo sat upright away from the pillows and lowered her arms. For a moment, she appeared frozen, staring at Lauren without responding. Slowly, she swung her feet off the side of the bed and walked across the smooth hardwood floor to Lauren. Not understanding why Bo had yet to answer her, Lauren simply stood still in her position as Bo approached her and delicately took the picture out of Lauren's hand. She stared at it for only a few seconds before she opened the top drawer and hid it away from sight.

"Bo?" Lauren asked cautiously.

The fire chief gently closed the dresser drawer and exhaled a deep breath. Her eyes shifted from the closed dresser drawer to Lauren's.

"Yep, that was me. I was ten when that was taken."

Her voice was flat; void of emotion and certainly lacking any explanation of what just transpired. Bo took Lauren's hand and started to walk back to the bed. Lauren remained fixed in place and tugged on Bo's hand, stopping the brunette from leading her anywhere.

"Bo, what just happened here?" Lauren asked directly.

Bo shook her head, careful to keep her eyes off Lauren's until Lauren reached for Bo's other hand and brought both into her own.

"Hey, look at me," Lauren whispered. "If I did something to upset you, I need to know."

Bo shook her head a little more vigorously as she returned her gaze to Lauren's eyes.

"No, Lauren, it's not that." She sighed audibly. "That picture has been there so long I don't even  _see_  it anymore. I guess my brain is used to it being there so I have honestly forgotten about it."

"And  _seeing_ that picture upset you Bo," Lauren commented, still hoping for some sort of explanation.

"It's complicated Lauren."

"Try me," Lauren requested. "Start by telling me who's in the photo with you."

Bo took a deep breath and released Lauren's hands. She returned to the soft mattress and sat on the edge. The entire playful, mood of the moment had shifted drastically to a more serious, somber tone. Lauren considered she may be opening Pandora's box, but part of loving someone is knowing all aspects of them, including what makes them sad or upset. Bo looked at the closed dresser drawer as she spoke.

"That is a picture of me and my sister when we were little. That photo was taken outside our grandfather's business."

Still sanding next to the dresser, Lauren could sense a hint of sadness in her voice.

"You really don't talk about her Bo. I only know that you mentioned she was into horror flicks and is a thief."

Bo looked toward the ceiling and back again. "Well, that's really all you need to know, Lauren."

While Bo most likely didn't mean her tone to come across condescending, Lauren felt the sting from it. Wanting to give Bo the benefit of the doubt, she allowed it to pass without argument. She let the tension of the moment dissolve and instead, stayed firm on her quest to understand what was going on in that gorgeous brunette's head and heart.

"Tell me about her, Bo."

Bo's deep breath was the first signal of a difficult conversation. Her shoulders visibly slumped forwards as her lips pursed together before she focused on a random spot on the wall. Lauren walked to the bed and reached for Bo's shoulder with a gentle hand. The fire chief gently covered it with her own and shifted her focus to Lauren once more.

"Lauren, I don't want to lie to you."

"Then don't lie."

Bo looked away, clearly struggling to find her words. Lauren wore a concerned look on her face and waited patiently for Bo to begin.

"Then I have to tell you some other things first."

Of course a person's mind goes to all sorts of places when one hears a statement like this. Lauren thought of every bad made for TV special, every horrible lecture her parents gave her as teen, and every advice column she read in newspapers over the years. Feeling confident with her recent personal emotional journey, Lauren decided to simply embrace the opportunity that Bo was going to share more about her life. The option to fear what was about to be discussed existed, but it was never once an option Lauren considered.

"Well, I have all morning Bo."

Bo offered a slight congratulatory smile at the blonde. While it wasn't any means filled with happiness or excitement, it was a small victory that Lauren would get an explanation after all. Bo dismissed the sad tone in her voice and replaced it with a more balanced one.

"Very well doctor, let's make some coffee and I'll fill you in on some Bo Dennis history."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wearing her borrowed  _Beyond the Flame_  t-shirt and boxer shorts, Lauren curled up on the end of the sofa as she sipped her freshly brewed coffee. Bo placed a plate of sliced fruit on the coffee table for them to enjoy as a morning snack. Their night of physical activity definitely required a much larger breakfast to refuel their depleted energy, but the tasty treat would temporarily stave off their hunger until Lauren received all the details behind Bo's reaction to the photo. Bo tossed an oversized pillow to the floor and tucked her one leg under the other as she joined Lauren on the sofa.

"Lauren, I'm so sorry about having attitude back there. I was just caught off guard and I reacted poorly. I'm sorry."

Lauren appreciated the apology but shook it off. "It's fine Bo. I just want you to be open and honest with me. About the good and the not-so good."

Bo nodded. She scratched her head and stared at the floor while Lauren waited patiently for Bo to narrate the history behind the woman.

Expressionless. That was the first observation Lauren made as Bo spoke. It reminded her of a desensitized doctor speaking about a terminal illness in a strictly clinical sense. Her brow never creased, and tears never fell, even when the words strung together formed statements like,  _"My parents were killed in an accident when I was eight."_  Bo toggled her view between making eye contact with Lauren and staring deep into the coffee in her mug. Lauren kept her gaze locked on Bo's eyes, searching their surface and what lie hidden within for any signs of feelings Bo held as she recounted losing her parents.

There were instances that Lauren saw some emotion in her lover, and the doctor in Lauren felt relieved that Bo wasn't completely numb to her past. Like when Bo talked about her grandfather Trick, a small smile formed on her face and remained there, a glimmer of light in an otherwise dark moment.

_"After my parents died, my sister and I went to live with our grandfather, Trick. He lived in a house next to a bar that he owned. He was a good man and raised us well, despite his own sadness for losing his own daughter. He let us play in the bar when it was closed and for us as kids, it was like our secret clubhouse."_

She maintained that miniscule grin as she spoke of the years following. Just Bo, her sister and their grandfather: adapting and relearning how to function in life after being dealt a shitty hand. For all intents and purposes, Bo and her sister had what Lauren considered typical teenage years. The adapted and grew together, as a family, going through skipped homework assignments and sports team championship years; through friendships and friendly arguments, through dating woes and differences in opinion due to the generational gap that existed between the siblings and their much older grandfather, Trick.

While her facial expressions remained stoic, Bo's tone of voice fluctuated greatly. During the more difficult admissions, Lauren heard a crackling quality in Bo's voice as she fought to suppress any outward emotions. A quick sip of coffee always followed, washing that indicator of sadness down with the gulp of the hot beverage. Bo chose which thoughts to share very carefully, speaking slowly and focusing on word choices. Lauren didn't know if she was purposely omitting certain information because of the content or because of the feelings it conjured up when saying aloud, but the doctor could tell Bo did not have much practice in voicing a full blown history of her life.

_"The hard days occurred when there was a mother/daughter event at school and my sister would come home crying because we didn't have a mother to take. She was only four when they died so she didn't even remember them. I would dismiss the event as dumb and instead, plan something else for us to do in our clubhouse otherwise known as the bar."_

Lauren recognized that Bo offered her enough background information to portray a close sibling relationship all through childhood and into early adulthood. It was clear that Bo was her sister's protector during their youth. Bo became her own champion as well, and did not allow her life to be anything less than what she strived to make it. Her focus on becoming a firefighter was a driving force in most of Bo's decisions and choices. It truly was her dream, and Lauren amazed at how a kid who had her entire world changed at the age of eight would persevere and succeed in fulfilling that dream.

Bo clearly defined that her younger sibling had less focus and more spunk, but it was all harmless and sometimes downright humorous. While Bo was dreaming of becoming a firefighter, her sister was dreaming of a rich prince to sweep her off her Jimmy Choo adorned feet. Unfortunately, there weren't too many wealthy suitors patronizing Trick's bar, where her sister worked while trying to navigate her young adulthood. She dated regularly and did manage to find one guy she found worthy of a repeat performance. Bo only met him once briefly at the bar, learning his name was Mo and sharing a laugh that their names rhymed. He organized events at university campuses and came across as determined to change the world. His first impression was admirable, and she even through maybe his drive to succeed would rub off on her sister.

Due to natural causes, their grandfather passed away leaving both women in utter devastation. They took on the task of making arrangements and having a very private service to mourn yet another family loss, now just the two sisters remaining as their small family unit. Bo took the lead on processing Trick's affairs and funneled through years of antiquated paperwork to figure out the state of his property and finances. The bar Trick owned wasn't very profitable and together, the two sisters decided to sell it along with his neighboring house, using that money to settle up old debts on Trick's behalf. The remaining money bought Bo's sister a nice car and a little reserve in the bank for a raining day. Her sister stayed on at the bar assisting with the transition to the new owner and for the most part, lives moved on and they both fell into their typical routines once again. Another year passed before a monumental yet random day delivered a letter to Bo's mailbox that interrupted their daily routines and in a heartbeat, changed everything.

With a refilled coffee mug in hand, Bo told of a standard plain looking envelope that she almost threw out as junk mail, but on a whim, opened it to find a letter explaining that her twenty-fifth birthday brought with it the release of a trust fund set up at the time of her parents' death. Trick had never shared any details that he had salted away the insurance money for Bo and her sister. He designed a rather simple account that basically kept the money securely unavailable until Bo turned twenty-five. She met with the lawyers and cried in an office full of suits and ties when she discovered that her parents' unfortunate death, and years of wondering what life would have been like if they had lived, now yielded her an insurance payment of one and a half million dollars.

"It was like winning the lottery, Lauren. I was twenty-five and a millionaire."

Surprised by the amount of money, all Lauren could say was, "Wow."

"I know. It was heartbreaking and exciting all at once. I used my portion to fuel my firefighter career, buy this home, and, um, well I think you probably noticed my car collection in the garage."

Bo smiled innocently but hesitated when she mentioned the cars. Lauren mirrored her smile, the revelation of the money explaining how Bo could afford hundreds of thousands of dollars worth of muscle cars on a firefighter salary. Bo put her hand up as if expecting a lecture from Lauren, but the doctor had no plans on doing any such thing.

"I know, some may say it's completely irresponsible, but those cars are worth even more now, so I consider them a great investment that has potential for high return if and when I sell them."

Lauren considered Bo's choice to buy cars a unique investment, especially since she actually drove them around the city unlike most car enthusiasts who tried to avoid increasing mileage. Still, she figured it as an investment nonetheless and couldn't fault Bo for making a decision she clearly enjoyed.

"Well, I happen to like your cars, Bo." Lauren offered lightly, eliciting an ever bigger smile from the brunette.

"Thanks. I'm glad you do."

Bo disclosed that she was legally tasked as the sole recipient of the money. She really did not think it was done with malice against her sister, but rather just an easier paperwork option for Trick all those years ago. Of course, there was no doubt that Bo would split the money, and the night Bo told her sister about it, they celebrated the surprise of wealth by doing what they did best: ordering a few pizzas and kicking back a few cold ones. Just them. As it had always been.

Unfortunately, money always found ways to attract the most evil of attention and ruin the most solid of relationships. Bo's sister went overboard on spending. She quit her job at the bar and spent the majority of her time with friends and Mo, traveling with him from one campus to the next as he planned event after event. Concerned that her sister's new found wealth was being enjoyed rather liberally by her boyfriend, Bo worried but had no proof other than a bad gut feeling. Her sister already felt jaded when Bo received that check solely in her name, so she avoided making her younger sibling feel worse by overstepping and telling her how to spend or not spend her share.

For the following few years, their lives blossomed in opposite directions. Bo was a lieutenant at another station and studying to perfect her interview for the next fire chief opening. Her sister floated around the world with her small entourage doing god-knows-what as she and Bo spoke less and less. Then one day out of the blue, her sister showed up at her house requesting a loan, setting off an epic fight for the ages.

_"What do you mean you spent it all?! How could you have spent all of it!?"_

_"I just need a little bit, no big deal. I'll pay you back. Just help a girl out, Bobo."_

_"No,this is not about helping a girl out. What do you need it for anyway? What are you doing with it?"_

_"I just need it. God, can't you just be my sister for once and not a greedy bitch like the rest of this corrupt world?"_

_"What?! What the hell is that supposed to mean? I am always your sister and have always acted as such! Always the responsible one too, I might add. I have NEVER been greedy when it came to you. I gave you anything I could. I gave you half of that money, but I am not giving you any of mine."_

_"This isn't how family behaves, Bo!"_

_"You're right about that! And if this is how you behave with your new family, then go stay with them and don't come back."_

Bo's voice remained calm when she repeated those phrases aloud, and Lauren could only imagine how many times Bo had replayed that conversation in her head since it happened. Bo paused and sipped her coffee. She still maintained her outward expressionless demeanor, all the while Lauren felt overwhelmed with emotion for Bo. Listening to Bo recap that horrible fight, Lauren reached the hand not gripping her coffee mug to cover her own heart. Her initial reaction to hearing such harsh words between them was instant sadness, and her mouth opened slightly in shock but she refrained from commenting. She let the words sink in, not quite sure she could even comprehend that Bo's only remaining family, her one and only sister, threw such horrible accusations and words at her. Granted, Lauren found Bo's choice of words just as harsh and wondered how two kids who grew up so close could come to blows like this.  _Money: it really was the root of such evil_.

"Bo, I'm so sorry," Lauren whispered.

Bo nodded, accepting the acknowledgment and returned her mug to the coffee table surface. Attempting to understand the bigger picture, Lauren thought about Bo and her sister's childhoods, the loss of their parents and then their grandfather, searching for direction in life and then a bombshell of excessive wealth. Of course she had a thousand questions surrounding why Bo's sister was vague about the reason for needing money, and why the odd shift in behavior from what Bo explained had been a very comfortable, sibling relationship up until that point. She grabbed a few apple slices from the table to busy her hands. Bo adjusted the sofa cushion before Lauren finally spoke up.

"Do you think she was involved with drugs or gambling; anything like that?" Lauren asked.

"I don't know honestly. To this day, I have no idea where the money went other than on travel. I have such mixed emotions, Lauren. One minute I feel angry at her irresponsibility. Other times I get angry at the universe for killing my parents and bringing this money into our lives in the first place. And then other times I feel guilty. Guilty because I told her to leave, and she did. It's easier when I'm mad at her, but I can't help but miss the sister I knew before money corrupted our relationship. That picture, in the bedroom, always reminded me of what we had before the shit hit the proverbial fan, which is why it's the only picture of her I keep on display in this house."

Lauren brushed a stray hair from Bo's face and placed a soothing touch to Bo's shoulder. While Bo did an excellent job of keeping her emotions hidden behind just the spoken words, Lauren felt that mix of emotions in the air space around them.

"I can understand you having mixed emotions Bo, for so many reasons. I've been angry and I've felt guilt too. But the anger will consume you and the guilt will poison you. We have all said things in the heat of a moment that we regret."

"I know, and I'm working on forgiving her and forgiving myself. I'm just not there yet."

"Has she ever reached out to you since?" Lauren asked.

"Once. Three months after that fight, I was still a lieutenant working nights. It was a slow night and I was just reading over notes for my official fire chief interview scheduled for that week when I got a late call from the jail. She had been arrested."

"I take it this is where the thief part comes in?" Lauren asked.

"Yep. Our conversation was short. She said she needed me to bail her out and she would explain everything. I was still angry, still hurt. I reacted poorly and hung up on her. I spent the rest of my shift trying to calm down and when I left the station that morning, I drove directly to the jail to pay her bail and get some answers. Only problem was, when I arrived, someone else had already paid it and she was gone. I haven't seen her since, and her cell phone has been disconnected."

The two remained comfortable in the silence that followed. Bo released a lot of energy in her words and Lauren absorbed every ounce of it. Both processes were exhausting, and Lauren now knew why Bo didn't want to talk about it.

Eventually, Bo exhaled one large breath and cast a smile in Lauren's direction. "So there you have it, doctor. The whole truth of the drama present in my life."

Lauren returned the smile. "Thank you for telling me."

Bo smiled and nodded. They sat in silence for a few moments while digesting the depth of their discussion. Lauren heard Bo release a faint laugh before she stared deeply into Lauren's eyes.

"So, did you really think I looked super cute in that picture?" Bo asked playfully, lightening the moment.

Lauren laughed and replied, "Yes, you are extremely adorable in that photo, Bo. You even had that dimple already." Lauren pressed her fingertip to Bo's now present dimple, making the fire chief's grin widen.

"Aww shucks doctor, I'm sure you say that to all the girls."

Lauren wrapped her arms around Bo, and together they snuggled comfortably into the sofa.

"Not all the girls, baby. Just you."

Lauren held Bo protectively in her arms. The fire chief rested her head on Lauren's chest and draped her arm on Lauren's lap. Lauren ran her fingers through Bo's hair, caressing the brunette with gentle strokes as she kissed her forehead. Lauren embraced moments like these, when she filled the protector role, especially of such a physically strong woman like Bo. And Bo allowing Lauren to see this vulnerable side to her gave the doctor a richer feeling of love between them. When Lauren said she wanted Bo to be honest about the  _good_   _and_   _the_   _not_ - _so_   _good_ , she meant it. Part of loving someone is learning all about them, even when the details weren't all rainbows and fluffy clouds. Lauren considered she learned a lot about Bo Dennis during their morning discussion, but there was something she didn't learn.

"Bo?"

"Hmm?"

"What's her name, Bo? Your sister."

Bo leaned back and smiled at Lauren. "Kenzi. Her name is Kenzi."


	18. Chapter 18

 

Bo needed little beyond the quiet support Lauren offered after she finished her personal narrative. The moment of their comforting embrace remained at length until the craving for more coffee separately them briefly while mugs were refilled. Their time shared quietly on the living room sofa after the heartfelt explanation of Bo's past lacked tears but certainly not intensity. Their coffee and the few remaining pieces of fruit were easily finished and gentle smiles were shared as the passing minutes allowed the atmosphere to shift toward a milder mood. The depth of the conversation put a damper on their original plan of a  _stay in bed_  morning, but the divulgence of such a personal experience further solidified Lauren's flourishing love for the fire chief.

Bo's daily quest to keep healthy eating habits meant her refrigerator contained zero options for cooking the high calorie breakfast both women desperately needed. Instead, they ordering pickup from a local restaurant and shared a lighter conversation over pancakes, bacon and hash browns housed in Styrofoam containers while seated in Bo's dining room. Between excessive amounts of coffee and carbohydrate-loaded meals, their stomachs were filled to capacity. Their quickly induced food coma led to an otherwise uneventful morning on Bo's sofa where the two cuddled comfortably to watch random morning television shows. The content of the shows were not important in the least, unlike the comfort of the shared space, which provided both Lauren and Bo the necessary coziness to fully relax in the arms of the other. Hours passed by along with the morning light, and in honoring Lauren's need for sleep before her work shift, Bo eventually drove the doctor home in the early afternoon as promised.

Their flirtatious behavior flared as they issued a temporary goodbye inside Lauren's front door. After countless minutes of endless kisses and steamy caresses, Lauren had to all but force Bo to leave, knowing her continued presence would certainly foil her plans for a sleep filled afternoon. Playing the responsible role at the moment was challenging for the rather aroused blonde who preferred  _Bo in bed_  over  _sleep in bed_ , but her determination to be a good doctor and be well rested for work prevailed. Since Bo had the night free from the fire station, Lauren did accept Bo's proposal to hand deliver a snack mid-shift to her at the hospital. While Lauren couldn't be certain she wouldn't be knee deep in patients, knowing Bo would make an appearance at her place of work sent Lauren's heart into a flutter.

Lauren slept extremely well that afternoon. The combination of intense physical activity from the night before, the emotional life story from Bo in the early morning, and the abundant amount of pancakes she consumed all mixed thoroughly to create the perfect conditions for sleep. Six solid hours of pure unconsciousness allowed the doctor's spent body to regain energy and her mind to sharpen. Waking initially challenged her, but the coffee and hot shower that followed brought her roaring back to life. In fact, moments before she stepped outside, Lauren glanced in the mirror and realized she not only felt better but looked better today than she had in years.

Always striving for efficiency with her time, Lauren made several calls during her drive to the hospital. At this late hour, her call to Tamsin ended with a voice mail message thanking the detective for returning the car as promised and asking if she finally received an update on the fingerprints for Jane Doe. She also phoned her mother, a guilty response from hearing Bo's heartbreaking tale of losing her parents so young. While she couldn't remember exactly what ocean front property her mother had taken up for the summer, Lauren knew it was somewhere on Oahu, and she was probably just about to begin happy hour, blissfully unaware of cell phones or anything other than her cocktail in hand. Why anyone would want to endure the heat of Hawaii during the summer months was beyond Lauren, but as she pulled the car into the sweltering hospital parking garage, she started to wonder if their own summer heat wave could be considered worse. Just the short walk into the hospital had Lauren quietly wishing for a thunderstorm to break through the humidity and temper this unending heat.

Once inside the much cooler hospital, Lauren settled in to the start of a very slow shift. She took advantage of the down time to pay a visit to her other  _home_ , the fourth floor critical care unit. Jane Doe had been on her mind after earlier reading a vague progress report in her digital medical file. Yes it was already after midnight but even if her patient was asleep, at least Lauren would have the peace of mind from a personal visit. Fortunately for Lauren, Jane Doe kept odd hours, and the doctor determined her patient was wide awake before she even arrived at the door due to the light pouring from the room into the hallway. Lauren stepped inside to see the young woman sitting in the recliner that Lauren usually claimed as her own. Surprisingly, next to her on another chair was none other than Mr. Hale Santiago.

While their body language appeared relaxed, their expressions were nothing but shock when Lauren walked in. Not the typical reaction to seeing a doctor walk into a hospital room, Lauren paused her steps momentarily and looked around as if expecting to see something else causing those panicked looks. She momentarily thought she must have a serious appearance issue until she caught her patient's quick attempt to hide a bag from view. Knowing that bag would provide evidence to whatever they were hiding, Lauren gave both patients a telling glare. She crossed the room and stood firmly in front of Jane Doe, arms folded and head tilted.

"So while the doctor's away, the patients will play?" Lauren asked sarcastically.

Jane Doe shrugged her shoulders before giving in and retrieving the bag from behind her. She tossed it at Lauren, who unfolded the crumpled and very empty bag to see the label of a local chocolatier. She knew the label well, having her own guilty fondness for their confections. One of her favorites was the dark chocolate, peppermint cream truffles that were so rich they left the bag smelling minty well after it was empty. Out of habit, Lauren inhaled deeply, hoping to catch the scent of the once present delectable contents to determine which varieties they had consumed. Observing such an odd behavior, Jane Doe threw a glare at Lauren while holding back laughter.

"Really doc? And you were going to scold me for eating junk? You're practically making love to the empty bag!"

Not smelling anything but paper, Lauren smashed the bag into a ball once again and handed it back to her patient with a smile.

"Well, they do have the best chocolate in the city, so all is forgiven. We'll just let this one slide, okay?"

Lauren turned her attention to Hale, changing her soft appearance to an evil stare. She pointed at him with a firm finger, encouraging him to lean back in his seat to create space between them.

"And you! Next time…bring me some. Dark chocolate, peppermint cream truffles or those heavenly double chocolate fudge squares. Delicious!"

Lauren's palms faced upward as she rattled off her favorite varieties, clearly passionate about her chocolate. Hale wiped his brow playfully and smiled as he relaxed from the joke. He opened his mouth to respond but just laughed as he accepted Lauren's reprimand. Jane Doe enjoyed a laugh at his expense and Lauren let her own giggle escape as well. The doctor was happy to see Jane Doe laughing and upright no less. Clearly the vague progress report was simply a sloppy entry by an otherwise sloppy doctor.

Noticing that Jane Doe had only one bandage remaining on her arm, she walked to the wall mounted computer to access her current medical chart.

"Wow doc, so you mean you're seriously not gonna yell at me for eating sugar?"

Lauren clicked through several screens as she replied to her patient. "That is not just sugar, little one. That is a little bit of divinity wrapped up in a bite size morsel."

Lauren looked over her shoulder and tossed a wink at Jane Doe who had stood from the recliner and was now settling into the hospital bed. Hale moved out of his chair with much more grace than their last run in, using the crutches with ease as he took a few steps towards the door.

"I agree with you Doctor Lewis. There is a little bit of divinity in every bite, and I'll be sure to add you to my buyer list for next time. All right, little mama, thanks for letting me hang out again tonight. I'll pop in tomorrow with the snack of the day."

Jane Doe clapped her hands together in excitement. "Thanks Hale. See you then."

Lauren waited for Hale to exit the room and shut the door before turning her attention to Jane Doe again. Their smiles mirrored each others, and Lauren couldn't help but notice the cute demeanor Hale brought out in her patient. Lauren pulled on a pair of sterile gloves and as with each exam, placed a sterile pad on Jane Doe's lap.

"So, what was that all about,  _little mama_?"

Her patient shrugged like a school girl and smiled. Seeing the instant blush was more telling that her words. "Well, he is my snack dealer now. Sorry doc, you've been replaced."

Lauren laughed at her answer. "That's probably best anyway. If other patients get wind that I smuggle food in for you, it's likely to cause a mild riot."

"Well, I'm still going to need you for pizza. But Hale brings me the sugary stuff you won't give me. He has stopped in a few times with some treats, and we even had a great discussion about celebrities and their insane fashion sense!"

"Interesting topic choice," Lauren commented as she un-wrapped the one remaining bandage on Jane Doe's arm. She needed very little time to examine her patient's almost non-existent injuries as each bruise, cut or scrape had healed considerably. Very minor marks remained, if any, contrasting greatly to her condition when she first arrived in Lauren's emergency room.

"Well, I prefer to keep our conversations light. I'm getting enough heavy processing in my therapy sessions."

Lauren recalled an email received earlier from the therapist about Jane Doe's two most recent sessions. While she had not yet regained her memory, their discussions were bringing forth some vague emotional instances that had yet to be fully clarified. The therapist advised that with the right trigger, Jane Doe's memory could easily flood back all at once, something that could be viewed as a double-edged sword. This was the first time that Jane Doe had directly disclosed anything to Lauren about a therapy session, so she was careful to accept it and show interest without prying. The doctor released Jane Doe's arms and like clockwork, Jane Doe pulled her gown aside so Lauren could check her healing torso wounds.

"It's good to keep a balance of conversation topics, so that sounds like a good decision. When is your next appointment with your therapist?"

"Tomorrow. We're starting to meet daily."

"How is that going for you?"

"So far, so good. Nothing major to report, yet. So, how am I looking doc? Think I'm out of the woods to escape this place soon?"

Lauren concluded the remaining torso injuries were all healing fine as well and would not require any additional examinations moving forward. Overall, Jane Doe was well on her way to a full physical recovery.

"I'd say so. I'm going to finalize your arrangements for that suite that I mentioned previously, so hopefully within a week we'll be able to relocate you. How does that sound?"

Jane Doe's smile widened as she pulled her gown back into place and sat up in the hospital bed. "Anything to get me out of this gown and into some normal clothes, doc."

Lauren tossed her gloves in the garbage can. "Great. Well it's late. Get some sleep, and since you're quite the night owl, I'll stop back in tomorrow during my shift again, okay?"

"Sounds great, doc. Thank you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After leaving Jane Doe's room for the night, Lauren returned to a fairly vacant emergency room. She walked tall and each step had energy in it that she hadn't felt in a very long time. She was smiling too, not that it was uncommon, but both Jane Doe's progress and thoughts of the beautiful fire chief stopping by later in the night made Lauren's happiness clearly visible in her expression. Once back on the first floor, she proceeded down the hallway and swiped her badge to gain access to her office. With any luck, the night would remain quiet and she could turn her attention to some outdated patient files to help pass the time.

She settled comfortably into her oversized office chair and loaded her email and calendar on the desktop. Lauren actually preferred to review her calendar on the desktop, the full size screen making the visual appearance of appointments and reminders so much easier to read. The summer had been moving along at a decent pace and Lauren couldn't believe it was already nearing the end of June. Her eyes skimmed over the screen and absorbed the notes on each date in the upcoming week. She added a few reminders on to some upcoming dates and her breath caught when she clicked on the date marked June 26th. Her gaze lingered on the screen momentarily before she closed her eyes after reading the reminder labeled on that particular date:  _Steph's b-day_.

Sinking into the comfort of her seat, Lauren lulled her head back against the chair and inhaled a deep breath. This moment repeated itself yearly, when Lauren would happen upon that reminder tagged to the date. The first year dropped her to her knees with sobs and uncontrollable sadness. She left work that day and drown herself in a bottle of bourbon. The following year, she covered her face with her hands and cried for a solid hour until she could barely breathe. Last year, she threw her pen holder across the room to expunge her frustration before holding her finger on the delete key. Lauren lost that struggle with guilt to wipe away the one, simple reminder with the click of a button. And on this day, the doctor found herself seeing it all over again, but for the first time since Stephanie's death, Lauren was glad she never deleted it. She reopened her eyes and looked at the reminder again, staring at each letter that spelled out the abbreviated phrase:  _Steph's b-day_.

A beautiful memory of Stephanie floated through Lauren's mind. The detective avoided birthday fanfare, but Lauren insisted they celebrate quietly every year. Some birthdays involved a quiet dinner for two or a basic picnic in the park. Lauren remembered the smile on Steph's face when she surprised her with a string quartet next to a blanket and picnic spread for two. The musicians played some of her favorite music while the lovebirds snacked on uncharacteristic picnic food that Lauren had catered to the park from a small Greek restaurant. Stephanie thought it was too much, but later, when they were wrapped in each other's arms falling asleep in the safety of their bed, Steph admitted it was the best birthday present ever. The memory was pleasant and brought a smile to Lauren's face. That calendar reminder no longer felt like a torturous message that haunted her yearly but more of a gentle reminder of someone she had the gift of knowing and the gift of loving. Present day Lauren quietly thanked her previous self for never deleting that calendar note, and at this point, she had no plans to delete it in the future either.

Pulling her attention away from the computer, a "code blue" buzzer sounded in Lauren's office followed by  _"Doctor Lewis to the ER."_ As she jumped from her chair, her cell phone vibrated as well, signaling her to move quickly. She threw open her office door, jogged down the hall and almost stumbled when she saw Tara and another nurse gathered around a person lying on the floor in the hallway. As she got closer, she witnessed a very sick young woman on her back struggling to breathe. The doctor inside roared to life as the familiar boost of adrenaline flooded Lauren's body.

"What happened?!"

Tara knelt next to the woman and held her head while addressing Lauren. "She was a walk-in, Doctor Lewis. Came over to the window and just collapsed."

"Doctor Lewis, BP is 175 over 122. Pulse is nearing 200," said the other nurse.

Knowing these numbers were dangerously high, Lauren ripped her lab coat off and tossed it aside as she dropped to her knees to help evaluate the patient. Another member of hospital personnel handed her gloves that she quickly slid on, focusing all her attention to the woman and the symptoms displayed.

The patient was a younger woman who Lauren guessed was in her early twenties. The woman remained conscious but when she tried to speak, her shallow and rapid breathing only permitted partial syllable sounds to escape. Her clothes were dirty and wrinkled, and her short hair was a mess of extremely brittle blonde strands. Lauren saw a gash on her neck peaking above the collar of her shirt. The woman was dressed oddly for such a time of year. It was in the heat of summer but she wore long pants and a long sleeve shirt covering most of her body. A quick look into the woman's eyes with her penlight showed heavy bloodshot lines and slow pupil response. Her lip was bloody as if she had taken a solid right hook to the face. More medical personnel arrived to assist the emergency but Lauren remained in charge and dictated orders. As the young woman's body was lifted effortlessly to a gurney, another nurse cut down the center of the woman's shirt so they could apply the electrodes to read her vitals through countless machines. What they saw next was heart wrenching.

Without the clothing covering her skin, Lauren observed the brutality marking her. Bruises spotted over her chest and abdomen, scrapes, a few bloody gashes from areas where the skin could not take the beating and tore open, and several burn marks were present as if she had been used as an ashtray to extinguish a cigarette.  _Marks of a brutal encounter_. The wounds were fresh, not more than an hour or two old, but their presence in and of itself was enough to enrage the doctor over another act of violence.

As the team wheeled the patient into an actual treatment room, the young woman's body convulsed, her eyes rolled into her head, and a heavy, yellow foam started seeping from her mouth. Tara rolled the patient on her side to avoid her choking on the substance. The machines reading her vitals signaled a narrow and fast arrhythmia, and Lauren immediately assembled the puzzle pieces of symptoms as a result of an overdose along with very visible proof of a physical altercation. Lauren's training and years of experience guided her to yell out orders to treat the most pressing issue of the overdose. Quickly medical personnel moved about her as seamlessly as they did on all emergencies. Lauren's personal guess was a form of methamphetamine, but wouldn't be sure of the exact drug without a toxicology report. She knew the symptoms well enough to treat it as such with sedation, and a quick scan of the physical abuse did not appear life threatening so that treatment would simply have to wait. Unfortunately, the patient's strength deteriorated from the overdose far too quickly.

A brown leather tri-fold wallet fell from the patient's baggy pants pocket onto the table where she now lay. Lauren saw it but paid it no further attention as she continued the battle with time to save this woman's life. A nurse grabbed the wallet and tossed it to another member of the medical team. He held it at eye level and flipped it open. Machines beeped and sounds whirled around the room: sounds that the staff knew by memory. Lauren doubled her efforts and directed additional orders to the team in an attempt to save this woman's life. The focused doctor didn't look at the man holding the wallet as he spoke.

_"Well she either has her boyfriend's wallet or she's a pick pocket because this wallet belongs to some guy named Massimo Darkmore."_

The woman's muscles remained rigid on the right side of her body as the left side lost all muscle control and slumped into the table below. Even in the now unconscious state, the woman's body began reacting to the internal damage from the high blood pressure they could not get lowered. Lauren saw part of this young woman's original tense brow fade from the left side of her face, adding yet another level of trauma to this poor victim.

"Shit. We've got a stroke," Lauren mumbled to herself.

The treatment dosages were increased three times and the staff listened to every code and term that Lauren directed, yet the blood pressure was still too great. Hands moved diligently from machine to IV tube to syringes and back again. The patient was already getting higher level treatments than Lauren had ever administered. She ordered a fourth dose that would have to save the girl, otherwise nothing else would. The paddles were pressed to her chest as a machine signaled a flat line, and jolt upon jolt was sent into the woman in hopes of saving her. Lauren remained persistent but knew in her heart that when the machines kept their steady sounds without any blips or changes to the monotone hum, the medical staff all but slowed their movements to a stop, knowing what was next.

"Fuck." She whispered it through gritted teeth. She waited, looking at the machines hoping they would defy her stare and blink first. When the blink didn't come, Lauren stopped her movements as well and looked at the clock.

"Come on," she whispered. " _Come on_."

Another moment passed before she spoke again. "Dammit. Again Tara. Now."

Tara and the rest of the medical staff moved quickly once again. Lauren hoped against hope and handed out more direct orders to her team. Seconds turned to minutes and ticked by as they sped up the treatment. Unfortunately, the time continued to pass and the girl's condition deteriorated far too fast and far too much to recover. Lauren knew they were continuing attempts to revive the girl far beyond what would be considered medically reasonable. Tara put her hand on Lauren's arm, a brave move towards a senior level doctor in the emergency room, but Lauren held no animosity at the motion. She knew what they all knew. She just didn't want to accept it.

She didn't want to accept that another woman found her way into the emergency room with signs of physical violence. She didn't want to accept that the woman overdosed on something, whether voluntarily or not, that ended her life too soon. She didn't want to accept that her own extra energy and sharp thinking were not enough to save a life. And she certainly didn't want to accept that the woman died alone and nameless in this sterile, cold room.

"Fuck!" Lauren's scream was loud enough to echo outside the room in which they worked. It wasn't typical for Lauren to voice a personal emotion in the moment, ever, but the medical team reacted well by quietly waiting for the inevitable. Lauren took a few deep breaths, shook her head and looked at her staff.

"TOD 2:33 a.m."

Lauren ripped off her gloves and threw them in the large trash can. The medical staff remained silent but moved through their normal processes when a patient died.  _Normal_ _._ There was nothing normal about death, at least not when a young woman came to the hospital for treatment only to die there. Lauren shuffled to an area with a large sink and began scrubbing. Her frustrations flowed through her hands as she used a little extra force with each pass of the sponge over her fingers, her palms and forearms. She finished washing and dried the moisture from her hands and arms before leaving the room. She returned to the hallway where her previously discarded lab coat still lie heaped on the floor. She picked it up off the floor and walked down the hallway opposite her office to a private area for the medical staff. She unlocked a cabinet reserved for her endless supply of clean scrubs, grabbed a fresh set and threw herself into a shower to wash away the already lingering stench of death.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour had passed since Lauren returned to her office. She sat firmly in her office chair, palms flat against the desk surface. She had mentally disappeared into her  _"post-patient death"_  zone: a place where she mentally reviewed her choices, the logic behind the administered treatments and their subsequent failures, any alternatives that could have delivered successful results, and finally, the personal impact of someone dying at her hands.

No one had come to get Lauren for any additional patients, and she assumed that the nurses chose to have one of the other ER doctors handle any incoming injuries after her vocal outburst. She was grateful. Losing a patient was never easy but tonight felt especially challenging. For the past hour, Lauren stared blankly at the screen saver bouncing around the monitor while trying to figure out what went wrong. An autopsy would answer most of her questions, outside of why she was reacting so strongly compared to her other experiences with death.

Her gaze was only broken when her office door creaked opened to reveal the smiling face of the woman she loved. In addition to that beautiful smile, Bo carried a brown paper bag that Lauren recognized immediately for the second time that night. She looked at that bag and then to Bo, opening her mouth to ask how she knew, but not one word was uttered as Bo answered her unspoken question.

"Before you ask, Santiago called me late tonight. I told him on a prior visit that I was completely taken by the woman who saved his life in the ER, which he knows is you, Lauren. So he told me you saw the chocolate he gave some girl on his floor, and said these were your favorites. I happen to know the son of the owner, who did me the favor of opening the store tonight to get some. I hope you're craving some dark chocolate peppermint truffles or double chocolate fudge squares because that's your tasty mid-shift treat tonight. How does that sound, doctor?"

Her eyes sparkled as she held that bag out to Lauren. Bo's tone was full of playful desire and love. To know she went through all that trouble graced Lauren's heart with an overwhelming feeling of love and appreciation. Lauren's hands remained fixed on the desk. Her thoughts and feelings felt a bit crowded: crowded from heat waves and calendar reminders, from an abused patient and an overdose death, from a beautiful brunette and a bag of chocolates. Expressing the magnitude of thoughts swirling inside that brilliant brain felt impossible as a multitude of emotions overwhelmed her, so much that she lacked any words. In that moment Lauren didn't know how to express her thanks for the chocolate, or her utter joy at seeing Bo, or her devastation at losing a patient, or her frustration with abusers, because all the emotions wanted to come out at once. The woman who mastered the ability to compartmentalize had somehow turned into a momentary melting pot of emotional mush.

"We need to leave."

She whispered it so calmly that Bo made her repeat it. Lauren abruptly stood from her chair, grabbed her work bag and pressed the power button on her computer.

"We need to leave."

Lauren grabbed the bag of chocolate from Bo's hand, inhaled it with closed eyes just as she did upstairs, and allowed the tempting scent to indulge her senses for but a moment before placing it, unopened, in her work bag. There was no kiss, there was no verbal thank you; there was just Lauren grabbing Bo's hand and leading her out of the office before locking it. She kept her hand tightly in Bo's grasp as she proudly walked down the hallway to the emergency room nurse's station where Dr. Miller stood talking with Tara.

"Doctor Miller." Lauren kept her tone even but firm.

He turned to face his senior in command and smiled warmly at Lauren, who kept Bo close at her side. He glanced at Bo quickly before returning his attention to Lauren.

"Hello Doctor Lewis."

"It's a fairly slow night, wouldn't you agree?"

He nodded his head and smiled, curious as to her statement. "Yes, I'd say so."

Lauren smiled and glanced at Tara, who was staring at her with a rather curious look of her own.

"I'd say so too, so I'm leaving for the rest of the morning. If you get slammed, please phone the on-call, or pull some of those residents in for the next three hours until the day shift arrives. Sound okay to the two of you?"

Completely out of character, yes, and Lauren could tell that Tara and Doctor Miller thought so as well.

"Uh, yes Doctor Lewis. Consider everything covered."

"Thank you Tara. You both have a good night."

Without waiting for a response or even a reaction, Lauren tugged on Bo's hand once again, and they proceeded to the emergency room exit and stepped into the warm night air. Standing on the quiet sidewalk, Bo stopped walking, pulling Lauren to a halt.

"Wait, Lauren. Are you okay? What is going on? What happened?"

Lauren could hear her concern. Putting any fear into Bo was the last thing she wanted to add to her already full plate. She slid both hands on to Bo's face, cradling it as she stepped into the fire chief's personal space. She leaned her forehead against Bo's and closed her eyes again, absorbing the feeling of Bo's hands now on Lauren's hips.

"I'm sorry Bo, I am okay, I promise. I will explain everything but not here. I just…where is your car? Can you just drive us somewhere? Somewhere that I can breathe in some fresh air and somewhere not near this hospital?"

Bo squeezed Lauren's waist gently but possessively. Lauren's words were passionate but not full of fear, just full of urgency. The statement may have lacked explanation but still soothed the fire chief, who smiled at the woman beside her before answering.

"Okay then. I know just the place."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bo led Lauren to her parked 1970 Challenger R/T convertible, painted in a brilliant red with a thick black stripe down the hood's center. Lauren smiled at Bo's car choice, knowing the breeze on a summer night like tonight was going to feel nothing short of glorious. Bo opened her door politely, which did pull a smile from Lauren as she climbed in to the passenger seat. She slid on her seatbelt as Bo climbed in to the driver's seat, bringing the car to life and listening to the engine roar echo through the parking garage.

Lauren's hair was still slightly damp from the shower she took, and her scrubs were so new the crisp fold lines were visible from the horrendous packaging they were shipped in. She placed her small work bag on the floor, wanting desperately to eat that chocolate but refrained for fear of dropping any crumbs on the white leather seats. The garage lighting allowed Lauren a clear view of yet another pristine interior. In typical classic car fashion, the dashboard was full of vintage parts that shined and declared how antiquated technology really was all those years ago, but Lauren appreciated every aspect to this vehicle. She couldn't deny the appeal of the muscle car exterior and smooth leather interior: a mirror image of her attraction to the muscular, tough build of her fire chief housing the most loving of tender hearts.

She glanced over at Bo who steered the vehicle out of the garage and onto the street. With a quick glance, the fire chief's eyes asked every question her lips did not. Lauren knew it wasn't fair to keep Bo clueless as to what was going on, and she had every intention of sharing every aspect of her night with Bo just the minute she could feel that breeze on her face and feel distance from that hospital. In an attempt to further settle the brunette's worries, Lauren placed a hand on Bo's leg and kept it fixed there for the duration of their drive.

The direction in which Bo drove was lost on Lauren, who stared into the passing buildings, street signs and random storefronts. The convertible gave Lauren a quick fix of air blowing past her, although the stale city air still felt thick and muggy. Down city street to freeway to exit ramp to rural street, they drove to the outskirts of town and into an area Lauren had never visited prior. The typical city sounds were replaced with quieter echoes through the dark space surrounding them: mostly crickets and the hum of the car engine. The dashboard lights looked brighter in the car when in these rural spaces, mostly because their surroundings were much darker as there were no street lights or glowing store signage as usually seen on every city corner.

As they left the noise of the city behind, Lauren filled the silence with her words. She opened up to Bo about Stephanie's birthday reminder still fixed on her calendar and the happy memory she remembered for the first time in the years since her death. She spoke about Jane Doe's physical improvements, and how the woman's body had almost fully healed but she hadn't even begun to emotionally heal because her memory was still absent. She revealed the instance of the stranger who collapsed in the hospital and died despite Lauren's attempt to save her. The emotions she had bottled up during treatment of the patient were now flowing freely from her lips. Her descriptions weren't too detailed but conveyed the variety of events Lauren had experienced in the past several hours. She voiced her patient's death with frustration because even with all the effort Lauren had given, the woman still died. Bo reacted just as Lauren expected her to: by listening, becoming the sounding board she desperately needed, and offering encouraging words for everything Lauren experienced. This was a new approach for Lauren: processing and sharing intense moments with someone else listening. While Lauren didn't think she would come to do this often, letting the words and emotions out in front of another felt extremely therapeutic, more so than she even imagined when she first had the idea to leave the hospital with Bo at a moments notice.

As they drove through the darkness of unfamiliar land, Bo kept her hand firmly in Lauren's grasp still resting on her thigh. The touch connected the two more than just physically. Lauren ended the revelation of her night's events with an expressed "thank you" to Bo who kissed her fingers gently and offered a gracious "you're welcome." They fell into another comfortable silence. The air felt fresher out here in the middle of nowhere. It was cooler too, enough to take away the edge of the heat wave and allow Lauren full, deep breaths of cool, refreshing air. It even smelled better, more like nature and less like concrete.

Surprisingly to Lauren, Bo steered off the main rural road and down another, through a row of trees and into a large opening paved with cracked cement and a shell of a building standing front and center. The entire space was sheltered by forests of towering trees far beyond the edges of the open space.

"Where are we?" Lauren asked as Bo pulled the car to the edge of the paved space and shut off the engine.

"We are at a practice site for new firefighters. We purposely torch parts of that building frame for drill practice."

Bo kept the headlights on, currently pointed towards the hollow building frame. Lauren looked over the cinder block building, with open spaces where windows would typically appear and external metal stairwells that Lauren assumed were used during the drills. She had no idea what the inside looked like, but the outside was charred in what clearly exposed multiple fire marks on the concrete walls.

"Wow. Must be one hell of a fire you light up in there."

"It can be, yes. But that's not why I brought you here."

Curious to the statement, Lauren looked from the building to Bo.

"Oh no?"

Bo brought forth that amazing smile once more. She killed the headlights, engulfing them in darkness. "No. Lean your seat back. Reach over the seat and pull the lever. Then just lay back and look up."

Lauren grasped blindly to the edge of the seat so she could recline it slightly. She laid back and instantly, melted into the moment with an audible "Oh!" Stars brighter than the city ever allowed for viewing graced the night sky. Thousands of twinkling stars, each shining independently of the other, vied for Lauren's gaze. She wanted to look at each and every one, fall in love with their unique brilliance and enjoy the occasion of being showered with such beauty. She couldn't remember a time that she had such an opportunity to sit quietly with the night sky like this, so she took full advantage of the moment by allowing their enchantment to captivate her attention.

"Wow Bo, this is amazing."

Bo was leaning back in her seat too, absorbing the night sky as well while still wearing that smile on her face. Lauren reached for Bo's hand and rested their joined hands on Bo's thigh once more, regaining that connection and feeling a familiar flutter race through her heart and to her very core.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" Bo asked.

"Yes, incredibly so. I can't believe I've never looked at stars like this before."

Bo pulled her eyes from the sky and looked at Lauren. "Never?"

Lauren shook her head. "Never. Sad, isn't it?"

Bo shook her head. "Not sad, Lauren. I'm glad I could be the first to share it with you."

Lauren turned her head and rested her chin on her shoulder, giving Bo a heartfelt smile even though she probably couldn't see it well in the darkness of the space. Lauren already felt one thousand times better than she did the moment Bo arrived in her office. Leaving work could not become a regular occurrence, but tonight, it made sense. Driving into the middle of nowhere with Bo could not become a regular occurrence, but she did hope they could do this again on another clear summer or fall night before winter arrived. Expressing her thoughts and feelings to Bo, well, that could become a regular occurrence, and in doing so would build a stronger foundation for their relationship. She didn't want to fall back into old habits of being closed off. She wanted to keep that open connection with Bo, and the more that happened, the greater her chances of retaining the ability indefinitely.

Lauren shifted in her seat, still leaning back but rolling on her side to face the brunette. "Thank you so much Bo, for listening to me, and talking through things with me, and driving me into the middle of nowhere on a whim in the middle of the night and, well, for just being you. I love you." Lauren finished that sentence with a smile and a quickening pulse.

Bo shifted in her seat, mirroring Lauren's position. "I love you too Lauren. I'm always here for you hon, and in this car, I'll gladly drive you anywhere, even if it is the middle of the night."

The intensity of the moment thickened. The quiet surrounding the convertible allowed Lauren to hear her own heart thumping in her chest. Bo's fingers traced patterns over her hand but soon began gliding up her arm. The touch escalated, as grazing fingertips turned into massaging hands and intensified Lauren's already present arousal. With her free hand, Lauren clicked her seatbelt release and let it recoil back into its holding space. She sat up a bit as she reached for the lever to return her seat into an upright position. With a slow movement, she pulled herself closer to the brunette, leaning over the center space between bucket seats to kiss the fire chief's lips with her own. Bo welcomed her lips immediately, returning the needy, passionate kisses with an inviting mouth and a determined tongue. As with most relationships in the beginning stages, each and every touch flared the desire for more touches: for more intimate touches. Their intertwined hands separated as Lauren tugged at Bo's tight shirt and Bo threaded one hand through Lauren's blonde locks. Kisses deepened under the night sky in that classic convertible, and in between thoughts of soft lips and heightening needs, Lauren mind flashed through a vision that she had seen on a handful of occasions before: a vision that involved her, Bo and the back seat of that car.

The sounds of silence enveloped them as much as the darkness, and the random crickets here and there were the only interruptions to their mutual escalating breaths. Lauren's hands found bare skin underneath Bo's shirt, and Bo responded quickly, her hands reaching for Lauren's hips and grasping her scrubs into balled fists. The space between their seats was too much for additional contact, and with the need between them growing, Bo let out a huff and pulled back.

She pushed off her seatbelt and opened her car door. "Backseat, now."

Her words left those lips with a growl and a bit of aggression, only fueling Lauren's want of the brunette. Lauren responded only with a fumbled step into the back seat of that beautiful Challenger while successfully suppressing her giggle from what was sure to be considered extremely clumsy movements. Bo pushed her seat forward and joined Lauren in the back, wasting little time in returning her closeness to the blonde.

It was Bo who moved into Lauren this time, straddling her, placing her lips onto Lauren's sensitive neck and trailing nips and kisses down one side and then the other. Lauren's eyes fluttered closed as she inhaled the moment: the fresh air, the sexual energy, and the scent of arousal drifting between them. Lauren kept her arms fixed possessively around her lover, reveling in the attention being doused upon her.

"Mmmmm, Bo. I can't tell you how many times, uhhhhh, I've thought about what you could do to me in the backseat of one of these classic cars."

The whispered confession was bold for Lauren, but her ever growing mix of desire and love made the words leave her lips with ease. Bo lifted her lips from Lauren's skin, whispering a response mixed with her own confession.

"Oh is that so? Well, I have to admit: the thought has crossed my mind once or twice as well."

"Uh huh," she moaned through breaths as Bo bit playfully at her collarbone. Hands dipped under Lauren's shirt, gripping her torso as Bo pressed her hips down into the doctor positioned beneath her.

"And in your thoughts, what was I doing to you in this back seat Lauren?"

Bo gripped the scrub shirt material and slid it upward over the doctor's head before unsnapped the front closure bra and sliding it off Lauren's shoulders.

"Uhhh, fuhhhhhhh."

Bo's hands grasped at Lauren's breasts and her kissing continued over Lauren's jaw and neck.

"What was that, love?"

Her breaths were shallow as Lauren could not focus on her breathing but just the desire to have Bo touch her.

"Touching me, Bo. You were, uhhh, touching me."

Lauren gripped the back of the white leather seat with an outstretched hand, anchoring her body to the car and her mind to the moment of an incredibly sexy woman topping her in an incredibly sexy car. In the back of this beautiful red Challenger with white leather seats, Lauren forced her eyes open to absorb the beauty of the darkness enlightened by the bright stars above. To feel the fire chief's kisses trailing between her breasts with strong hands grasping around her hips, Lauren felt waves of arousal coursing through her body. Wanting Bo to move faster, she put her free hand on Bo's shoulder and nudged her lower.

"Mmmm, impatient are we?" Bo understood the nonverbal request, responding with a sinister yet quiet laugh. Lauren's need was so great that waiting too much longer would surely render her completely at Bo's mercy.

"Please Bo."

That  _please_ was saturated with all of Lauren's need, all of her want, and all of her impatience. Bo slid back up to meet Lauren eye to eye.

"Well, since you said  _please…_ "

Bo's mouth covered Lauren's with a greater force, swallowing her audible moan as Lauren pushed her hips up in to Bo. Bo slid carefully to the floor, knees barely squeezing in between the front and back seat as she tore impatiently at Lauren's scrub bottoms. Lauren lifted her ass to assist, and Bo quickly grabbed the now removed scrub pants and slid them under her, creating a barrier of sorts between her naked skin and the leather seat below. Lauren angled herself almost fully across the back seat, shifting her right leg and pressing her foot to the back of the driver's seat, opening herself to the fire chief. Bo's jaw dropped, clearly taken by Lauren's offering.

"Bo….please…"

Bo's hands pressed to Lauren's inner knees and with a gentle force spread them slightly wider. She placed heated kisses from knee to apex before losing her own patience and succumbing to her own desires to taste Lauren. Her tongue flattened against Lauren's center and licked upward, pulling a shudder and a pleasurable moan from the blonde. Lauren had enough with waiting, and without looking away from those glorious stars, reached for Bo and with a handful of hair, held her where she begged to be touched. Bo obeyed. In fact, she more than obeyed. The fire chief proved her skills with fervor, lapping at Lauren with her own audible hum before plunging two fingers deep inside Lauren with her mouth fixed firmly in place.

"Oh, fffuuuuuhhhh, uuuuhhhhh…."

Lauren's grip tightened in brunette locks, her arousal controlling her movements. With bucking hips and a wave of tingling spreading from her core, Lauren's breathing quickened. Bo pressed a third finger inside Lauren, the wetness coating her slick movements as she simultaneously flexed her fingers and tongue. Pinned to the scrubs on the white leather seat, feeling nothing but Bo's focus on her most sensitive space, Lauren felt the waves of release explode from within, the stars in her eyes now matching the bright ones in the sky above. It was maddening, really. Feeling Bo's lips latch tightly around Lauren's hard nub created the perfect pressure her body desperately craved. The build up, the patience, and now, the release flowed freely and at length as Bo stayed firmly in place, draining Lauren as she rode her orgasm to the height of those stars above. The moment rocked so fiercely that she lost her grip in Bo's hair, her arm dropping to her side and dangling to the floor below. Her screams sang to the audience of evergreens and maples all encompassing their stage built of strong steel and soft leather. Seconds upon glorious seconds of pleasure, filling her then draining her dry of every ounce of energy, and damn if it wasn't the best feeling she had ever felt.

Tender moments followed her release, with gently placed kisses and tender touches from the brunette while Lauren said goodbye to the heavens and returned to earth once again. The heated moments had brought forth a layer of sweat on the doctor, who now quickly felt the chill of the rural night air settle upon her damp skin. She shivered for the first time since winter, inspiring the fire chief to slide on to the seat and pull Lauren into a warm embrace. Lauren accepted the comfort of Bo's arms, suddenly realizing she was very naked next to a very clothed Bo Dennis.

"Um, how did I get completed naked and you are still completely dressed?" Lauren whispered quietly as she absorbed the comfort and heat from her lover.

"Well, doctor, it's because your girlfriend has some amazing skills."

And there is was. Bo said it. Girlfriend. They had never discussed the word together, although Tamsin was quick to reference Bo as Lauren's girlfriend after the fire station robbery. Yes, Lauren had thought about it. She considered it a great many times since Tamsin's referral of the word but Lauren simply lacked the best approach to discussing it. Thankfully, Bo just made that process so much easier. Lauren smiled at Bo's confident response too, and while she could have easily engaged in a playful banter on who had amazing skills, Lauren simply took the moment to compliment her girlfriend.

"She sure does, Bo. She sure does."


	19. Chapter 19

 

After fulfilling Lauren's fantasy in that muscle car with mind blowing results, Bo drove the Challenger to the hospital parking garage only so Lauren could retrieve her BMW and follow her home. Thankfully, the ever prepared doctor stashed an emergency pair of scrubs in the trunk for that rare occasion she needed something to wear. The pit stop may have been tedious, but it was the most welcome option as it avoided the need for Lauren to go home and therefore away from Bo during following day. The reserve scrubs had been folded and sealed securely in a bag for so long that Lauren wore the look of pure shock when Bo retrieved an iron the following evening and pressed them just as crisp as the fire chief's own uniform.

Now wearing those unwrinkled scrubs, Lauren observed Bo straighten her collar as she took once last glance in the mirror. Seeing her girlfriend dressed in the fire chief uniform never dulled. Lauren watched her carefully through the mirror's reflection, the brunette always meticulous with her appearance. Boots were always properly polished, pants were wrinkle-free and her shirt collar was starched to perfection. Her attention to those details did not go unnoticed, and Lauren found Bo's professionalism and proud approach to her career not only an essential leadership quality but incredibly sexy.

Lauren grabbed her cell phone from Bo's dresser and tossed it in her work bag before stepping into her girlfriend's personal space. She slid her arms around the brunette from behind, breathing in the vanilla scent floating in the air surrounding them. Bo accepted that embrace with ease, holding Lauren's arms in place as they enjoyed a moment of shared silence before they both had to leave for their respective work places.

Bo spun to face Lauren, never breaking the hold as she wrapped her arms around the doctor and pulled her snugly against her pristine uniform. Their eyes locked, neither speaking while they tried to express the magnitude of their growing devotion for one another with exchanged glances. The swirls of brown in Bo's eyes hypnotized Lauren as they sparkled full of love and happiness. Staring at Bo felt addicting, and Lauren wished upon wish that she could stand here and memorize the fire chief's expression for an infinite measure of time. No clocks to tell them it was time to leave for work, no need to sit down for muscles that would surely tire; no, Lauren wished for nothing but to remain in this moment at length.

Their silent embrace included several shared kisses as gentle teasing lips caressed the other's lips, jaw and neckline. Their movements remained slow and deliberate, both women using care to not disrupt the other's work clothes or enflame the passion beyond its current smoldering burn. A pleasant torture was certainly one way to describe the feeling. Lauren thought her body maintaining this state of arousal for an extended period of time would surely be enough to induce an orgasm without Bo's hands ever getting inside her pants. Unfortunately, the late hour did not allow her to test that theory tonight. It was Bo who pulled back first, breathless, while her eyes remained closed and she licked lips savoring every last lingering taste of Lauren's kisses.

"This is going to feel like the longest shift ever, isn't it?"

Lauren had to agree with Bo's whispered question. Their epic sex-filled, star gazing night led to a morning of continuous pleasure and not just in the Challenger surrounded by trees and stars above. Upon returning to Bo's house, one step out of their vehicles and Bo had Lauren pressed against the garage doors. They shared heated moments on the hoods of two different muscle cars parked in Bo's garage, on the sofa, on the living room floor and finally, in the bed where they wore themselves out to the point of collapse. Sleep was minimal, but every minute spent awake more than doubled the value of what rest could have provided Lauren. Her energy levels actually felt higher than the night prior, and she merely assumed the dopamine and endorphins coursing through her acted as a better fuel source than sleep. She wanted to do it all over again tonight, and that thought was more than enough to make the doctor give serious consideration to calling off work for the entire shift ahead. However, since Bo had no option but to report to the fire station, Lauren remained on the ER schedule and was prepared to head in to the hospital.

Lauren's right hand grazed over Bo's cheek when she spoke, finishing her own whispered sentence as her index finger traced Bo's lower lip.

"It is going to feel painfully long, but in the morning, when our shifts are over, I think you should come to my place so we can christen some virgin surfaces."

Bo's eyes were fluttering shut from the sensual touch and didn't hesitate to open her mouth and pull the tip of Lauren's finger in, gently biting and sucking on it. She swirled her tongue around it once before Lauren pulled it out with an audible pop and her own expelled breath. Bo shook her head left to right and cast Lauren a warning glare.

"And now it is going to feel ten times longer, but it will be worth every torturous, agonizing minute because there is no way I would turn down that invitation. I will definitely drive to your place in the morning. Maybe we can have a little breakfast before we begin that christening? Wouldn't want our energy levels to be depleted too quickly."

Bo winked, and Lauren's smile echoed her excitement for what lie ahead, not only in the physical sense but in the emotional sense as well. Coming home from a long night of work, seeing her girlfriend in the same sleepy condition, eating breakfast together, making love and falling asleep in each other's arms, yes, Lauren could welcome every morning follow that pattern. Time spent with Bo made life feel fuller now. The fire chief invaded Lauren completely, and the feelings accompanying thoughts of the beautiful brunette were nothing short of absolute divinity.

Quite feisty and wanting to have Bo alone as soon as their schedules would allow, Lauren made an offer to delay any public appearances for breakfast.

"How about you come directly to my place after you leave the station, and I will cook breakfast. Healthy food or not-healthy food, whichever you prefer."

Bo raised her brow as she slid her hands lower and grabbed Lauren's ass. "Mmmmm, I prefer you, doctor."

Lauren returned Bo's flirtation with a dose of her own. "Well, that is definitely on the menu, love."

"Perfect. Then I will be there."

Bo pulled Lauren tighter in their secure embrace. They stood there for a moment longer feeling the protective hold of the other. A wave of intense emotions washed through the doctor as she relaxed comfortably in Bo's arms. The emotions were a mix of all things love, admiration, desire and excitement, but there was also a vague undertone of uncertainty. Not that Bo had given any reason for Lauren to feel such things, but something in the air surrounding them made Lauren feel as though inevitable change could occur at any moment. Perhaps her love for Bo was so intense that she once again feared losing it. She expected these fears to periodically creep into the front of her mind from time to time, but with determination she knew she could move beyond it. Lauren focused on the moment and suppressed all doubt as she held Bo as long as time permitted. She squeezed Bo a little tighter and loved her a little harder in those following moments before leaving for work.

"Bo?"

"Yes Lauren?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Lauren's phone rang for the third time in less than a minute, she finally picked up the device. She had been elbow deep in paperwork and desperately wanted to finish it so she could return to the part of being a doctor she really enjoyed: actually treating patients. The screen blinked Tamsin's name until she hit the accept call key.

"Three calls in a row? Did I win the lottery, Tam?"

_"Doc! Where are you?"_

The urgency in her voice was clear, but for what reason Lauren had no idea. "Hi Tamsin, it's nice to speak with you too."

_"Doc, I'm serious. Are you are work?"_

Lauren sat upright in her chair. "Yes, I'm in my office swamped in paperwork, why?"

_"I'll be there in thirty minutes. Get to Jane Doe's room and don't let her out of your sight."_

"What? Why?"

_"I got the prints, doc!"_

"You got Jane Doe's prints? Wait, you got Jane Doe's prints at this hour?"

_"Yeah, story for another time, okay?"_

"So she does have a record then."

_"Record?! Look, I'm not even going to explain this twice, so just get up there and don't move!"_

Tamsin's tone came out authoritative and harsh, of which Lauren did not receive well. She did not like the manner of which orders were being barked at her, nor did she like this intense sense of urgency from Tamsin's demands. Lauren preferred to discuss this like a calm, rational adult. She was much more receptive to requests rather than demands.

"Tamsin, calm down. Let's just talk about this first. Hell, Jane Doe still doesn't even know who she is."

_"Calm down?! Oh I'll remind her of who she is doc, and then she can start answering my questions!"_

Lauren instantly thought of the therapist's earlier email:  _With the right trigger, Jane Doe's memory could easily flood back all at once, something that could be viewed as a double-edged sword._  Solving the mystery of Jane Doe's identity had been a key priority since the day she entered Lauren's emergency room, but it was not the highest priority. As a doctor, Lauren's top priorities were Jane Doe's health: her physical, mental and emotional states. As a detective, Tamsin's priorities were much different, but Lauren put her patient's health above whatever crime she had committed.

"Tamsin, listen to me. Revealing her identity could easily trigger a flood of memories, and your rather aggressive tone at the moment could only make it worse. I can't allow any information to be discussed without me and her therapist present."

_"Doc, this is happening tonight, with or without a therapist."_

"Tamsin I will not allow it."

_"What?! That's bullshit, I'm a police detective!"_

Lauren gripped the phone tighter. If Tamsin had been saying these words in person, she possibly would have felt the back of Lauren's hand connect with her face. The next several thoughts were spoken through gritted teeth and with bite that she made sure Tamsin heard loud and clear.

"Excuse me, but have you even considered the ramifications of what it could do to her as a person, especially if the information you have is so damning? The fact remains: she is my patient and quite frankly, I don't care if she tried to assassinate the Pope. As a doctor I took an oath. So if you think anything is going to happen without the proper medical process in place, then get a court order,  _detective_."

Her words stunned Tamsin into silence, and Lauren used that quiet moment to return her own now angered mood to a calmer space. There were alternatives to be considered, but Tamsin's quick and heated demands pushed Lauren into a quick reaction. Thankfully a few deep breaths and the silence gave Lauren the time she needed to consider a few options that would work. The doctor waited for Tamsin's response: either she was going to play nice on the baseball diamond or Lauren would step up to the plate to protect her patient's well being.

_"Damn, you have a set bigger than me, doc. So, what are my options then?"_

Lauren leaned back into her chair and rubbed her forehead.

"Well, I will call Doctor Hill. It's midnight though, so I don't know if he'll answer. I will also locate the on-call therapist as a Plan B. That way, we will have a proper health professional in place in case this discussion does trigger her memories to return. You can come down here as planned, just be patient, okay?"

There was no hesitation this time as Tamsin agreed to Lauren's issued rules.  _"Okay doc."_

Lauren pushed her shoulders back a bit at Tamsin's recognition of  _her set_ , and she felt rather confident in standing her ground. She didn't like to bring forth this authoritative attitude, especially with Tamsin. Wanting to ensure they could avoid this again in the future, Lauren addressed her best friend once more.

"And Tamsin, you realize I'm doing this because you're my best friend, not because you're a member of the police or carry the title of detective, so don't you ever pull that law enforcement rank bullshit on me again, got it?"

_"Got it. Sorry."_

"See you in the ER."

Lauren ended the call in a daze. She still wanted to smack Tamsin upside the head but hearing the detective's apology helped tame her reactive anger. Lauren realized that Tamsin's involvement in the entire Jane Doe mystery occurred strictly because of her request. Yes, everything the detective had done was completed due to their friendship, but it did not justify Tamsin's temper, which made Lauren wonder greatly what was so important about Jane Doe's identity.

Without hesitating another minute longer, Lauren accessed the therapist on call log, and if the universe ever blessed her with coincidence, it was at that moment. Jane Doe's therapist was the actual on-call therapist that night, saving her the embarrassment of calling a doctor at home at midnight. She paged Doctor Hill to proceed to the critical care unit within thirty minutes time and await her arrival with the detective.

Rubbing her neck to loosen her tense muscles, Lauren spent the next ten minutes in her office chair considering the varying degrees of life and life's emotions she sometimes experienced in any given day. Some nights, being a doctor felt glorious, like when she delivered a baby, stopped a life threatening bleed, provided free medicine to someone who otherwise couldn't afford it, discharged a patient now in remission, or let a child pick which color bandage he wanted to wear. Other nights were difficult, when she had to advise a patient of their fatal disease, or like last night, when she lost a life on her table, under her care. What information Tamsin would bring tonight, Lauren could only imagine. It could be light and have no major impact to her entire shift, or it could be heavy and send the doctor escaping back into the woods with Bo. She certainly hoped it would not bring forth the painful emotions experienced when she lost her patient last night. But what Lauren didn't know, however, was that Tamsin's phone call was the first event in a sequence of events that would bring forth more emotions in the doctor than she ever dreamed of experiencing in one lifetime, let alone all in the same night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lauren lingered far enough out of the nurses' view that they wouldn't question her presence loitering in the hallway. During the time waiting on the detective, she speculated the many outcomes of Jane Doe's reaction to her own identity. There were several scenarios possible, and while Lauren could not be sure which one would occur, she kept hope that the results wouldn't be too traumatizing. She wondered why her patient had a record that put her prints on file, and why Tamsin was so hell bent on keeping her in sight. She had a personal tug of war going on with this patient, mostly due to the closeness that they shared since she was admitted. Lauren's mission of helping women subjected to violence made this patient a little more personal than most. She also exposed more of her own private life to Jane Doe than she had to any previous patient, ever. Lauren felt as though they could actually be friends outside of the patient/doctor scenario, and wondering if her patient's past would forbid that from happening. Lauren also felt very protective of this young woman: such horrible marks of violence that had healed or were still healing, and the doctor had an unyielding commitment to help her through a full recovery.

Twenty minutes into her wait and Tamsin barreled through the emergency room sliding doors. If looks could kill, Lauren's glare could have dropped the detective on sight. It certainly served a reminder that Lauren was in charge. Thankfully, Tamsin slowed her steps as she neared Lauren. Lauren hoped it wouldn't come to an argument of detective vs. doctor, so she softened her defensive stance and relaxed her body language. And when Tamsin spoke, Lauren was relieved that it was her best friend's voice, not some stuffy detective on a police mission.

"Hey doc."

"Hi Tam."

Tamsin shuffled her feet and ran her hands through her hair. "I'm sorry, about the call. I was in a heated moment with this entire thing, but I shouldn't have said what I did."

"Thank you. I appreciate it. On a good note, I'm happy to report that Jane Doe's therapist is actually the one on call, so he should be waiting for us upstairs. Let's just get this over with and we can go back to not arguing."

Tamsin nodded and they walked to the elevator, pressed the button and waited.

"So, how bad is it?" Lauren asked.

"How bad is what?"

"Her record. I really hope she didn't try to assassinate the Pope. I was just trying to make a point."

Tamsin smiled. "No, no assassination attempts, thankfully. Petty theft actually, but that's not even my biggest concern with her."

The elevator doors opened and they stepped in, joined by another hospital employee. Not wanting to discuss the patient's personal information in front of a stranger, Lauren and Tamsin rode up to the fourth floor in silence and stepped out to find Doctor Hill staring at his cell phone screen waiting patiently in an empty chair.

"Doctor Hill, thank you for meeting us."

Doctor Hill stood and slid his phone into his pocket.

"Not a problem Doctor Lewis. Thanks for keeping me in the loop. So…big moment for our patient, potentially."

"Potentially, yes. Doctor Hill, this is Tamsin. She is the detective who has uncovered Jane Doe's identity."

He shook Tamsin's hand in greeting the detective. "Nice to meet you detective. I'm ready when you are."

They walked down the hall, and Lauren pushed open the partially closed door. Jane Doe sat in her bed with the television remote in one hand and what appeared to be her "snack of the day" in the other. Tamsin and Doctor Hill followed close behind. As Jane saw Lauren, she began to pull the sheet over her smuggled in treats, but Lauren waived her off.

"You're fine. No need to hide it."

Jane tilted her head out of curiosity, and her eyes shifted from Lauren to Doctor Hill to Tamsin before returning to Lauren. She pulled her legs up against her chest and hugged them.

"Why do I get the feeling you're not here for a pizza party?"

Tamsin shut the door quietly, not wanting to disturb any sleeping patients. In typical doctor fashion, Lauren opened up her patient's medical chart to read the most recent vitals recorded to ensure no major physical changes in her progress would prevent this discussion from proceeding.

Doctor Hill moved bedside to address their patient. "Hello ma'am, how are you doing tonight?"

Jane Doe rolled her eyes. "I told you not to call me ma'am. I'm too young to be a ma'am! But I'm fine, thanks. So, why the cavalry tonight?"

In a very dry, monotone voice, the therapist addressed their group presence.

"Well, we have some news that the detective is going to share with you, and to ensure your complete well-being, Doctor Lewis asked me to be present while it is discussed."

The young woman nodded, seemingly comfortable with the scenario. Lauren closed up the medical file after determining her patient's health was at the best it had been since she arrived. She shifted her attention to Doctor Hill.

"We are clear on my end."

Both Lauren and Doctor Hill then looked to Tamsin, who had calmed dramatically since stomping into the hospital like a bull in a china shop. She fidgeted with the edges of her suit jacket as she moved to the foot of the bed.

"Hi little one."

"Hi Tam, what's up?" Jane Doe pulled her snack bag out from under the sheet and extracted a piece of licorice to munch on.

With steady words that kept a calm tone, Tamsin continued. "I know who you are."

Wide eyed, Jane Doe swallowed her mouthful of licorice and all but yelled, "You do?!"

Tamsin nodded, slowly and patiently. Lauren was very proud of Tamsin for dropping her attitude before entering the room, and she made a mental note to thank her friend for taking the potential impact to Jane Doe quite seriously.

"Yes, I do."

"How?! Who? Talk to me Tamsin!"

Tamsin smiled. "Well, as for the how: I have your fingerprints. I got them from the police station."

Jane's face dropped flat. "My fingerprints?! What?! OMG, what did I do? Am I criminal?!"

Tamsin shook her head. "Well, technically yes. But your crime was minimal. You were arrested for petty theft but paid your bail, accepted your punishment by completing your service hours and, ultimately paid your debt to society."

Lauren was thrilled to hear the end of that statement. No assassination attempt confirmed again. Not that she was condoning theft, but knowing that Jane Doe wasn't a convicted mass murderer gave her hope that the night could still end up on a good note. Still, the lingering unknown had Lauren standing on edge. Her entire body was tense, hanging on every word as Tamsin continued. Jane Doe's face contorted slightly, as if trying to recall any memory that would remind her of her criminal past.

"So, I'm not sure what all you know about police records, but we get all kinds of details about you when we look at them. Things like, when you were arrested, names of arresting officers, witness statements, what jail you went to, how your bail was paid, et cetera."

"Okay…." Jane Doe stopped eating her licorice. She folded the bag and tossed it aside, more focused on Tamsin's words than her own addiction to sugar.

"When you were in jail, a man arrived to pay your bail. He is the same man that is a top suspect in a huge theft ring that happens to be a case I'm working on. And I need your help to find him."

Jane Doe appeared puzzled at Tamsin's request, and logically so. Even Lauren thought more information was needed to be discussed before she could give the detective any information to help solve another case. Jane laughed: with a wickedly loud, audible laugh, Jane shook her head at Tamsin's request. She looked at Lauren as though Tamsin had lost her mind and threw her hands in the air as she spoke.

"Find him who?! Christ Tamsin, I don't even know who you're talking about! I still don't remember anything. Hell, I don't even know my own damn name!"

Tamsin's face reddened, not from anger but more so embarrassment. She shoved her hands in her pockets, much like Tamsin always did when she was nervous.

"Sorry little one, let me back up. The man I'm looking for is Massimo Darkmore and your name is Kenzi Dennis. So, nice to formally meet you, Kenzi Dennis. I'm Detective Tamsin, and we're about to become great friends."


	20. Chapter 20

 

"WHAT?!"

The single word escaped Lauren's lips so quickly that the other three present in the room stared at her with a mix of shock and curiosity. Her eyes were wide and her jaw hung open as Lauren couldn't control her own realization of the words Tamsin had just spoken.

Kenzi Dennis: the odds of if being another were so slim that Lauren didn't even consider it an option. Was it really possible? Was this  _really_  Kenzi Dennis? Lauren's eyes fixed on Jane Doe as her feet shuffled closer to the hospital bed. Looking intently at her face, absorbing her eyes and the colors so visible within, Lauren's first thought was  _I should have known._  The blues so light and bright than she had only seem them in one other place: the photo on Bo's dresser. That little girl with her arm around an equally as little Bo Dennis, smiling and happy in her retro t-shirt, was now all grown up, sitting in this hospital bed, and staring back at Lauren. Her high cheekbones, the shape of her jaw and even the hair color reflected a grown up image of that same little girl. Unbelievably, her Jane Doe was none other than Kenzi Dennis.

The next thought hit Lauren harder in the gut. Massimo Darkmore. Not a common name, but one that Lauren certainly equated to danger since the one and only time she heard it before was in her emergency room almost twenty-four hours ago. The sentence spoken by one of her medical team last night replayed in her mind:  _Well she either has her boyfriend's wallet or she's a pick pocket because this wallet belongs to some guy named Massimo Darkmore._  Currently it was the only name associated with the woman who died in Lauren's ER the night prior. He was an unknown component but the fact that his name was now associated with two brutalized women, one of which was now deceased, was enough to let Lauren know he was trouble. She knew the medical staff would have turned that wallet over to the police, and she now chided herself for not following up on it earlier that shift.

In the time that three sets of eyes stared at her, Lauren could not process the information fast enough as the entire moment fogged over. She felt a slight case of tunnel vision, focused on those two names as if they would spell out more answers to her ever growing number of questions. How did this man know Kenzi? How did Kenzi know him? Was he responsible for Kenzi's injuries? Was he the man who hurt Lauren's overdose patient or was he really just a victim of a pickpocket? So many pieces of a puzzle were just tossed on Lauren's table and yet,they were cut in unfamiliar shapes that made absolutely no sense on how to assemble.

"Doc?"

Tamsin grabbed Lauren's attention, pulling her line of sight away from her patient. The concern in her tone was definitely coming from her  _best friend_ , not the detective. Lauren shifted her gaze from Tamsin to Doctor Hill, who was casting his own look at her: one that said " _get a grip."_  Recognizing this moment was about her patient and certainly not about her own realization, Lauren closed her mouth and stepped back quietly. She dug deep within to refrain from adding in her own knowledge of both names, understanding that if anyone knew the full story, it was her patient. Lauren looked back to Jane Doe, errr, Kenzi Dennis, and in that instance, she witnessed her patient's own recognition sink in that yes, her name was Kenzi Dennis, and yes, she did know Massimo Darkmore. And in that moment, all the memories of a life she had forgotten came roaring back.

The anguish playing out on Kenzi's face merely indicated the surface of her internal pain. She furrowed her brow and stared at the bed upon which she sat. The wheels inside her mind were definitely turning, and clearly they were actively producing memories as her initial calm demeanor shifted. She rubbed her cheek and closed her eyes, taking deep breaths for countless minutes. She shook her head a few times, and Lauren could only assume the thoughts coursing through her mind were enough to force a physical reaction of wished denial. Her audible words were not full sentences but just an unexplained expletive or sigh. Memories filtered back into her mind and quickly brought forth uncontrollable tears. Hunched over, her face grew redder and contrasted more and more to the white pillow she held within a tightened grip. While using it to shield her face and muffle her cries, Kenzi rocked back and forth on that hospital bed and lost her struggle to control her emotions.

Lauren struggled with the moment as well but in a completely different capacity. Her human nature pushed her to reach out, pull Kenzi into a protective and comforting hold to soothe the young woman whose mind began processing memories rather forgotten. But the medical professional held her stance firmly, knowing that any physical contact, even a gentle hand, could trigger a rush of further reminders regarding a different hand that inflicted brutality upon her. Lauren stood motionless as Kenzi cried, allowing her patient the time she needed to breathe through the initial wave of shock and heartache. Along with Lauren, Doctor Hill and Tamsin also remained fixed in place, no one attempting to move or speak as the space surrounding them became very raw and fragile. The air felt so delicate that Lauren didn't even attempt to move the box of tissues to the bed for fear of disrupting Kenzi's emotional release.

As the first wave of emotions slowed, Doctor Hill spoke some simple sentences to Kenzi that clearly referenced something they had discussed during a prior session. Kenzi nodded as he spoke, but Lauren had no idea what any of their one sided conversation meant. After several minutes of mystery dialogue, and without Doctor Hill ever asking one question of her, Kenzi began to reveal her memories, in detail and at length, through a mix of calm explanations and emotionally broken sentences. Full a full hour, Kenzi spewed forth her thoughts and feelings explaining the complexity of her life: the progressive growth of her relationship with a man nicknamed Mo, Massimo Darkmore, and his corrupt control that became her essential demise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She found his dark, wavy hair sexy and his confidence quite charming. Not more than a few dates in, their friendship blossomed into romance. Just like Bo told Lauren, Mo organized campus events, and Kenzi began attending them with her then new boyfriend. Lauren wondered if Bo ever knew the types of events he organized that, according to Kenzi, were strictly public demonstrations, rallies, and government protests. Not that these events were necessarily bad, and from Kenzi's description his involvement in such events occurred with honest intentions. His role was rather basic as he simply secured the proper permits, reserved space, lined up speakers and promoted the events to the masses. Kenzi learned much about his work as she spent more time with him. She found that she shared in his views that people should have more freedom and liberties in some regards, but her interest in changing the world was not nearly as grand as his. For the most part, the events remained peaceful and calm, and while there was no significant change specifically documented as a direct result of his rallies, his greatest accomplishment was spreading the word and getting people involved to make positive change in whatever ways they could.

Kenzi and Massimo dated, traveled and grew closer. She became quite familiar with Mo's work, almost working in a joint capacity with him. Their closest friendships were built on the foundation of these events, and their lives took on a dedicated approach to making change in the world. Having quite the nest egg, Kenzi generously funded their trips and spent money to fill in financial gaps when larger rallies and demonstrations fell short. She paid for high profile speakers, better event promotion and more accessible spaces to rent. They made a great team, but as time progressed, she recognized Massimo's escalated need to be heard in a much larger capacity. Quite frankly, his passion for change grew into an obsession, where he sought to prove the government was more of a hindrance than facilitator in bettering the daily lives of the people. The once peaceful rallies began changing in purpose, and the large audience of average college students lessened as the opinions expressed became more fringe. Over an extra cup of coffee here or an added thirty minute break there, Mo increasingly accepted invitations to hear radical views from the rare extremist that made a quiet appearance to speak with him. At first, his participation was mostly of the listening nature, but as his curiosity grew, he asked questions and assembled copious amounts of fanatical ideas that somehow infected his mind and warped his world. His reality changed, bringing Kenzi and their group of friends along for the ride as he began to make his criminal mark on the world.

He started small. Spray painting a sign with a hateful word or smashing a window to a government affiliated building to announce his frustration with the government's rules or regulations. But the outcome was minimal and rarely even made the news. Mo's growing need for public recognition of his ideas and abilities fueled his determination to develop larger plans and greater schemes, but larger and greater always equaled more expensive. As Bo had told Lauren prior, eventually Kenzi's money ran out. The public rallies ended when the money did as Mo shifted to smaller, private events. Panicked that she needed to salt away a few extra dollars to help secure their own living expenses, Kenzi went to Bo to ask for more money, sparking their epic argument. Near that same time, Kenzi started to emotionally and mentally accept that Mo was changing into a different man. Due to lack of income, stealing became a habit, and unfortunately Kenzi was arrested the first time she participated when the lack of money and food sent her desperately searching for something to eat. Their initial takes had more to do with survival and nothing to do with the government, but as their small group of friends practiced their skills of the trade, their stealing escalated just like Mo's hate of the government.

Kenzi's arrest was her reality check: an antidote to the kool-aid already consumed within their core group of six. Unfortunately by then, she had already become too much a part of the damage. All her money had been spent to create the somewhat organized off-the-radar anti-government group. She felt being associated with them and their crimes would surely ruin her life had she confessed. She had no parents, Bo rejected her plea to bail her out of jail, Trick was dead, and her only family at that moment was Massimo and her best friends. Initially gentle, kind and loving people who evolved into destructive and sinister manipulators: the type of family that would anchor you to their inner sanctum until you had no choice but to stay. That is what Kenzi fell into, and that is where her life had truly fallen into what she considered a pit of despair.

And so she stayed, feeling there was no other option but perilously teetering on the edge of Massimo's love or Massimo's hate. His mood changes occurred regularly, and the once happy couple now lived together like strangers. He kept her physically close, closer than ever in fact, but over time he revealed less and less of his dealings in the protest world or the connections he had built. He broke her: truly broke this young woman until she simply followed along and played by his rules. She had lost Bo, she lost her money, and she owed Massimo for bailing her out of jail. Her best friends had fallen into the same unfortunate cycle, and none of them appeared the wiser. She felt as though there was nothing left: Kenzi had become overwhelmingly weakened to the point of losing herself to this madman and his irrational ideals.

Then it happened. On the night Kenzi was found almost dead and brought into Lauren's emergency room, Mo really meant for her to wind up in a grave. The night began with a scheduled typical monthly meeting for their core group of friends, but Mo's agenda was anything but typical. He read through his newest plan for his biggest demonstration yet: a staged explosion at multiple power grids. Lack of power would cripple the government, but his delusion was so great that he failed to hear Kenzi's argument that lack of power would cripple the people too. For whatever reason, the other four present found blind truth in his words and did nothing but praise his thoughts, although Kenzi's best friend Veronica was the only individual who remained quiet during the discussion. Just one look at her and Kenzi knew she was starting to have her own revelation about Mo's misguidance.

The plan was not too complicated really: gather the components needed to construct several large bombs and place them at power grids to explode simultaneously. Due to lack of funds, the plan called for all the necessary components to be stolen. Mo required that all the items be secured from government affiliated businesses, further addressing his ever growing hatred for those he deemed "unfit to be in command." Kenzi recalled reading over his hand written list of targets: the library for some blueprint maps of the city infrastructure, a post office for some remote detonator components he had shipped to an unsuspecting address, an airstrip for jet fuel, a government warehouse for necessary wiring and supplies, and finally, a fire station for respirator masks that would allow extended time working around the fuel. As she read those targets, Kenzi's heart crumbled.

The fire station was her big sister's passion: Bo's first love and life's work. Allowing any station to be robbed made Kenzi feel as if she was betraying Bo all over again. She felt horrible for their lack of communication already, and the image of her heartbroken sister's face fueled Kenzi's strength to stand up to Mo that night. She stood up to a madman by screaming at him for his ignorance and lack of vision to really protect the people. She yelled that his drive to ruin the government was ruining his life and all their lives with it. Yes, that simple image of her sister, who had been the very rock Kenzi relied on her entire life, gave her the strength needed to speak up and stand up to Massimo Darkmore. She raged against the man that raged against the world, all because of Bo's love for the fire station and Kenzi's love for Bo.

Truth be told, her anger fueled Mo's anger. His initial surprise at Kenzi's confident attitude was quickly replaced with outrage. He had met Bo on one occasion, and he recalled she was a firefighter. He put the pieces of that puzzle together quickly, and through exchanged screams and accusations, he realized that her sister was indeed the source of Kenzi's personal rebellion. After everything Massimo had done, and after everything that Bo didn't, Kenzi still regarded Bo as her family and put her sister first. That sent Massimo Darkmore over the edge.

Kenzi stormed out of the meeting with her so-called family that night, but it was only ten steps out the door into the darkness of night when she felt hands grab her, a swift shove to the ground and the darkness swallowed her whole. What ensued next was anyone's guess. From previous discussions with Lauren, Kenzi knew that her barely breathing body was found along the riverbanks and brought to the hospital that night. And even though her badly damaged body sent her into a coma and had her awake with amnesia, she was certainly grateful for one thing: their mission to kill her failed. Kenzi was alive, she was breathing, she was healing, and she was safe. As she finished the end to that heartbreaking tale, the agony of her misery melded with the agony of her loss. She collapsed in sobs in that hospital bed, ending the explanation of painful memories.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The silence from the three professionals in the room held firm as Kenzi's cries were the only sounds surrounding them. Tamsin appeared terrified to speak, even though Lauren could see the million questions racing through her mind. Doctor Hill appeared rather calm and patient, clearly more experienced in his line of work with people exhibiting this outward emotion. Lauren shuffled her feet and turned to face the wall. With hands on her hips, she closed her eyes and breathed deep. Her heart broke for Kenzi. To know the details of what happened to little Kenzi Dennis was the story that movies were made of. So many subtle moments in Kenzi's young adult life married together and produced a bitter tragedy. Having earlier heard Bo's description of their hateful argument, and now hearing Kenzi's, Lauren realized that neither woman knew anything of the other's regret behind their actions, adding to their pain. Doctor Hill spoke, his voice pulling Lauren's attention back to the center of the room. She turned quickly as he addressed her and Tamsin.

"Doctor Lewis, detective, would you give us a few minutes please?"

Feeling the brink of her own personal meltdown, Lauren gladly accepted the invitation to leave the room. She simply nodded and walked to the door with Tamsin following behind. Their joint footsteps echoed in the barren hallway. Lauren's mouth felt dry and her palms felt sweaty. With steady steps, she walked until she reached the small critical care waiting room near the end of the floor. The room was empty at this hour and the only sounds nearby were from the very low volume setting on the wall mounted television.

Lauren sat down in a padded green chair and leaned forward with elbows on thighs and a weary head in her hands. Tamsin sat opposite her, clearly in her own daze from the revelation. The air seemed cooler in this space, allowing Lauren's few deep breaths to cleanse her of the nausea within. In addition to processing the story that Kenzi just unleashed, Lauren faced another dilemma: one that was not to be taken lightly. The knowledge Lauren gained from that past hour had brought forth an entirely new challenge for Lauren, one that would have her choose between being an honorable doctor or an honorable woman in love. She was a doctor, and as such, was bound to confidentiality of her patients. Breaking that code could suspend her or worse, strip her of her license to practice. And yet, she was also in love with Bo Dennis, fire chief extraordinaire who happened to be the sister of her very fragile patient. Lauren was a dedicated doctor and a dedicated girlfriend. While one was tied to legalities and proper procedure, the other was tied to her heart and the potential that Bo would view her omission of information as betrayal. If Lauren told Bo, it could end her career. If Lauren didn't tell Bo, it could end her relationship. The decision was great, and all the rational thinking in the world would not provide Lauren with the clear answer she sought.

"Holy shit, doc."

Hearing Tamsin, Lauren raised her head from her hands and looked to her best friend. The detective wore an equally shocked look on her face, and the doctor said nothing but just shook her head. Holy shit was a good start to the many vulgar phrases Lauren wanted to vocalize. She rubbed her temples, feeling the weight of the past hour already wearing on her.

"You can say that again."

Tamsin shifted in her seat, crossing then uncrossing her legs as she too tried to comprehend the magnitude of the moment.

"Doc, if I would have known she was Bo's sister, I would have…"

Lauren raised her hand to stop an unnecessary apology. Tamsin had no way of knowing. Lauren never told Tamsin that Bo even had a sister. She never spoke of the information she knew about Kenzi prior because it was something very personal to Bo, and there was really no reason to discuss it with her best friend. To Lauren, Tamsin not saying anything prior was a non-issue, and as such, she did nothing to address it further.

"Tamsin, let me worry about her being Bo's sister, okay?" Lauren said it gently as her mind tried desperately to find a right solution to that very statement.

"Okay doc, but I'm gonna find this guy. I'm gonna find him and their little group of friends. I'm going to find them all."

_Group of friends. Find them all._  These phrases instantly prompted Lauren to wonder about the others that Kenzi considered her best friends. If they were just as fanatical as Massimo, the danger level was exponentially higher. There was also her overdose patient and how she fit into this equation. Was she one of their core group? Lauren shared her prior knowledge of Massimo Darkmore, hoping that maybe it would help the detective towards finding this maniac.

"Tamsin, last night, a woman overdosed and collapsed in my ER. She was severely beaten and even had burns on some of her skin. She had a wallet on her, and something inside it had Massimo's name on it."

Tamsin's eyes widened. "What?!"

"I'm sorry I don't know if it was a driver's license or something else. I was trying to save her life when the wallet fell out of her pocket. One of my staff picked it up, read something out of it that included his name. I remember the name because it was so unique."

The layers seemed to only get deeper. Lauren still felt the puzzle pieces were quite scattered but they were at least in more recognizable shapes. She knew that the detective would work diligently to find this man, and if he did have anything to do with her overdose patient's demise, Tamsin would seek justice to the full extend of the law. Tamsin jumped out of her chair and straightened her suit jacket.

"Doc, was she admitted? Can I speak with her? I know it's late but…"

Lauren shook her head and looked down. "You can't Tamsin. She didn't make it."

It was hard to say aloud again but hurt less than the night before. She tried to swallow, again that dry mouth making it rather difficult. She leaned back in her chair as Tamsin slowly sat down again, understanding that not only was there a woman in a room a few doors down the hallway that just explained a very dark side to Massimo Darkmore, but there was also a dead woman associated with the same name.

"Damn."

"Tamsin, the police should have the wallet though. Because she overdosed, I would assume they called narcotics, but she was severely beaten as well, so check with special victims if they don't know anything about it."

"Thanks doc. I'll start there."

Tamsin stood abruptly again, pulling Lauren's attention to her and then to Doctor Hill who had turned the corner and approached. Lauren stood as well, curious to what news he would deliver.

"Tamsin, Kenzi has something she wants to tell you. Doctor Lewis, I'm going to go see the nurse and get a sedative from the medicine cart, so would you be able to accompany the detective? I'll return in just a few moments."

Lauren wiped her sweaty palms on her scrub shirt and nodded. With steady steps, the women walked the length of the hallway again and returned to Kenzi's room. Lauren pushed open the door once more, this time finding her patient in the recliner with the box of tissues resting in her lap. She smiled a broken smile at them, forcing Lauren to swallow her sadness at Kenzi's struggle. Her tears had subsided and she now looked upon them with swollen red eyes and blotchy skin. Lauren returned to the same space she stood earlier, on the other side of the hospital bed, but Tamsin sat down in the chair next to Kenzi. She leaned forward in the chair and with that simple body language, let Kenzi know she had her full attention.

"Tamsin…"

Kenzi wiped her nose and threw the used tissue on the floor, not caring that the pile was building up below. She slowly pushed strands of hair away from her face.

"Yes, Kenzi?"

After a deep breath and with a more controlled voice, Kenzi addressed the detective.

"I know where you can find Mo. Billy Marshall was one of my friends, but more so one of  _Mo's boys_. He works at the power station over on Main so has access to the property. He provided space on the third floor of that brick building fenced in with the grid. It's where Mo hides out. No one bothers him there. Just our little group knew about it. That's where the supplies were going to be stashed until they implemented all the explosions. If they are still gathering items, you'll find them there, along with Mo. The others may be there too, but only if they're not out doing Mo's dirty work."

Main. The robberies had taken place in and around that area. Lauren tried to remember all the targets again, both from Kenzi's account and from Tamsin's original description about each crime. She certainly knew Fire Station 55 was on Main; that address being burned into her mind by now. Mo's decision to hide all their stolen items so close to the crimes made Lauren consider the lack of distance to transport the items probably made for easier getaways. Hiding so close would leave very little time needed to transport the items, giving the police and Tamsin, no time at all to catch them during their escape.

"You said there were six of you, correct?"

"Yes but that included me."

Tamsin pulled a notepad from her jacket. Hesitantly, she held it out.

"Could you list their names for me, little one?"

Kenzi swiped the notepad and pen from Tamsin's hand and began to write.

"Thank you, Kenzi. I'll find him, and I'll do everything I can to protect you."

She shrugged her shoulders and settled back into the recliner as she handed the list back to Tamsin. Kenzi's eyes now lacked emotion, as if her earlier breakthrough had drained her of the ability to shed even one more tear. Her stare was calm but somewhat catatonic. Lauren observed carefully, the doctor in her looking for any signs of physical distress.

"Be careful Tamsin. He's…deadly."

The door pushed open with a racket, breaking Kenzi's dreary stare into nothing. Lauren looked over her shoulder to see Hale Santiago move into sight, smoothly walking into the room with his crutches. His steps had definitely improved as his time spent maneuvering around the hospital made him quite a pro with crutches. As Lauren expected at this hour, Hale gripped a plastic bag in his hand pinned to the crutch grip. She assumed it was his nightly snack delivery, and Lauren secretly wished he had smuggled in alcohol as a shot of anything could only ease her tension. He looked at the three women and quickly smiled.

"Whoa, ladies you started the party without me? I'm disappointed!"

His solo laughter did bring another broken smile to Kenzi's face, but their lack of laughter made him quickly realize the serious tone in the room. He quieted his laugh and his smile faded, quickly replaced with a look of concern. Lauren walked closer to Hale and addressed his presence. "Hale, now is probably not a good time."

He looked at Kenzi with sad eyes, troubled with the pained emotion exhibited on her face. Feeling foolish for just walking in, Hale began to back pedal.

"Oh, I'm sorry little mama. I'll just leave this for you to enjoy later and I'll be on my way."

He placed the bag near the foot of the bed and turned to leave the room.

"It's Kenzi, Hale."

He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "What?"

In an even tone and with a crooked smile, she repeated her statement. "My name is Kenzi Dennis."

His smile formed again. "You found out who you are! Awesome! Kenzi Dennis. Well, I like that name. I don't know any other Kenzi's, although my boss has the last name Dennis. Well, nice to officially meet you as Kenzi Dennis. Sleep well, Kenzi. I'll see you tomorrow."

Lauren and Tamsin held their breaths. Of course his boss had the last name Dennis. Because of the huge fire that sent Hale to her emergency room, Lauren's entire life had changed. Hale's injury brought Bo to Lauren that night, and the name Dennis had been a presence ever since. Two Dennis sisters arrived in that hospital hours apart for very different reasons, and their unknown common thread all along was none other than Lauren Lewis. In Lauren's mind, both women's lives ran so close together that she wondered how their paths had not crossed yet. Lauren spoke to Bo about her Jane Doe regularly, Hale was Bo's employee, and Kenzi had become fast friends with the healing firefighter. Many potential crossover moments that could have happened but none had; not until now. Her eyes widened and that emotionless stare changed to a very alert and curious look.

"Hale!"

Hale was already one step into the hallway when Kenzi yelled his name, stopping him in his tracks. He turned around and returned a few steps into the room.

"Yeah?"

"You're a firefighter." With larger than life eyes and a direct look at him, Kenzi's words came out as a statement, not a question.

He nodded and replied, "Uh, yeah?"

"Your boss. Please tell me…who is your boss?"

"Her name is Fire Chief Bo Dennis. She's actually completely head over heels for Doctor Lewis here too. Why? You know her?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	21. Chapter 21

 

Hale's question went unanswered, instead met only with silence. Surprised at his casual recognition of Bo's state of being  _head over heals_  for her, Lauren widened her eyes at the announcement. She waited calmly for Kenzi's reaction and kept her vision fixed on her patient, cautious of potential responses. Kenzi stared at the floor while Lauren assumed she attempted to process what the statement truly meant. The young woman eventually exhaled an audible deep breath, surrendering her mind to the night of rediscovery. She stood from the recliner, carefully and quietly taking two steps to the hospital bed. She placed her palms flat on the mattress and closed her eyes, channeling her strength from within to comprehend her sister's connectivity to the very people in the room. Her lungs filled with air and expunged it just as quickly several times over. Even with closed eyes and a hunched frame, Kenzi appeared focused and calm. The hospital gown hung loosely from her thin body, her long black hair draped over her face to hide each thought and feeling coursing through her. Not two minutes into her silo of silence, Kenzi wobbled slightly before her fragile frame lost its battle with her mind. She slid slowly to the floor, her palms dragging across the bed sheets leaving trails of indents from her fingertips grasping to hold on. She crumpled downward in a heap of that unattractive gown and into the pile of used tissues below.

Lauren raced around the bed as Tamsin crouched to Kenzi's side. The weight of information pouring through her mind had simply worn down the girl to the point of collapse. A moment of lost consciousness was more than unsettling to the doctor who had already mentally elevated Kenzi's status from healing patient to one with potential complications. Too much information at once pushed the woman too hard, too far and much too fast. Her memories, coupled with the subsequent evoked emotions, created a physical recoil: a drop in blood pressure that sent Kenzi's head spinning and her body tumbling into that small space between the bed and the recliner. Her body had slid down into a seated position, her knees bent and her back pressed against the foot of the chair as her arms fell helplessly to her side.

"Kenzi! Kenzi!"

Lauren's sharp repetition of her patient's name brought Kenzi to blink her eyes a few times yet remain speechless as she regained consciousness. The bed cast a shadow over Kenzi and the small space she occupied, not allowing much lighting for Lauren to examine her patient. She did so as best as possible to ensure there were no major medical emergencies from the fainting spell. Lauren sped through her typical motions. Heart rate: Check. Breathing: Check. Pupils: Check. The fall wasn't hard enough to cause any physical injuries, but Lauren still exercised caution given the state of Kenzi's condition. Passing out was not uncommon for stressful moments as a body could react in any number of ways, so keeping the moment calm and removing any additional stresses, including the horrible crumpled position in which she fell, could only help.

"Help me get her up, Tamsin."

With care, Tamsin looped Kenzi's arm over her own shoulder and gripped around Kenzi's waist. She followed Lauren's lead and together, they gently guided Kenzi off the floor. The woman had no strength to stand on her own but didn't need any as the detective scooped up her legs, lifting her fully into the hospital bed. Kenzi's collapse brought Hale further into the room, wearing his concern and confusion blatantly across his face. He had set his crutches aside and aided with shifting blankets and sheets on the bed to assist with Kenzi's comfort.

Kenzi's complexion remained a bit pale but she was conscious. She mumbled a few words about wanting to be alone and to sleep. Lauren heard her requests but had to delay fulfilling them momentarily until she was certain that Kenzi experienced just a simple faint and nothing more. The doctor needed to be confident in her initial assessment, so she attached a blood pressure cuff and tightened it accordingly. She grabbed a few electrodes and pressed the sticky backs to her patient's chest under the hospital gown. Individually, Lauren connected them to the appropriate machines and flipped the switches bringing the irritating beeping sounds to life. Along with Lauren, Tamsin and Hale both watched the machines, even though the detective and the firefighter had no idea what the numbers or lines meant. For several minutes, the doctor carefully observed each initial reading to cross the digital screens, playing special attention to Kenzi's blood pressure. Fortunately, the results were positive. Kenzi's blood pressure was rather low but strengthened over a few minutes time. All remaining vitals registered well within an acceptable range, allowing Lauren to breathe a little easier over the incident, but as Kenzi's doctor, Lauren wanted nothing else to occur that night that carried the potential to upset her further or induce further unconscious moments.

Focusing on her patient allowed Lauren to avoid her own personal shut down. She too felt the weight of the moment with her own internal stress. With Kenzi physically exhausted, mentally torn, and emotionally distant, Lauren had to follow her own rules and refrain from asking any questions, especially the one wearing on Lauren's mind: gaining patient permission to tell Bo confidential information. She momentarily thought Hale's disclosure of Bo's interest in Lauren would bring about a much bigger conversation between them, but Kenzi's silent collapse declared otherwise. The only person who would be asking any questions of the young woman once she had some rest would be Doctor Hall, who finally returned to the room carrying the sedatives in hand.

Lauren crossed the room and stood next to Doctor Hall. She spoke in a quiet voice as to not disturb Kenzi, who had already drifted to a semi-sleep state without any medication.

"Doctor, can we speak in private?"

He nodded to accept Lauren's request, turned on his heel and exited the room. Lauren followed two steps behind, taking slow, focused breaths as they proceeded to the nurse's station. She appreciated the quiet of the fourth floor critical care unit at this late hour, as it helped her organize thoughts into a more structured framework and allowed for fewer distractions. The nurses on shift were absent from their station, most likely visiting patient rooms or completing rounds. It allowed Lauren and Doctor Hall some privacy in the typical occupied space. Lauren leaned against the station counter as the heaviness of the night forced her from her typical authoritative stance. Gone were the pushed back shoulders and head held high, as her elbow bore the brunt of her weight against that counter top while her shoulders drooped forward. She scratched her head and enjoyed the tingling sensation it caused through her scalp. The load of emotions that Lauren carried in her chest made each breath tougher to inhale. The intensity of this anxiety escalated due to the combination of her concern for Kenzi's well being, her own exhaustion, her indecision to tell Bo or not tell Bo, and her worry knowing that her best friend was about to hunt down a psychopath.

Lauren recognized that full disclosure to Doctor Hall could only aide in Kenzi's therapy. While Lauren didn't feel obligated to expose her personal life, she found no harm in sharing information in the best interest of her patient. In a weary yet clear voice, Lauren informed Doctor Hall of Hale's comment to Kenzi prior to her fainting spell. Lauren also confirmed that, yes, her girlfriend was in fact the same Bo Dennis spoken of during Kenzi's recount of her life story. As the respectful man that he was, Doctor Hall didn't blink an eye at Lauren's briefing, but instead thanked her for sharing and discussed a course of treatment for the morning and subsequent days to ensure physical, mental and emotional needs of their patient would be addressed. Lauren appreciated his professionalism. She truly held Doctor Hall's opinion in very high regard, not only because of his lack of reaction to such disclosures but also due to his balanced approach of proven treatments with some non-traditional, progressive ones mixed in. In light of the potential criminal activity, Doctor Hall even suggested they order a no visitor protocol for their patient to avoid any further complications until they could assess Kenzi's overall well being. He advised he would process that internal request before the hour was over.

The click clack sound of Hale's crutches in the hallway pulled Lauren's attention to the firefighter who, along with Tamsin, walked in their direction. It felt odd to see them walking side by side. After all, it wasn't so long ago that Tamsin and Lauren were the two holding conversation, waiting for that ambulance to arrive at the emergency room carrying the injured firefighter and the fire chief she had since fallen in love with. All the connectivity between people in her life felt more than coincidental. She silently questioned if the universe had more odd plans in store for her but the moment the thought echoed in her mind, she quickly regretted that mental question.

From previous experience, Lauren knew to never tempt fate and plans for the future. She cringed at her own thought, wishing to take back the words that had just crossed her mind:  _What else is going to surprise me tonight?_ Those types of questions seemed to always yield unwanted answers. She gulped down the unsettling feeling rising up in her stomach. In moments of stress, Lauren always trusted her mind to guide her decisions. Over time, she had learned to trust her gut and its instinct. And even though she fought it tooth and nail, she finally found how to trust her heart and believe in her own feelings. And at that moment, all three: mind, heart, and gut, blared out the same proclamation: go to Bo, tell her about Kenzi, and tell her now.

Lauren faced Doctor Hall again, the panic most likely visible on her face as she felt an urgency to get to the Fire Station. To close out their private conversation, Lauren advised she was stepping out of the hospital but would be reachable via cell phone if needed. Without question, he nodded and excused himself back to Kenzi's hospital room. Tamsin escorted Hale to his own patient room near the elevators. Once he disappeared through the doorway, Tamsin joined Lauren at the still vacant nurse's station.

Tamsin leaned against the counter facing Lauren. The doctor looked upon her best friend with a thousand words on the tip of her tongue but said nothing at all. Lauren noticed the dark circles under Tamsin's eyes; the kind that had existed for weeks, making the detective appear worn and tired. Beyond tired, she actually looked pained: pained like she felt the situation's intensity with the knowledge that some parts of Kenzi's agony couldn't be fixed, and that a madman was out there planning to destroy power grids and orchestrate chaos. On a daily basis, both women typically hid their emotions fairly well, and yet here they stood, each shouldering heavy thoughts and exposing their feelings through dark circles under eyes, poor posture and shaken heads. Lauren smiled weakly at her best friend, who returned the smile as best as she could, considering the circumstances.

"I'm going to the Fire Station to tell Bo about Kenzi."

She spoke firmly but quietly, indicating her decision was final. It was Lauren's announcement of her plans and nothing more. She didn't voice it as another burden for Tamsin to shoulder or worry about, but a simple broadcast of her choice to forego protocol and tell Bo the identity of Jane Doe.

Tamsin nodded and followed with her own confirmed intentions.

"I'm going to get Massimo. The minute I leave here."

The brief conversation posed an interesting dynamic between them. Tamsin could lecture Lauren on waiting to allow someone else to break the news to Bo and avoid the potential for a patient confidentiality conflict. Similarly, Lauren could lecture Tamsin on waiting to get back-up, set up a calculated sting to catch Massimo and lessen the danger. They could both lecture the other about why rushing into their respective next steps could have repercussions. They had danced to this song many times prior throughout their decade long friendship, but they were now at such a point where they could simply skip the arguments and opinions. Going right to acceptance of Tamsin's decision, Lauren shoved her hands in her lab coat pockets and smiled.

"Be safe?" Lauren asked.

"Hey, you know me. I carry two guns remember?" She patted her side and then her ankle.

"Yes, I remember. It's your backup until your new partner arrives."

Tamsin nodded. "Right, which should be tomorrow."

"Excellent. Can't wait to meet him." Lauren stated.

Tamsin lightly laughed and shifted her weight from one foot to the next as she corrected Lauren's assumption. " _Her._ Can't wait to meet  _her_."

Lauren cocked her eyebrow. "Another female partner? Aren't you lucky?"

Tamsin smiled. "Well, let me meet her first. Then I'll let you know if I'm lucky or cursed."

She stretched her arms behind her back. She looked to the floor for a moment while composing her thoughts before standing a little taller and looking directly at Lauren's face. The detective's voice grew stronger when she pointed at Lauren and spoke.

"Tell Bo I'll get him. For her. And for her sister."

Lauren smiled at the heartfelt statement. She breathed through her fear of Tamsin hunting down a madman before grabbing her and pulling her into an unexpected embrace. Lauren wrapped her arms around the detective and squeezed with the conviction of their decade long connection. She felt her breath catch as Tamsin returned the hold with an even tighter grip, not in any sexual way, but in a way that two best friends support each other, understand each other, and love each other. Another experienced pinnacle moment for the two women, not knowing what lie on the other side of their quick decisions, had them maintain that hug for several long, drawn out heartbeats before saying goodbye and parting to embark on their own private missions of the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lauren considered several possibilities of what to say to Bo as she drove that BMW through vacant streets in the middle of night. No matter which words seemed most sensitive or direct, there was only one outcome: telling Bo that Jane Doe was none other than Kenzi Dennis. Her true rationale was that she loved Bo: loved her enough to want to ease her worry about Kenzi's whereabouts, more so than protecting her own career as a doctor. Her concern about breaking confidentiality faded to the background the closer she got to the fire station. Rationally, she knew that she could pull any number of cards if needed: next of kin notification for a somewhat incapacitated patient, her own outstanding record as a doctor, the hopes that Kenzi really wouldn't care that Lauren told Bo. If anything, she'd get a suspension or a slap on the wrist. She would use loopholes if needed, and as a last resort, she'd call the best of attorneys. But even without these safeguards, Lauren had made her decision: to tell Bo that Kenzi was alive, she was in the hospital, and she was none other than her Jane Doe.

Lauren barely shut off the ignition before she pushed open the car door outside Station 55. Still wearing her scrubs, Lauren stepped from the vehicle and closed the door before pressing the lock button on her key. The breeze had increased considerably and her hair whipped around her face in several directions. The moon was hidden by thick clouds and the humidity had grown to suffocating levels. Leaves, from the small trees sprinkled along the street, rustled about as the branches bowed to the force of the wind.  _Perfect recipe for a storm._ She tucked her hair behind her ears, shifted her work bag to the right shoulder and walked quickly through the sharp bursts of wind, feeling little bits of dry dirt flicking against her skin as she crossed the street.

The bright lights flooded out from the station windows and lit up the concrete slab outside. The bay doors were shut tonight but one twist of the door knob allowed entrance into the building. The wind slammed the door shut behind her, echoing through the garage. Lauren smoothed out her disheveled hair and wiped down the front of her scrubs once to make sure there wasn't any random debris stuck to her clothes. She caught a rattling sound to her left, pulling her attention to the larger fire truck parked within the space. A figure moved inside the back seat passenger compartment, but the shadows cast down from the lighting obscured her view inside. Not seconds later, the figure emerged through the partially opened truck door and revealed a surprised but smiling Bo Dennis.

"Lauren?"

Lauren returned the smile to her girlfriend. Bo's hair was matted down around her face and her usual crisp uniform shirt was now replaced with a tight tank top.

"Hey Bo."

Bo hopped out of the truck and her feet landed on the concrete floor with a thud. She wore gym shoes, a pair of every day striped gym shorts and a black tank top with the "55" logo on the front. The blinding lights from above reflected against Bo's sweaty arms and brow. Lauren thought the image looked rather similar to the fire chief's appearance after their usual first rounds of playful passion except Bo's body was currently covered in clothing instead of naked in her arms. Enjoying the view, Lauren kept her eyes fixed on her lover and took a few steps in Bo's direction to meet her by the truck.

"Wow, you've shed your uniform and look like you've just gone two rounds. What's going on inside that truck that doesn't involve me?"

Lauren teased Bo with a dip in her voice, pulling the brunette in with the slightest change in tone. Bo slid her hands on Lauren's waist and placed a quick sweaty kiss on Lauren's lips. Sweaty or not, Lauren never denied Bo's kisses.

"Yes, I have shed my uniform but only for a good workout. I just finished lifting with some of the guys. It's been a slow night, so I thought I'd take advantage of the down time and now I'm currently checking truck supplies."

"Ahhh, I see…" Lauren replied.

Bo lowered her voice. "You know, I'd much rather be getting a good workout from you."

The brunette tightened her grip, causing Lauren to close her eyes as the sensation traveled straight to her core. She took two slow breaths while enjoying the closeness of Bo's presence and her touch before reopening her eyes. Lauren slid her hands to Bo's lower back, absorbing the heat the brunette's skin had to offer.

"Mmmmm, I'd love to give you a good workout."

Bo raised her eyebrows and tilted her head. Her smile curled at the devious nature of that statement. Lauren noticed Bo's eyes narrow and that smile change. She felt her own need flare the minute she felt Bo's hands on her hips, but they were standing in the middle of the fire station garage. Bo was on shift, and Lauren's presence occurred because of one reason and one reason only: to tell Bo that Kenzi was Jane Doe. While the doctor's mind told her to stand firm and have a serious discussion with Bo, her body fought against it as her focus was pulled further and further down Bo's low cut tank top.

"So not that I'm complaining, but why are you here? Is everything okay? Did something happen?"

Lauren took another deep breath. She brushed a stray hair from Bo's face and smiled at her love. "Some things happened at work tonight. I wanted to talk with you about it."

Bo acknowledged Lauren's statement with a simple nod. She didn't ask what happened at the hospital or press for a quick release of information. Instead, she slid her arms further around Lauren and her fingertips dipped under the hem of the doctor's scrub shirt. If her intent was to relax the doctor from whatever stresses occurred, it failed. Relaxation was the last feeling Bo's touch caused at that moment as it instead spiked Lauren's excitement ten fold. Lauren closed her eyes and lost her thoughts in that simple touch. She felt Bo's breath on her face and wanted nothing more than to feel the fire chief's lips grace her own. But without warning, Bo's breath was gone as were her hands, causing Lauren to open her eyes. Bo had stepped back and reached for Lauren's work bag, pulling it carefully from the doctor's shoulder. She then took Lauren's hand in her own and stepped closer to the fire truck. Willingly, Lauren let Bo lead her and observed the fire chief's movements with a cautious curiosity. Bo placed the bag gently on the concrete floor next to the truck, safely out of the way. Bo took another step and opened the truck door, pulling Lauren behind her.

"Bo where are we going?" Lauren asked.

Bo looked over her shoulder before releasing Lauren's hand and hoisting herself into the back of the truck. Lauren looked inside, noticing the space inside where fireman rode en route to a fire. Once in the truck, Bo turned around and offered her hand to Lauren.

"Come. Sit. You can tell me about work. And then I can give you a tour of the truck."

Even with the heavy discussion looming ahead, the offer was too tempting to deny. Bo smirked in a way that Lauren had grown to love. It indicated her excitement, her desire and her confidence all at once. So Lauren accepted Bo's hand, and she took the giant step into the truck. The doctor knew exactly how tours with Bo operated, as she learned first hand when the fire chief gave her a  _tour_  of the station and the equipment room. She was confident a tour of the truck held the same meaning. Lauren knew this passionate moment before she revealed Jane Doe's identity was selfish, but she was certain Bo's playful demeanor would disappear the minute she learned Kenzi's whereabouts.

"How about you give me the tour first, Bo? And then we talk?"

Bo voiced a low throaty growl to signal not only her approval but her appreciation for conducting the  _tour_  first. As Lauren entered the truck, Bo shut the door and effectively shut out the rest of the station and the world from their private space. With hungry hands, Bo pulled Lauren on the seat next to her, wrapped her arms around the blonde and kissed her. She kissed her like Lauren wanted to be kissed. With heart. With soul. With desire. With passion. With love. Each pass of Bo's lips across Lauren's neck encouraged her mind to drift further away from the hospital and those bombshell revelations. Each caress of Bo's hands under Lauren's scrubs persuaded her to let go: to momentarily forget the crucial and significant information in her mind and listen only to the cravings coursing through her body. She wanted to feel the physical connection with Bo, even it if would be quick and awkward in the back of a fire truck. The return of Kenzi's memory and the history it brought forth had Lauren's emotions swirling, but the first of Bo's touches decreased the doctor's rising panic and replaced any hint of anxiety with excitement in mere seconds. Enjoying this pure pleasure quickly surpassed all other plans and ideas as Bo's kissing escalated and the fire chief's hands slowly explored Lauren's body hidden within her medical scrubs.

The space was awkward but not more so than the one in the convertible or in the small cramped space of the equipment room. It mattered little, however, because the couple's movements ebbed and flowed with give and take, touching and being touched, as quietly as possible sharing this stolen moment inside the back seat of the fire truck only separated from outside space by the steel door and plexi-glass windows. Had the garage portion of the building been occupied by any other firemen, Lauren would have hesitated, but Bo's casual insistence to their private moment gave Lauren nothing but confidence in their intimate moment.

Lauren never questioned Bo's spontaneous side, and the rather meticulous, well planned doctor found it rather refreshing. Having the opportunity to feel physical release as well as bring the same upon Bo was beyond pleasurable. As their intimate relationship had grown leaps and bounds in such a short time, Lauren's hands had committed to memory the most sensitive ways to push Bo's sensual torture to the brink. Not caring that Bo was covered in sweaty workout clothes, the moment Lauren's hands gripped Bo's ripped biceps and forced her back on the seat, Lauren's heart rate increased ten fold and her center flooded with wetness. Getting her own hands inside Bo's shorts became the new goal for Lauren Lewis, and by damn if she wasn't going to get her way.

The moment wasn't rushed as Lauren thought it would be. The challenge of remaining rather quiet ruled their thoughts as mouths ignited sparks and hands stoked fires. No sounds but their breathing and kissing occupied the space inside that fire truck, and as Bo's touch engulfed Lauren in flames, the doctor bit down on the fire chief's shoulder to muffle her cries, silently allowing the fire within to reduce her to ashes. But for a quiet whimper, Lauren remained completely silent as her body shuddered fiercely against Bo's hand and gripped her fingers from within. The culmination of the moment did not smother Lauren in calmness or relaxation, but rather sent her pouncing directly to Bo, orchestrating her own touches and kisses over the fire chief. Lauren graciously thanked the universe that Bo no longer wore her neatly pressed uniform, for her workout attire offered much quicker and easier access for the blonde to manipulate under her hands. Bo didn't battle her either, but accepted the moment just as Lauren did: full of want and need and all the pleasure it brought to the surface. Bo had a harder time remaining quiet, so much that as she began to rock fiercely against the doctor, Lauren used her free hand to cover Bo's mouth as she came, muffling those sounds against her hand and absorbing every ounce Bo offered from head to toe.

The feeling of such a strong woman like Bo giving in and giving herself to the moment and to the doctor fed Lauren's ever growing appreciation for the control she could maintain during such passionate moments with her lover. It was a balance of power and elegance, each woman articulating such through their control and grace. Post-coital smiles and stares kept the women locked in the moment, sharing an intense connectivity of love that only grew stronger with each passing minute. Moments like this, protected in a solitude bubble shared only by the two, allowed Lauren to breathe a little easier and her heart to beat a little stronger. Each and every day they shared reinforced their love for one another. Neither woman may have been perfect, but they felt perfect for each other. That in itself meant the world to them both.

What began as a probable quick fuck in the back of the fire truck ended more like a sip of the finest wine. Their admiration and affection for one another reflected the decadent taste of charming delicacy, not to be rushed or gulped quickly. Love trumped lust as fears of interruption dissipated. Layers of passion peeled away exposing pure, raw emotional connectivity expressed through perfectly placed caresses. Nothing could have broken their solitary space. The universe allowed the moment as they needed, and as their breaths evened out and their touches morphed into the most intense of embraces, the shared silent and motionless moment lasted as long as they wanted. Just enjoying the other's physical, emotional and mental presence elevated their love to a level that Lauren couldn't ever remember feeling. Ever.

"Lauren…"

Bo's tone shouldered love and emotion in just that whispered word. Lauren's arms were protectively wrapped around the fire chief, holding her against her chest as Bo listened to each heart beat.

"Yes, Bo?" Lauren replied.

"Can we stay in this moment? Forever? Just us?"

Lauren smiled.  _Forever._  A word Lauren really did not believe in and yet, the many shared occasions with Bo since they met had made the doctor consider the word's potential. Staying in that very moment and maintaining the height of love pressing through every cell of her body made Lauren more than consider it: it made her want to believe in it. Bo shifted and looked up at Lauren. The doctor glanced down at deep brown eyes, waiting for some type of response. Just the connectivity they shared with a simple glance answered Bo's question, but Lauren entertained her with a verbal response anyway.

"Yes, love. I'd like nothing more."

The unfortunate screech of the fire alarm buzzer pierced their pristine secluded bubble. It sent Bo jolting out of Lauren's arms and upright in the back seat. Lauren jumped as well, the unexpected loud sound scaring her. Bo quickly pressed open the door and listened as an announcement echoed through the building.

_"Station 55. Explosion reported at Main Street power grid. Grid currently unaffected but building on premise engulfed in flames. Report."_

"Shit!"

Bo jumped from the truck faster than the expletive crossed her kiss swollen lips. Lauren followed quickly, knowing any moment the garage would flood with fire fighters racing to pull on their gear. Her own step from the truck had her land next to her work bag, still resting where Bo had placed it earlier. She grabbed the bag and tossed it over her shoulder, straightening her scrubs that were never removed but rather shifted carefully when Bo took access to the body held within. Bo had already disappeared from sight and the garage began to fill with fast moving firemen. Lauren hustled out of the way before she heard the repeat of the call, but for the first time, she actually listened to the words spoken.

" _"Station 55 now confirmed. Explosion reported at Main Street power grid. Grid currently unaffected but building engulfed in flames. "_

Lauren's feet carried her to the edge of the garage. She didn't realize her own steps until she leaned against the wall. Her thoughts battled to comprehend the moment.  _The power grid. Tamsin. Massimo._  Her memory was certain that Kenzi voiced the Main Street location as the place where Massimo hid. Knowing Tamsin had raced there as Lauren raced to the fire station, her stomach churned with a tormented nausea triggered by a wave of terror mixed with fear. Not only did Lauren give in to her selfish desires with Bo, but she had yet to tell her about Kenzi, Massimo, or even Tamsin for that matter. The bay doors opened and the increased swirling winds whipped inside the building and snapped Lauren's focus back to the space surrounding her. Fireman everywhere pulled on gear and hopped into trucks. She saw Bo now donning her own gear and trotting to her battalion chief vehicle. Lauren's body reacted faster than her mind as she raced to the vehicle.

"Bo!"

Bo was in the car, rolling down the window to hear Lauren's plea over deafening sirens.

"Bo, Tamsin is at the power grid! She went to bust a crime ring!"

Bo's eyes widened at Lauren's statement. Before the chief could reply, the fireman driving the vehicle shifted it into gear. Lauren only saw Bo's nod to acknowledge her understanding of Lauren's message. They sped off with sirens blaring and lights casting out into the darkness. Both fire trucks followed in quick succession. The air temperature had dropped considerably but the humidity felt thick. Lauren felt the storm in her bones and on her skin. She looked into the darkness of the night sky and felt the eerie sensation of a summer storm brewing but it paled in comparison to the building swirls of a storm inside her heart. Tamsin. Bo. Her best friend. Her girlfriend. Two women whose existence occupied a monumental presence in her life. Her mouth went dry and the pressure building inside her chest felt irreversible. The threat of another kind of storm disrupted the steady flow of her universe. The walls holding out the fear not only cracked but crumbled, allowing her entire being to be engulfed in an unknown terror of what lie ahead. She didn't want to stand by and feel helpless. She couldn't allow another moment to happen where someone knocked on her door with devastating news. Instinctively, Lauren did the only thing she could do: she bolted out of the fire station. Through swirls of wind and blowing specs of debris, Lauren crossed the street and hopped into her BMW with a new mission of the night: to follow those fire trucks and her girlfriend to the collossal storm forming at the epicenter of Tamsin's crime ring: the Main Street power grid.


	22. Chapter 22

 

Throwing all caution to the wind, Lauren sped down the street without even attaching her seat belt. Sweaty palms clutched the leather steering wheel fiercely, holding it with such security that even the most violent of tugs would not separate her from controlling that vehicle's movements. Her heart beat raced as her foot pressed the gas pedal hard to the floor. Barely slowing at stop signs, Lauren made that engine prove its performance rating as the car exceeded the speed limit with ease. It only took three blocks before she could see the bright reflective glow of a fire in the dark sky ahead, the illumination only broken by silhouettes of swaying tree limbs. Another two blocks and the entire street was awash in the radiant lights of fire trucks, police cruisers and a brick building partially engulfed in flames.

Lauren's attempted calls to Tamsin went unanswered. She slammed the car to a halt a safe distance away from the scene. With complete disregard for the BMW, Lauren abandoned the vehicle now partially inside a parking space and partially on the curb. She jumped from the car, leaving her phone, her work bag and all its contents behind. The wind met her with full force as she jogged down the sidewalk and crossed the empty four lanes. She held her hair back with one hand to keep her path of vision clear as the wind blew about. Her quick paces carried her near the commotion of authorities clustered by a fire truck. Lauren scanned the scene and faces of first responders. Both fire fighters and police officers were already present and moving about. Several men in blue carried handfuls of yellow tape as they discussed where to mark off perimeter lines. At this hour, the area remained absent of pedestrians other than Lauren, who stood out as the only individual wearing medical scrubs.

Separating the street from the power grid property, a tall chain link fence lined the block. The fence's open gate was wide enough for the trucks to fit through with ease, but the vehicles remained on the street outside the barrier. Organized firefighters from Fire Station 55 moved through the fence opening on foot and over the gravel lot within, lugging equipment and hoses toward the heated center of destruction. While the attire they wore all gave them identical appearances, one specific firefighter stood out, due in part to her white helmet leading the pack.

The moment Lauren recognized Bo saturated her complete presence with profound emotion. Each step Bo took was heard; each breath Bo breathed was felt. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Step. Step. Step. Step. Lauren felt lost in the space surrounding her. She could feel the heat from the fire as it reached her trembling form pacing on the street. The flames were expanding rapidly into the night sky. Brilliant yellows and oranges streaked with blues and reds licked the darkness. The actual metal framework of the power grid structure stood only a meager two car lengths away from the burning building. The gap was small enough for the flames to flick the edges of the transformers, and if the wind shifted it would easily extend to the very center of it. Lauren knew nothing about the endurance that grid would have against a fire, but she certainly hoped it could withstand the temperatures and not force a power outage.

Lauren's eyes remained fixed on the fire chief for as long as she was visible. Each step Bo took toward that building pushed the air from Lauren's lungs. The yellow turnout gear covered the muscles Lauren knew flexed fiercely as Bo jogged to the door. The fire chief carried her oxygen pack like it was a mere paperweight barely weighing her down. Her movements were swift but the image burned into Lauren's memory like a slow-motion movie reel. A few strands of her hair peeked out from her helmet. The respirator mask was fitted tightly over her face and Lauren could see the straps held firmly around the back of her head. Bo's shoulders bobbed up and down with each step, and the last sight Lauren had before Bo disappeared into the burning building was the profile of her beautiful, fierce and fearless face as she stepped behind the solid steel door.

A rumble of thunder roared through the sky and shifted most eyes upward. Lauren cast a glance to the darkness. Night time provided little visual of what storm built above, but the bright flames lit up the surrounding space enough to show outlines of low clouds drifting at a sluggish pace. The fire made the building glow against the approaching storm like a beacon at sea. And just like a beacon, the fire drew the attention of everyone within view. It captured all of Lauren's attention as she stared down the flames and her heart asked the universe for an instant torrential downpour. The doctor stepped closer to the chain link fence, wishing desperately for knowledge of what was occurring inside that building.

"Lambert here for a test. Chief, test on the radio please."

The statement heard from Lauren's left pulled her attention to the fireman standing with a radio in hand.

_"Dennis. Test. Test. Over."_

Bo's voice echoing through the crackling radio sent Lauren's heart soaring and her fears right along with it. She looked up from the radio to see the fireman she met previously named Ryan staring at it in his hand. He glanced from the radio to Lauren, and she knew he could see the worry displayed on her face. There was no hiding it, and she wouldn't even try had she known how. The woman she loved was inside that building, her best friend was inside that building, and the ever able doctor who saved countless lives with meticulous hands and brilliant decisions stood by helpless, unable to do anything but wait for the universe to hand down its fated decisions of the night. Lauren had visited the station enough that Ryan recognized her and walked to her side. His jacket hung open similar to how Bo's did when she ran to her Fire Chief vehicle. He winked at Lauren and gave her a warm nod.

"Hey kid! You with the radio. You from 55?"

Ryan and Lauren spun around to see a large man fighting through the wind to cross the street. His deep voice fit his image as he stood tall but carried more weight than average, and he was in desperate need of a shave. He wore similar gear to the other firemen yet his helmet bore a striking resemblance to Bo's, white in color with the shield on the front. The name on his jacket labeled him as Chief Richards and the station number stood out as Station Eighty Seven.

"Yes sir!"

"Where's Dennis? She should be running this show, and who are you kid?"

Ryan nodded. "Yes chief, she usually does run the show, but she put me on the radio and said she was going in tonight. I'm Lieutenant Ryan Lambert, sir."

A large gust of wind had Ryan reach to hold on to his helmet even though the weight of it should have been more than enough to hold it in place. The same gust forced Lauren to plant her footing firmer in place as the force nearly pushed her over. Chief Richards glanced up at the fire, the wind feeding its growth against their wishes. Lauren considered why Bo went inside for this particular fire, if she was usually  _running the show_ , as Chief Richards mentioned. Was it because Lauren told her that Tamsin was inside? Did Lauren effectively send Bo into that blaze because of her suspicion that Tamsin was still inside that building? The thought that Lauren could have potentially sent the woman she loves into one of her biggest nightmares brought Lauren's knees to weaken. They bent under the weight of her guilt and the fear in her heart. She grabbed on to the chain link fence, dropping her car keys to the sidewalk below.

Her partial collapse caught Ryan's attention, who moved swiftly to aide with her balance. She caught herself but felt ill from the fear. She gripped her stomach and focused on the air she pulled into her lungs. Remembering her mantra, she inhaled deeply. More air, more focus. Richards didn't move, but curiously looked at them both.

"So who are you?" He asked pointedly to Lauren, but before the doctor could even consider a response, Ryan stepped up with a confident voice.

"This is Doctor Lauren Lewis. She saved one of our men and is an honorary member of our station. She happened to be visiting us when the call came in."

Without question, Richards just nodded toward the doctor, seemingly accepting of the answer.

"Well Lambert, you're first in command on this call, and this is one hell of a practice run that Dennis threw at you. I have my entire team from Station 87 ready to go, so where do you want us?"

Ryan looked at the building, the power grid, the surrounding buildings and the layout of the scene. He immediately radioed inside once more.

"Lambert here. Chief, status request. Over."

A moment of silence was followed by Bo's reply.

_"Dennis to Lambert. Sanders took a team on one; my current position is on two; west side. Heat is intense. It may only allow either a sweep of the east end of two or an immediate climb to three. Over."_

Ryan didn't waste any time digesting the information Bo fed him. He turned back to Chief Richards with a response.

"Back side of the structure, Chief. The wind is pushing the flames toward that block of buildings. We need soakers over there. Protect the adjacent buildings and send some men to sweep them and clear them just in case the flames jump. I'm on station eleven on the radio with my team. Tune in to station five and we'll use that channel to cross supply information."

The chief nodded and turned, attempting to jog toward his team but his size allowed very little speed to his movement. Lauren pushed herself back on to solid footing, standing tall again but remaining close to the fence to use as a quick crutch if needed. She was grateful for Ryan speaking up on her behalf, but she was more grateful to hear Bo's voice again. The raspy quality made her wonder if the radio connection was poor or if the smoke and heat were too much on the fire chief's respirator. Concerned about Bo's location in that fire and based on Bo's description, Lauren calculated east versus west, counted building floors and pinpointed the area at which she figured contained her girlfriend's presence. The doctor glanced at Ryan while he stared intently at the fire, the radio gripped firmly in his hand.

"Ryan, did anyone report if any people in the building have come out?"

His puzzled look answered that question quickly, but his verbal response confirmed Lauren's assumptions.

"We received confirmation that no one works in the station at night, so it should be vacant. As chief said on the radio, they are still conducting sweeps per protocol though."

Another clap of thunder, this one louder, filled the sky and surrounding airspace. Lauren was certain the rain was coming, and the only question was how quickly it would arrive. She never wished for a rainstorm as much as that moment. In fact, rainstorms usually appeared when Lauren wanted them least, and just that thought retrieved a memory from deep within her mind. One she had not thought about in years, but one soaked in happiness.

**_Flashback – Nine years prior_ **

Tamsin's smiling face told Lauren this wasn't an option. Lauren tried desperately to consider an alternative, but the more Tamsin tugged on her arm and pulled her to the door, the more Lauren knew she would lose this battle. The storm outside was massive: rain pouring down in sheets and dancing on the concrete parking lot. The large glass doors lining the movie theater exit provided an excellent view of the dark clouds and the rain outside. It wasn't supposed to rain at all that day. Safely inside the building, Lauren considered the long distance to reach the car. The theater had been rather crowded when they arrived, and open parking spaces had only existed at the far end of the lot. Just one step in this heavy rain would have her drenched. It was the type of rain that no umbrella or jacket would protect against. It was truly a summer afternoon storm, and now she was caught inside the theater with her best friend with no where to go but out into the rain.

So with a silly grin, Tamsin's persuasion won out and Lauren allowed her friend to drag her through that door and out into the rain. The initial chill shocked Lauren but wore off quickly. Her clothes were soaked in mere seconds, and so rather than running, Tamsin and Lauren laughed and skipped all the way to the car. She joined Tamsin kicking puddles and splashing down the sidewalk. Tamsin had kicked a puddle of water in Lauren's direction, soaking her legs with rain water. The memory of Tamsin's smiling face flooded Lauren's heart with a warm reminder of her best friend and her view to enjoy the rain rather than despise it. It was just one of many ways the detective went against the grain and made her uniquely  _Tamsin._  It made Lauren smile and wish to see that smile on her friend once again.

**_Present day_ **

A loud boom echoed from the building, forcing Lauren's smile to disappear and her chest to quickly tighten. The burst of flames and sparks shot through broken windows and made Lauren jump. She recalculated Bo's potential movements, having only assumptions on the building layout and possible pathways. While Lauren's mind flooded with thoughts of Bo and Tamsin and the unlimited potential of harm staring her in the face, her heart felt overcome with horrible guilt for failing to inform Bo about Kenzi. Lauren carried the weight of emotion so heavily on her shoulders and in her heart that as a doctor, she rationalized her ability to even function occurred simply due to a mix of pure shock and adrenaline. The intensity of the entire situation rattled Lauren's thoughts. She wondered about Kenzi's condition since leaving the hospital. Her mind drifted to her patient's earlier discussion with Tamsin, exposing Massimo's plans and the disclosure about this power station. Recalling details, she heard Kenzi's voice replay in her mind:

_I know where you can find Mo. Billy Marshall was one of my friends, but more so one of Mo's boys. He works at the power station over on Main so has access to the property. He provided space on the third floor of that brick building fenced in with the grid. It's where Mo hides out._

Third floor. Third floor. Third floor. The two words repeated over and over internally until she started reciting them out loud under her breath and until her voice grew loud enough that Ryan heard her mumble.

"What about the third floor, Doctor Lewis?"

Of course Tamsin would have proceeded to the third floor or at least attempted to get there. Her understanding of Tamsin's drive to catch this man meant the detective wouldn't stop her mission until she reached her intended target or if she was physically unable to do so. With a renewed sense of worth, Lauren grabbed Ryan's arm and tugged on his coat even though she already had his full attention.

"Ryan, the third floor. Tell her she needs to go to the third floor! There was a detective heading to that level to catch a criminal before this fire broke out."

Ryan raised his hands and motioned them down slowly. "Whoa, Doctor Lewis, slow down. You think there is someone on the third floor of that inferno?!"

Lauren looked to the building, and seeing the fire made her gulp.

"Yes! Look, there's a criminal that was hiding in that building. The detective came here to catch him. Just get on the radio and tell Bo! She needs to know that the detective would have gone to the third floor.  _Please!_ "

The lightning appeared from behind the thick cloud cover, further illuminating the space around them. The thunder quickly followed, signaling the approach of the storm and its inevitable path in which they stood. Lauren could hear her pulse mirror that thunder, roaring inside her body to the point that her own physical responses to the intensity of this moment could bring her down the minute her body decided to give up or give in.

"What?! A criminal? A detective?! Doctor Lewis, are you sure? I mean, are you absolutely sure?!"

Ryan's voice was full of doubt. She understood why, but it frustrated her that precious time was wasted on this discussion. Lauren threw her hands in the air and threw her confidence into her voice.

"Ryan, I swear to you. There is a man, maybe more than one, in that building who caused that fire. I'm not going to waste time explaining it now, but I'm certain. And there's a detective that went in there to catch them. They could be armed and the detective could be hurt, so you need to tell Bo and you need to tell her NOW!"

Lauren huffed as her voice raised two octaves as she all but demanded he radio Bo. She felt the tears floating in her eyes, desperate for permission to fall but she held firm and held back her blinking as much as possible to keep the control. She lowered her arms and returned her hands to the chain link fence. No amount of tears would protect her loved ones. No amount of medical knowledge would pull them from that burning building safely, but the little information Lauren did know could aid the fire chief inside that blazing hell. If Ryan didn't listen, she would scream it at the top of her lungs until someone did.

His internal debate wore on his face until he looked to the sky and the lightening jumped across clouds and thunder boomed from above. The wind had pushed the flames higher and brighter than ever. Chief Richards and the members of Station 87 had taken position dousing the sides of adjoining buildings and the back side of the fire. Without another moment of hesitation, Ryan moved the radio to his lips and pressed the button.

"Lambert here. Chief, listen. Doctor Lewis is with me. She says that a detective is on the third floor with potentially armed criminals. Over."

It took a moment for a response. Lauren held her breath until the crackle echoed through the radio.

_"Dennis responding. Lauren is with you!? Over."_

"Roger that Chief. She's right here. Over."

Ryan held the radio to the air and pressed the speak button, nodding at Lauren to talk.

"Bo! Tamsin came here to catch an armed criminal. It's Massimo. He is suspected of organizing all those robberies recently. He could be armed Bo, and he's unstable. He's being investigated for a murder too. Tamsin has not come out of that building. I'm certain she's somewhere inside."

_"Dennis again. Massimo?! As in Mo?! As in Kenzi's boyfriend?! Oh my God. Who did he kill? Lauren what the fuck is going on? Over."_

Lauren grabbed the radio from Ryan's hand and looked to the building as she pressed the button on her own accord and spoke with conviction.

"Bo. Listen to me. I'll explain everything I promise. Tamsin was coming here and specifically going to the third floor to find Massimo and arrest him. He had plans to blow up several power stations. He could be armed and extremely dangerous. Tamsin would be standing out here if she wasn't in there, Bo. I came to the fire station when she came here, right before the call came in about the explosion."

Saying the word  _explosion_  made the moment feel heavier; the idea more possible. It brought the sickness further from her gut to her throat but Lauren forced it back down. She was not about to give in and allow the fear to bring her completely to her knees. No, she had just nearly lost her strength with thoughts that her own words sent Bo inside that building. The past had proven Lauren's weaknesses: her fear of losing the people she loved. It fought to surface and overtake her during moments of stress like the present. She felt waves of emotion but shook her head as if to rattle them from within and dispel them. She thought of Stephanie, of Tamsin, of Bo, of Kenzi and all the other people in her life that had mattered and owned pieces of her heart. The realization hit her hard. Life wasn't about fearing their loss; it was about enjoying their presence and in this moment, she chose to fight and forbid the fear its desire to override her mind. She had information that could protect Bo, she had information that could save Tamsin, and she was going to preach it with every last breath she could take.

_"Dennis again. Heat is almost past our breaking point. Two males with gun shot wounds just located by center stairwell on two. Two of my men are bringing them out. Lambert, you need to pull the rest of the team due to possible criminal activity. Perhaps active shooter scenario. And tell the fucking police now! I'm staying in. Moving to three via center stairwell to find the detective. And Lauren…I'll find her. Over."_

The radio fell silent. Ryan's eyes widened and he had that  _deer in headlights_  expression perfectly displayed on his face. He snatched the radio from Lauren's grip and pressed the button as he raised it to his lips.

"Station 55: pull out now! Repeat. Pull out now. Evacuate the building immediately. Potential criminal or shooter on site. Be alert upon exit. Repeat. Evacuate. Potential shooter on site. And chief…that includes you. That's an order. Evacuate immediately."

The street lights flickered once, twice, before going dark. In fact, the entire surrounding block went black, followed by block upon block for as far as Lauren could see down the street. The glow of the fire and rotating lights from the multiple fire trucks now present kept this area as bright as the sun, but the power station finally giving in to the fire meant one thing: this entire segment of the city would be cast into darkness. Lauren didn't know the layout of the electric company's power supply, but she did know her hospital was close enough that it may be impacted and forced on to generator back up power immediately. Ryan switched channels on his radio and spoke again.

"Lieutenant Lambert to Chief Richards. Potential active shooter inside the building. Station 55 is evacuating the main building immediately. Advise caution to your men in surrounding buildings conducting sweeps. Over."

_"Richards to Lambert. Active shooter? In that inferno? Christ kid. That building is too far gone anyway. The structural damage on the back side looks bad; building looks weak. Best to clear out immediately."_

Lauren placed a hand over her chest, hoping just the physical contact would slow the racing heart held within. The beats pushed against her chest with force. Ryan's directive to Bo was firm. Lauren was surprised that the lieutenant demanded such of his own chief, but he was put in charge by the very woman who he now commanded. Lauren felt torn: torn over whether she wished to see Bo appear from inside that building and listen to Ryan's orders or whether she wished Bo to ignore him until she located Tamsin. There was no winning answer to that choice. It wasn't Lauren's decision to make or control. So she thought no further of it and waited patiently as fire fighters poured out of the building. She vaguely heard Ryan reporting parts of the crime information to a few uniformed officers but ignored most of it as she stared into that burning building. She didn't want to consider the worst scenario possible, so Lauren simply let her mind blank out as the lightning danced across the sky and the thunder echoed from right above her head.

"Hey lady, move out. You can't be up here. You need to move behind that tape."

Lauren whipped her head to the side expecting to see a young rookie in blue staring back at her. Instead, a woman dressed in a stunning black evening dress stood with an interesting mix of authority and class. Lauren didn't hide the surprise on her face. The woman's dark curls rested on her shoulders, somehow not exhibiting any impact of the wind that funneled around them. She threw Lauren a sassy glare. That look fired up the stressed out doctor, who quickly matched this stranger's confidence with a dose of her own. Lauren placed one hand to the chain link fence, gripping it to the point of white knuckles and the metal pressing deeply against her skin. She shook the fence as a momentary outlet of frustration, the resulting metal clinking sound drawing the attention of several nearby firefighters. Her tirade that followed spewed from her lips faster than her brain could recognize the words that seeped out.

"Look, I don't know who you are or what authority you hold, but I'm going to just assume you're some member of the police force. While I'm sure you are just doing your job, two people I love are in that building. So if you want me to move, arrest me."

The woman stepped closer to Lauren, crossing her arms and pressing her shoulders back. The woman certainly stood like a cop, even in those five inch heels.

"You want me to arrest you? You look like a doctor or a nurse in this horrible outfit. Am I correct?"

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Yes you are correct. And what are you? The fashion police?"

Without answering Lauren, the woman stared at her with fierce authority. "You must be smart, since you are a nurse or a doctor. Yet you defy an officer of the law and want me to arrest you which counters the assumption of you being smart. So which is it?"

Lauren pressed her own shoulders back, matching the authority emanating from the mystery woman.

"I'm not moving, so you'll have to arrest me. But before you do, know one thing: when the local news gets an interview with me to discuss this arrest at your hands, I'll be sure to emphasize that I'm a senior level emergency room doctor, the fire chief who just went into that building is my girlfriend, your major crimes and robbery detective in that building is my best friend, and the criminal responsible for all of this FUCKING mess is ready to kill everyone, if he's not dead already. So while you are busy arresting me, and trust me I will not go quietly, he'll probably try to kill the very people I love, and I will hold YOU responsible. So if you are cop, how about you do something about the crazy murdering lunatic inside that building? And then you can ask me to move."

Lauren thought Tamsin would be proud. She did have  _a set,_  and she felt proud of the ability to find her voice and use it. With a blazing curiosity, the dark haired woman smiled at Lauren before looking to the ever growing fire. Lauren allowed her gaze to drift back to the building too, wondering where Bo stood, or walked, or crawled for that matter inside that growing inferno.

"You're dating the fire chief inside that building?"

Lauren visually scanned windows in search of any sign of a white helmet. She replied without looking at the stranger.

"Yes."

Lauren watched a window shatter and twenty-foot flames escape into the outside air, drifting upward toward the next level of the building.

"And your best friend is what detective?"

Lauren answered through gritted teeth.

"Detective Tamsin."

The wind blew with such ferocity that the water spray escaping the hoses was pushed aside like a fine mist. Lauren gave up on trying to keep her hair tame, instead just letting the wind whip it as it pleased while she stared at the flames, wishing for each one to just quietly die out and spare those still inside.

"Detective Tamsin is your best friend and she's inside that building?"

The woman's question was so calm that Lauren thought she must not be hearing her properly. Lauren was frustrated with the line of questions and offered one final statement to the woman in black.

"Yes, for the final time. My best friend is Tamsin. She is a detective investigating a large crime ring. The mastermind of that crime ring has been hiding out in that building. She went to arrest him. The building is now on fire. She is not out here, and knowing her work ethic, the only other place she would be is inside the building. Is that clear enough of an explanation, or do you need me to draw you a picture?!"

The second Lauren finished her sentence the woman's eyes widened and the words "Damn it!" were voiced. The expletive caught Lauren off guard as she was expecting another round of questions or even hand cuffs to be slapped on her immediately. But no such thing occurred as Lauren watched the retreating form of the mystery woman run down the sidewalk in five inch heels. Rather than spend another minute wasted on that frustrating interaction, Lauren scanned the faces of fire fighters who had exited the building and had since returned to the nearby truck. Their bodies hunched forward as they drank water and fought to maintain their own footing. Several men continued operating fire hoses, directing cannons of water at various parts of the building. She looked over every face but Bo was not present. In her heart, she knew all along that Bo would not come out under Ryan's orders. Bo's dedication would never allow her to leave without Tamsin. Lauren had no doubt that Tamsin was in that building, but was it already too late? Was Tamsin already gone? What happened to Mo? Did the fire consume them both? Did an altercation occur? Her thoughts drifted from one scenario to the next.

"Lambert to Chief Dennis. Chief, I am requesting a status update. Over."

Ryan stood with the radio in hand but no response came. "Lambert again. Chief, answer me. Over."

The second round of silence followed. He pushed the button again. "Damn it Bo. Status update NOW. Over."

The dark night sky reflected the pain creeping into Lauren's chest as the radio returned nothing but silence again. The absence of light started to feel like the absence of hope. Was this really happening? Silence through that radio made Lauren's shoulders begin to shake. She held her breath, hoping it would stop the dam about to burst open.

"Hey lady!"

The unfortunate sound of that unwelcome nickname stopped the tears and incited a flood of anger inside the doctor. She saw the woman in the tight black dress approaching her again, but this time, Lauren noticed the police badge on a lanyard worn loosely around her neck indicating that yes, this woman was in fact law enforcement. She held some folded piece of paper in her hand that the wind threatened to blow away if the mystery woman loosened her grip in the slightest. Those heels moved quickly, bringing the woman to Lauren's side once again. She relaxed her body language as if to lessen her threatening demeanor around the doctor, and Lauren noticed.

"Look, I'm not going to arrest you, so relax in those unfortunate green clothes you are wearing. Let me introduce myself. My name is Detective Evony Fleurette Marquise. I am Tamsin's new partner effective oh, about three hours ago. Not that I've even met her yet, but I was nearby when I heard this call came in. I'm fully versed on the robbery case and clearly you are as well, maybe more so than I am even. So tell me, can you confirm if Tamsin mentioned the name of the criminal she was hunting without using her brain and getting back-up first?"

Lauren held back her emotions from the slam at her best friend and decided to answer the detective's question in hopes it would only help the situation at hand.

"Yes. His name is Massimo Darkmore. Some people call him Mo. And before you go insulting her intelligence, Tamsin always has backup, detective. It's called a second gun she wears strapped to her ankle."

That sentence ended with bite as Lauren defended Tamsin's decision and her honor. The loudest clap of thunder roared from above so loud that Lauren felt it in her bones. The detective held up the paper in hand to Lauren's eye level, bracing it from the wind to show the doctor a photo of a man with dark hair and dark eyes. The name "Massimo Darkmore" was printed boldly underneath the picture. Lauren's eyes widened. She had never seen his face before. Kenzi's description of his dark wavy hair fit well. His eyes looked evil, as if they hid so many dark secrets within.

"Thank you for that confirmation, lady. Your best friend apparently does use her brain, because I'm confident that she's right."

Lauren squeezed her eyes shut, knowing she now had a face to haunt her with the name, and in that moment, a single rain drop landed on Lauren's cheek. She immediately wiped it away as a second landed on her shoulder, soaking through her scrub shirt and reaching the skin underneath. That drop was followed by another after that, and quickly more drops fell in such rapid succession that dozens turned into hundreds turned into an infinite number sent to Earth by Mother Nature herself. Not one person failed to look up at the sky as the clouds burst forth and the rain finally tumbled from above, ending the drought that had accompanied the summer heat wave. Each drop fell with purpose: to help extinguish the fire, to temper the heat, to wash the agony away from the moment, or to cleanse the doctor's soul from the anguish of the unknown still waiting to be defined. The water felt refreshing as it rushed down from the sky, coating her face, her clothes and her skin. Lauren looked upon the fire as the rain kissed it fiercely. It fell so hard and so fast that steam billowed up from the flames, the white cloud shrouding the entire city block in its haze.

Lauren's heart hurt. Within minutes, she was soaked thoroughly to the bone, not caring one bit that her skin felt the chill from the water continuously washing over her. Every officer and every firefighter stood by silently, staring at the building still holding its own against the fire, fighting against the flames and waiting for that radio to come to life. It was a moment when everyone held their breath, whether they prayed or wished or begged for something, Lauren's thoughts simply went blank again. She just stared at that steel door, now swung off its hinges until the smallest of movements caught her eye.

Beyond the haze of steam, beyond the sea of firemen and police officers, beyond the chain link fence, Lauren saw the dirty, soot covered helmet still affixed securely to the head of Fire Chief Bo Dennis as she stepped from the doorway. Her arms were wrapped around the dirt covered figure that the doctor immediately recognized as her best friend, Tamsin. Lauren had watched her girlfriend boldly enter a building to fight a fire, and now she watched her exit that same building attempting to save a life. Lauren fought to grasp the emotions swelling within.

At first glance, it appeared that Tamsin had little stability and was trying to walk but Bo was supporting much of her weight. The vision of those two appearing from the inferno sent the firefighters' cheers roaring into the rain filled sky. Their cheers matched the cracks of thunder still booming loudly around them. The fire chief and detective stumbled out of the fire engulfed building and struggled through the gravel. Lauren's medical instincts kicked in. She could tell Tamsin had severe lack of strength just from the way she leaned into Bo, and for the second time that night, the doctor reacted on instinct and bolted. She took off running around the chain link fence, through the open gate and across the gravel toward the fire chief and detective. She heard yells of  _Hey!_  and  _Wait!_  from behind but did not stop. The crunch of gravel behind her signaled someone followed closely but she never looked back. She met Bo and Tamsin halfway across the open space and looped Tamsin's other arm over her shoulder, pulling some of the detective's weight on to her. She immediately felt the heat emanating from Tamsin's body as her temperature had clearly elevated inside that building. The smell of smoke invaded Lauren's senses more so than it did from her location on the street. With a free hand, Bo ripped off her respirator mask as Lauren visually scanned them from head to toe. They walked quickly, feet shuffling as they carried the injured detective to the gate while Lauren's eyes gazed over Tamsin's injuries. Firefighters flanked them and tried to assist with supporting them with each step. Tamsin's face was bloody and dirty, blackened over from soot or even potential burns but the doctor couldn't tell. The rain pounded down and washed that mix of colors from Tamsin's face down on to her torn suit. Lauren's heart beat so fast that she forced her breathing to slow, concerned hyperventilating would cause her own collapse.

"I found her cuffed to a pipe, Lauren. I smashed it with my axe. She's barely conscious. She may have minor burns but hell, I don't know. Damn Lauren, she was beaten and someone had cuffed her in there to die! Jesus! Was it Mo?! What the hell is happening?!"

Lauren felt Tamsin's ribs with her free hand as they approached the edge of the gravel. She realized Tamsin's side arm was missing from the holster. Lauren recognized Bo's vocal expression as an attempt to grasp understanding of what happened inside that building just as much as Lauren's own mind thirsted for the same knowledge. Lauren wanted to explain the little she knew already but she refrained from speaking up as she assessed Tamsin's barely conscious condition.

"Help me lay her down here, Bo. I will tell you what little I know."

Bo assisted with getting Tamsin to the ground before she barked out orders to several fireman nearby. Lauren knelt beside the detective, whose clothes were torn and singed. Lauren performed quick field work checking vitals as the rain continued to fall. The doctor's hair was no longer blowing wildly in the wind as the rain had saturated it and matted it against her head. The haze still lingered around them, a mix of smoke, steam and rain still filling the surrounding air. Lauren's immediate diagnosis included several broken ribs, a possible fractured jaw, severe smoke inhalation, superficial burns and Lauren was certain Tamsin's shoulder was dislocated. Concerned that internal bleeding was highly possible considering the detective's condition, Tamsin needed hospital care immediately. Lauren looked up and saw the medics standing by patiently waiting. Tamsin's new partner, Evony, was standing over her as well, although the woman's face had softened a bit now that she was drenched through in that tight cocktail dress. Bo had shed her bulky firefighter jacket and oxygen tank and it appeared as though steam was rising off her skin the moment rain touched it. And when she turned back to Tamsin, the detective's eyes were blinking and a painful smile was present.

"He got away from me, doc. Tell someone…he got away."

Lauren wiped the rain from Tamsin's forehead even though it was pointless as more rain fell from above.

"Shhhhh, I'll take care of it, Tam. Save your energy, okay? We're gonna get you out of here to get you fixed up."

Lauren stood up and nodded to the medics. They moved in quickly with the gurney flat on the ground and began their work of affixing an oxygen mask and securing Tamsin to the bed. Bo had stepped next to Lauren and that's when the doctor threw her arms around her girlfriend and pulled her in for the tightest of embraces. She slid her arms around Bo's neck and squeezed as if she would never hug her again. Bo returned the hold around Lauren's waist and whispered a few comforting words to Lauren's ear, filling Lauren's heart with love and comfort. Evony stood by quietly, waiting for them to end their not-so-private moment before she attempted to interrupt with further annoying questions. Lauren absorbed every beat her girlfriend's heart thumping against her chest. The ever exhausted but never yielding doctor stood tall with Bo in her arms. She felt a calm wash over her as she rested her chin on Bo's shoulder and kept the brunette tightly in her grasp. Lauren looked over the building that had threatened those she loved most. The rain and the water from the fire hoses worked hand in hand to smolder that fire and diminish the flames. Some parts of the building were actually still burning and the hazy white cloud surrounding them had only thickened as more rain had fallen.

Yet somehow, in that moment of calm and moment of love, Lauren saw something unsettling. From the same doorway that Bo had pulled Tamsin through, more movement caught her attention. She narrowed her eyes to focus on the image, and through the haze of the rain, the steam, the smoke, and even beyond the flame, Lauren saw it: the cause of the fire, the cause of the destruction and the cause of the pain that had haunted this woman since the day Jane Doe and Bo Dennis arrived in her ER. A man that stumbled with a clearly injured body pushed his way through the haze and even with a dirt, soot, burned and blood covered face, Lauren recognized him from the photo Detective Evony Fleurette Marquis showed her but moments earlier. The rain hit his body and he screamed from the pain it clearly sent through his burned skin. His agonizing cries pulled the attention of everyone to his presence. His hand loosely gripped a gun and he waved it about as he tried to maintain his balance. Bo pulled from Lauren's embrace upon hearing his voice. The medics had frozen in place, with Tamsin on the gurney next to them still on the ground.

"Oh my God. It's him. It's Mo."

Bo's voice dripped with hatred and anger. She didn't even know the full extent of his impact or what he had done to Kenzi, but Lauren heard the disgust in her voice. His stumbled movements were slow, but his arm moved quickly as he threw the gun's aim in their direction.

"Down!"

It was the only word Lauren heard from the same voice that irritated her earlier when calling her  _lady_ _._  She felt impact from behind as Evony threw herself on to Lauren, pushing her into Bo and the three of them toppling over to the medic still crouched down next to Tamsin on the ground. The moment happened so quickly that Lauren was disoriented from the fall and she squeezed her eyes shut. She felt Bo moving from under her and Evony moving from over her the moment they hit the ground and then quickly following, she heard two loud  _pop pop_  sounds. The sound of gun shots caused a held breath, a frozen moment in time, and those tightly closed eyes to remain that way. Lauren knew clearly that sound was from a gun, and overcoming her greatest of fears yet, she slowly opened her eyes to discover who was the recipient of those haunting echoes of bullets still ringing in her ears.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	23. Chapter 23

 

The water droplets splashed from the ends of Lauren's blonde hair and rolled down her face. She wiped her eyes with equally as wet hands while the storm slowed for the first time since the sky opened up and released the rain from above. With uncoordinated movements, Lauren rolled to the right until she felt gravel pushing into her back. She blinked quickly to rid her eyes of the water that obstructed her vision. Her chest felt constricted from the anxiety of the moment as she took quick shallow breaths while digesting that a gun was just fired. Two shots. Two shots whose target the doctor had yet to determine. She knew instantly that the shots did not pierce through her body, but the fierce echo from the gun had impacted Lauren's hearing enough that the only sound she heard was ringing: loud, high pitch ringing that made her move those wet hands from rubbing her eyes to rubbing her ears. Blinking away the remaining water, she shifted on to her knees and brushed back strands of wildly blown hair. She faced the direction of the burning building, the chain link fence to her back, and quickly glanced around to assess the outcome of that gunfire.

The first image she absorbed was Bo and the medic righting themselves out from the pile now that Lauren had rolled off them. They both moved awkwardly as did Lauren while trying to find footing in the sopping wet, puddle-filled gravel lot. Their ability to move as they did gave Lauren confidence that neither of them were hit. From immediate visual scans over them both, Lauren saw no visible gun shots wounds or physical suggestions that either took those bullets. The doctor shifted her view to Tamsin, who remained on the gurney as she had been prior to gun fire. The oxygen mask was still in place and the second medic looking over her did not express any visible indication that Tamsin had been shot. Lauren realized that Bo and Tamsin, the two women who occupied her heart in the most meaningful of ways, were not the recipients of that gun fire. Their safety brought forth an unconscious deep breath and an immediate wave of relief.

Behind Bo in the distance, Lauren witnessed several police officers running with guns drawn toward the smoldering building. They pointed their service weapons down toward the ground as they approached the man who now lie prone on the gravel lot: Massimo Darkmore. His body lay motionless, the gun now disconnected from his hand and resting but a foot from the man who somehow withstood an inferno in his mission to wreak havoc upon others. Knowing that several uniformed officers surrounded him, Lauren felt comfortable in shifting her eyes away from the madman and returning her focus to those around her.

Lauren turned her head slightly to the left and there saw the newly introduced detective, Evony, next to Tamsin and on her knees. Her dress was now torn and completed soaked, but the focal point of that image was not her dress but rather the gun gripped fiercely in her hands. She pointed that familiar looking weapon up toward the sky and away from the innocent bystanders and responders on the scene. Lauren glanced down at Tamsin's badly charred suit pants and immediately saw the now empty ankle holster visible through the shredded pant leg. Looking up to Evony, the gun in her hand, and back down to Tamsin's ankle, Lauren assembled the pieces of the puzzle and understood what she failed to witness visually.

Evony's eyes fixed forward toward the man she had just shot with Tamsin's 'back-up' gun. Her drenched long curls framed her face and her no-smudge mascara finally proved the product marketing wrong with visible long black smears down her cheeks. Her eyes burned with a mix of savage confidence and sensitive understanding that her actions caused the demise of another human being. The detective looked at the gun and then glanced to Lauren. Evony cast an emotional smile and offered a silent nod to the doctor. The detective carefully lowered the weapon and as gracefully as possible, shifted from her knees to a standing position. Realization that Evony used Tamsin's second gun to shoot the very man who almost killed any, if not all of them, pushed the wind from Lauren's lungs. She sat back on her heels and allowed the facts to sink in. It wasn't but twenty minutes prior that Lauren had lashed out at Evony and her sass, defending her best friend and informing the arrogant woman about Tamsin's ankle holstered weapon _._  And now they sat in a drizzle of rain after the detective used that very weapon to save their lives. Rather than amaze at the timing or taunt the universe with curiosity and questions, Lauren looked to the sky and silently issued a simple  _thank you_ in her mind.

The voices around Lauren were muffled as her ears were still ringing a bit and overshadowed other noises. The doctor rubbed her ears a few more times, knowing that the gun fired within extremely close proximity to her head, causing the temporary hearing issue. Not too concerned about long term impact, Lauren shifted her focus to another sense and based on visual observation alone, watched Tamsin barely move her hands, exposing partially charred and now blistering skin. The pain was enough to pull an audible yelp from the detective that grabbed everyone's immediate attention. Bo aided the medics with raising the detective's gurney up from ground level. Feeling the gravel pinching at her legs through the thin scrub material, Lauren shifted her eyes downward and moved carefully to stand upright. Bo took three quick steps to Lauren and assisted with pulling her up. With a conscious gentleness, Bo placed her hands on Lauren's face. The warmth from Bo's smile infected Lauren's heart with profound happiness.

"Lauren, are you okay?"

Bo's words sounded less muffled and Lauren read her lips enough to understand the question. The doctor nodded in the affirmative and accepted a protective hug from her girlfriend. Lauren absorbed every ounce of Bo's strength offered in that hug. While the doctor felt completely exhausted, she marveled at how Bo still maintained such vigor in her arms after battling a building fire and rescuing Tamsin from that blaze. Lauren returned the grasp with what little strength she still held, fighting through her emotional and physical fatigue to hold Bo with the intent to never let her go. While in that embrace, the doctor's breathing had returned to a normal rate as she moved beyond her own initial shock. Over Bo's shoulder, Lauren watched two medics whisk Tamsin in to the waiting ambulance. Tamsin's condition was serious enough to make Lauren nervous about the small delay in her treatment, but the medics moved with such speed that Lauren felt confident Tamsin would be at the emergency room and under the care of her team in less than ten minutes.

Lauren shifted her eyes to the distant group of police casually standing around Massimo's body partially covered by the proverbial white sheet. Bo pressed a quick kiss to Lauren's cheek, and the doctor automatically responded by tightening her arms around the fire chief. Lauren closed her eyes and stayed in that moment for as long as possible: in rain soaked, dirty scrubs, a badly burned building in the distance, a man now dead and lying within view, fireman and police scattered around them on all sides, her best friend being transported to a hospital for medical attention, and held securely in the arms of the woman she loved with all her heart. It was a moment she would have never imagined and certainly a moment she would never forget.

As a doctor, Lauren took an oath to save lives, and she knew this occasion would have broken that oath had Massimo lived through those gun shots. Had the situation presented itself any differently, Lauren felt confident she would not have attempted any life saving techniques on that monster. She knew it in her head and in her heart, and while this moment wasn't one to hold an internal debate over questioning her own morals and ethics, she did file away that thought for another time. Lauren never liked death no matter how the hand was dealt, but the destruction Massimo caused and could have continued to cause allowed Lauren's mind to seek closure with his demise.

Bo stepped back slightly and brought her forehead to rest on Lauren's. Their fingers intertwined and silently they shared calculated breaths and the comfort of the other's presence. While the initial danger of the night had been neutralized, staring into Bo's eyes reminded Lauren she had yet another challenge to overcome. Since leaving the hospital, her initial mission still lingered unfinished. The frightful events unfolded so intensely throughout the wee hours of the night that pre-dawn was approaching and Lauren had yet to tell Bo about Kenzi. She had delayed this moment well beyond an acceptable level already, and while she assumed that Bo had mountains of Fire Chief responsibilities and duties piling up while they stole these few moments of time together, Lauren could not justify waiting any longer. The doctor leaned back and without another moment of hesitation, opened the conversation with a calm but firm voice.

"Bo, I have something I need to tell you."

Bo closed her eyes and held her breath. Lauren had given no indication of what she was about to say, but Bo's quick and pained reaction made clear that she had formulated her own thoughts on what Lauren was about to speak. Lauren felt Bo's grip tighten slightly around her hands, as if she was attempting to anchor her emotions through Lauren's touch. Bo opened her eyes, exhaled and pursed her lips together, not with anger but with a determination to hold back the tears Lauren saw welling up in those dark brown orbs. The reaction was highly unexpected, prompting Lauren to address Bo's noticeable grief.

"Bo, hon? What is it?"

With a trembling voice, Bo responded with distressed words and intense sadness.

"Lauren, I need you to be honest with me. Just tell me: she's dead, isn't she? When you said he was wanted for murder, he killed her didn't he? He killed…he killed my sister, didn't he?"

Bo squeezed her eyes shut as Lauren's eyes widened in surprise. The fire chief did not see Lauren shaking her head vigorously denying that statement as an eruption of profound emotion spewed forth from what could only be described as the center of Bo's soul. It was so instant, so deep-seated that the ever strong brunette collapsed to her knees.

"No, Bo, no! She's not dead!"

Lauren dropped to the gravel in front of Bo, grabbing her girlfriend's shoulders and effectively her attention. The fire chief took a few moments to actually hear Lauren's words before her expression slowly shifted from sobbing anguish to teary confusion. While there were but five seconds of silence from the time Bo's assumption ended until Lauren's correction was voiced, the amount of devastating heartbreak felt in that short moment reflected a level of pain very reminiscent to the doctor. The tears, the uncontrollable quiver in her vocal cords and even the literal breakdown to the ground happened quite identically many years ago to the doctor herself: that horrible day when Tamsin delivered the life altering news of Stephanie's death. It was a pain Lauren would never forget and a pain she witnessed envelope her girlfriend just as quickly as she remembered it overtaking her on that dreaded day. Quick to spare her girlfriend from one more second of agony, Lauren repeated her statement multiple times while rubbing Bo's shoulders and reassuring her that Kenzi was not dead but in fact quite alive. Upon grasping Lauren's assurance, Bo wiped her tears with the back of her hand and finally nodded that she understood.

"She's…Kenzi's alive?"

"Yes! God Bo, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I didn't even realize you would think that she was the person he…"

Lauren trailed off that statement, feeling foolish for not even considering Bo could formulate that assumption. The discussion was immediately cut short, however, when Lieutenant Ryan Lambert and another firefighter took hesitant and concerned steps to approach the fire chief and the doctor. Bo's emotions were highly visible to anyone who looked in her direction, something very uncharacteristic of the usual disciplined woman. The crunch of gravel under their boots alerted Bo to their presence, prompting the chief to wipe her nose and quickly climb back to her feet. She offered a hand to Lauren, who disliked the interruption from the men but accepted her girlfriend's assistance from the ground. Bo brushed the knees of her firefighter pants, although they already carried that "worn" appearance and showed no impact from the gravel, unlike Lauren's scrubs which now looked like she had been partially hosed off after playing in the dirt. The arrival of her subordinates shifted Bo's outward appearance back to her authoritative, confident self. It was like a switch flipped and she returned to the role of Fire Chief, suppressing her personal emotions for the sake of maintaining her professional demeanor.

"Chief, sorry to interrupt but Chief Richards from 87 is on the radio. They were called in as secondary on this run and I have them working the backside of the fire. He has some questions about next steps and what pieces you want his team to take?"

Ryan held the radio in his outstretched arm. That little black box that was Lauren's lifeline connection to Bo as she battled that raging inferno. There was a moment Lauren thought the last time she would hear Bo's voice was through that radio. The doctor was mad at herself for letting her fears even get to that point, but she was grateful for her inner strength and ability to conquer it. Surprisingly, Bo did not take the radio but simply held her hands up, palms facing Ryan. He lowered it to his side as he wore a confused expression on his face.

"Lambert, this is still your dog and pony show. I put you in charge, so you call the shots. You run the show from start to finish. Don't relinquish it just because Richards wants to talk to me. You are in charge of 55 right now, per my directive. Got it?"

He pushed his shoulders back and did his best to hide the smile creeping on his face.

"Yes, Chief!"

With her approval, he put the radio to his lips and proudly took the reigns as he walked in the direction of the trucks. Bo stood there quietly, somehow holding on to that authoritative and tough-girl image when Lauren knew she could crack at any moment. When the firemen were a safe distance away, Lauren stepped in front of Bo, shielding others from their very private conversation

"Bo, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. She really is alive, but there is more I need to tell you too."

Bo grabbed Lauren's hands and squeezed them as if she could transfer all her love through that very connection. Her smile had returned, a weak smile but such a profound improvement from the breakdown that she had begun moments prior.

"Lauren, whatever it is…tell me on the way. You know that Kenzi is alive, and right now, I need to see her with my own eyes. I trust your words, but I fought through that fire thinking she was dead, convincing myself she was dead. I thought….I thought if I didn't find Tamsin, we would have two funerals to plan this week. And now you tell me she is alive and I…I just need to see her."

Bo's pitch had jumped much higher holding back those tears. The honesty was so raw that Lauren felt Bo's heartache. She knew this was not a part of Bo many were privy to witness, and Lauren valued Bo's trust in her to share such private thoughts. It made every passing second feel like one second too long in the journey to reunite Bo with her sister.

"Okay, Bo. I'll take you to her. She's on the fourth floor of my hospital so we can drive there relatively quickly."

Bo released their connection and ran her hands through her hair. "Fourth floor? That's Hale's floor – critical care. Oh God that means it is serious. Lauren, we have to go. Now."

The tone of Bo's voice mixed the two personas that she just switched between the moments prior. She held the same authority as she did when speaking with the firemen but her sentiment was weighed heavily in emotion. Lauren could see Bo's struggle to hide her nervousness, clearly not fully aware of the details surrounding Kenzi's condition. The mix of the two sides of the ever amazing Fire Chief Bo Dennis was slowly being dominated by the threat of uncontrollable emotions. Lauren wanted to respect Bo's decision to keep her feelings private from the very public forum in which they stood, so without argument, Lauren nodded and allowed Bo to lead her by the hand away from the scene. Over gravel, through the fence gate, and on to the sidewalk, Lauren kept her hand tightly attached to Bo's as they walked down the street to Bo's fire chief SUV.

With her own demanding authority, Lauren convinced Bo to let her drive. The doctor planned on providing details to Bo en route to the hospital and thought it safest to keep Bo from behind the wheel. She knew the discussion would be heavy on Bo's already fragile emotions, and she wanted to avoid Bo driving while distracted. They climbed into the vehicle, shut the doors and Bo pried for details the minute her girlfriend started the engine. Lauren offered answers as quickly as Bo could formulate the questions.

"Why is Kenzi in the hospital?"

"She's a patient that was admitted for physical injuries but they have since healed."

"Since?! So she's been there a while?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"Do you know what happened to her?"

"Well, yes but…"

"Has she mentioned me?"

"Well, yes but…"

"What did she say?"

Lauren maneuvered the vehicle around the other emergency vehicles and out to the open road. Taking her eyes from the road from just a split second, Lauren cast a glance to her right and held her silence. Bo leaned her head against the headrest.

"I'm sorry Lauren. Just, tell me everything you know."

Focusing on the road ahead, Lauren navigated the SUV in the direction of the hospital. She began speaking with her usual "doctor talking to a family member in the waiting room" dialogue, which included an automatic shift in tone and carefully chosen words to speak only of facts and remain objective. It was only natural for Lauren to relapse in to that detached persona, but the first sentence she uttered had Bo's jaw hanging open like she understood nothing that Lauren was saying.

"Lauren! Please, don't use this protocol language. Like that night at Jack's Saloon on our first date, when you told me about your snorkeling trips to the Caribbean or that night on our drive to the middle of nowhere, when you told me about Stephanie's birthday on your calendar…just  _talk_  to me."

Bo's frustrated tone caught Lauren off guard, but she stopped and considered what Bo said. This wasn't a typical "doctor and family member in the waiting room" scenario. Lauren loved this woman who sat in the passenger seat and who feared the worst about her absent sister, even had presumed her dead. And Kenzi was not just any patient but a friend and someone Lauren cared about, felt drawn to protect. It was not just a clinical discussion. While it was the start of an emotional and personal journey for Bo and her sister, it was also a crossover moment of Lauren's two worlds. Just as Bo flipped that switch between personal and professional, Lauren realized she usually did it too. And while it was what Lauren had trained herself to do for years in this role, this was the first situation she found herself in where she was discussing a family member with someone who she loved. She remembered telling Bo about those snorkeling trips and certainly about Stephanie's birthday and yes, in both instances, Lauren just talked to Bo: talked to her like she wanted Bo to know more than just the facts. So Lauren took a breath before dropping the impersonal, emotionless doctor hat she had worn perfectly. In fact, the minute she silently made that decision, her heart swelled with feelings and an overwhelming sense of commitment to both Dennis sisters. And so Doctor Lauren Lewis changed her tone and her approach. She tossed out all the words she gathered for the planned speech and instead, spoke directly from her heart.

Lauren steered the car with one hand as the other remained comfortably in Bo's lap, holding the fire chief's hand in her grasp. Lauren cleared her throat, the emotion already evident from the quiver in her voice. It was a moving discussion from Lauren's perspective. She did not sugar coat any of it either, starting with the statement "My Jane Doe patient is your sister, Kenzi Dennis." In fact, that was the easiest part for Lauren to speak. What followed proved the most challenging: from Lauren's lips to Bo's ears, the synopsis of the night's earlier events, the fingerprints that initially revealed Kenzi's identity, the information Kenzi divulged that sent Tamsin to seek out Massimo, and Lauren's rogue decision to tell Bo about it all.

The initial highlights of Kenzi's condition were enough to make the fire chief visibly disturbed. She squirmed in her seat like the oversized SUV was too small and restrictive. Lauren spoke as did Bo, exchanging information, questions and answers during their drive. Bo reminded Lauren of what she already knew about Jane Doe from the small snippets of information Lauren had shared previously. With great sadness, Bo recalled the physical injuries Lauren told her that Jane Doe had suffered. It fueled Bo's heartbreak and her anger as she considered the harm Massimo brought upon her sister. Wanting to get out of the car and into the hospital as soon as possible, Bo flipped on the flashing lights and sirens on the SUV. Ignoring yet more laws, Lauren pushed the speed limit boundaries as the sky slowly gave way to the faintest of glows from the pre-dawn light.

Both women cried through subsequent discussion. Lauren's voice cracked when she said words like emotional trauma, mental anguish, and vulnerability when answering Bo's questions about Kenzi's current state of mind. The entire ordeal Kenzi had endured compounded unfortunate event upon brutal event. Bo exhibited a mix of sadness, guilt and bitter irritation with the entire situation. She struggled to separate her sadness from her anger, and when a question crossed Bo's lips with a hint of unintended victim-blaming, Lauren was quick to correct her.

Bo spoke as her hands waved about, exhibiting her emotions in not just her voice but in her fidgeting hands.

"Why didn't she just leave him, Lauren? Why did she stay and become a part of that horrible mess?"

"It doesn't work that way Bo. Some women fear retaliation if they leave; others feel like they do not have anywhere else to go. Sometimes, women feel obligated to stay or they feel dependent. It varies greatly in every instance. Not everyone is strong enough to just walk away. Massimo controlled her, and she had spiraled into a place where she felt that she couldn't leave. Sometimes, women never find any reason to stand up for themselves, and sometimes they do. In her case, it took a certain trigger to give her that strength and encourage her enough to walk out. But don't ever question why she just  _didn't_  leave. It comes across as insensitive and blaming her."

Bo gulped, carefully digesting Lauren's minor lecture.

"I…I didn't mean to…you're right. It is insensitive. I'm sorry, I just…I'm trying to understand and I'm mad and upset. I mean, I'm so relieved she found a reason to leave and that she is alive. But wait, what was the reason? What happened after all that time that she finally tried to leave?"

Lauren turned the vehicle on the cross street a few blocks from the hospital. Lauren knew exactly what pushed Kenzi to leave. Lauren's mind sifted through Kenzi's pained replay of her life story and the moment she read over Massimo's plans that included robbing a fire station. She recalled how the love Kenzi felt for her sister and Bo's passion for firefighting fueled Kenzi's courage to stand up to Massimo. Lauren wanted to share this knowledge with Bo as she considered it may help the fire chief fully realize Kenzi's love and respect for her big sister, even after they had not spoken for so long after that dreaded fight. But at the same time, Lauren felt parts of this story were simply not hers to tell.

"I do know what gave her that strength, Bo, but that's for Kenzi to tell you."

"Lauren, please!"

Bo's voice carried a firm request in just that single word, but Lauren never allowed it to become an issue.

"Bo, I'm not going to tell you. You'll have to ask her directly. What I will tell you, before we go in there, is that a lot has occurred in Kenzi's life that I don't think she has shared with you yet. At this time, she is strong yet she is so very fragile. If you are going to say anything to her, you need to provide support and encouragement. Don't push her to answer questions if she doesn't want to answer them. Let her know you love her, because it's obvious that you do. She's not a victim. She's a survivor. Treat her as such. And I am still her doctor Bo. I hold her health as a priority. She has made monumental physical improvements but her emotional and mental healing is just about to begin, which is even beyond my scope as a doctor because she actually has another doctor just for that. I love you Bo, and I am in love with you. I also love Kenzi like she's my own sister, because I have come to know her through this time treating her and learning about her. I don't know what your presence will do, if anything, good or bad, to her condition, but I need to make sure you understand that her reaction will trump whatever you may want, okay?"

"But Lauren, I need to just talk to her…"

"And you will. I'll get you in to see her, okay?"

Bo took a deep breath and shifted in her seat one last time. Lauren could feel Bo's stare but remained silent as she waited for Bo to speak whatever was on her mind. It didn't take long. Bo tightened her grip on Lauren's hand again.

"Lauren…thank you. For telling me all this, and being here with me, and just…thank you."

Lauren swallowed her own guilt for delaying this discussion.

"Don't thank me. I meant to tell you the minute I stepped inside the fire station hours ago, but your invitation into the fire truck, well, I'm sorry for letting it distract me."

Bo sat quietly for a moment. She stroked Lauren's hand with her fingertips, clearly trying to determine the best way to voice her thoughts.

"Well I could get mad about it but what would that solve? What's done is done, and I'm not going to sit here and tell you I didn't enjoy that time with you. So, we'll just save our first official fight for another time. Sound okay to you doctor?"

With a fragile smile, Lauren wanted nothing more than just that. "Yes, it sounds great, Bo."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lauren's reappearance through the emergency room doors had pulled the attention of every nurse on duty. Even Tara, the dutiful "nose in the books" nurse, gawked at her appearance. And with Bo at her side, looking equally as filthy, Lauren imagined they were quite the pair to cross into that space at such an early morning hour.

"Doctor Lewis, are you, uh, are you okay?"

Tara had climbed out of her seat and stepped around the desk to meet the women as they walked by the nurse's station. She blocked them from proceeding down the hall, like a worried parent would block a teenager until the report card was handed over. Surprised that Tara not only looked at them but had physically moved out of her seat, Lauren felt obligated to provide her an answer.

"I look a lot worse than I feel. But I'll be fine, Tara, thank you for your concern."

She looked to Bo, still wearing part of her actual fire fighter uniform but appearing equally as filthy as the doctor. "And are you okay as well?"

Bo smiled. "Yes ma'am, thank you."

Tara accepted their answers at face value before continuing. "I tried to call your cell phone Doctor Lewis but I got your voice mail. The medics brought Tamsin in. They took her directly to the operating room."

Lauren's cell phone remained inside her abandoned BMW, and that device or anything else in that car was the last thing she had thought about since she left the vehicle at the scene of the fire. Lauren widened her eyes as she felt a nervous ripple course through her chest.

"The O.R.?!"

Tara frowned and looked visibly upset. "Medics stated her blood pressure dropped and she lost consciousness in the ambulance."

Lauren glanced down the hallway as if she would instantly see the answer to her next question. "Who's working right now? Miller?"

"Yes, Doctor Miller took her back immediately and he is working with another doctor in the O.R. with imaging scans while they prepped. I heard them say the indicators for an internal bleed were too great to wait. "

Lauren shook her head and covered her face with dirty hands. Her heart began to hurt all over again.

"Dammit, Tamsin. Fight! Like the stubborn woman I know you can be!"

Her words were muffled behind her hands as she hoped her plea was somehow transmitted through air and through walls to reach the detective and provide strength and encouragement. Lauren's first thought was to rush in that operating room and help: help save her best friend, find the bleeding, stop the bleeding, save her life. It's what Lauren did. It's the moment when Lauren could use all that medical expertise to keep an amazing detective alive and on this Earth for another day. It was Tamsin that Lauren felt kept her alive: all those years ago when Stephanie died and Lauren could barely function at the basic of human levels. It was always Tamsin then, who picked her up off the floor, who put food in front of her and made her eat, who forced her to leave the house even just to walk in silence. But glancing over her own disheveled appearance, drying dirt covering her clothes, dirty and scuffed hands, Tamsin's blood already present on her skin from the scene of the accident, Lauren knew that her lack of cleanliness alone would keep her from getting near that operating room. She contemplated the time it would take her to shower, change, and prep for the OR to assist. Perhaps she could make the end of the surgery. Perhaps she could still be of help. Bo read Lauren's body language like a book. Even Tara saw Lauren's mind whirling through scenarios. Bo wrapped an arm around the blonde, giving her support while trying to calm her.

"Doctor Lewis, she's in good hands. Doctor Miller learned from the best, remember?"

Lauren half-smiled at the compliment directed specifically at her senior leadership abilities. Tara was right. As much as Lauren wanted to help, Doctor Miller was more than capable. And due to the nature of her relationship with Tamsin, she knew it was completely unacceptable for Lauren to even try to walk inside that operating room. Her love for her best friend would serve to only distract her from helping with anything. It was time for Lauren to accept that she would not be entering that operating room this morning. And with an inner strength she pulled from her own soul, she nodded at Tara's subtle hint. Instead, she would take Bo to see Kenzi, and from there, she would do what she advises other family members of injured patients: she would wait for Doctor Miller to come out of surgery with an update.

"Thanks Tara. We were on our way to the fourth floor, so can you send Doctor Miller up there afterwards or page me immediately."

"Absolutely."

Lauren pushed her shoulders back, forcing the stance in hopes the confident nature of her stature would influence her thoughts on Tamsin's surgery. She nodded to Tara, who turned and walked back to her work station. Lauren took Bo's hand and quietly led her to the elevators. She pressed the button, leaving a dirty fingerprint behind.

"You ok?" Bo asked hesitantly.

Lauren shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not good at this waiting part. Patience is a virtue I just don't have."

Bo smiled. "She'll be okay. She has to be. I did not pull her from that fire just so she could die in the operating room."

Lauren returned Bo's smile, appreciating Bo's meaning behind the statement. The elevator doors opened and Lauren stepped inside followed by Bo, who leaned against the back wall of the empty elevator car. Lauren pressed the button for the fourth floor and mimicked Bo's stance. When the shiny steel doors closed, both women looked upon their reflection and gasped. They really had not thought their appearances looked as unfortunate as they did. Lauren's scrubs were still damp from the rain but streaks of dirt had washed into the green material and added shades of brown at every joint and place that touch the ground. Her hair was wild and knotty, wet from the rain and matted from the wind. Bo's appearance wasn't any better. Her firefighter pants were still held up by suspenders, and her t-shirt underneath was dirty and torn on the shoulder. Her face was covered in dark smears from ashes and marks around the edges of where her respirator mask had hugged her face. Her hands were just as dirty as Lauren's, covered in Tamsin's dried blood as well.

"God Bo, why didn't you tell me I looked this bad?"

Bo smiled and chuckled while looking at the same reflections. "You?! Look at me! I look like, like…"

"Like you just went through a burning building, rescued someone and then stood in a rainstorm?"

Bo's laughter pulled a laugh from Lauren as well. "Yeah, something like that."

Those few seconds of laughter and smiles helped buoy the weight of the emotion, the pain and intensity of the night. Lauren reached out and took Bo's hand. Their laughter quieted but their smiles remained as they looked at each other in their most unsightly appearances since they day they met. And through the layers of dirt and blood, sweat and tears, Lauren felt the depth of her love for Bo. It provided fuel to the doctor, giving her a second, or was it third, wind, to step out of the now open elevator and lead Bo to be reunited with her sister.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lauren pushed the heavy door open wide, careful to glance inside and see the room occupied by no other lingering hospital staff. At Lauren's prompting, Bo took careful steps ahead of her. The thick-soled firefighter boots clunked on the sterile tile floor with each step, echoing louder than the quiet rhythmic beep from the heart monitor affixed to her sister. Kenzi Dennis, with eyes still closed and wrapped tightly against the pillow, stirred from the disruptive sound. She moved the pillow under her head as she blinked open her eyes to see the ungodly state of her sister: Fire Chief Bo Dennis. Quickly recognizing her sister even under the layers of grime, Kenzi pushed her small frame up into a sitting position and glanced from Bo to Lauren before returning her eyes to Bo again.

Lauren maintained a slight distance as she had stopped just inside the doorway. Bo took further steps closer to Kenzi's bed. As the doctor and merely a cautious observer, Lauren watched Bo fight to hold back her tears and her voice upon seeing her sister again. And in a similar fashion to her big sister, Kenzi did the same. She rubbed her eyes as they focused from the light while she allowed her brain a moment to wake and take in the fact that her big sister, quiet and guarded, stood but five feet from her. Kenzi wrapped her arms around her legs and pulled them close to her chest. Lauren saw Kenzi's attempt to be strong, just like Bo, but in all honestly both women were failing miserably.

There were no indications of anger or tension which relieved Lauren of her decisions made so far that night. She watched Bo fidget with her hands as Kenzi did the same. Bo opened her mouth to speak but closed it again, clearly attempting to find the right words to express her feelings. She did this twice before her eruption of emotions said everything her voice did not. Uncharacteristic of the fire chief, she allowed the tears to fall visibly as she stood at the foot of Kenzi's bed, staring upon the woman she had not seen in so long. Kenzi noticed Bo's resolve crumble, and the surprise at witnessing such a unique occurrence was evident on Kenzi's face. For as infrequent as it happened, Bo showed her vulnerability so openly in that moment: the strong, confident, driven big sister now crying candidly at the reunion of her hospitalized little sister. And in quite the role reversal, Kenzi took the opportunity to step up and show her strength, proving to herself and to Bo that she was not a victim, but truly a survivor. So with a shift in her body position, Kenzi spread her arms open and smiled a fragile but loving smile at the fire chief. The gesture pulled audible sobs from Bo, who hunched over and grasped at her face to partially hide her emotional eruption. In rapid succession her rubber boots clunked four more times as she moved into Kenzi's embrace and squeezed her sister with a determination to express all her unspoken thoughts and feelings in that single hug.

Seeing the filthy and bold appearance of a physically strong but worn fire chief grasping Kenzi's clean, frail frame draped in the hospital gown pulled at Lauren's heart strings. The private moment of a reunion: to give and receive support, sharing each other's pain and providing comfort to one another. It proved the true love these siblings held: regardless of their fight, of misunderstandings that followed, of mistakes or assumptions made, Bo and Kenzi hugged and cried with an unspoken moment of love in that hospital room. Lauren took one last glance at the two, comfortable with leaving them to their privacy and taking a few moments to collect herself in private. One step into the hallway and she heard Kenzi say "Bobo, if you don't shower soon, you're likely to offend someone." Bo's subsequent laughter brought a smile to Lauren's face. And just that small interaction let both sisters and Lauren know, that through time and effort, everything between the Dennis sisters would work out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first moment Lauren found herself alone was that moment she stepped in to the hallway. She wiped the tears she didn't realize had formed while inside Kenzi's room. She wanted to stay with Bo, she wanted to rush to the operating room to help save Tamsin, and yet neither were the appropriate spaces for her presence. Lauren quietly walked to the far end of the hallway, to the small and still vacant waiting area. The large windows brought forth the start of the morning dawn. The sunrise was creeping over the city buildings nearby. The storm had cleared, the clouds were now gone and the warmth of those initial sun rays penetrating the hospital windows flooded upon her face with a blanket of warmth. Lauren stepped near the window and closed her eyes, absorbing the feelings that came with the sunshine cascading upon her: calm, peace, serenity and acceptance. Her muscles were tired as was her mind, but one very clear sentiment echoed inside Lauren's heart: whatever destruction the night had started, she hoped the dawn would bring to a close.

Feeling more at peace from that quiet moment of solace, Lauren shuffled back down the hallway, rode the elevators down to the first floor and took the next thirty minutes to refresh her body and her mind. That time included a quick shower, a change of scrubs, and the strongest cup of coffee available in the building. She bought two, dressing Bo's in just the fashion she had learned her girlfriend liked it. Yes, she took this time for her own well-being, but not once did her mind forget of Tamsin's injuries or Kenzi's and Bo's emotional states. She knew her lingering presence on the first floor would only serve to undermine the other doctors' abilities, so with double fists of coffee, Lauren returned to that same bank of elevators and rode back up to critical care. With a ding, the elevator door opened and Lauren stepped out to a more active space: nurses moved about as the shift change occurred and other staff members chatting among themselves regarding a patient here or a scheduled test there.

"Morning, Doctor Lewis."

On crutches and stepping from his room with a smile as brilliant as the sun itself, Hale Santiago moved towards the doctor.

Lauren returned a smile of her own. "Hale. Good morning."

He glanced to the two coffees the doctor carried and raised her brow.

"Must have been a long night for you, huh?"

Lauren shook her head. "You have no idea, but actually, this second one is for B…uh, for your boss actually."

"Chief is here?"

Lauren nodded. "Yes, she is."

Hale stepped closer to the doctor, his smiling face shifting to a more serious appearance. "Is Kenzi okay?"

Not sure how to answer that question, and not sure she even wanted to answer that question, Lauren dodged providing any answer to the questioning firefighter.

"Walk with me, Hale."

Hale shifted his crutches carefully, and the two began a silent and rather slow-paced walk down the fourth floor hallway. Hale asked no further questions as they walked. They both listened to the clicking sound of Hale's crutches as they tapped the floor with each step. Their space was comfortable and not rushed. Lauren sipped her coffee and reveled in each drop of caffeine she absorbed. The rejuvenated Doctor Lauren Lewis allowed her heart to rule her life that morning. Her love for Bo, her protective spirit for Kenzi, and her continued concern for Tamsin's condition. As the two arrived outside Kenzi's door, they paused their steps and both glanced inside the door to see Bo sitting on the edge of the bed chatting with Kenzi. Their tears had dried and streaked down their faces but their smiles showed the first steps of healing and forgiveness. Breaking all protocol again, Lauren looked to Hale and signaled for him to follow her in the room. And so he did.

Both Kenzi and Bo smiled at their presence. Bo stood quickly from the bed as Lauren walked to her and handed her the coffee cup.

"Here. Drink."

"You are a lifesaver. Thank you, Lauren."

"Hey Chief. Good to see you, although you, well, you kind of need a shower or something." Hale smiled although he clearly wasn't quite sure how to digest Bo's unsightly messy appearance.

Kenzi giggled. "That's what I told her, Hale."

Looking from her sister to Hale, Bo threw an amusing expression at her subordinate. "Ha ha, Santiago. You ready to get out of here and get back to work yet? That shower comment will get you at least an extra day of cleaning time around the station, how does that sound?"

Hale looked down at his feet. "On second thought, you look stunning, Chief."

They all giggled at his retracted statement, including Bo who had relaxed her typical authoritative attitude again. It was a comfort that Lauren hadn't really witnessed in Bo around another firefighter, but she thought that perhaps it could be the start of both of them learning how to keep a healthy balance of authority and emotion in their respective careers. While certain instances would call for absolute serious moments, it didn't hurt to show a little humanity.

"Good answer, Santiago. But yes, I do need a shower."

Hale glanced over to Kenzi who was sitting propped against pillows in her bed. "Hey little mama. Good morning."

"Good morning, Hale."

Hale moved closer to Kenzi to share a bit of conversation while Bo did the same toward Lauren.

"How's Tamsin?" Bo asked after her first sip of coffee.

Lauren shook her head. "No word yet."

The presence in the doorway grabbed their attention as a sturdy knock echoed through the room. All eyes shifted to the figure stepping into their space.

"Hello ladies…and gentleman."

Detective Evony's voice had softened from the sassy tone she had used several hours earlier. The torn dress had been replaced by a very professional suit, similar to what Tamsin wore while on the job but with a more feminine flare thanks to her accessories. Her sparkling rings matched the dangling earrings and pendant draped around her neck. The detective's badge displayed prominently on her hip and the outward puff of her jacket revealed a service weapon tucked underneath in its holster. Her hair and makeup had been redone, removing all reminders that she had been through a thunderstorm and shoot out earlier that morning.

"Hello, detective." Lauren greeted.

"Detective!?" Kenzi interjected.

Evony glanced around the room. "Relax Ms. Dennis. I know who you are, but I'm not here to bother you. I am merely searching for an update about Detective Tamsin. I thought maybe Doctor Lewis could find out more information from other doctors quicker than I."

Lauren's eyes widened with surprise as she was not referred to as  _lady_  again as Evony had nicknamed her earlier. "You know my actual name?"

Evony smiled and stepped further into the room. "Yes well, I made it a point to learn all your names after our little shit show earlier, well except yours. I don't know who you are but I will before the end of the day, so don't feel left out."

Evony ended her statement directed at Hale, who looked rather confused but simply looked away from her without debate. Bo remained silent as did her sister. Lauren appreciated that the detective did take down Massimo, saved their lives, and even took the time to learn her name, although that was most likely part of her detective work anyway. While Lauren still felt a tinge of anger at the woman, she dropped her previous attitude and politely, addressed Evony's original question.

"I'm sorry detective but I do not have any updates on Tamsin yet. She was taken to the O.R. for possible internal bleeding. We are just waiting on word from Doctor Miller."

And as the universe dictated yet another coincidence for this chain of events, Doctor Miller himself entered the room behind Evony. He stepped around the detective and in to sight of all five sets of eyes in the room. His sudden arrival sent Lauren's heart fluttering and her stomach churning in knots.

"Doctor Miller." Lauren's voice cracked as she addressed his presence. She gripped the coffee cup firmly, unknowingly indenting the Styrofoam from the force.

"Doctor Lewis, can I speak with you?"

He glanced around the room quickly, observing the multitude of unfamiliar faces: from Lauren, to the worn fire chief, to the patient in the bed, to the man on the crutches beside her, and finally to the detective who shifted her jacket slightly to make her badge more visible.

"Is it about the detective that was brought in earlier?" Lauren asked firmly.

His nod confirmed her question. Lauren wanted answers as quickly as possible but her legs refused to move. She looked around the room as well, knowing that whatever words Doctor Miller spoke, needed to be spoken aloud: here, in this room, for all those present to hear.

"Whatever it is, you can say it here. We are all her family."

He swallowed and licked his lips before looking down. That moment washed over Lauren like a wave: as if she now stood in the shoes of all those families she addressed since her very first patient injury. She felt the weight of every mother, every father, sister, brother, partner, wife, husband, child, neighbor, and every other connection a person had to an injured patient. Their fears, the unknown that was about to come forth from the doctor's mouth. Her heart raced as her adrenaline spiked, preparing her body for whatever words he was about to speak. She fought to keep her breathing calm, her shoulders pushed back and her head clear. Bo placed a hand on the small of Lauren's back, silently supporting her girlfriend in this terrifying moment. Lauren stared at Doctor Miller and waited. A freight train could have roared down the hospital hallway and the only sound Lauren would have heard was his voice.

"Symptons upon arrival indicated severe splenorrhagia."

"What?!" Evony blurted out.

"Ruptured spleen." Lauren interjected.

Doctor Miller continued. "Yes, thank you. Upon emergency surgery, we found severe damage with fractures to ribs ten through twelve and laceration to the spleen. We removed the entire organ to stop the bleeding. We gave her five pints of blood and ultimately, that procedure was a success."

Before anyone could formulate a reaction, Lauren pressed for more information.

"What about the burns?"

"Overall small percentage of her skin was burned but unfortunately, they are first and second degree. She'll have a specialist in place immediately and will need further procedures for the worst damage to her left hand and forearm."

"And…" Evony asked him pointedly.

Doctor Miller shook his head. "And that's it. She's in recovery. It will take time, and all of your support, but she will be okay."

Lauren closed her eyes and felt weightless. Such a mixed moment for Lauren, who felt eternally grateful for Tamsin's strength through surgery but the pang of anguish over the severity of her burns. Bo's hand resting on her back slid protectively around Lauren's waist, offering further support to the doctor. The room remained silent, waiting for Lauren's response before they issued their own responses. Lauren opened her eyes and nodded to Doctor Miller. She looked around the room, taking in the waiting expressions of all those around her. She could panic, cry, scream, or react with any number of other visible emotions. But as Lauren considered Tamsin and all she had learned about her best friend over the years, Lauren knew that Tamsin would fight through anything and win. It's what made her uniquely Tamsin. As so with a heartfelt smile, Lauren addressed her friends,  _her family_.

"It's what helped her survive that bleeding and it's what will help her survive those burns: I never thought I'd say this, but I am forever grateful Tamsin is one stubborn woman."

Lauren's calm and honest statement pulled relieved reactions from those around her. Shoulders relaxed and smiles appeared. The collective exhale filled the room before Doctor Miller addressed the group once more.

"Once she's out of recovery, due to the nature of her injuries, she'll be admitted to this floor, to critical care. I'll tell Darci to bring you the room number as soon as she knows it."

With a tear in her eye and a smile on her face, Lauren nodded to Doctor Miller. "Thank you, doctor. Thank you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Two weeks later_ **

With Bo immediately behind her, Lauren pushed opened Tamsin's hospital room door. She peeked around the partially drawn curtain to find her best friend lying in bed and staring out the window. Tamsin turned her head and, upon seeing Lauren, smiled.

"Hey doc."

Tamsin's voice was extremely hoarse, but just hearing her affectionate nickname brought a smile to Lauren's face. The doctor gripped her girlfriend's hand for strength and support. She looked over Tamsin, immediately paying close attention to the bandages on her left hand and arm. The scrapes on her face were healing very quickly and her right arm appeared virtually uninjured. The hospital gown and bed sheet hid the rest of her body from sight.

"Hi Tam." Lauren's words were just a whisper, but her love for her best friend could easily be heard in them and seen in the smile on her face.

"Hey detective. How are you feeling?" Bo asked quietly.

Tamsin smiled. "Eh, I'm breathing, but I actually have you to thank for that Chief. Um, thank you. Thank you for getting me out of there."

Tamsin bit her lip upon saying it. She may not have remembered all of what happened as Bo fought to get her out of that fire, but she remembered Bo smashing those handcuffs with her axe, and she remembered yelling at Bo that Massimo took her gun after blindsiding her. And she remembered stumbling and her hand grabbing a burning hot metal pipe of some sort causing the brunt of those first degree burns, but after that, most of the night was a blur.

Bo smiled and nodded without responding. She needed no thanks but understood the need for Tamsin to voice it. Both Lauren and Bo saw the tears in Tamsin's eyes as she thanked the fire chief. They moved next to Tamsin's bed to stand closer to the detective. Heavy feelings emanated between all three women. Bo shifted her hand to the small of Lauren's back, keeping her presence known to aid in Lauren's comfort.

Tamsin looked away momentarily to downplay her emotions. "Hey, I'm okay guys. Stop looking at me like I'm on my last breath."

Lauren smiled and wiped the single tear that had escaped down her cheek.

"Sorry Tam. I was just…worried…It's been two weeks since...the surgery."

Tamsin shifted slightly and winced from the pain, trying to hide it as she tightened her jaw before exhaling a deep breath.

"Yeah, well, stop worrying. Do you really think I'd actually die before I had the chance to tease you about that night I picked your drunk ass up from Charlie's?!"

Lauren's eyes widened as she laughed, pulling a curious look from Bo. Tamsin directed her attention to Bo and continued.

"Don't worry Chief…I'll be sure to fill you in on the funny parts."

Lauren blushed and covered her face with her hands.

"Of course you would live just to torture me. Thanks Tam. I love you too."

Smiling faces looked upon smiling faces. Yes, this was the friendship between Lauren and Tamsin, with never a dull moment present.

"Yes, please share Tamsin, because Lauren never mentioned anything about a drunk story from Charlie's."

Tamsin let out a sinister laugh. Even though Lauren had no idea what Tamsin was about to disclose, Tamsin's laughter made any amount of embarrassment or humiliation worth it.

"Oh don't worry Chief. Me and you…we are gonna have a little chat when doc has to go check on a patient or something. Cause I have a decade worth of stories to share."

Bo raised her brow and smiled. "Sounds great Tamsin. Maybe I can come by and hang out before my shift one night and you can tell me stories over tacos?"

Tamsin moved her uninjured right hand over her chest and smiled. "Tacos?! Hell yes, I love Mexican food. You can certainly bring me tacos…any night you want."

Bo smiled, and Lauren felt elated that her girlfriend and best friend could spend some time getting to know each other. They both were such important women in the doctor's life, and she knew that moving forward, all their lives would intertwine more. She and Bo had spoken at length about ways they could help Tamsin adjust as her burns healed, and Bo had even suggested they use some vacation time from work to help Tamsin get acclimated to using just one hand until she made progress with the injured one.

Bo continued. "Excellent. I bet I can get Kenzi to join us. You know her and food. It's like her first love."

Tamsin and Lauren laughed, knowing the truth in that statement.

"How is little one?" Tamsin asked hesitantly.

Bo smiled and looked to Lauren, allowing the doctor to address Tamsin's question.

"Kenzi is doing well. She sat in here practically every day until she was discharged from the hospital about a week ago. She is on a very consistent schedule with some doctors and specialists who are helping her through part of her healing, and we are also doing that from our side as well. She actually moved in with Bo, and Hale visits her every day with some type of junk food."

Tamsin smiled at hearing the progress Kenzi was making. "Oh good, that's great news."

Lauren glanced at the computer but refrained from accessing Tamsin's medical charts, even though the doctor desperately wanted to read updates from Tamsin's doctors. Instead, she stayed firmly in place: with Bo, at Tamsin's side, smiling and laughing with her girlfriend and her best friend. They chatted for a short while, telling Tamsin about the change in weather and how the temperature had dropped to more manageable warm summer days and cool summer nights. Tamsin grew quiet as Bo and Lauren joked about the need for a jacket at night. Lauren noticed the detective's silence.

"Tam? You're lost in thought."

She nodded before expressing the thought that occupied her mind. "So, uh, he's dead, right?"

Both Lauren and Bo nodded, acknowledging Tamsin's question. The detective accepted their nods and took a very large breath. She glanced to the ceiling momentarily before looking out the window again. Her emotions surfaced but like the stubborn woman she was known to be, she fought to keep them at bay as she fixed her eyes on the partly cloudy sky. Her lips moved slightly but no words escaped, although Lauren knew what she was doing. She was sending her thanks to her old partner, as she had confided she did after every crime bust. To say it was moving for Lauren to witness was an understatement, but out of respect for her best friend's privacy, Lauren did not comment further and simply remained silent. A knock at the open door pulled all three women from a heartfelt moment. Evony stepped inside, again dressed in her standard detective clothing that Lauren and Bo had grown familiar with. Over the past two weeks, Bo and Lauren held countless meetings with the woman, who never looked less than perfect in her clothing, hair or makeup.

"Hi doc, chief. Sorry I'm late. Too much paperwork, not enough time."

Thanks to Kenzi's influence, Evony had adopted Tamsin's original nickname for Lauren. She appreciated it much more than being referenced as  _hey_   _lady_. She also took to calling Bo "Chief." Lauren only referenced Bo's title when they were having heated, intimate moments, and Kenzi always called her "Bobo", leaving Hale as the sole party who swayed Evony to use Bo's title.

"Hey detective." Bo replied.

Lauren looked to Tamsin, who was staring at the stranger in the room. "Tamsin, I'd like to introduce you to Detective Evony Fluerette Marquise. She happens to be your new partner and the woman who borrowed your back up weapon to, um, well, you know."

Tamsin looked over Evony, scrutinizing her appearance from head to toe. Lauren observed Evony doing the same, curiously the two held similar cocky attitudes and were very skeptical of one another.

"Hello Detective. Glad to see you awake. Thanks for letting me borrow your back up weapon that night."

"Tamsin nodded, still assessing her new partner. "You're welcome, but I want it back after processing."

Evony smiled. "Deal."

"Thanks." Tamsin replied. "So you're my new partner, huh?"

Evony nodded. "Yes I am. Aren't you lucky?"

Tamsin shook her head. "I hear Kenzi is home. That means no charges were pressed?"

Evony nodded again. "I had her cleared of any wrongdoing thanks to the information she provided you. I figured you would be okay with that."

Tamsin smiled. "Good."

Evony walked around the bed, feeling more comfortable with a closer presence to her new partner now that she put a smile on Tamsin' face. "So Tamsin, when you're up for it, I'd like to review some notes with you. Just a few things I need to clarify on paper, like the two guys pulled from the building…"

Not letting Evony finish, Tamsin replied objectively and calmly. "They pulled weapons on me so I shot them. I then proceeded to the third floor to find Massimo before I was hit from behind and lost possession of my weapon."

With just as much calm, Evony replied, "Thank you, but we don't need to do this right now. Just…when you're up for it, okay?"

Tamsin exhibited a panicked expression. "Did you get the rest? Little one said there were six. Massimo plus three other men and two women. She was one of the women, the other female died in Lauren's ER. I shot two other guys. That means there is still one more guy."

Evony nodded and calmly replied. "I gathered your notes and have spoken with Kenzi on several occasions since the fire. We are aware of the sixth guy and we have a team working on locating him. It is believed he fled that night and got enough of a head start on us to bury himself deep within the network of fringe freaks out there. Nothing to worry about though, okay? I'll be sure to brief you as things are updated and certainly once you're back on duty."

Lauren and Bo stood unmoving and wide-eyed as Evony and Tamsin carried on this case discussion. They were both surprised as this was the first time they had heard that one of the group had not been caught. Lauren recalled Kenzi's giving Tamsin the list of names that night two weeks ago, but she had honestly not thought of it since. In addition, Kenzi had not disclosed any of her discussions with Evony either, other than the fact that she wasn't going back to jail.

"Sorry, hate to interrupt this little detective discussion you have going, but am I hearing you correctly? Is someone still out there that's planning on blowing up more buildings?" Bo asked with concern.

Evony stepped up and addressed the question. "Don't worry chief. There is no way I'm going to let anyone blow up any buildings, got it?"

Lauren chimed in. "No offense, but how can you be so sure? You don't even know where he is."

The detective conceded to that statement. "Well, you're right doc. I don't know where he is, but I do know one thing: that wherever this guy named Mr. Dyson Thornwood is hiding, I'll find him. And if I don't, Tamsin will. So…no worries. We'll get him."

Feeling comfortable with that response, Bo nodded. Tamsin changed the subject, immediately talking about tacos, her favorite toppings, and asking her new partner is she wanted to join them for dinner courtesy of Bo's offer. Lauren observed silently, taking in the happiness surrounding her. She knew Evony meant what she said. In two short weeks, Lauren and Bo had met with Evony on multiple occasions to discuss Tamsin, the fire, and the events of that stormy night. The doctor had gotten a good sense of Evony's drive and determination. It was very much like Tamsin's, and Lauren didn't doubt that once Tamsin went through her recovery time and eventually made it back to active duty, she'd never give up finding him. This was usually a moment when Lauren would have become afraid, concerned for this man running around free and unaccounted for. But instead, Lauren had learned much about herself in recent months. She had learned that she allowed fear to run her life for years. It dictated what she did or didn't do. It controlled her actions and reactions. And as she learned this, she also learned to stop letting all this fear command her future. She learned that she could live a happy life without it. The secret wasn't about fighting her fears. It was about accepting them, feeling them, processing them and moving through them. And once she did that, her actions became smoother, her reactions became calmer, and overall, Lauren began to control her own life again. Through good or bad, happy or sad, she started to live life each day happier: as the doctor, the friend, the lover: the one and only Doctor Lauren Lewis.


	24. Epilogue

**Beyond The Flame Epilogue**

**Two Years Later**

Lauren stared in the full length mirror. Despite her ever growing belly and her sometimes swollen feet, she felt rather energetic for a thirty four week pregnant woman. The healthy eating habits she adopted from day one had kept her energy levels high. Having Bo voluntarily adopt the same eating habits made the adjustment that much easier for the doctor. If anything, Bo had already stuck to a very similar dietary intake, except in greater quantities to keep up with her rigorous workout schedule and excellent physique. Over time, Lauren's food intake began to rival Bo's, and they shared many fabulous mornings whipping up gourmet breakfasts after a long night of work.

In the mirror's reflection, Lauren noticed Bo smiling and waiting patiently for Lauren to finish admiring her large baby bump and turn around. And so Lauren turned and stared with the loving adoration she had felt for Bo since the day she realized the depth of her feelings for the woman. Yes, her love had grown every day in those two years, more so than Lauren ever thought possible. Through their initial months of dating, the romance that blossomed, the adventure that never dulled, their shared experiences with the healing of Kenzi's soul and the healing of Tamsin's burns, their various approaches of adapting to Evony and her snarky ways; even through their first fight over Lauren's excessive overtime, and their second fight over Bo loaning Lauren's brand new BMW to Tamsin for a date, Lauren's love for Bo grew with a heightened intensity that she only dreamed would happen. And Bo's love grew just as much for the doctor, so much that she asked Lauren to move in with her one year to the day that they first met. Lauren accepted before Bo even finished her sentence and soon thereafter, the move was complete and they began to make plans for their lives together. Contrary to the typical order of other relationships, their plans included the growth of their family with the somewhat immediate addition of a baby. It's what mattered to them both most, and with enormous hearts and excessive love to share, the decision was made with ease.

Bo looked upon Lauren with an equally adoring smile. She took her girlfriend's hands in her own and smiled.

"Ready?"

Lauren heard Bo's nervousness in her voice. This moment carried such a large significance for them both, and Lauren was careful to plan it with that in mind. Even though it started out as request from Bo, Lauren really wanted to make Bo as comfortable as possible with the experience. Lauren felt comfortable and confident with the moment they were about to share that day, but deep down inside, she was also quite nervous too. She squeezed the fire chief's hands and smiled.

"I'm ready." Lauren followed that statement with a gentle brush of fingertips over Bo's cheek and a passionate kiss, calming the brunette and relaxing her nervousness.

"Mmmm, thank you for that doctor," Bo replied as she licked her lips to savor the flavor of that kiss.

Lauren nodded toward the bedroom door. "Come on, let's go before the gang starts ripping us a new one for pushing them behind schedule."

Just as Lauren spoke those words, "the gang" yelled in unison from down the hall.

_"We heard that!"_

With a giggle, Bo and Lauren exited their master bedroom and walked down the hallway, stopping in front of the second bedroom. It was the space that Kenzi had occupied for ten months after her hospital discharge, and she had truly made use of every inch space. Over time, her bond with Hale had strengthened deeply, and the firefighter's incredible patience and support allowed Kenzi to fall in love with the man. In fact, it was Kenzi who blurted out her love for him first, bringing forth his own declaration of love and desire to have her move in with him. She happily accepted, taking the contents of that room with her and leaving it empty and vacant. It still remained empty of furniture, but currently filling that space were Kenzi, Hale, Tamsin and even Evony, donning their old clothes with ripped knees and stained shirts.

"Get going already! We can't do this while you're standing there!"

Lauren looked around the room. There was paint tape, drop clothes, paint brushes, and buckets of the perfect shades of colors Bo and Lauren had picked out weeks ago when they found out they were having a girl. It was the last time the room would look as it did now. Upon their return, that room would be painted perfectly for their newborn when she was ready to arrive in the world.

"Thank you for doing this. All of you." Lauren replied, with tears welled in her eyes. Her appreciation for her friends' generosity to paint the baby's room overwhelmed her emotions, something that seemed to happen regularly with the otherwise uneventful pregnancy.

Tamsin leaned against the wall and folded her arms across her chest. She gripped the still clean paintbrush tightly in her left hand and put her injury recovery on display. She had regained full motion with her fingers even if the skin grafting had changed the appearance of the surface with scarring. It was enough to put her back on active duty, and that's all she really wanted anyway.

"We're glad we can help, doc. Just don't come back for a few days. These fumes need to clear out as the paint dries. And chief, we're counting on you to keep her out of here as promised. You hold up your end of the bargain, and we will hold up ours."

Curiously, Lauren looked to Bo, who smirked and blushed.

"What end of the bargain would that be, Bo?" Lauren asked her girlfriend.

Bo smiled wider, knowing Lauren would be extremely surprised once they returned from their short three day getaway. The two women had combed through countless websites until they found the perfect baby furniture, and while they had planned on going to buy it the following week, Bo had taken the liberty to order it all and have it delivered to the Fire Station. Hale was charged with retrieving it from the fire station so the others could assemble and set it up just as Bo had instructed, all based on Lauren's idea of the room layout she scribbled on a napkin one morning over breakfast.

Bo was taking Lauren away for a few days to give them some alone time before the baby was born, and their friends were set to complete the final preparation of the baby's room while they were on their trip. Bo beamed with excitement over the surprise Lauren would find upon their return.

"I promise Lauren. You'll love it."

As Lauren had learned over the years, Bo always had good intentions, so whatever she had planned for the room, she simply accepted it. The doctor knew that if the surprise was that awful, she could always paint over it, right?

Evony stepped up, her perfectly manicured hands resting on her hips. "Look doc, do you think I would let anyone do anything remotely tacky to this baby's room? I mean, look at me? I'm about to paint a bedroom and I'm still wearing Gucci. It may be snagged on the shoulder, which is a shame really, but it is still Gucci. I promise you: nothing in bad taste will happen to this room. Detective's honor."

Knowing Evony had a severe case of brand identity, Lauren actually felt rather confident the woman would keep that room looking as good as, if not better than, if Coco Chanel stood there herself.

"Thank you for that reassurance, Evony."

"Hey! What do you think I'm gonna do? Spray paint graffiti tags along this wall that says  _Your Aunt Kenzi rocks this world_? Because honestly doc, well, actually, I think that's a great idea!"

Kenzi's smart ass comment pulled laughter from the group, including Lauren who had adapted well to her sarcastic humor. Truth be told, as Kenzi healed through the emotional scars of her lengthy ordeal with Massimo, her spirit roared back to life and her humor grew ten-fold. And as her relationship with Bo healed and they worked to get back to solid footing with one another, Kenzi was an intricate part of Lauren's family. Upon Kenzi moving in with Hale, Lauren made a point to create a weekly family dinner that always included invitations to everyone in the room. It kept their connections strong and their love for one another always top of mind.

Growing impatient, Hale popped the lid from a paint can. "Doc, it's going to be great, really. Now go! Or we will never get this started!"

Bo took Lauren's hand before issuing goodbye's to their roomful of friends and tugging her gently down the hall. The fire chief had already packed the car with their belongings while Lauren had finished getting ready for their trip. All that awaited were their few steps to the vehicle to start their getaway. A few days away enjoying over indulgence and pure pampering with her ever pregnant girlfriend was just what they both needed and wanted. Bo had arranged for the ultimate pregnancy spa experience, complete with massages, facials, multiple foot rubs, and all of Lauren's favorite foods. Bo had even ordered copies of two of Lauren's favorite books and had them shipped directly to the resort for Lauren to read, or for Bo to read to her, during their quiet nights enjoying their private time in their own private villa. And so with an offered hand, Bo walked Lauren to the car and helped her into the passenger seat before shutting the door. She ran around the other side and climbed into the driver's seat of the Lauren's new car. Even though Lauren was comfortable with taking one of the classic cars, Bo didn't want to risk having no air conditioning and a very pregnant woman exposed to too much heat, so they opted for Lauren's new BMW for this trip.

The drive had one detour on the way, and until they reached that first destination, Lauren and Bo both remained rather silent in the car. For the past two years, they had moved forward with their lives together, but Bo had made a request of Lauren a long time ago that Lauren had forgotten about until recently. So when Lauren had mentioned taking a detour on their way to the spa, Bo was happily surprised with the opportunity. Yes, she was nervous as this was a very big deal for them both, but Bo knew the sincerity of sharing this experience with Lauren would be intensely emotional and positive for the couple.

Not but twenty minutes later, Bo shifted the car into park and shut off the ignition. Lauren's heart was beating a little faster than she anticipated, but she took calm and collected breaths to keep relaxed and also keep Bo relaxed. She pushed open the door before Bo made it around the car, not wanting Bo to always feel like she had to wait on the ever pregnant doctor twenty four hours a day. Bo handed Lauren the bouquet of flowers, which Lauren accepted and instinctively smelled, taking in their beautiful fragrance. Bo looked around the surrounding space, enjoying the mild warmth this summer had brought upon them. The sun was shining and a few trees spotted among the area provided a little shade along a well-worn path.

"Where to Lauren?" Bo asked as she glanced in every direction.

"This way," Lauren pointed.

She took Bo's hand and they walked carefully down the small path, looking through the grassy space and being respectful of the quiet outdoors. The birds chirped as they walked but three minutes before turning off the sidewalk and crossing through the grass. Bo kept her eyes fixed on the ground, careful to look for any obstacles that could bring them tumbling down with a poorly placed step. Lauren tightened her grip in Bo's hand when she stopped walking and tugged Bo to a stop. There, Lauren's sunglasses-covered eyes looked to the ground and Bo's eyes fell in the same location. They stood quietly for a moment, reading over the tombstone marked with Stephanie's name, date of birth and date of death. Bo's exhaled breath was audible as she became overwhelmed with the moment. Standing here, as she had requested all those moons ago, to meet the woman who owned Lauren's heart before her, and most likely would still own it had the universe chosen another plan for how their lives played out.

Out of some sign of respect, Bo slid her sunglasses off and tucked the arm in the v of her shirt. Lauren left hers in place, staring carefully at the marker shining in the sun. After a few moments of listening to the leaves rustling on the trees and birds chirping nearby, Lauren cleared her throat and finally began to speak.

"Hi, Steph. I know it's, uh, been awhile. Well, a really, really long time actually. Sorry about that. I kind of avoided this, but you know that already, don't you? So, um, I, uhhh, I wanted you to meet someone." Lauren turned to Bo and smiled as she gestured toward her girlfriend. "This is Bo Dennis. She's, um, well, I…I love her Steph."

Lauren's voice cracked when she said it. She didn't realize it would feel like this, standing here, talking and being so honest, but she wanted to be. Not just for herself, but for Bo and the family they were about to build together.

"She um, she takes care of me, Steph, and I take care of her. I know you'd be happy about that. I know you'd be happy that I found someone who loves me and protects me. So I wanted you to meet her. So Steph, this is Bo."

The tears streamed down Bo's face as she felt hopelessly in love with Lauren Lewis and incredibly emotional over this woman she never even had the chance to meet. Bo cleared her throat and began to speak. Lauren was surprised as she didn't expect Bo to say anything, but what followed brought tears to Lauren's eyes.

"Hi, um, Stephanie. So, um, I just wanted to let you know that I'll spend the rest of my life loving and protecting Lauren and our baby…or babies…"

Lauren smiled and raised an eyebrow at Bo, not quite ready to talk about a possible baby number two when number one was still kicking Lauren's insides like a soccer ball. Bo returned the smile.

"And you probably already noticed that Lauren is pregnant. And well, our baby girl will be born in a few weeks, and we wanted you to introduce you to her now, before everyone else learns her identity."

Lauren pulled her arm around Bo.

"Steph, please meet our soon to be daughter, Charlotte Stephanie Dennis. I, uh, I picked her first name, well because as you know, I always wanted a girl named Charlotte and a boy named Ethan, and Bo picked her middle name. I hope you are okay with that choice, because, well, like I said, it was Bo's idea, and um, well, it just fit so well and I thought it was perfect."

Lauren took a deep breath and continued.

"So once she's born, we're going to watch her from down here, but we count on you to watch her from up there, okay? So…love and miss you."

Lauren carefully bent her knees so she could place the flowers on the ground. She kissed her fingertips and placed them against the stone.

"You are never forgotten, Steph."

Bo carefully held Lauren's hand, assisting her back to a full upright position. The moment carried such an intensity of love, of sadness, of closure and of new beginnings. They wiped away each other's tears and Bo slid her sunglasses back into place. They smiled at one another and with fingers locked, Bo and Lauren carefully maneuvered up the grassy slope. They returned to the sidewalk and hand in hand, they strolled to the car and to their future.

The End…

_*****Well, this has been the most fun writing experience ever. Thanks for reading along with me as I let off a bit of creative steam this summer. Your PMs and tweets were truly encouraging and much appreciated for this new fanfiction writer. Before you scream foul, yes, I left the "sixth man aka Dyson" portion open ended intentionally. No promises on what that means down the road, but until next time…happy fanfiction reading.** _


End file.
